Choose a side
by xxx-3lle-xxx
Summary: Je m'appelle Nila Wave, j'ai 17 ans. Les adjectifs qui reviennent le plus quant à mon caractère sont impulsive, déjantée, rancunière, déterminée généreuse...Tout se passe à peu près bien jusqu'à ce que je me fasse renvoyée définitivement du lycée. Je suis obligée d'aller à la Push. Entre don, métamorphoses, secrets, amour, je ne suis pas prête de vivre une vie normale!
1. Chapter 1: Virée

• Prologue ○◘

Je m'appelle Nila Wave, j'ai 17 ans. Les adjectifs qui reviennent le plus quant à mon caractère sont impulsive, déjantée, rancunière, déterminée généreuse... Je vis à Forks avec mon père Edwin Wave qui est un collègue et très bon ami du Docteur Cullen. Les Cullen sont comme ma famille, en particulier Emmett avec qui je suis très proche.

Tout se passe à peu près bien jusqu'à ce que je me fasse renvoyée définitivement du lycée. Je suis obligée d'aller à la Push et je vais faire des rencontres, pas toujours dans le bon sens du terme. L'idéal aurait été que ça s'arrête là. Mais je suis un aimant à problème. Je vais découvrir beaucoup de chose sur le monde qui nous entoure mais aussi sur moi même... Entre don, métamorphoses, secrets, amour, haine et beaucoup d'autres complications, je ne suis pas prête de vivre une vie normale!

* * *

Petite informations:

- Bella a été transformée quand elle a tenté de se suicider donc au niveau de 2 ème tome. Le reste n'a jamais eu lieu.

- Mon histoire se passe quelques années après que Bella ait été transformée.

- Les Volturi ne sont jamais venu à Forks

-Seth s'entend bien avec les Cullen

-Age des personnages:

Nila, ses amis de Forks et Kim : 17 ans, Paul et Leah: 19 ans, Jacob/ Embry/

Quil/Jared: 18 ans ,Sam et Emily; 23 ans

* * *

Je m'assis confortablement dans le canapé, comme si j'étais chez moi ce qui était presque le cas. Emmett sourit face à ma désinvolture mais il y était habitué. Il me regarda attentivement et j'eus l'impression de passer aux rayons x . Un peu gênée par son comportement, je regardai les membres de la famille Cullen assis à nos côtés. Edward tenaient tendrement Bella sur ses genoux, une moue mi-intriguée mi-agacée sur le visage, comme à chaque fois qu'il me détaillai. Rosalie, quant à elle, brossait inutilement sa cascade de cheveux blonds, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je devinai aisément qu'elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs. Esmé et Alice étaient dans la cuisine, je les entendais papoter. Carlisle, lui, était à l'hôpital comme toujours. Emmett, installé aux côtés du couple ne me lâchait toujours pas des yeux. Enfin, je regardai le plus mystérieux et renfermé de la famille. Je ne pensais pas que Jasper était quelqu'un d'insociable, il privilégiai juste l'observation à la conversation, tout le contraire d'Alice. Les opposés s'attirent, dit-on. Un sourire fin s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il me demanda.

**-Qu'est ce que tu as ****_encore_**** fait ?!**

Le rire cristallin du petit lutin qu'était sa femme envahit la pièce, signe qu'elle était au courant. Je pris la voix la plus calme et posée que j'avais en réserve.

**-Je suis virée définitivement du lycée.**  
Tous, hormis Alice et Edward gardèrent la bouche ouverte sous la stupéfaction. Dans un autre contexte, j'aurai explosé de rire. J'entendis un verre se casser depuis la cuisine.  
**-Ce n'est rien!, dit Esmé.**

Je devinai à son ton qu'elle parlait du verre et pas de mon léger problème. Ce fut Emmett qui rompit le silence en explosant de rire, faisant presque trembler les murs. Si je ne connaissais pas Emmett depuis de nombreuses années, je serai partie en courant. Son rire d'ours contamina tout le monde, moi comprise. Le fou rire passer, je gémis dans un souffle.

**-Mon père va me tuer...**  
Toujours avec le sourire, Emmett me prit sur ses genoux en tentant de me rassurer comme il le pouvait. Je ne tiquai pas au contact de sa peau aussi froide que de la glace, j'y étais maintenant habituée.

**-Alors Nila, raconte nous comment tu as réussi à te faire virer au trois quarts de l'année?**, me demanda Bella d'une voix chantante.  
Nouveau silence puis un gloussement de ma part.  
**-A cause...d'un jeu.**  
Nouveau haussement de sourcils de la part de la famille. Emmett sembla vraiment agacé de mon silence. Ses propos me le confirmèrent bien vite.  
**-Bon demi-portion tu craches le morceau oui ou m****!**  
Je souris, ravie de les faire languir, en particulier mon nounours adoré. Mon sens de la répartie prit le dessus, comme bien souvent.  
**-De 1, je ne suis pas une demi portion, c'est toi qui est bâti comme une armoire à glace! De 2, tu gardes tes injures pour toi. Et de 3, si j'ai pas envie de te le dire, je ne dirai rien!**

Sur ces mots, je me levai précipitamment et partie en courant derrière la table du salon. Emmett, tout d'abord abasourdi, se ressaisit bien vite.

**-Si tu crois que je vais laisser une gamine me faire la leçon, tu te fourres les doigts dans le nez jusqu'au c**!**, répliqua t-il fidèle à lui même.  
La famille Cullen leva les yeux aux ciel et je lui tirai puérilement la langue.  
**-Alice! Au secours!,** hurlai-je tandis qu'Emmett commençait à me courir après.  
Moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, j'étais par terre, torturée de la pire manière qui existe. Des chatouilles. Cinq longues minutes plus tard, il me relâcha, me laissant essoufflée et complètement décoiffée.  
**-Avant de répliquer quoi que ce soit, je t'avertis que si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu es virée je recommence. Et tu auras beau me supplier, me dire que tu m'aimes, que je suis beau comme un dieu etc je ne m'arrêterais pas.**

Une réplique cinglante brûlait mes lèvres mais je ne dis rien, tenant à la vie. De plus, la meilleure des vengeance est l'ignorance. Sans un regard pour Emmett, je m'installai dans les bras de Jasper en ignorant les soupirs bruyants de mon ami puis commença mon récit.  
-**Comme vous le savez, nous sommes le 1 er Avril. La bande et moi on voulait faire quelque chose d'original. Alors, Hadrien et Kyle ont proposé une sorte de jeu. On ne devait pas être hypocrite avec les profs pendant toute la journée. Si jamais un d'eux nous interrogeait, on devait lui dire une chose qu'on pense réellement de lui. Un chose négative évidemment. Sur le coup, ça m'a parut une super idée comme je ne suis presque jamais interrogée quand je ne lève pas la main. Sauf que j'ai été interrogée à chacun de mes cours.**

Je voyais que les Cullen imaginaient déjà la suite et Esmé soupira avec une pointe d'amusement.

**-Il était hors de question que je perde au jeu donc j'ai répondu à chaque fois... J'ai dit à la prof de français qu'elle avait un accent horrible pour cette langue. Au prof d'histoire que ses cours étaient tellement ennuyant que s'il nous annonçait le début de la troisième guerre mondiale on ne réagirait même pas. Au prof de sport que plutôt que d'essayer de nous faire courir il devrait lui s'y mettre sérieusement. Et, au prof de maths qui s'est plaint de moi, que plutôt que de regarder des magazines pornos derrière un bouquin d'exercice pendant qu'on fait des contrôles de faire attention aux tricheurs.**

Bon d'accord, je n'avais pas exactement dit ça, surtout pour le dernier point. Ça avait plutôt été: « Monsieur l'obsédé de service arrêtez de lire des magazines de culs quand vous croyez qu'on ne vous voit pas parce que même avec ça votre poireau limite momifié ne reprendra pas de vigueur. Et ne vous étonnez pas quand toute la classe à la même note après! ». Juste une petite déformation, pour ne pas choquer Esmé et Bella. Cette tirade se suivit de plusieurs commentaires et Emmett s'approcha de moi.  
**-Tu leur a dit quoi exactement?,** me demanda t-il dans le creux de l'oreille en insistant sur le dernier mot.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de céder et lui racontai en détails mes paroles. Étant toujours sur les genoux de Jasper, il m'entendit aussi et les deux garçons explosèrent de rire.  
**-J'adore ton sens de la répartie!**, dit Emmett entre deux fou rires.

Hélas, je ne pouvais pas rire. Comment allais-je faire? Mon père allait me tuer quand il rentrerait. Ou allais-je finir mon année de première? Et mes amis? Eux, ils vont rester et moi je vais partir. D'accord, j'avais beau me plaindre sans cesse de mon lycée, je l'aimais plus que tout. Ne plus partager les cours de ma bande, ne plus pouvoir me plaindre de la nourriture infecte, ne plus me moquer des profs... Ça allait me manquer. Ayla, Hadrien, Kyle, Katia et James allaient me manquer. J'essayai de retenir mes larmes en me disant que je les verrai après les cours mais rien à faire. Ça ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Ma deuxième famille avait cessé de rire, comprenant mon malaise. Je devais sortir, me changer les idées, respirer un bon coup.

**-Alice, je peux t'emprunter des affaires de sport? J'aimerai faire un jogging...**  
Sans attendre la réponse, je montais à l'étage ou elle m'y rejoint. Après m'être changée et attachée les cheveux, je redescendis.  
**-Nila, tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule, il va bientôt faire nuit!,** dit Emmett d'un ton angoissé. Je viens avec toi.  
**-Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule. Et puis, tu m'as suffisamment appris à me défendre**, rajoutais-je pour ne pas paraître trop sèche. **Tu diras bonsoir à Carlisle de ma part quand il rentrera.**  
Tandis que je m'apprêtais à fermer la porte, il me tint le bras.  
**-Tu n'as rien oublié? Et le bisou à ton beau gosse préféré?**  
Je lui fis un bisou en rigolant puis sortis.

Je plaçais mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles tandis que je commençai à courir à travers la forêt, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Comment avais-je pu être exclue définitivement?! Mes résultats étaient plus que correct mais ma franchise était souvent mal acceptée. Et, disons que je m'emporte assez facilement. Mais je ne suis ni violente, ni insolente. Sauf avec... Oh non! C'est elle! C'est de sa faute! Je suis prête à parier qu'elle a été voir la proviseur pour se plaindre de moi! Je serrai les poings. Tout s'expliquait! Sabrina n'avait décemment pas pu accepter que je la ridiculise devant le lycée entier, même si cela datait de l'année dernière et qu'elle l'avait bien cherché. Depuis ce jour, elle attend que je fasse une erreur. Et c'était fait! Non mais qu'est ce que je suis idiote! J'avais bien vu son petit sourire!

Pendant l'heure de route qui me séparait de chez moi, je m'imaginai lui refaisant son portrait de pom pom girl 100 % refaite. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit que je ne suis pas violente que je n'ai pas le droit d'y songer!  
**-Papa! Je suis rentrée!,** fis-je en poussant la porte.

Seul le silence me répondit. En soupirant, je me dirigeai vers le téléphone. Un message.

1 avril 2012 à 21h55 « Coucou ma Nila chérie! Je suis désolé mais ce soir je rentrerai tard, il y a eu une urgence à l'hôpital. Ne m'attend pas et fais tes devoirs! Euh non en fait vu que tu es en weekend end. Je suis désolée, à demain ». Fin du message.

Je l'effaçai rageusement, cela faisait la troisième fois de la semaine qu'il me plantait! Je pris une douche puis préparai mon diner, une simple salade et m'installai devant la télé. Pour ne pas arranger mon humeur, il n'y avait rien. Au bout de la 500 ème chaîne, j'abandonnai et allumai mon portable que j'avais éteint chez les Cullen. Ma meilleure amie Ayla m'avait donné rendez vous chez elle à 22 heures. Et merde, je suis déjà en retard d'un quart d'heure. Je ne finissais pas mon plat et sortis, en prenant soin de bien fermer derrière moi. Elle habitait à 5 minutes, donc je fus arrivée assez vite.  
Après avoir sonné, une cascade de cheveux châtains me sauta dessus et parla sans cesse, bientôt suivie de plusieurs autres. Un peu déboussolée mais heureuse de les voir, je me détachai.

**-Alors, t'es virée?** Me demanda Kyle  
**-Ouais, faut croire...**  
**-Moi aussi!,** dit James avec le sourire.  
Oh, ok. Ils ne sont pas au courant que pour moi c'est définitif.  
**-Combien de temps?,** lui demandais-je  
**-Juste une matinée et toi?**  
**-Pour toujours...**  
Gros blanc. Même Katia et Ayla s'étaient tûs.  
**-Tu rigoles?,** me demanda Hadrien.  
**-Non.**  
**-Merde!** S'écrièrent il en me sautant dessus.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, nous étions tous entassés les uns sur les autres. Ayla et Katia pleuraient et les gars avaient eux aussi les larmes aux yeux.

**-Le lycée sans toi c'est pas le lycée!** Maugréa Kyle. **Qui vais-je pouvoir embêter toute la journée?!**  
**-Qui va pouvoir lui clouer le bec si tu n'es plus la?!**  
**-Sur qui vais-je copier moi?,** dit Hadrien d'un ton déçu.  
Cela lui valut un coup dans les côtes. Les questions rhétoriques affluèrent, toujours plus nombreuses. Je leur demandai de se taire. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.  
**-FERMEZ LA!**  
Rien de tel qu'un haussement de la voix pour être au centre de l'attention.  
**-Ok je ne serai plus dans le lycée. Mais on continuera à se voir après, comme toujours. Ça fait un peu kikou mais on est des amis pour la vie, non?**  
Tous opinèrent, plus ou moins bruyamment. Jusqu'aux environs de minuit, nous parlâmes de nos années, nos fous rires. Je leur expliquai mes soupçons sur Sabrina et je fus étonnée du nombre de jurons qu'Ayla avait en stock. Ils me vengeraient, c'était certain!  
**-Ça vous dit de dormir ici?**  
**-Oui!**, nous exclamâmes nous en même temps.  
La mère d'Ayla arriva à ce moment dans le salon.  
**-Ma chérie, ça ne me dérange pas mais la prochaine fois demande avant!**  
**-Oui maman, tu es la meilleure!**  
Chacun prévint ses parents et moi je laissai simplement un message sur la boîte vocale de mon téléphone. Mon père serait à l'hôpital pendant un certain bout de temps!

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, nous regardâmes Paranormal Activity et je devais avouer être rassurée de pouvoir m'accrocher à James, surtout à la fin! A la fin du film, ma meilleure amie (ou le moulin à paroles de 1 ère) débattit avec Kyle sur l'existence des êtres surnaturels.  
**-Moi j'y crois!**, fit elle  
**-Pff c'est n'importe quoi!**  
**-Non!**  
**-Si!**  
**-Non!**  
**-Nila, tu y crois toi?**  
Et me voilà une fois de plus en tant que juge.  
**-Oui j'y crois.**  
**-Dans ton c**!**

Je restai perplexe. Quand j'avais répondu, j'avais pensé pour une raison inconnue aux Cullen. Ils étaient spéciaux, ça s'était sûr. Ils étaient d'une beauté incroyable, suprêmement intelligent (sauf Bella qui était plutôt normale)leurs yeux avaient la même couleur, ils avaient une peau froide. Je ne croyais pas à leur soi disant maladie de la peau. Carlisle ne savait vraiment pas mentir! Mais bon, de là à penser qu'ils n'étaient pas humains... Mes songes fut interrompus par un oreiller que je me pris en pleine figure. S'en suivi une bataille de polochons, James et moi en tête.  
**-Les enfants?**, entendîmes nous de l'étage**. Je vous ai déposé les duvets sur le canapé. Ayla tu n'as qu'à donner des affaires aux filles. Je sais qu'on est samedi mais il est déjà trois heures du matin et j'aimerai bien dormir.**  
**-Oui mam!**  
Ayla monta chercher des affaires à elle. Elle me fit penser à Alice. Ayla et Alice, mes deux petits lutins préférés... Et dire que lundi, je serai séparées d'elles.

Nous passâmes une nuit blanche, ce qui était prévisible. La seule fois ou j'avais réussi à m'endormir (à peine 30 secondes), les autres m'avaient mis de la chantilly partout. Autant dire que cela a réussi à me maintenir éveillée! Il était 9 heures et ils dormaient. Je sortis mon portable qui faisait de superbes photos et les pris un à un. Ils étaient si mignons! Ça me fera des souvenirs. J'aime les souvenirs car ce sont les seules choses qu'on ne peut pas changer. Ayla et Katia s'étaient réveillées et m'aidèrent à mettre du rouge à lèvres aux garçons. Haha! Imaginez un peu leur tête quand ils ont émergé. Sur le coup, ils n'ont pas trop compris mais en voyant mon portable, ils ont réagi!

Comment je vais expliquer à mon père la cause de toutes ses traces de rouges à lèvres sur mes joues et même quelques unes dans mon cou! Ayla nous a presque jeté dehors quand nous fûmes changés et nous devions prendre notre douche chez nous. J'entrai chez moi, encore toute endormie. Je n'avais pas prévu que mon père m'attendrai de pied ferme, assis devant la table du salon, une lettre à la main.  
**-Monsieur Edwin Wave**, lit il, **nous avons le regrets de vous informer que votre fille Nila Elisa Wave est dorénavant exclue définitivement du lycée à cause de son comportement. Salutations blablabla...TU AS 30 SECONDES POUR T'EXPLIQUER!**  
Quand il utilisait ce ton je ne pouvais qu'imaginer quand il travaillait dans l'armée. Ça fait froid dans le dos, moi je vous le dis! Mais j'avais hérité de son caractère impulsif et légèrement emporté.  
**-Je suis virée parce que j'ai été franche. ET NE COMMENCE PAS A ME FAIRE LA MORALE! Si tu t'occupais un peu plus de moi on en arriverait pas la!**  
**-Comment OSES-TU! Je fais TOUT pour toi! Ta mère t'a bien trop gâtée! Tu n'es qu'une gamine capricieuse et ingrate!**  
**-Laisse Maman où elle est! Je t'INTERDIS de la critiquer!**  
Les larmes aux yeux, je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre et filai sous ma douche personnelle. Mes larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau sous les sanglots qui agitaient tout mon corps. Il m'avait poussé à bout, c'était indéniable. Me rappeler la mort de Maman, c'était vraiment très lâche comme méthode! Maman, si tu savais comme tu me manques...Mon poing serra un peu plus la paume de la douche. D'un seul coup, l'eau devint brûlante et je lâchais la paume en hurlant tout en éteignant l'eau. Que venait il de se passer?! Je n'avais pas touché au régulateur de température! J'enfilai rapidement des vêtements propres et regardai ma main boursouflée. D'énormes cloques commençaient à se former et je mettais ma main sous l'eau glacée en gémissant légèrement. Bizarrement, seule ma main me faisait mal.

**-Nila! Nila que se passe t-il! Ouvre moi!**  
Et voilà que mon père tambourinait à la porte de ma salle de bain... Attendez, comment il a fait pour rentrer?! Il n'a quand même pas...Non, il n'aurait pas... J'ouvris précipitamment la porte et l'ignorant complètement fis face aux dégâts.  
**-Non mais ça va pas! Pourquoi t'as défoncé ma porte!**  
**-Je...Je,** bredouilla t-il, **je t'ai entendu crié et tu n'ouvrais pas!**  
**-Je me suis juste brûlée avec l'eau! Brûlée! Je ne suis pas morte ni rien...**  
Pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, il m'inspectait sous toutes les coutures. Quand il vit ma main, qui avait triplé de volume, il cria presque.  
**-Il faut tout de suite mettre des glaçons! Viens!**  
Oui docteur, faillis-je répliquer rien que pour l'énerver. Il m'emmena dans la cuisine, en quête de glaçons. Il me plongea la main dans un sac rempli et je dois avouer que cela me fis du bien.  
**-Je suis désolé ma chérie.**  
Je savais directement à quoi il faisait référence. Il était toujours le premier à venir s'excuser car il était souvent le fautif. Mais j'avais aussi ma part de responsabilité.  
**-Moi aussi Pa'. Comment je vais faire pour la fin de l'année? Comment vais-je faire sans mes amis...**, rajoutais-je plus bas.

Il m'entendit et me serra dans ses bras. C'était toujours ainsi, on se réconciliait très vite. J'étais rancunière mais je voyais très peu mon père donc je ne voulais pas gâcher nos moments. Être chirurgien n'est pas que positif...

**-On va t'inscrire au lycée de la Push, en plus ce n'est pas loin.**  
La Push...Tout Forks adorait la plage mais détestaient les habitants. Mais bon, c'est ça ou aller à Seattle...Mon choix et vite fait! Demain, journée shopping avec et Alice puis l'inscription et après demain, lycée de la Push me voilà !


	2. Chapter 2: Un nouveau départ

Je dois avouer que je suis é-pui-sée ! J'aime bien faire du shopping mais là ça doit faire environ 5 heures que nous dévalisons les boutiques, et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de déjeuner ni ce matin, ni ce midi. Je dois avouer que j'ai été totalement prise au dépourvu quand Alice est venue frapper chez moi à 9 heures pour que l'on parte. Au début, j'étais de mauvaise humeur car je n'aime pas être réveillée comme ça. Mais on ne peut pas en vouloir éternellement à ce petit lutin qui est une véritable boule d'énergie. Dommage qu'Ayla ne veut pas la rencontrer et vice-versa.  
Les préjugés je déteste vraiment ça! Enfin bref, je m'égare. J'en étais où? Ah oui je me plaignais!Mes bras portent tellement de sacs que je dois marcher lentement pour ne pas tomber! Alice, peu préoccupée par mon fardeau, en rajoute un par dessus.  
**-Merci**, fis-je, **merci beauc...**  
Je n'eus pas le loisir de terminer ma phrase qu'une masse de muscles me rentrait dedans, me faisant lâcher mes sacs. Je tombais trois mètres plus loin, sur le cul.  
**-Non mais abr*ti! Tu peux pas faire attention un peu! Ça va pas de courir comme ça t'es pas tout seul!**  
Je lève les yeux vers lui. Et, malgré mes 1m70, je lève les yeux très haut. Je ne m'attarde pas sur son tee shirt moulant ses -parfaits- abdos et darde mon regard noir dans le sien.  
**-T'avais qu'à ne pas être sur ma route! T'aurais pas trente six mille fringues dans les bras tu m'aurais vu!**  
**-Non mais tu te prends pour qui là?! C'est normal que j'ai des fringues on est dans...**  
Je m'arrêtai net. Il partait, me laissant en plan.  
**-Co*******

Son dos tressaillit, signe qu'il avait entendu, comme la majorité des personnes présentes. Rien à faire! Énervée, je ramassai tous les sacs, certains vêtement en était sortis! Rahh! Ensuite, je cherchai Alice qui avait disparu. Après avoir fait une dizaine de fois le tour du magasin, je dus me rendre à l'évidence: elle était partie! Mon humeur se dégrada plus encore que possible. Sur le parking, je ne vis nulle part sa 911 turbo d'un jaune vif. Et je fais comment pour rentrer moi?! Mon ventre gargouilla, me signalant à un mauvais moment que j'avais très faim. J'avisai la minuscule cafétéria et décidai d'y aller. Mais avec ma trentaine de sacs, ça n'allait pas être possible. Je rentrai de nouveau dans la boutique de toute à l'heure et m'approcha de la caisse.  
**-Pouvez vous me gardez ça s'il vous plait? Mon amie Alice Cullen que je déteste momentanément va venir les chercher. Merci!**  
Je laissais la vendeuse abasourdie et entrai dans la petite cafétéria. Il me restait 5 euros sur les cents que j'avais emmené, juste de quoi m'acheter un petit sandwich et de l'eau. Tant pis pour le taxi, j'ai faim moi! Chaque problème en son temps.  
Me voilà donc à chercher une table. Il n'y en avait aucune de libre! Décidément, c'était vraiment pas mon jour!  
J'allais me résoudre à m'asseoir à côté d'un couple accompagnés de leurs deux enfants qui se balançaient de la nourriture quand on m'interpella.  
**-Eh Mademoiselle! Si tu veux tu peux t'asseoir avec nous!**  
C'était un garçon d'environ vingt quatre ans qui m'avait convié. Je devinai à sa peau qu'il venait de la Push.  
**-Je veux bien! Merci!**  
Je m'assis entre lui et un de ses amis. J'étais quelqu'un de très sociable et je n'étais pas du tout gênée.  
**-Vous me sauvez la vie. Enfin, plutôt celle de mes vêtements!**  
Les trois garçons rirent.  
**-Je suis Alex**, se présenta le brun.  
**-Moi c'est Harry**, rajouta son ami.  
**-Moi c'est Will,** dit le 3 ème.  
**-Enchantée les gars, moi c'est Nila! Ça vous dérange pas si je mange? Une de mes amies m'a embarqué ce matin sans que je n'ai le temps de déjeuner!**  
**-Oui vas-y. Mais, elle est où ton amie?**  
Après avoir avalé, je répondis:  
**-Elle m'a lâché! Le pire, c'est que du coup j'ai pas de voiture pour rentrer et pas d'argent pour payer un taxi!**  
Ils rirent encore et me proposèrent de me raccompagner. J'acceptai avec joie! Enfin des personnes agréables!  
**-Pourquoi ils nous regardent?,** demanda soudain Harry  
Intriguée, je me retournai pour voir de qui ils parlaient. Ma colère réapparue d'un seul coup. L'autre abruti de toute à l'heure était là, avec des amis tout aussi baraqués et mates que lui. Le pire: il avait une tonne de nourriture devant lui!

Dans un élan d'impulsivité, je me levai et allai droit vers eux. Je me tins derrière lui. Ses amis ne parlèrent plus et il se tourna vers moi.  
**-Quoi? Oh salut ma belle, c'est quoi ton petit nom?**  
Sous la surprise, je restais muette deux secondes. Mais je me repris bien vite!  
**-Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi?! Tu me renverses dans un magasin, tu ne t'excuses pas et tu me laisses en plan avec mes trente six milles fringues étalées par terre et là tu me dragues?!**  
Le fait que j'ai réutilisé son expression parut lui redonner la mémoire. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais je le coupai.  
**-Comme je disais toute à l'heure avant que tu te barres, c'est normal que j'ai des vêtements car j'étais dans une boutique de fringues pour ****_femme_****. T'as beau être habillé comme un sac je ne crois pas que tu sois gay refoulé ou non et vu comment tu dragues ça m'étonnerait que tu sois casé donc t'avais rien à faire las-bas et t'étais en tort. Et ça, c'est pour ne pas t'être excusé!, fis-je ne lui piquant un sandwich. Au fait, tes méthodes de drague sont MERDIQUES!**  
Toute la cafet' s'était tût et le gars avait la bouche ouverte. Il tremblait et, instinctivement, je reculai. Puis, je partis rejoindre les autres.  
**-Comment qu'elle t'a rembarré!,** dit un de ses amis.  
**-Seth, arrête!,** dit le plus baraqué de tous.  
Le gars sur qui je me suis « légèrement » énervée s'était levé.  
**-Paul, rassis-toi!**  
Le Paul s'exécuta, toujours tremblant.  
**-Hum les gars?,** fis-je au trio. **Je sais on ne se connait pas mais si vous pouviez m'emmener maintenant au lycée de la Push ça m'arrangerait, je dois aller m'inscrire!**  
**-Pas de problèmes!,** dirent ils d'une même voix.  
Remarquant que Harry ne me regardait dans les yeux, je remontais un peu mon haut en le fusillant du regard. Pour éviter un nouveau scandale, je prends prend sur moi. Mais décidément, ils sont tous les mêmes! Je sentais les regards des autres Quileutes et de Paul dans mon dos. Alors que j'allais sortir, le dénommé Seth me dit.  
**- On sera dans le même lycée! A lundi!**  
Quand je dis que ce n'est pas mon jour, je ne dramatise vraiment pas!

Les gars me déposèrent et je les remerciai. Je leur donna un faux numéro, je n'avais pas envie d'être harcelée. Juste après, j'envoyai un message à Alice de mon cru lui disant ou elle pouvait les mettre ses excuses et pour qu'elle aille récupérer les vêtements. Je me composai un sourire rayonnant et rejoins mon père dans la petite cour du lycée.  
**-Allez, c'est parti!**

_18 heures, Maison de Nila_

**-C'est minuscule!,** répétai-je pour la dixième fois.  
**-Non, c'est un peu plus petit que ton lycée,** dit mon père d'un ton exaspéré.  
**-Un peu?! Tu rigoles c'est au moins 5 fois plus petit!**  
Il soupira et m'accompagna dans la cuisine. Il avait pris sa soirée entière et je comptai bien en profiter un maximum!  
**-On fait quoi à manger?,** me demanda t-il.  
**-J'ai pas envie de faire de la bouf.**  
**-Je ne sais pas cuire un œuf.**  
**-On commande des pizzas!**, nous exclamâmes nous en même temps.  
**-Moi une tartiflette,** dit mon père  
**-Moi une Marguerita!**  
Mon père téléphona et, une demi-heure après on sonna à la porte.  
**-Nila, va ouvrir s'il te plait.**  
En râlant, je pris l'argent qu'il me donnait et partis ouvrir. Quelle fut ma surprise quand je tombai nez à nez avec un des amis de l'autre dragueur minable!  
**-Oh bonsoir,** fit il simplement. **Moi c'est Jacob. Tiens, les pizzas que vous avez commandé.**  
**-Merci! Voilà l'argent et ton pourboire.**  
Il sourit quand il vit la somme. J'avais un peu rajouté car pour une raison inconnue il m'était sympathique. Oui je sais c'est étrange, je ne le connais pas et alors? Il a l'air sympa! Et ce n'est pas du tout pour embêter Paul bien qu'ils soient assurément très proches et que je savais que ce Jacob lui en parlerait...Stop! Je divague une fois de plus. Je ferme la porte et retrouve mon père. Nous mîmes le dernier Indiana Jones, c'était notre film rien qu'à nous...et à Maman. Je m'efforce de ne pas songer à elle et me concentre sur le film en mangeant ma pizza.

A la fin du film, nous fûmes pris d'une folie démentielle: nous mimâmes Indiana Jones. Mon père avait pris sa veste en guise de fouet et moi je fredonnai à tue tête.  
**-Ta ta ta ta , ta ta ta ,Ta ta ta ta, ta ta ta ta...**  
La scène vue de l'extérieure devait vraiment être étrange mais on s'amusait bien. J'éclatai de rire quand mon père tomba sur le canapé après avoir tenté de sauter par dessus. Je le rejoins et me cala dans sa bras. L'excitation retomba peu à peu. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis tandis qu'il chantait doucement une berceuse. La préférée de ma mère.

_**Le Lendemain**_

Le son strident de mon réveil me tira du sommeil et je l'éteignis avec ma vitesse habituelle le matin. Soit très très lentement. Première chose: ou je suis? Dans ma chambre donc mon père m'y a porté. Deuxième chose pourquoi le réveil sonne? Je dois aller au lycée... Oh mince! J'avais totalement zappé que je rentrais à la Push! Et le bus est dans 1 heure! Je sortis de mes draps et filai directement dans la salle de bain. Je me douchais, m'habillais enfin tout le tralala quoi. D'après mon père, Alice avait déposé mes affaires hier et s'excusait. C'est ça! Enfin, au moins je pouvais mettre ma nouvelle robe pour ce 2 avril. Il faisait très beau et chaud, chose incroyable! Je mangeai en quatrième vitesse, question d'habitude, pris mon sac et me rendis jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Quand je montai, toutes les têtes (c'est à dire 5 avec le chauffeur) se tournèrent vers moi. Je soupirai, validai ma carte et m'assis tranquillement. Pendant un quart d'heure, je pensai à mes amis qui étaient à Forks. Les Cullen devaient être en randonnée, comme à chaque fois qu'il fait beau. C'est très étrange mais je ne m'en mêle pas.

J'entrai dans le lycée et cette fois beaucoup de regards ce tournèrent vers moi. Manque de bol, je devais être la seule blonde du bahut. Heureusement que je n'ai pas la peau aussi blanche que les Cullen! J'allai au secrétariat et on me remit mon emploi du temps. Français, Anglais, Mathématiques et Histoire Géo dès le matin! Par contre, je finissais à 3 heures aujourd'hui. Dans mon ancien lycée c'était à 4 heures le lundi. Tant mieux, je pourrais aller voir ma bande! Et c'est parti pour le Français. J'affectionnai particulièrement cette langue car la France est le pays natal de mon père. Après m'être brièvement présentée, je fus installée à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui semblait très timide. Autant me faire des amis parce qu'écouter en cours pendant toute l'heure sans parler, c'est impossible!  
**-Salut moi c'est Nila!**  
**-Oh euh... Moi c'est Kim.**  
Gros blanc. Elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire donc je pris la parole.  
**-Tu habites à la Push?**  
**-Euh oui, comme la majorité des élèves ici. Et toi à Forks?**  
**-Oui, j'aurais pas été virée ça aurait été mieux!**  
J'étais dans la classe de Kim toute la matinée, et nous parlâmes et rimes beaucoup. A force de conviction, je réussis à la faire cesser de bégayer quand elle me parlait. D'après elle, c'était le stress qui lui faisait ça. Nous parlâmes de nos vies respectives, moi de mes amis, elle des siens.  
**-Tu as un petit ami?,** demandais-je  
**-Oui, il s'appelle Jared et...**  
Elle me raconta leur rencontre, le détailla physiquement. Il était au lycée et elle me proposa de me le faire rencontrer au déjeuner. Après tout, pourquoi pas!

J'entrai dans le self et elle me désigna la table ou il se trouvait. Non! Encore eux! Ou que j'aille j'en croise toujours un! Enfin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis étonnée, Seth m'avait dit qu'il allait au lycée de la Push, j'aurais du prévoir que certains de ses amis aussi! D'un côté, je me considérai assez chanceuse: Paul aurait pu être dans le lycée. Et ça se serait terminé en bain de sang. Je suivis Kim et m'installai à côté de Jacob.  
**-Je propose qu'on oublie tout ce qui a pu se passer avant,** leur dis-je. **Je m'appelle Nila.**  
Ils sourirent et Kim me jeta un regard interrogateur depuis les bras de celui qui devait être Jared.  
**-Moi c'est Jacob. Voici Seth, Quil, Embry et Jared.**  
**-Vous êtes en terminale? Sauf toi Seth bien entendu!**  
**-Oui, comment tu le sais tu nous espionnes en cachette?,** demanda Embry  
**-Pourquoi moi je serai pas en term!,** dit Seth en même temps d'un air indigné.  
J'explosai de rire et ils firent de même.  
**-Hum j'ai deviné car tout le monde me regarde comme si le fait que je sois assise avec vous me fait passer pour une extra-terrestre. Enfin, ça aurait aussi pu être à cause de ma couleur de cheveux! Et toi Seth, excuse moi mais tu n'as pas la carrure d'un gars de 18 ans!**  
**-Eh!**, fit il en me pinçant. **Je suis déjà plus grand que toi!**  
**-En taille mais pas en âge!,** ris-je.  
-**J'ai 16 ans mais j'ai sauté une classe.**  
**-Mais t'es quand même plus petit!**  
**-Je suis toujours le plus petit! C'est trop injuste!**  
**-Tu seras mon petit caliméro maintenant!**  
Nouveau fou rire à la table. Le rire des garçon était presque aussi impressionnant que celui d'Emmett. Presque. A ce moment, mon portable sonna. Je décrochai aussitôt.  
-**Oui?**  
**-Salut c'est le BG!**  
**-A salut big gosse!**  
**-Pfff! Moi je t'appelle super gentiment et toi tu joues sur les mots!C'est vraiment trop injuste!**  
**-Oh mais vous arrêtez les caliméro là!**  
**-Les? Qui c'est l'autre?**  
**-Un gamin assis à côté de moi.**  
Cette réplique me valut un coup de coude du concerné.  
**-Sinon c'est pas trop dur?**  
**-Non, mais les gens sont vraiment bizarres ici. Encore plus que toi! Je pensais que c'était impossible...**  
Cela me valut deux nouveaux pincements sur les côtes.  
**-Nila! Je t'avertis encore une taquinerie comme ça et je me ramène pour te refaire ta gueule d'ange!**  
**-J'ai une gueule d'ange?**  
J'adorais vraiment le taquiner. C'est mon passe-temps favoris! Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre et raccrochai en souriant aux autres.  
**-Je rigolai, je voulais juste taquiner mon ami. On en était où déjà?**  
**-T'es vraiment pas une fille comme les autres toi!,** dit Quil.  
**-On me le dit souvent!**

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Ces garçons étaient vraiment sympa et drôles, je m'amusai bien. Durant l'heure de cours suivante, SVT, j'étais avec Seth. Il n'avait donc pas menti, il avait bien sauté une classe. Je m'assis à côté de lui et nous parlâmes pendant toute l'heure! Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je partis prendre le bus pour retrouver ma petite bande devant le lycée. Étant en avance, je passai chez moi et fis mes devoirs. Oui, je fais mes devoirs. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça vous étonne? Je suis sérieuse! Enfin, des fois. Bref! Je me rendis à mon ancien lycée à pied. Il fallait vraiment que je me trouve une moto moi! Mon père m'a payé le permis mais pas le véhicule, ça pose un petit problème! Je devrai aller au garage de la Push, il est pas mal apparemment...

Et me voilà assise dos au lycée sur notre petit muret rien qu'à nous. Nous étions un peu les premières populaire donc c'était notre muret. J'entendis la sonnerie indiquant la fin de leur cours. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner. Très vite, on m'enserra la taille et je ne fus pas surprise que James m'embrasse sur la joue. Il était toujours le plus rapide à courir! Même plus que moi! Les autres arrivèrent vite et nous fîmes un gros câlin collectif.  
**-Tu nous as trop manqué! ,** firent ils  
-**Vous aussi!**  
**-Et Nil'!,** me dit Kyle, **on a trouvé un nouveau pas de danse! Regarde.**  
Il s'exécuta. C'était assez compliqué mais magnifique!  
**-Waouh! J'adore trop! On pourrait rajouter ça à la chorée aussi!**  
Je fis un tour sur moi même, un salto arrière me mit accroupie par terre en bougeant mes mains et mon corps.  
**-Trop classe! Je le note!**  
Tous les 6 on adorait danser et on s'éclatait vraiment à inventer des pas.  
**-J'ai remixé la musique!**, nous dit Katia, **je l'ai si vous voulez!**  
Trop heureuse qu'elle l'ait enfin terminée, je leur proposai de danser dessus comme ça. Et nous voilà en train de danser au milieu de tous les lycéens qui nous entouraient. On rigolait trop! Kyle, moi et Hadrien fîmes les deux dernier pas acrobatiques. Quand on eut fini, tout le monde nous applaudi. Je remarquai que plusieurs d'entre eux nous avaient filmé. Je parie qu'on va se retrouver sur Facebook!  
**-Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on avait pas dansé!,** s'exclama Ayla en quatrième vitesse. **C'est génial! Et J'ADORE ta robe! Au fait, j'ai fait développé les photos qu'on a retouché! Tiens! **  
**-Merci Aly!**  
**-Et ma belle gosse,** me fit James, **tu vas en-ra-ger!**  
Il faisait un petit sourire en coin.  
**-Pourquoi?!**  
**-Viens par la!**  
Il me saisit la main et m'emmena sur le parking.  
**-Je te déteste!,** fis-je en me précipitant vers le petit bijou qui était tranquillement garé en plein milieu.  
Il a eu une moto. Il a eu une moto! Je me précipitait vers lui en le frappant gentiment sur le torse.  
**-Je te haie James Donovan!**  
Il leva les mains en l'air et dit d'un air faussement déçu:  
**-Oh dommage j'allais te proposer de venir te chercher le soir quand tu le souhaites à ton lycée mais vu que tu me dét...**  
Je lui sautai dessus, ne le laissant pas terminer sa phrase. Mon élan le fit tomber à terre. Les autres ne s'occupaient pas de nous, habitués.

James se leva et me prit sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Je riais tellement que je n'arrivais pas à le frapper pour qu'il me lâche. Aussi chiant qu'Emmett! D'ailleurs il faudra que j'aille le voir lui! Il me reposa enfin.  
**-Je veux bien que tu viennes me chercher demain soir! Le bus c'est carrément chiant!**  
**-Mais**, dit Hadrien, **tu l'as pris qu'une fois!**  
**-Deux! Et ça m'a suffit!**  
**-Ok Nil', je viens demain!**  
**-Merci James!,** fis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
Jusqu'aux alentours de dix neuf heures, nous restâmes à papoter. Sabrina en avait bavé aujourd'hui! Ayla et Katia étaient de vrais missiles! Et Sabrina en était la cible, j'irai presque jusqu'à la plaindre, c'est pour dire. Quand je rentrai chez moi, je mangeai avec mon père qui avait pris une petite pause pour venir me voir. Après lui avoir raconté brièvement ma journée, je partis me coucher. Demain, une nouvelle fois sans mes amis. Stop, il faut positiver un peu! Je verrai Kim et les gars , en plus James viendra me chercher. Et j'irai voir les Cullen et Emmett me donnerait une raclée pour avoir raccroché. Tout est parfait!


	3. Chapter 3: Explosion

**-Idiot et immature gamin irréfléchi!,** râlais-je  
**-Demi-portion de petite blonde insupportable!,** répliqua t-il  
Je me stoppai net et dardai mon regard noir dans le sien.  
**-Je ne suis pas petite!**  
**-Si tu l'es!**  
**-Non! Attend un peu que je t'attrape, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure minus!...**

Ça avait été comme ça toute la journée! Les garçons mais surtout Kim n'en pouvaient plus. La pauvre, Seth et moi étions presque toujours dans les même cours et nous chamaillions sans cesse. Je dois avouer que ça me faisait bien rire et lui aussi. Nous étions en sport, dernier cours de la semaine. La classe des gars et la notre étaient regroupées. Nous nous faisions endurance et les autres saut en longueur. Hélas, Seth était bien plus rapide et ça m'énervait. Comment je fais moi pour l'attraper? La ruse Nila, la ruse...  
**-Aïe!**, criai-je en faisant semblant de tomber  
Seth s'arrêta et se retourna aussitôt.  
**-Ça va Nil'? Tu as mal où?...**  
Le voir s'inquiéter ainsi me touchai mais j'avais une forte envie de rire.  
**-A la cheville**  
Il m'aida à me relever et je partis en courant à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant mon rire fusé. Le temps qu'il comprenne, j'étais déjà arrivée. Je me tenais les côtes tellement je riais, et il arriva.  
**-Nila! La guerre est déclenchée!**  
Il me prit dans ses bras brûlants et m'emmena jusque dans son vestiaire. J'eus beau me débattre, rien y fit. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans le vestiaire, j'ouvris grand mes yeux avant de partir dans un nouveau fou rire. Une vingtaine de terminal du sexe masculin se changeaient, ceux de la classe de Jake. Il était d'ailleurs la lui aussi, ainsi que Jared, Embry et Quil. Tous les 4 en caleçons bien sûr !  
**-Je ne fais que passer!,** fis-je morte de rire.  
Heureusement (ou malheureusement) il n'y avait personne dans les douches. Seth m'y jeta sans ménagement et les allumai. J'hurlai et c'était son tour de rire. Tous les autres admiraient le spectacle, esclaffés. Et Seth me bloquait le passage.  
**-P*tain Seth laisse moi passer!**  
Il s'exécuta en riant. J'avais le feu au joue (à cause de la colère bien sûr. Moi gênée? Pff n'importe quoi!) et quand je rentrai dans mon vestiaire, Kim me sauta presque dessus!  
**-Nila! Tu faisais quoi dans les vestiaires des gars?! Pourquoi t'es toute mouillée?!**  
**-C'est cet idiot de Seth! Il m'a mis dans les douches!**  
Elle rit. Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de Kim, c'était une fille géniale! D'ailleurs, je vais aller dormir chez elle ce soir. Mon père avait beaucoup de travail et m'avait donc laissé y aller. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser! Nous sortîmes et elle nous nous dirigeâmes à pied vers sa maison.  
**-D'ailleurs,** fit elle, **j'aime beaucoup ta** **tenue!**  
**-Oh, merci!**

Cela me fit penser à ma petite visite chez les Cullen mardi. Alice ne m'avait pas dit précisément pourquoi elle était partie, se contentant de me distraire en me montrant cette tenue qu'elle m'avait acheté dans un magasin que je savais prestigieux. Emmett m'avait fait un gros sermon sur la politesse et je lui avais répliqué qu'avant de donner des leçons il devrait lui même revoir son vocabulaire! Depuis, monsieur est vexé et ne m'a pas rappeler. Rosalie m'avait assuré que ça ne durerait pas. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec elle, nous étions toute deux assez extravertie dans nos goûts respectifs. Par exemple, on adorait toute les deux la mode...et la mécanique!  
Kim me montrait la maison de tous les gars. Nous arrivâmes chez elle, elle me présenta ses parents qui avaient l'air à première vue très proches avec elle. Je lui en fis part et elle soupira.  
**-Ils ne sont pas souvent là. Ils voyagent beaucoup pour leur travail... Je suis souvent toute seule à la maison. Là ils doivent partir à 19 heures pour Toronto.** **Comme je suis fille unique, c'est pas très drôle mais maintenant que je traîne avec les garçons, ça va beaucoup mieux!**  
Ce qu'elle disait reflétait complètement ma vie. Sauf que moi, ma mère n'est plus là et je traînais avec ma bande. Nous mîmes de ma musique, dansâmes et rimes encore et encore.  
**-Ma chérie on y va! Bisous!**  
**-Bisous!**  
Un claquement de porte.  
**-On va manger chez Sam et Emily, ça ne te dérange pas?**  
Qui c'est eux ?  
**-Pas du tout mais je ne veux pas m'impos...**  
Pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle m'entraînait vers une maison un peu reculée, entre la forêt et la plage. Elle entra sans frapper, comme je le faisais avec les Cullen. Il devait déjà y avoir du monde car j'entendais comme un brouhaha venant du salon.  
**-Viens, il y a les gars.**  
Je la suivis et m'arrêtai nette dans le salon. Tous les gars étaient torse nu c'était assez impressionnant.  
**-Arrête de baver ma chérie!,** me fit Seth derrière l'oreille.  
**-Excuse moi mon chou mais c'est sur qu'avec toi il y a pas beaucoup de chose à mater! Et puis, j'ai déjà vu Jacob, Embry, Quil et Jared sans haut tu as déjà oublié?**  
Il mit sa main sur son cœur.  
**-Tu me blesses profondément.**  
**-Mais c'est ça!**  
Je me tournais vers tout le groupe qui riait.  
**-Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Nila!**  
Je fis la bise à ceux que je ne connaissais pas et fis la connaissance d'Emily, Sam que j'avais déjà vu à la cafétéria et Leah. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé.  
**-Paul n'est pas là?**, demanda Kim  
J'étais en train de me demander pourquoi son nom me disait quelque chose quand il débarqua.  
**-Toi!,** dîmes nous simultanément.  
Toutes les têtes firent le chemin entre lui et moi. Enfin, celles d'Emily, de Kim et de Leah. Tous les autres se rappelaient très bien notre petite altercation. Il s'assit dans le canapé en me fusillant du regard.  
**-Tu connais Paul?,** me demanda mon amie.  
**-Hum oui.**  
**-Kim,** fit il, **depuis quand tu traînes avec des chieuses de première ?!**  
**-Kim, depuis quand tu traînes avec des c*ns de première ?!**  
La concernée ne dit rien, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je ne regardai pas Paul dans les yeux, sinon j'allais à coup sur m'énerver.  
**-Je vais voir si Emily a besoin d'aide.**  
Je me levai donc et me rendis dans la cuisine. Emily me sourit, sa cicatrice s'élargissant légèrement.  
**-Comment tu as eu ça ?,** demandais-je doucement.  
A sa mine gênée, je me promis de retourner trois fois ma langue dans ma bouche la prochaine fois.  
**-Je me suis faîte attaquée par un ours.**  
Cette phrase elle semblait l'avoir répété des centaines de fois. Elle mentait, ça se voyait sur son visage et elle frottait ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Attendez, depuis quand je suis si observatrice moi ?! Jasper, tu déteins sur moi !  
**-Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je comprends que tu ne veux pas m'en dire la raison,comme tu ne me connais pas, mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas un ours**

J'ai encore parlé trop vite ! En deux secondes j'avais rompu ma promesse intérieure. J'emmenai le plat sur la table tandis qu'elle restait stupéfaite.  
**-Caliméro ! Mets la table s'il te plaît, rends toi utile un peu !**  
Il me tira la langue en s'exécutant. Les autres personnes semblaient très surpris, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Ils ne m'avaient quand même pas entendu ? Et si, constatais-je en voyant Sam énervé. Je suis la meilleure pour me faire des amis moi ! Bon, mode excuse activé.  
**-Emily ?**  
**-Oui ?**  
**-Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit, je suis un peu trop franche et directe parfois!**  
**-Aucun problème, je te t'en veux pas.**  
Nous passâmes à table, steak frites haricots verts à volonté. Les garçons mangeaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas été nourris depuis au moins un mois !  
**-Vous êtes de vrais estomacs sur pattes,** fis-je tandis qu'ils entamaient leur troisième steak alors que moi j'en étais à la moitié du premier.  
**-Qu'est ce que tu crois,** dit Seth en bombant son torse, **il en faut pour ces muscles !**  
J'haussais un sourcil.  
**-Ou ça ? Désolée mais je ne vois pas ! T'as pas une loupe ?**  
Ok il avait des muscles mais je n'allais pas lui dire, ce ne serait pas drôle.  
**-Achète toi des lunettes, ça vaudrait mieux bigleuse!**  
Paul venait de m'adresser la parole. Le mode je-t'ignore-et-te-lance-des-regards-noirs était visiblement rompu.  
**-On t'a pas sonné! Retourne à tes occupation l'insociable! Tu te prends pour un dieu avec ton image de branleur, j'aimerai bien de dépoussiérer tes neurones mais faudrait déjà que t'en aies !**  
Tout ça sans le regarder ni bafouiller une seule fois. Je suis très fière de moi !  
**-Espèce de...**  
**-Depuis quand habites tu à Forks ?,** me demanda Jacob en coupant Paul.  
Sourire sadique pour l'enragé de service.  
**-Ça fait 5 ans. Mon père travaillait dans l'armée avant que ma mère ne décède, il était docteur.**  
**-Oh, hum maintenant ton père travaille à l'hôpital ?,** dit Emily .  
-**Oui.**  
**-Il doit être souvent absent,** marmonna Embry.  
**-Ça va mais j'ai mes amis et je suis souvent chez les Cullen.**

Au nom de ma deuxième famille, tous les Quileute se tendirent d'un même mouvement.C'est louche tout ça...  
**-Vous les connaissez ?**  
**-Oui,** fit Seth qui était resté enjoué.  
Les autres étaient froids. Et une gaffe à rajouter à mon palmarès des « grosses-bourdes-à-éviter » !  
**-Nila,** fit Kim, **tu en veux d'autre ?**  
-Non merci !  
**-Moi je veux bien !,** s'écria Seth  
**-C'est bien ce que je disais, estomac sur patte...**  
Ma petite remarque fit rire tout le monde et la bonne humeur revint.  
Tandis que je riais à une éternelle blague pourrie d'Embry, je sentis un regard brûlant sur moi. Je relevai lentement mon regard et le regarda. Pour la première fois, nos yeux se fixèrent plus d'un millième de secondes. Et ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Mon cerveau se déconnecta sous ses prunelles aussi sombres que la nuit, mon pouls s'accéléra sous le touché de son regard de velours, mon corps tout entier s'enflamma tandis que je le buvais, le caressais, le dévorais des yeux. J'aurais pu mourir sous tant de beauté, et je serais morte heureuse. Je pense que l'idée de mourir pour lui me ramena à la réalité, m'enlevant de ce tourbillon infernal d'émotions. Je remarquai que ma main était dans la sienne, et je la retirai presque inconsciemment. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, des frissons me parcouraient de toute part. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant.  
**-Nila ? Nila ? Tout va bien ?,** me demanda Seth.  
Impossible de parler, j'étais devenue muette. J'hochai lentement la tête. Impossible de me détacher de ses yeux traversés par une once d'inquiétude. Impossible de cligner des yeux de peur que ce ne soit qu'un mirage. Je n'étais plus maîtresse de moi même, un regard et ma vie bascula totalement. J'avais peur. Peur de ce changement, de cette incertitude. Je devais sortir, m'arracher à cela ! J'étouffai presque, incapable de sortir le moindre son de ma gorge serrée et peinant à respirer. Sortir ! Mon corps m'obéit et je partis dans la forêt, détendant mes muscles en courant. J'avais beau essayer d'échapper à sa vision, impossible, tout me le rappelait. La nuit semblable à une tourmaline noire ressemblant tellement à ses yeux. La tourmaline était la pierre préférée de mère. Cette roche peut refléter chaque couleur de l'arc-en-ciel ainsi que le noir. Elles peuvent renfermer une couleur en leur cœur, sous leur carapace. Elle symbolise la protection. La tourmaline protège de l'énergie négative des personnes et des lieux. J'avais l'impression que Paul était à présent ma tourmaline, qu'il me protégerait de tout le mal dans le monde, que sa simple personne rendrait à présent l'atmosphère meilleure. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, torrent intarissable désespoir.  
**-Arrête ! Maman est heureuse où elle est, tu l'es aussi, Paul n'est qu'un abruti que tu détestes, marmonnais-je silencieusement.**  
Cela n'aurait pas pu plus d'efficacité que si je l'aurais dit à mon ombre. Je ressentais tellement de colère, contre tout le monde. Contre mon père qui n'est jamais là, contre ma mère qui n'est plus là, contre mes amis qui restent ensembles, contre Kim qui est tellement parfaite, contre les Cullen qui sont si heureux, contre les Quileute qui sont une famille soudée, contre Paul qui vient de chambouler ma vie...Mais surtout contre moi-même. Qui suis-je pour me plaindre ?! J'ai un père qui m'aime, de merveilleux souvenirs avec ma mère, des amis formidables. Les larmes dévalent mes yeux de plus belle, comme de la lave jaillissant d'un volcan. Je suis le volcan, en ce moment même tout brûle en moi. Je me consume.

Horrifiée, je me lève tandis que mes mains se haussent vers le ciel, créant une boule de feu entre mes paumes. C'est impossible, je ne peux pas tenir du feu entre mes mains ! Et pourtant, si. D'un geste impulsif, je lance mes mains, comme pour jeter un ballon. La scène sembla se passer au ralenti. Les flammes quittèrent mes doigts, se dirigeant tout droit sur l'arbre face à moi. Au contact du brasier, le tronc explosa, se mélangeant à la lumière incandescente du feu. Sous tant d'énergie, je fus projetée plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le tout s'était déroulé silencieusement. Mais que venait il de se passer ?! Ma tête me faisait mal, je la touchai et en retirai ma main pleine de sang. Mais je ne regardai déjà plus. L'arbre autrefois face à moi n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres. En son centre, une sorte d'étoile s'était formée, ses contours ressemblants à une flamme. Je passais pas main dedans et le symbole disparût, me faisant douté de l'avoir réellement vu. J'avais affreusement mal. Pas seulement à la tête, partout. Comme si mon sang avait été quelques instants en ébullition. Après plusieurs longues secondes, mon corps revint à une température normale, et je sentis même la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Je retournais chez Sam et Emily, essayant de trouver un bobard sur la cause de ma blessure.  
**-Je suis tombée,** fis-je en lui montrant ma tête.  
Oui, j'aurai plus trouvé plus original mais c'était sorti tout seul. En plus, ce n'est pas totalement faux ! Mais je ne me voyais pas lui dire : « Eh ! Salut Emily ! J'étais vraiment en colère dans les bois et du coup j'ai créer une boule de feu, que j'ai ensuite envoyer valser contre un arbre ce qui a provoqué une explosion qui m'a fait atterrir sur la tête. Tu peux arranger ça ? ».  
**-Oh mon Dieu !,** fit elle.  
C'est censé me rassurer ça ?! J'entendis des pas accourir dans notre direction. Comme j'étais de dos, je ne voyais pas qui.  
**-Nila ! Oh ta tête mais comment tu t'es fait ça ! Il faut te soigner tout de suite !**  
En entendant _sa_ voix, je soufflai d'exaspération.  
**-Noonn ! Tu crois ?**, dis-je en me tournant.  
Devant sa tête inquiète et étonnée, j'explosai de rire.  
**-Ma vieille t'as du prendre un sacré coup sur la tête en tombant !,** rigola Seth.  
Nous étions dans le salon et tout le monde riait.  
**-C'est pas pour dire mais j'ai juste un peu le crâne ouvert. Je pourrais tomber raide morte que vous ne le remarqueriez pas. Sympa !**  
**-Viens dans la salle de bain,** me fit Leah.  
Je crois qu'elle a devancé Paul car sa bouche était ouverte. Je lui souris ( un peu avec moquerie ) et suivit Leah.  
**-Alors**, dit elle.  
**-Alors quoi ?**  
**-Tu crois que j'ai pas vu le regard avec Paul ?**  
Je rougis et pensa que c'était bien que je sois dos à elle. Au moins elle ne me voit pas ! On oublie ça, il y a un miroir face à moi. Et me*de ! Elle sourit et je lui répondis.  
**-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Il m'énerve à un point ! Il est arrogant, méchant, irritant comme personne !**  
**-Je suis d'accord avec toi !,** rit elle.  
Elle désinfecta ma plaie, m'arrachant une légère grimace mais pas de gémissement. Je ne suis pas une chochotte non plus !  
**-Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça toute à l'heure ?**  
Malchance, quand tu nous tiens ! Vite vite mensonge ! J'ai vraiment horreur de ça !  
**-J'étais pas très bien comme on a parlé de ma mère...**  
Elle fit une moue compréhensive qui me culpabilisa encore plus.  
**-Mon père est mort il y a quelques années,** dit elle.  
**-Oh, comment ?**  
**-Crise cardiaque. Et toi ta mère ?**  
**-Accident de la route.**  
Cela fait franchement du bien de ne pas entendre les habituels « je suis désolé ». Celui qui a inventé est vraiment c** , comment on peut être désolé pour quelque chose qu'on a pas faît ?!  
**-Leah ?**  
**-Oui ?**  
**-T'es vraiment la sœur de Seth ?**  
**-Oui pourquoi ?**  
**-Vous êtes totalement différents !**  
Nous passâmes une petite heure dans la salle de bain bien qu'on ait fini de me soigner, je m'entendais vraiment très bien avec Leah. A première vue elle paraît très renfermée et chiante mais quand on lui parle, ça va beaucoup mieux !  
**-Allez Barbie, on va rejoindre les autres Paul va s'inquiéter !**  
**-Attend deux secondes ! Pourquoi Barbie et pourquoi Paul s'inquiéterait pour moi ?**  
**-T'es la caricature d'une barbie. Blonde, mince et belle ! Sauf que t'as les yeux verts.**  
**-Mais j'ai un cerveau moi ! Et pour Paul ?**  
**-C'est vrai, t'as raison. Mais tu sais bien que Paul est une personne très angoissée et stressée de la vie !**

Elle avait prononcé ça très fort au moment ou nous entrions dans le salon. Nous explosâmes toute les deux de rire, les rendant tous un peu plus sur le cul. Decidemment aujourd'hui j'étonne pas mal de personnes !  
**-Vous voulez une photo peut être ?,** demandais-je d'un ton narquois  
**-Non arête Nila , dit pas ça après il vont passer des heures à nous contempler dessus !**  
Nouveau fou rire.  
**-Leah qui rit ?!,** dit Seth.  
**-KIRI KIRI KIRI !**, nous exclamâmes nous simultanément.  
On était presque couchée par terre après notre connerie. J'en pleurai presque ! Les autres nous suivirent, même Paul. Que je n'osai pas regarder en face de peur que cela refasse comme toute à l'heure. J'entendis Emily rire depuis la cuisine puis Seth s'approcha de moi, l'air menaçant.  
**-Tu oses te moquer de moi ?!**  
Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il me porta sur son épaule comme un sac à patates.  
**-Oh non pas ENCORE !**, se plaignirent les gars et Kim.  
**-Ils ont raison mon chou, pas d'autre douche et autre tout les deux!**  
Il me tapa sur les fesses amicalement en riant. D'un coup, un grognement se fit entendre. Seth se tourna en sa direction, m'empêchant par la même occasion de voir.  
**-Repose moi !,** fis je.  
Il s'exécuta et je me tournai vers Paul. J'eus presque peur. Il tremblait de toute part, un peu comme s'il convulsait, et grognai de rage en même temps.  
**-Paul, arrête !**, fit Sam d'une voix d'une autorité surprenante.  
Il se calma un peu, mais pas complètement. Son regard était fixé sur quelque chose. Sur le bras de Seth qui me maintenait en arrière. Sans réfléchir, je me détachai de son emprise et me dirigeai vers Paul, entrelaçait mes mains dans les siennes et le regardai à nouveau. Sa colère s'évapora, laissant place à de la tendresse il me semble. Il se calma complètement et sa respiration redevint régulière tandis que je me perdais de nouveau dans ses yeux.  
**-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?!,** dit Emily qui venait de revenir dans le salon.


	4. Chapter 4: Oups

Réagir, réagir, réagir ! Je me détachai brusquement de Paul et pris une voix neutre.  
**-Rien de grave Emily, c'est juste que j'ai cru que Paul convulsait et j'ai juste vérifié comme me l'a appris mon père. J'ai beau le détester, je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur pour autant !**  
L'indienne hocha la tête et je retournai m'asseoir près de Kim. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Paul. Il semblait affreusement triste et déçu. J'eus envie de le serrer dans mes bras puis ensuite de le gifler pour me regarder comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi. Pour qui il se prend pour me faire ses yeux doux et larmoyants de cocker ?!  
**-Y a pas marqué SPA sur mon front non plus !,** grommelais-je tout bas  
Je commençai à être vraiment fatiguée, je dormais presque debout. Les voix des Quileute ne devinrent qu'un faible bruit, j'étais entre la réalité et le rêve...  
**-Il...imprégné...aujourd'hui...Nila...incroyable,** réussis-je à discerner, **pourquoi...avant... ...colère...**  
N'y tenant plus, je m'endormis.

Un énorme bruit venant de nulle part me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux en sursautant et constatai que j'étais dans la chambre de Kim et qu'elle n'était visiblement pas là. Je sautai du lit et me dirigeai au rez de chaussez, et la trouvait dans la cuisine.  
**-Kim ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?**  
**-Salut Nil' c'est moi j'ai fait tomber la poêle !**  
**-Ah ok. Mais comment je suis arrivée chez toi ?**  
Elle parut un peu gênée.  
**-Oh euh un des gars t'a ramené hier.**  
**-Qui ?**  
**-Euh...Paul,** souffla t-elle.  
La colère monta en moi, pour une raison inconnue.  
**-Je vais prendre une douche !,** lâchais-je  
Je montai en vitesse dans la salle de bain et allumai l'eau froide. Au contact de ma peau, le liquide se transforma en une épaisse vapeur. Néanmoins, cette douche froide réussit à me calmer et mon corps revint peu à peu à une température normale. Je m'habillai et descendis ensuite manger avec Kim.  
**-Au fait Kimmy, quelle heure est il ?**  
**-14 heures.**  
Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma tranche de bacon. J'avais promis au Cullen que je les rejoindrai à ce moment même. Nous finîmes de déjeuner et je partis aussitôt téléphoner à Edward comme Emmett boudait toujours.

**-Allô ?**  
**-Oui Edward c'est Nila !**  
**-Oh bonjour Nila comment vas tu ?**  
**-Très bien ! Je suis désolée je vais être un peu en retard car...**  
**-BAAAANNNNZZZAAAAIIII,** hurla Seth en me sautant dessus.  
-**J'arrive bientôt !,** dis-je en raccrochant  
**-Bonjour à toi aussi Caliméro!**  
**-Tu m'as manqué Nil'!,** dit il en m'étouffant dans ses énormes bras.  
**-Mais c'est ça ! Je peux respirer maintenant ?**  
**-Hum hum,** fit Sam.  
Seth se détacha aussitôt de moi, sous mon regard médusé. C'est quoi ce délire ?! Je remarquai alors que Paul se trouvait la, il serrait ses poings. Il est toujours en colère celui là ou quoi ?!  
**-Il suffisait de me réveiller hier**, lui dis-je froidement.  
Il haussa les épaules et ne me lâcha pas du regard. Je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on me relooke aussi visiblement.  
**-La vue est belle ?!**  
Il sursauta et bafouilla.  
**-Oh..euh...oui...enfin...non...enfin...si...et m*rde !**  
Le voir s'énerver après lui même me fit glousser, c'était un peu ridicule de le voir perdre ses moyens.  
**-Bon, moi je vais y aller !**  
Je dis au revoir à Kim et ils me raccompagnèrent dehors.

**-Tu fais comment pour rentrer ?,** me demanda Quil.  
**-Ah j'avais zappé ! Je vais appeler un pote vous en faîtes pas !**  
**-Non on peut te ramener !,** fit Paul.  
J'haussais les sourcils du genre « t'as craqué ou quoi ? ».  
**-Non c'est bon !**  
Je sortis mon portable et composa le numéro de James.  
**-Allô ?**, répondit il d'une voix endormie.  
**-Oui c'est moi ! Je te réveille ?**  
**-Oui on a fait la fête avec la bande hier.**  
**-Sympa pour moi ! Le jour ou je serai de nouveau considérée comme membre préviens moi !**  
Je raccrochai net. Oui, je suis un tout petit peu susceptible. Mais comprenez moi, ils se font des sorties entre eux moi alors que ça fait tout juste une semaine que je ne suis plus au lycée!

Mon portable sonne, je l'ignore. C'est peut être puérile mais le fait qu'ils m'oublient me blesse profondément. Au bout de la 5 eme sonnerie, je me rappelle que j'ai besoin qu'il vienne me chercher.  
**-Quoi !**  
**-Nil' je suis vraiment désolé! C'était pas prévu, j'étais venu te chercher au lycée mais tu n'étais pas là !**  
Ah, ça le pardonne. Mais il aurait quand même pus m'appeler ! Ah non, j'avais éteint mon portable.  
**-Mouais...,** après un silence je rajoutai, **James, tu m'aimes ?**  
**-Oui bien sûr !**  
Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre derrière moi. Je me retournai vers mes amis qui me regardaient bizarrement. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?!  
**-Tu peux passer me chercher ? Et avec notre merveilleuse fille surtout !**  
**-Ok j'arrive !**  
Je lui donnai l'adresse et raccrochai.  
**-T'as une fille ?!**, s'étrangla Paul  
Ne fais pas ça Nila, il va avoir une crise cardiaque. Tant pis, c'est trop tentant !  
**-Oui!**

Il devint si blanc que je crus qu'il allait s'évanouir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Leah qui semblait perplexe puis explosai de rire. Les filles me suivirent, comprenant que je racontai des salades.  
**-En quoi le fait que Nila est une fille est drôle ?**, demanda Quil, **franchement je ne comprendrai jamais le cerveau féminin...**  
**-Quil,** fis-je, **tu es vraiment désespérant !**  
**-Bah quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ?**  
Les autres garçons semblaient eux aussi complètement pommés. Je croisai le regard de Leah et explosai de rire derechef. Heureusement, Kimmy réussit à leur expliquer.  
**-C'était une blague !**  
**-Mais pourquoi tu as dit notre merveilleuse fille alors ?,** demanda Quil complètement affligé.  
**-Je parlais de sa moto !**

Paul reprit aussitôt de la couleur, même trop : il passa du blanc au rouge en même pas deux secondes. Et voilà il est énervé. Franchement, comment on peut être aussi lunatique !  
**-C'était pas drôle !,** grogna t-il.  
C'est quoi ce ton super dur et froid ?! Hop hop hop coco, tu me parles pas comme ça !  
**-Si ça l'était !**  
L'atmosphère changea aussitôt, les autres personnes présentes nous regardaient tour à tour, comme pendant un match.  
**-Non !**  
**-Si !**  
**-Non !**  
**-Si !**  
**-NON !**  
Il s'était mis à crier tout en tremblant très très violemment, si bien que les contours de son corps devinrent flous. Pour la première fois depuis des années j'eus peur. Non, j'étais terrifiée. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, mes mains tremblaient, des frissons me parcouraient de partout.  
**-Paul !**, crus-je entendre, **calme toi !**  
Sam venait de s'adresser à lui mais mes oreilles bourdonnaient tellement que je ne discernais presque pas les bruits. J'étais comme prisonnière de moi même.  
**-Nila ? Nila !**

Seth me parlait mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la bouche. Mais que m'arrive t-il ! Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée ! Paul me regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, et il se calma totalement.  
**-Nila excuse de m'être emporté je... Ça va ?**  
Son expression était inquiète et ses yeux me permirent de reprendre presque totalement le contrôle.  
**-NE T'AVISE PLUS JAMAIS DE ME PARLER COMME ÇA !**  
Je partis en courant, sentant que mes mains commençaient à s'enflammer, me prouvant que ce qui s'était passé hier n'était pas un rêve. Je n'eus pas à faire quinze pas que j'entendis James arriver. Le voir me calma un peu et je réussis à résorber de mes paumes les flammes de ma rage.  
**-Coucou ma belle ! Eh, pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça tes amis ?**  
Je ne les regardai pas et me contenta d'hausser les épaules.  
**-Je sais pas du tout ! Tu veux bien m'emmener chez les Cullen ? Ils m'ont inviter et je pense qu'Emmett va me massacrer si je suis encore plus en retard !,** répondis-je en mettant mon casque et en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.  
**-Ok, c'est parti !**  
Il démarra en trombe et quelques instants après, je crus entendre un hurlement de loup qui me déchira le cœur.

James me déposa devant la villa et retira son casque.  
**-Nila, tu nous manque beaucoup tu sais.**  
**-Vous aussi vous me manquez. Comment vont les autres ?**  
**-Ayla est toujours aussi déjantée, elle arrête pas de se plaindre que nous ne la comprenions pas autant que toi tu savais le faire. Katia et Kyle sont très proches, on a fait des paris sur la date ou ils se mettront ensembles.**  
Je souris, je l'avais dit depuis longtemps qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.  
**-T'as parié pour quand ?,** demandais-je.  
**-Dans une semaine.**  
**-T'as perdu mon chou ! Ayla a parié quand ?**  
**-Pourquoi j'ai perdu ?! Ce week-end, elle est complètement fo...**  
**-Elle a donc gagné,** le coupais-je.  
**-Comment tu le sais ?**  
**-Vous avez fait la fête et je parie qu'à un moment ils se sont éclipsés...**  
**-Oh oui t'as raison ! Et m*rde, cinquante balles de moins !**

Il continua a me parler de mes amis quelques minutes encore. Quand il partit, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser Paul. Ce gars m'obsède à un point ! Je pense tout le temps à lui mais si c'est souvent en mal. Les termes péjoratifs qui reviennent le plus sont : dragueur minable, impulsif, coléreux, antipathique, insociable, sans humour... Le problème c'est que je pense en même temps à : beau, sexy, musclé, mystérieux... Comment je peux m'en sortir moi ! En fait, nous avons un peu le même caractère sauf que pour lui c'est en plus fort, plus accentué. « Qui se ressemble, s'assemble ». M*rde j'en ai marre que ce genre de phrase reviennent comme ça sans prévenir ! Paul et un c*n qui ne pense qu'à coucher avec des filles comme Sabrina. Penser à elle m'énerva encore plus. Elle m'avait privé de mes amis, de mon lycée, de mes habitudes. Il faudrait vraiment que j'aille lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie quand j'aurais le temps et l'envie. Maintenant, rien de peut m'empêcher de lui mettre mon poing dans sa tête de barbie siliconée ! Et je suis sûre et certaine que Leah accepterai avec joie de venir avec moi. J'adore cette fille bien que je ne la connaisse pas vraiment. Elle est complètement différente de Kim mais je les aime toutes les deux. Bon assez divagué, je dois aller chez les Cullen. Emmett va se prendre un savon s'il m'embête car la je ne suis pas mais alors pas du tout d'humeur!

J'entrais dans la magnifique maison des Cullen, toujours aussi subjuguée par la beauté et la luminosité de l'intérieur. Alice, Rose et Esmé étaient de vraies décoratrices d'intérieur ! Encore une qualité à ajouter à leurs innombrables talents !  
**-C'est moi ! Désolée pour le retard !**  
**-Alors, on batifole avec des garçons ?,** me demanda Edward.  
**-Hein ?!**  
**-Bah oui ! Au téléphone j'ai entendu Seth il me semble te sauter dessus et là tu te fais accompagner par une garçon sur une moto !**  
**-Fais attention Nila,** me dit Esmée, **la moto et les garçons peuvent être dangereux !**  
J'explosai de rire et fis la bise à toute la famille réunie dans le salon. Carlisle aussi était là.  
**-Tu vas bien Nila ?,** me demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ta peau est vraiment très chaude !  
A peine eut il dit ça qu'Emmett se précipita vers moi en mettant sa main sur mon front.  
**-Oui oui ne vous inquiétez pas !**  
Mon ton ne convainquit personne, pas même moi. C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment chaud. Trop chaud !  
**-Assis toi !,** m'ordonna Rosalie.  
Je m'exécutai et Emmett s'installa près de moi. Il m'ignore toute la semaine et là, comme j'ai un peu de fièvre il se préoccupe de moi. C'est le monde à l'envers là ! « Pauvre petite Nila qui a de la fièvre, j'ai étais assez méchant je dois me faire pardonner », lis-je sur son visage.  
Sa pitié il peut se la mettre la ou je pense !La colère monta en moi, et ma température suivit.  
**-Tu me parles maintenant ! Tu me snob totalement toute la semaine et là la bouche en cœur tu fais comme si de rien n'était ! Franchement tes sautes d'humeurs je commence à en avoir vraiment marre !**

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train de frapper son torse, me faisant mal aux poings aux passages. Mes mains étaient en feu et je ne pouvais plus le contrôler. Totalement surpris, il les bloqua en gémissant de douleur. Horrifiée de faire du mal à celui que je considérai comme mon frère, je fis plusieurs pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur. Les flammes remontaient jusqu'à mes bras et j'avais grande peine à les stopper. Tous les Cullen avaient la bouche ouverte et les sourcils froncés. Le feu ravageur de ma colère remonta jusqu'à mes épaules, transformant ma chemise en tee-shirt et Bella réagit.  
**-Il faut un extincteur ! Vite !**  
Carlisle leva la main en l'air, lui faisant signe de ne plus parler.  
**-Ce n'est pas un feu commun, c'est elle qui le produit, il a blessé Emmett. Il faut la calmer.**  
Le fait qu'il parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas la attisa un peu plus le feu. Emmett s'avança d'un pas.  
**-Nil', calme toi. Je suis désolé, tu me connais je peux être vraiment bête parfois...**  
Il tendit les mains en avant et je vis qu'elles étaient légèrement brûlée. La peur qu'il souffre par ma faute domina ma colère et j'accourrai jusqu'à lui tandis que le feu disparaissait.

**-Ça va ?**  
**-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça faisait très très très longtemps que je n'avais pas été brûlé !**  
Carlisle allait dire quelque chose quand on sonna à la porte. Ravie de cette distraction mais toujours culpabilisée, je partis ouvrir. Mon père était dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais sa mine était grave.  
**-Ma chérie, on doit parler de quelque chose d'important pour moi...**  
Étonnée, je le fis rentrer et il partit s'installer au salon.  
**-Nous allons vous laisser,** fit Alice.  
En voyant son visage de lutin, j'eus le pressentiment qu'elle savait de quoi il voulait qu'on parle. J'eus la même impression avec Edward. Une fois seuls, mon père souffla un bon coup et prit la parole.  
**-Aujourd'hui une ancienne collègue et une très bonne amie a moi est passée à l'hôpital... Elle s'appelle Maya... Elle était médecin sans frontières et j'ai participé à quelques unes de ses missions. Elle est venue car elle m'a proposé de venir avec elle pour une mission humanitaire au Kenya...**

Inutile qu'il continue, j'avais déjà compris. Mon père et ma mère avaient toujours rêvé d'aller au Kenya, et mon père s'en était toujours voulu de ne pas avoir pu exaucer ce souhait. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que ses missions lui manquent. J'ai suffisamment été égoïste ces 5 dernières années, je lui dois bien d'être heureux.  
**-...La décision t'appartient ma chérie, je ne veux pas te laisser seule si tu n'en as pas envie.**  
Ses yeux verts semblables au miens me fixèrent, l'air totalement neutre. Mais j'arrivais quand même à discerner une lueur d'espoir à travers ce masque. De plus, j'avais senti à son ton qu'il appréciait beaucoup Maya... Il est temps qu'il refasse sa vie et qu'une femme le rende heureux à nouveau. J'avais l'intime conviction que cette Maya le pouvait et s'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne quelques temps de Forks, il en serait ainsi.  
**-C'est pour combien de temps ?,** demandais-je.  
Il sourit, à présent certain que j'allais accepter.  
**-Environ deux ou trois mois.**  
**-D'accord, tu peux y aller.**  
Il me sauta dessus et je me cramponnais fort à lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi ravi.

**-J'aurais la maison pour moi toute seule ?**  
**-Non,** rit il, **c'est pourquoi je suis chez les Cullen. Je vais d'ailleurs aller voir Carlisle et Esmée.**  
**-Tu vas partir quand ?**  
**-Lundi,** dit il en se dirigeant vers l'étage.  
Autrement dit, demain. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Quelque minutes après, tout le petit monde descendit.  
**-Tu resteras chez les Cullen,** annonça mon père.  
Je souris de toutes mes dents.  
**-On va devoir te supporter deux mois voir trois! Je vais me suicider,** dit Emmett.  
Je lui tirai la langue, satisfaite qu'il ne m'en veuille pas pour l'incident de toute à l'heure. Ce soir était la dernière soirée ou je voyais mon père. Il attrapa le sac que j'avais emmené chez Kim, dit au revoir à toute la famille qui lui assurèrent qu'ils seraient présent demain pour le départ prévu à 11 heures. Je m'avançais à mon tour et souris face à leur expression perplexe et soucieuse. Normal, ils ont vu quelqu'un s'enflammer tout seul puis pouf plus rien.  
**-Je crains que nous allons devoir parler très prochainement,** fit Carlisle.  
**-Je le crains aussi.**  
Sur ces derniers mots, je sortis, accompagnée de mon père.


	5. Chapter 5: Amitié

« Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer », me répétais-je sans cesse. Si je pleurais, mon père abandonnera son projet à coup sûr. Mais j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras si musclés, mon moi égoïste tenait à ce qu'il reste.

**-Fais attention,** fis-je d'une voix étrangement rauque.  
Mon père me connaissait par cœur, il souleva mon menton et me regarda droit dans les yeux.  
**-Tu veux que je reste ?**  
Oui !, cria mon petit démon intérieur.  
**-Non pa', vas-y ! Tu me présenteras Maya à ton retour.**  
Il sourit mais je vis qu'il culpabilisait un peu de me laisser là, même chez les Cullen.  
**-Tu fais bien tes devoirs, tu respectes ce qu'on a dit hier, tu es sage, tu ne fricotes pas trop avec les garçons...**  
**-Papa !**  
**-...tu manges, tu fais attention à toi, tu m'appelles en cas de problème.**  
**-Pa', t'aura pas de réseau au fin fond du Kenya.**  
**-Zut de zut ! Bon je t'appellerais moi même le plus souvent possible.**  
**-Occupe toi bien des petits enfants malades et de leur parents.**

Il hocha la tête et me serra encore plus dans ses bras. Je suis d'accord avec vous, ça fait un peu des adieux et pas des au-revoir mais qui sait, il peut très bien se faire dévorer par un lion ou autre ! Penser qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose me tétanisa. Je ne le supporterai pas.  
**-Reviens en pleine forme.**  
**-Oui ma chérie, ne t'en fait pas.**  
Nos étreintes furent interrompues par la voix agaçante qui annonçait l'embarquement.  
**-Je t'aime ma puce.**  
**-Je t'aime aussi papa !**  
Plus il s'éloignait, plus j'avais envie de lui courir après pour qu'il revienne. Il me fit signe de loin, et une larme coula sur ma joue tandis que je lui répondais.

**-Si j'avais pu, je serais en larmes,** souffla Alice dans mon dos.  
**-Moi aussi**, renchérirent Bella, Esmée et Rosalie.  
Je me tournais vers elles en séchant brusquement mes yeux. Comment ça si elles avaient pu ? Tout le monde peut pleurer... J'étais bien trop triste pour approfondir et je suivis les Cullen jusqu'à leurs voitures respectives.  
**-Avec qui tu montes ?**, me demanda gentiment Jasper.  
**-Avec toi et Alice.**  
Pas que j'ai de préférences mais être aux côtés de Jasper me calmait. Nous montâmes dans la magnifique 911 Turbo jaune vive d'Alice et le petit lutin démarra en trombe.  
**-Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui**, fis-je.  
Alice hocha la tête, compréhensive en restant silencieuse.  
**-Hum Nila, nous allons faire un peu d'école buissonnière car on a annoncé un grand soleil cet après-midi. Ça ne te dérange pas de rester seule dans la maison ?**

Voilà une manière intéressante de faire en sorte que je ne vienne pas, pensais-je.  
Pourquoi je pense ça moi, Jasper n'aurait aucune raison de m'évincer. « Pourtant il l'a fait », dit une voix dans ma tête. Je deviens vraiment paranoïaque moi ! Au moins, le bon côté des choses était que Carlisle ne me poserait pas de questions, ni aucun membre de la famille. Plus cela durerait, mieux cela serait !  
**-Aucun problème, je suppose que vous allez filer directement donc déposez moi à la Push.**  
**-Oh...euh...mais ça te dérange si on te dépose un peu avant ?,** hésita Alice, **Ça sera plus simple pour qu'on parte.**  
**-Euh...non, comme tu veux.**  
Elle me semblait bizarre, enfin plus qu'habituellement. Elle me déposa juste avant le panneaux qui indiquait qu'on arrivait aux plages de la Push.  
**-A toute à l'heure, on me raccompagnera,** dis-je.

Je ne suis pas bête, j'avais bien compris qu'ils ne voulaient pas aller dans ce petit village, pour une raison totalement inconnue d'ailleurs. Je marchais le long de la plage, shootant de temps en temps dans les galets. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais ça m'était complètement égal. Alice avait eu raison, le soleil tapait fort à présent, réchauffant ma peau agréablement. J'étais épuisée, j'avais très mal dormi la nuit dernière mais je ne me rappelais pas de mes cauchemars.  
**-Nila !**, m'interpella une voix.  
Je me retournais vers sa propriétaire et souris. Leah s'avança vers moi, son visage s'illumina quand elle remarqua que c'était bel et bien moi.  
**-T'es pas au lycée ?**  
**-Non, tu travailles pas ?**  
**-Non !**  
Nous rimes et elle me proposa de l'accompagner chez Emily. J'acceptai évidemment.

**-Toc toc toc !,** hurla t-elle en défonçant presque la porte d'un coup de pied.  
Je pouffai quand Emily apparue dans l'entrée complètement paniquée.  
**-Oh Leah tu m'as fait peur !**  
**-Oui, je fais cet effet à tout le monde !,** rit elle amèrement en allant directement dans le salon.  
**-Bonjour Emily !,** la saluai-je, **je passe juste comme ça !**  
**-Aucun problème Nila, tu es la bienvenue ! Tu as mangé ?**  
Je fis non de la tête et elle m'invita pour le midi.  
**-Merci beaucoup Emy !**  
**-Bon je retourne en cuisine sinon le chef cuisinier va m'étriper !**  
**-Oh Sam cuisine ?**  
**-Sam ? Non ! Je parlais de Paul !**

En temps normal j'aurais fait une petite réplique bien cinglante du type « finalement je mange pas là j'ai pas envie de mourir intoxiquée ! » mais je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur taquine (ou plutôt mesquine) aujourd'hui. En plus, le fait que Paul cuisine m'impressionnait mais ça chut ! Je retrouvais Leah sur le canapé, à l'extrême opposé de Sam qui la regardait avec une expression où se mélangeait culpabilité et pitié. Que s'est il passé entre eux?

J'allais lui dire bonjour et me mis à côté de Leah.  
-Mon dieu qu'as tu fais à tes cheveux !, m'écriais-je  
Elle haussa un sourcil, semblant ne pas comprendre.  
**-Qui te les as coupés ?!**  
**-Bah moi pourquoi ?**  
**-Je vais t'arranger ça, suis moi !**  
Je l'entraînais dans la salle de bain. D'un coup j'entendis des rires bien reconnaissables.  
**-Que font les autres ici ?,** demandais-je à Leah qui s'installait.  
**-Sam avait besoin de leur parler.**  
**-Et il peut pas le faire en dehors des cours ?**  
Elle rit et je m'emparai des ciseaux après lui avoir lavé les cheveux.  
**-Tu me fais confiance ?**, demandais-je reflet.  
**-Oui.**  
Je la tournais de sorte qu'elle ne se voit pas.  
**-Elle fait quoi Leah ?,** entendis-je.  
**-Elle se fait couper les cheveux par Nila !**

Tous explosèrent de rire. Pour qui ils se prennent de se moquer de Leah ! Je la regardai, son expression était indéchiffrable mais je voyais que ça la blessait profondément.  
**-J'ai l'habitude,** dit elle.

Cela me fit un pincement au cœur, raison de plus pour me démener. Je vais leur clouer le bec moi ! Plusieurs coups de ciseaux, de séchage et brossage plus tard, elle était parfaite . Je la maquilla légèrement et la contempla ensuite. Le résultat était à mon goût !  
**-Viens on va montrer à ces TRONCHES DE CAKE que tu es superbe ! Ne te regarde pas !**  
Elle rit et me suivit. Quand les garçons nous entendîmes entrer, ils se tournèrent vers nous. Et je vous jure qu'il n'y eut plus aucun son dans la pièce et que leur bouches étaient tellement ouvertes que leurs mentons touchaient leur cou.  
**-Quoi !,** râla Leah, **c'est moche ?**  
Je lui donna une petite tape en disant :  
**-Oh ce que je fais n'est jamais moche !**  
**-Ouah,** fit Seth, **sœurette t'es magnifique !**  
**-J'avoue **!, s'exclamèrent les autres.  
Les « trop belle » et les « wahou » fusèrent et Leah rougit en allant se voir dans le miroir. Elle poussa un petit cri et une seconde plus tard je me trouvais au sol avec un Leah qui me remerciait en m'écrasant presque.  
-Pas de problèmes Leah ! Si tu te trouves pas un mec alors là je suis un homme !  
Elle me sourit et m'aida à la lever. Emily était très émue de voir Leah comme ça et les autres faisaient toutes sortes de réflexions douteuses sur ma phrase précédente.

**-A table !,** hurla Paul depuis la cuisine  
Nous nous installâmes et quand il me vit, un énorme sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Et j'y répondis, un peu malgré moi.  
**-Que nous a préparé le chef ?,** demandais-je.  
Il sembla chercher de l'ironie dans ma phrase et n'en trouvant pas, répondit :  
**-Escalope de veau aux champignons et petits légumes!**  
Il servit Quil qui se jeta dessus.  
**-C'est froid !,** se plaignit il.  
Paul se crispa l'air super gêné. En même temps je n'avais jamais vu un plat aussi large. Il ne savait plus quoi faire le pauvre. Je ne pouvais le laisser comme ça, il s'est donné du mal pour nous ! En me concentrant, je fermais les yeux et serra les poings, m'imaginant réchauffer le plat de Paul. Je rouvris les yeux au moment ou le Quileute touchait le plat.  
-**T'es c*n ! C'est super chaud !,** dit il en retirant sa main.  
Il trembla un peu et encore un peu plus.

**-Paul, calme toi,** dis-je d'une voix douce mais autoritaire.  
Je venais de couper l'herbe sous le pied à Sam. Tous me regardaient assez étrangement puis Seth s'écria :  
**-Mais pourquoi t'es pas au lycée !**  
**-Et toi ?**  
**-Réponds moi !**  
**-Et bien mon père est parti en mission humanitaire au Kenya, c'est en Afrique,** précisais-je pour Quil qui se grattait la tête en pensant, et je n'avais donc pas très envie. Il revient dans environ trois mois.  
Je n'étais pas peu fière d'avoir dit ça sur un ton détaché, seule Leah semblait comprendre que ça m'affectait plus que je ne le laissais paraître.  
**-Mais alors tu vis seule !,** s'exclama Quil trois minutes plus tard.  
J'explosai de rire comme le reste de la table. Quil était parfois vraiment déconnecté de la réalité !  
**-Et vieux !,** lui dit Embry en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, **t'es vraiment à ton rythme toi aujourd'hui !**  
**-Comme d'hab !,** renchérit Jake.  
**-Et non Quil je ne vis pas seule ! Je suis chez des amis.**

Je n'étais pas folle non plus, j'avais bien compris qu'ils n'aimaient pas les Cullen et je n'avais pas envie qu'ils me fassent un scène !  
**-Quels amis ?,** me demanda Paul.  
Et m*rde, je suis coincée. Je pouvais bien mentir mais je n'aime pas les mensonges, c'est bien trop de problèmes !  
-**Hum, les Cullen, puis en voyant leur mine je rajoutais, et je peux aller d'aller chez d'autres personnes quand je le souhaite, mon père m'y a autorisé.**  
**-Tu pourras venir chez nous quand tu le souhaites !** Me dit Emily.  
**-Et chez Kim aussi, je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie!** Dit Jared  
**-Et chez moi évidemment ! T'es ma coiffeuse maintenant !,** ajouta Leah.  
Tous me proposèrent ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. Je dois avouer que quand Paul s'est proposé de m'héberger, j'ai beaucoup beaucoup rougis.

Ils m'acceptaient tous, me considéraient comme une pensée me fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elles dévalèrent mes joues.  
**-Oh non ne pleure pas Nil' ! Si ça te tiens vraiment à cœur je te prêterai ma console je rigolai !**  
Leah lui donna un coup sur la tête et me prit dans ces bras.  
**-C'est moi ou Leah console Nila ?,** demanda Quil au bout de quelques secondes.  
**-C'est pas toi vieux !**  
Je séchai mes larmes du revers de la main et leur souris. J'avais remarqué que Paul avait été à deux doigts de se lever quand il m'avait vu et je lui fis donc un sourire de remerciement.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois,** me dit il.  
J'eus un frisson dans l'échine du dos quand je me rappelais la peur incompréhensible qui s'était emparée de moi.  
**-T'es pardonné.**  
**-C'est mieux quand vous vous engueulez pas tout les deux !,** s'exclama Jared.  
Je lui balançais la première chose que j'avais sous la main : un petit pain. A ma grande stupéfaction, il réussit à l'attraper avec ses dents et l'englouti d'un coup. Comment il a fait pour être aussi précis et rapide !  
**-Aïe !,** gémit il, **Sam pourquoi tu...**  
La phrase resta en suspens, laissant place à un gros blanc. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me jeter des coups d'œil furtifs. Une chose est sûre à présent : ils me cachent quelque chose.  
**-Ça vous d'aller sur la plage cet aprem ? Pour une fois qu'il fait aussi beau !**, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La bonne humeur revint comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Hors, je n'étais pas prête d'oublier. Il y a trop de secrets autour de moi, je dois en découvrir. Les Cullen connaissent mon secret eux, il est temps que je découvre le leur et ceux des Quileutes qui à mon avis sont intimement liés.  
Comme c'était prévu, nous allâmes à la plage. Leah m'avait prêté un maillot à elle, de couleur noire. Elle, Emily et moi étions tranquillement allongée sur les serviettes tandis que les garçons jouaient au volley ball. Sam et Jared n'étaient pas venus, prétextant avoir la flemme. Si Jared a à la flemme d'aller à la plage, moi suis un extra-terrestre ! Quoi que, vu mon don ça ne serait peut être pas impossible... J'eus une petite pensée pour Kim qui devait être en cours à cette heure ci. Elle m'avait envoyé un message pour me demander la raison de mon absence et je l'avais rassurée.

**-Moi je trouve qu'Embry c'est pas trop mal,** fit Leah.  
**-Oh non ! Je préfère encore Paul ! Tu trouves pas Nila ?,** me demanda Emily.  
Nous parlions des abdos et des muscles des garçons en short de bain. Je reportais mon attention sur Paul.  
**-Je suis d'accord avec Emily...**  
Il se tourna vers moi, tout sourire. M'aurait il entendu ? C'est impossible à cette distance...Petit test.  
**-...Mais Jake est vraiment vraiment sexy !**  
Paul tressaillit et se tourna vers Jacob, un éclair meurtrier dans les yeux. Hypothèse vérifiée, il m'a entendu alors qu'il est à dix mètres de moi. Je reportais mon attention sur les filles. Emily semblait mal à l'aise et Leah était explosée de rire. Je regardai ensuite Jake qui me fit un sourire éblouissant et un clin d'œil. D'un seul coup Paul se jeta sur Jacob, lui faisant mordre le sable à pleines dents. Jake se ressaisit vite et tenta de contrer Paul mais il avait l'avantage. Les deux garçons tremblaient beaucoup et Embry leur indiqua le forêt des doigts. Les deux s'exécutèrent et disparurent dans les bois pour en ressortir quelques minutes après. Très étrange tout ça ! Affaire à suivre...

La fin de la journée arriva bien trop vite à mon goût, il était temps que je rentre chez les Cullen.  
**-Seth,** demandais-je, **tu veux bien me raccompagner ?**  
**-Ouep! On part quand ?**  
**-Maintenant si ça te dérange pas.**  
**-Ok ! J'arrive !**

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde, et à Kim qui entre temps était rentrée. Vint le tour de Paul. Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que j'allais lui faire la bise. Je ne m'étais pas du tout fâchée avec lui de la journée, enfin juste un peu quand je lui ai dit que c'était un mec violent comme il avait frappé Jake.  
**-N'importe quoi !,** avait il dit, **de toute façon il a presque rien senti !**

Quelqu'un qui se prend une droite et qui ne sent rien n'est vraiment pas normal à mon avis ! Mais bon...Nos joues rentrèrent en contact et les miennes me brûlèrent aussitôt. J'avais encore l'impression d'avoir sa peau sur la mienne et je touchai mes joues sous son grand sourire. Je rougis quelque peu et sortis accompagnée de Seth. Le petit veinard avait une moto et durant le trajet, je réfléchis à un moyen pour éviter que les Cullen ne me pose des questions sur le feu que j'avais crée. Je pourrais inviter Seth à manger mais ça serait vraiment mal poli. Si je prétextais être fatiguée, je ne pourrais pas manger et moi je meurs de faim. Je sais, je vais faire semblant d'être triste. Enfin, faire semblant pas vraiment. Quand je pense à mon père à des kilomètres de moi, j'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Ça vaut la peine d'être triste pour éviter leurs questions dérangeantes ? Oui.

**-Je peux pas rester, ma mère m'attend pour que je mange chez elle.**  
**-Ok, merci.**  
**-Dis bonjour aux Cullen de ma part**, fit il en démarrant.  
**-Oui. Euh Seth, pourquoi les autres les détestent ?**  
Il haussa les épaules, démarra et disparut dans la nuit. Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça mon coco ! La prochaine fois, je te la ferais cracher la vérité !

J'entrai dans la maison et les retrouvait tous à la cuisine.  
**-Alors,** me demanda Rosalie, **tu as passé une bonne journée ?**  
**-Oui et vous ?**  
**-Très !**  
Quelle idiote j'avais gardé un ton jovial ! Je scrutais Jasper qui faisait de même et sursautais. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus clairs que ce matin ! D'ailleurs, c'était de même pour les autres personnes.  
**-Que veux tu manger ?,** me demanda Esmée.  
Je devinai qu'elle essayait de détourner mon attention.  
**-Comme tu veux, je ne suis pas difficile.**

Elle me prépara de succulentes pâtes à la bolognaise et ils ne mangèrent pas, comme toujours. Il disaient qu'ils mangeaient tard dans la nuit et à quatre heures mais ça m'étonnerait. Il était vingt heures, mon père devait être arrivé. J'étais un peu soucieuse pour lui, est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problème, est-ce qu'il avait un toit pour dormir, est-ce qu'il avait de la nourriture, est-ce qu'il s'entendait bien avec ses collègues...

**-Je vais me coucher,** annonçais-je en débarrassant mon assiette.  
Je montai à l'étage dans la superbe chambre d'ami qui m'était attribuée et regardait bouche bée le magnifique lit à baldaquins. J'entrai dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait la grande pièce, pris une douche, enfilai un pyjama et allai me glisser dans les draps. Les larmes de la matinée coulèrent sur mes joues. Je savais bien que ma réaction était disproportionnée mais depuis la mort de maman, je n'ai jamais été séparée plus de deux jours de mon père. Je me souvenais bien quand j'étais petite à quel point il me manquait durant son absence. C'était comme un retour en enfance, sauf que maman n'était plus là pour me consoler et me rassurer. La porte s'ouvrit et je ne cachai pas mes larmes. Emmett entra et se mit à côté de moi, faisant légèrement grincer le lit.  
**-Je suis la Nila, ne t'inquiète pas.**  
Je me blottis contre sa peau glacée et il remonta ma couette, voyant mes frissons.  
**-Tu restes cette nuit, tu me le promets ?,** demandais-je d'une voix pleine de sanglots.  
**-Oui, je te le promets.**

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais allée. Finalement, je me fichais bien du secret des Cullen car ils étaient là pour moi, et le seraient toujours à mon avis. Qu'ils soient glacés, qu'ils soient dotés d'une beauté inhumaine,qu'ils ne mangent pas, qu'ils aient des attitudes étranges, qu'ils se ressemblent : peu m'importait, j'étais bien dans les bras d'Emmett. Son odeur magique, un mélange de boisé et de senteurs exotiques me berçaient et en quelques minutes, je m'endormis.


	6. Chapter 6: Une bagarre bénéfique

-DDDRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG !

Foutu réveil ! J'étais bien dans mon lit ! Rrrrh ! Je vais te...Je vais te... Je vais te cramer ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, mon réveil s'enflamme et en quelques secondes est carbonisé. C'est le troisième qui connaît ce bien triste sort en deux semaines. Deux longues semaines où je jongle entre les cours, les examens médicaux avec les Cullen, les après-midi chez Emily avec les garçons, les fêtes avec ma petite bande de Forks. Je suis absolument lessivée ! De plus, je me suis fait une ennemie au lycée. Elle s'appelle Sydney (ses parents sont de fan de Scream ou quoi ?!) et c'est la copine de Paul. Et elle croit que je suis une menace pour elle. Elle n'imagine même pas ! Je dois avouer que ça me fait ch*er qu'ils soient ensembles. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Paul depuis la plage, mais il a évidemment fallu qu'on se dispute. Au départ, c'était assez minime mais ça a pris de grosses ampleurs. Finalement, je lui ai dit qu'il n'était qu'un coureur de jupons et que je n'en avais rien à faire de lui, qu'il pouvait aller coucher avec n'importe qui c'était pas mes affaires. Et il m'a répliqué que j'étais juste une fille hyper coincée, frustrée sexuellement et jalouse. Alors, je lui ai balancé qu'il n'avait sûrement pas fait autant de choses que moi dans le domaine sexuel ce qui l'a grandement énervé et ainsi de suite...

Mais il a raison, je suis un peu jalouse. Ces semaines m'ont permises de me rendre compte que j'avais des sentiments forts pour lui. Mais je n'avais pas encore décidés s'il seraient positifs ou négatifs, voilà tout.

Aujourd'hui, il pleut, comme les trois quarts du temps mais le vent souffle fort en plus. De mauvaise humeur, je pris ma douche, m'habillais puis descendis prendre le petit déjeuner. Seul Emmett était là car il était le seul à rire de ma mauvaise humeur matinale.  
**-Alors grincheuse, ça va ti ?**  
Je lui répondis par un grognement et un regard noir, assorti d'une flammèche qui alla directement sur son tee-shirt.  
**-Aïe !**  
**-Alors Nila, le radio-réveil n'a pas survécu ?,** me demanda Carlisle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'avais révélé mon don aux Cullen et depuis je suis son cobaye. Préféré bien entendu. Et Emmett est son assistant car il arrive très bien à me faire enrager. Docteur C. dit que c'est « pour avoir du contrôle sur toi même » et blablabla... Une chose m'étonne, ils ne sont pas du tout effrayés ou même surpris de mon don surnaturel. Vous avez dit bizarre ? Comme c'est bizarre... Bref, il est temps de partir. Comme d'habitude, Edward me déposa à la frontière Quileute et je le regardai avec des yeux exorbités.

**-Quoi ?**  
**-Tu ne comptes pas me déposer là quand même ! On est à 15 minutes du lycée et là il pleut énormément !**  
En effet, le temps était très orageux, le vent frôlait bien les 110 kilomètres heures. Il parut hésiter puis secoua la tête.  
**-Je suis désolée, tu descends là.**  
**-Tu rigoles ?!**  
**-Non, sors.**

Sa voix dure ne me plut pas du tout ! Je sortis donc du véhicule en claquant très fort la portière et courrai sous la pluie. Manque de pot, dans ma précipitation je glissai sur une flaque et m'étalai de tout mon long sur le bitume. Aïe... Maintenant que je suis complètement trempée, plus la peine de courir !, pensais-je, pragmatique. Des larmes de rage inondent mes joues , se mêlant au gouttes d'eau s'écrasant douloureusement sur moi. Je ne suis pas prête de pardonner ça aux Cullen ! Oui je sais c'est Edward mais tous les autres m'ont déjà fait le coup ! En arrivant au lycée, je remarquais que Sydney était dans les bras de Paul, bien à l'abri de la pluie. Pas une goutte sur son tee-shirt à elle ! Du calme, compte jusqu'à 10 comme le dit Carlisle...J'arrive pas ! Tous mes amis me regardent avec de grands yeux. Seth accourra vers moi sous la pluie en se protégeant avec sa veste.

-**Nila mais tu es folle ! Tu vas être malade !**  
J'haussai les épaules tandis qu'il me réchauffait avec ses bras brûlants.  
**-Viens avec nous, les cours sont annulés à cause de la tempête.**

J'étais trop fatiguée pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je passai à côté de Sydney ou la pouf de service, et elle gloussa en marmonnant des paroles légèrement insultantes quant à mon apparence. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je m'énerve.  
**-La greluche de service tu te la fermes !,** lui dis-je, **tu dois avoir toutes les MST existantes vu le nombre de mecs que tu prends par soir !**  
La folle me sauta dessus en m'assénant un coup de poing, explosant ma lèvre au passage. Je lui arracha une bonne touffe de cheveux en la tirant en arrière avant de lui envoyer une droite sur sa joue assortie d'un coup de boule (merci papa!). Elle gémit de douleur comme une gamine de 8 ans et chercha du réconfort dans les bras de Paul qui l'ignora complètement. Elle avait de la force la pouf ! Ma lèvre me faisait très mal en plus des éraflures que je m'étais faite en tombant toute à l'heure.  
**-Nila ! Nila ça va ?!**

Toute la bande me demandait comment j'allais, même Paul.  
**-Ferme la c'est de ta faute !,**crachais-je.  
Son visage se décomposa totalement mais nulle trace de colère. Comme s'il souffrait autant que moi et qu'il culpabilisait en prime. Les garçons et Kim m'emmenèrent chez Emily sauf qu'elle n'était pas là. Malchance, quand tu nous tiens...  
**-On va chez moi,** dit Paul, **c'est plus près !**  
A contre cœur je les suivis sans rien dire, le vent soufflant dans mes cheveux en me glaçant un peu plus à chaque pas. Paul mit ses bras autours de moi tandis que nous courions à toute vitesse vers chez lui, craignant que les branches de arbres ne se défassent sous ce temps. Je ne dis rien, appréciant secrètement la chaleur de ses bras et nos corps qui s'effleuraient.

Une fois au sec, je demandai :  
**-Où sont Kim et Jared?**  
**-Ils sont rentrés pour s'assurer que tout va bien chez eux !,** me dit Embry.  
**-Viens Nila, tu dois être frigorifiée !,** fit Paul en m'entraînant dans la salle de bain.  
J'émis une sorte de grognement exaspéré quand il me souleva avec délicatesse pour que je sois assise sur le lavabo.  
**-Je m'occupe d'abord de ta lèvre, d'accord ?**  
**-Ouui,** claquais-je des dents.  
Il soigna donc ma lèvre, et je me sentis... toute chose devant son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Puis il s'occupa de mes quelques éraflures.

**-Je vais te donner des vêtements à moi, peux tu te changer toute seule ?**  
J'essayais d'activer mon pouvoir pour me réchauffer et dégeler mes bras que je n'arrivais pas à bouger mais impossible, j'avais trop froid. Il comprit et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une sweat et un survêtement lui appartenant.  
**-Ils risquent d'être grands mais je n'ai rien d'autre...**

Avec une infinie douceur et délicatesse, il ôta mon tee-shirt et mon jean, sans la moindre indécence. Étonnamment, je n'étais pas gênée qu'il me voit en sous-vêtements. D'un côté, je n'avais pas le choix. Il m'enfila ses vêtements et je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir son odeur imbibée dans le tissu. Il partit quelque secondes et revint avec une épaisse couverture qu'il passa autour de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.  
**-On dirait un vrai saucisson, riais-je, pas très sexy tout ça !**  
Il rit aussi en affirmant le contraire et nous allâmes dans le salon.

Les garçons présents avaient un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
**-Bon je vais retrouver mon père !,** annonça Jake.  
Aussitôt, tous partirent avec des excuses plus ou moins bidons, me laissant seule avec Paul. J'étais un peu gênée et j'avais le feu aux joues.  
**-Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ?,** me demanda t-il  
J'allais acquiescer quand le courant sauta d'un coup, nous laissant dans l'obscurité. Enfin pas tout à fait le temps gris nous permettait de voir un peu. Que disais-je à propos de la malchance déjà ? Paul jura puis commença à partir pour vérifier le disjoncteur.

**-Laisse !**, lui dis-je, **C'est la tempête tu peux rien faire.**  
**-Tu n'as pas froid ?,** demanda t-il en se rasseyant.  
**-Un peu.**  
Sourd à mes protestations, il me prit dans ses bras et m'installa dans son lit. Il allait partir mais je lui dis de rester. Les mots étaient sorti de ma bouche sans que je n'ai le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Ravi, il s'allongea près de moi sous la couette et je me collais à lui.

**-Oh tu es froide !,** dit il.  
Néanmoins, il plaça un bras autour de ma taille. Comme d'habitude, il était torse nu et je dois dire que j'étais vraiment heureuse de pouvoir poser ma tête contre sa peau délicieusement brûlante. Dire que j'étais bien serait un euphémisme. J'étais au paradis. Hélas, la réalité infernale revint vite. Paul était avec Sydney. Il était juste là avec moi car j'étais en détresse. J'avais bien remarqué son côté protecteur mais je l'avais oublié, espérant qu'il m'appréciait vraiment en ce moment même. Non, pas qu'il m'appréciait, qu'il m'aimait. Mais comment ai-je pu penser que je puisse l'intéresser ? Je suis une chieuse de première, et on trouve toujours un moyen de s'engueuler. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux, et je les essuyai discrètement.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas ?**  
**-Non, c'est bon.**  
Je suis fière de moi, j'ai répondu normalement sans une quelconque trace d'émotion. Le silence fut interrompu par une sonnerie. Son téléphone. Il regarda le nom affiché, leva les yeux au ciel dans une moue exaspérée et le reposa. J'avais eu le temps de voir que c'était Sydney. Qu'il ne veuille pas lui répondre me réjouit.

**-Tu ne décroches pas ?**, fis-je d'un ton innocent  
**-Non. Elle m'énerve je ne la supportes plus ! Si elle n'était pas bien au lit, je l'aurais larguée depuis longtemps !**  
L'imaginer avec cette p*tasse me crispa totalement, j'en eu mal au cœur. L'expression qu'il lut sur mon visage l'affola aussitôt, pour une raison incompréhensible.  
**-Non non ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire ! Qu'est ce que je suis c*n ! Je vais la quitter de toute façon !**  
**-T'as pas a te justifié Paul,** annonçais-je d'une voix dure, **tu couches avec qui tu veux et moi de même...**

Il grimaça et j'eus le pressentiment qu'il venait de m'imaginer avec un homme. J'arrive très bien à lire en lui, c'est étonnant. Il trembla et je reposai ma tête contre son torse, arrêtant ses tremblements, ce qui me fit penser que je devais chercher des indices sur leur secret. Mais avant, je devais arranger les choses avec lui.  
**-Paul ?**  
**-Oui ?**  
**-On est mal parti tout les deux, je propose qu'on recommence à zéro.**  
Il sourit, un air amusé peint sur son visage.  
**-Enchanté,** dit il, **je m'appelle Paul Mathieu Yiruma.**  
Je lui fis un énorme sourire, heureuse qu'il se prenne au jeu.  
**-Enchantée Paul, je suis Nila Elisa Wave.**

**-Si je puis me permettre mademoiselle, vous êtes absolument ravissante !**  
Je sentais qu'il était franc ce qui me fit rougir.  
**-Vraiment ? Pourtant, je suis décoiffée, mon maquillage est ruiné et ce ne sont pas mes vêtements ! La personne a qui ils appartiennent n'a vraiment aucun goût en la matière d'ailleurs !**

Sa mine effarée faussement vexée me fit rire et sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir, il me sauta dessus en me faisant énormément de chatouilles, me torturant. Il s'arrêta deux secondes quand je lui ordonna:

**-Paul ! Arrête !**  
**-Supplie moi !**  
**-Jamais !**  
**-Bien, tu l'auras voulu !**

Au moment ou il s'apprêtait à me chatouiller encore, je me tournais en oubliant un détail : le lit a une fin. Je tombais donc au sol et mis mes mains devant mon visage tandis que Paul sautait du lit pour voir comment j'allais.  
**-Pardon ! Tu n'as rien ? Nila réponds moi ! Tu pleures ?**  
Mes épaules s'agitaient de haut en bas mais pas à cause de sanglots. Il retira mes mains et constata que j'étais morte de rire.  
**-Tu te moques de moi ?!,** dit il, indigné.  
**-Ouuui !**  
**-Alors la ma cocotte, t'aurais jamais du faire ça !**  
Il me souleva et me prit en sac à patates sur ses épaules. Inutile de tenter de me défendre, il est bien plus fort que moi.  
**-Paul repose moi dans le lit je suis vraiment épuisée...,** fis-je au bout de quelques minutes.

Il s'exécuta vers moi et emprisonna mon regard dans le sien. Je détournais les yeux, gênée mais me calai néanmoins contre lui et écoutai son cœur battre. J'aurais juré qu'il était au même rythme que le mien. Tandis que je m'enfonçais dans un sommeil profond, je lui demandai :  
**-Quel âge tu as ?**  
**-19 ans. Fais de beaux rêves Nila, je t'a...**  
Sa voix se perdit totalement et je m'endormis.

_Ma mère pleurait. Je ne comprenais plus rien, si ce n'est que j'allais mourir. Cette certitude était ancrée au plus profond de mon être, me terrifiant et me paralysant totalement. J'étais dans une pièce sombre comme la nuit, les larmes dévalaient les joues de ma mère tandis qu'elle me caressait tendrement la joue en s'adressant à une personne que je ne distinguais pas._  
**_-Je t'en prie, sauve ma fille. Elle n'a que 3 ans !_**  
**_-Je ne peux pas Aline !, dit une voix magnifique typiquement masculine. Je risque de la tuer ! Et même si j'arrive à m'arrêter, je la transformerais !_**  
**_-Je t'en supplie ! Elle ne sera pas comme toi, n'oublie pas qui je suis, dans quelle famille je suis née ! Fais le pour moi, en souvenir de notre ancien amour..._**  
_Les voix devinrent un simple bruit, bourdonnant dans mes oreilles. J'eus juste le temps de voir deux yeux rouges sang se jeter sur moi puis se fut le noir. Total._

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Ouf, ce n'était qu'un très très mauvais rêve, même si j'avais vraiment eu l'impression que c'était la réalité. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce cauchemar mais il était toujours aussi effrayant. Tout d'abord déboussolée, je remarquai Paul qui dormait à côté de moi. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de dormir dans le même lit que lui?! Non, d'aller chez lui ?! Je pencherais pour l'idée que j'ai brusquement perdu la raison. Oui, ça doit être ça. C'est la seule explication plausible à mon avis... N'empêche, qu'est ce qu'il est beau comme ça ! Oh arrêtez ne me faîtes pas la morale ! Si vous vous réveillerez avec un mec torse nu et terriblement sexy allongé à côté de vous, osez dire que vous ne le materiez pas ! C'est bien ce que je pensais...

Je jetais un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait « beau » dehors mais je devinai que la tempête devait avoir fait des ravages. Je me levais et remarquais que je tremblais. J'avais peur, exactement comme l'autre jour devant chez Emily. Je filais dans la salle de bain de Paul, m'enfermais et pris une douche pour décrisper mes membres. Ce cauchemar m'a vraiment mise dans tous mes états ! Je sortis et m'enveloppa dans une serviette blanche très moelleuse en quête de mes vêtements. Bonne nouvelle, je les ai trouvés. La mauvaise : ils sont encore trempés ! Bon je vais remettre les vêtements de Paul, j'ai pas le choix après tout!Une fois cela fait, je sortis de la salle de bain.

Paul n'était plus dans le lit et je déduis qu'il était dans la cuisine si je me fiais aux délicieuses odeurs qui parvenaient à mes narines. Je descendis et il me fit un sourire éblouissant. Je restais quelques instants en « bad ». Et m*rde, je suis encore en train de me droguer avec son sourire. Faut vraiment que je trouve un remède à ça !  
**-Pancakes, chocolat chaud, bacon et œuf brouillés,** annonça t-il fièrement.  
**-Tu as cuisiné ?,** lui demandais-je, étonnée.  
**-Pourquoi ça a tant l'air de te surprendre,** soupira t-il.  
J'haussai les épaules et m'installai pendant que le chef me servit plus que nécessaire.

Voyant que je ne pouvais pas terminer mon assiette, il fronça les sourcils.  
-**C'est pas bon ?**  
**-Bien sûr que si mais j'en ai trois fois trop. Je suis calée et je suis sûre que j'ai pris au moins 20 kilos !**  
-Même si tu pesais vingt kilos de plus, je t'aimerais quand même ! Et puis ne trouves tu pas que...  
Je ne l'écoutais plus, trop choquée pour ça. Il venait de dire qu'il m'aimait. Pas sur un ton amical, mais sur un beaucoup plus fort.  
**-Nila !,** dit il en passant sa main devant mes yeux. **Tu m'écoutes ?**  
Je clignai des yeux surprise.  
**-A vrai dire...non !**  
**-Comment veux tu qu'on se connaisse si tu ne m'écoutes pas !**  
**-Tu veux me connaître ?,** fis-je avec un sourire en coin.  
**-Bien sur pardi !**  
Je ris devant son langage particulier.  
**-Je te dis tout mais avant on va sur la canap' par ce que ça risque d'être long !**  
Il acquiesça et me prit sur ses épaules et m'y amenant. Il est vraiment trop ce gars !  
**-Que veux tu savoir?,** demandais-je une fois installée.  
**-Tout !**

**-Bon et bien je suis Nila Wave, mon prénom vient du fait que ma mère s'appelait Aline et si on enlève le e, à l'envers ça fait Nila. Je suis née le 1 janvier j'ai donc 17 ans. Mon père s'appelle Edwin Wave, il a travaillé dans l'armée en tant que médecin et il était souvent absent. C'était ma mère qui me gardait jusqu'à son accident de voiture. Ça fait 5 ans qu'elle est morte.** Il me serra dans ses bras. **Depuis, on s'est installé à Forks car c'était son village natal il me semble. Je me suis très vite fait des amis. Ayla et James sont mes meilleurs amis mais il y a aussi Katia, Hadrien, Kyle. Nous aimons tous la danse et on aime s'entraîner.**  
**-J'ai vu la vidéo, tu danses magnifiquement bien !**  
**-Merci !** (Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir). **Sinon, ma couleur préférée est le rouge orangé, ma pierre préférée la tourmaline, j'adore faire du shopping, faire de la moto, regarder la télévision toute la journée, les sensations fortes, dormir jusqu'à 11 heures, faire la fête, les langues, les enfants, les histoires fantastiques, découvrir des secrets** (il tiqua à cette mention)**, parler et rigoler enfin bref! Tu sais tout de moi !**

**-Non, même si ça ne me plaît pas particulièrement, tu n'as pas parlé de tes ex.**  
Si la il ne veut pas sortir avec moi en sortant ça, que je disparaisse aussitôt.  
**-Deux trois amourettes au collège mais rien de passionnant. Ensuite celui qui est le premier des premier c'est...James.** (Tout son corps se tendit, et je m'empressais d'ajouter). **On c'est rendu compte qu'on préférait être ami et maintenant il n'y a plus rien entre nous si ce n'est de l'amitié. Ça peut te paraître bizarre mais c'est comme si on savait tout les deux qu'on était pas fait l'un pour l'autre.**  
Il réussit à se calmer et me sourit.

**-Euh, et toi avec Sydney ?,** osais-je demander.  
**-Je l'ai quitté pour de bon. J'aurais préféré le faire en face mais je n'en pouvais vraiment plus !**  
Nous continuâmes à parler pendant des heures, je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui. On pouvait parler de tout, de la météo à l'importance de l'expérimentation médicale sur les animaux en passant par la pollution de l'eau. Je remarquais qu'il était 21 heures et je sortis mon portable. 150 appels en absence, 97 messages vocal, 79 SMS non lus.  
**-Oups**, fis-je.

Paul se pencha vers moi et rit en voyant ça. J'aurais peut être du les prévenir... Ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles depuis hier matin, où je me suis fâchée avec Edward. Je leur en veux toujours mais bon, je reconnais que j'ai exagéré sur le coup. Mais d'un côté, ce n'était pas prémédité, l'heure avait tourné très vite ! D'accord je voulais les faire enrager mais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent ! J'appelais le seul d'entre eux qui ne ferait aucune réflexion. Jasper. Il m'attendait à la frontière de la Push. Je dis au revoir à Paul qui semblait déçu que je parte. Pour le réconforter, je lui affirmai que j'avais passé un excellent moment en sa compagnie ce qui était vrai. Maintenant, je le voyais sous un nouveau jour. J'avais découvert pleins de qualités en lui et je commence vraiment à...l'aimer. Bon, en attendant, il faut que j'aille me faire trucider par les Cullen. Mais je savais que rien ne pourrait entacher mes souvenirs d'aujourd'hui, ce qui me donna la force d'aller rejoindre Jasper avec une certitude : j'étais tombée amoureuse de Paul Yiruma.


	7. Chapter 7: Premier baiser

**-TU DISPARAIS DE LA CIRCULATION SANS NOUS LAISSER UN MESSAGE ! POUR ETRE AVEC UN QUILEUTE EN PLUS ! COMMENT AS TU...**

Voilà une quinzaine de minutes qu'Emmett s'égosillait à me faire la morale, je ne l'écoutais même plus. Je n'avais pas dit un seul mot depuis mon arrivée, me contentant d'ignorer tout le monde. Les seules paroles qui sortiront de ma bouche seront froides car je sais que je n'arriverais pas à tenir ce mutisme, je suis bien trop franche. Levant les yeux au ciel, je me levais et plantais Emmett qui en garda la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Il m'appela plusieurs fois et, jetant un coup d'œil vers eux, je vis que Rosalie tentait de le retenir. Il veut faire quoi, me sauter dessus ? Pitoyable...

Une fois dans ma chambre, enfermée à double tour, j'enlevai le sweat-shirt de Paul et en respirais l'odeur. Ce mélange de boisé et de fraîcheur exotique me fait vraiment tourner la tête ! Je m'allongeai sur mon lit en repensa à la merveilleuse journée que j'avais passé. Quand on ne se dispute pas, c'est vraiment le bonheur ! Il m'avait confié sa vie, et moi la mienne, nous faisant mutuellement confiance. Il avait bien gardé son secret, sans me laisser un seul indice mais moi même j'avais tût le mien. Me dire que j'allais passer la semaine en sa compagnie me réjouit. Oui, la semaine. Les cours ont été annulés car la tempête a causé de grands dommages à La Push et en bonne citoyenne je me suis proposée d'aider à la réparation dès le lendemain. Vous ne me croyez pas ?! Bon, pour ne pas mentir le fait que Paul y participe aussi a un peu joué, voir beaucoup. Je partis prendre une douche, me mis en nuisette pour la nuit et constatai que j'avais faim. Je descends ou je descends pas ? Hum... Esmée choisit pour moi car elle lança :  
**-Nila ! Ton dîner est prêt !**

J'ai dit que j'en voulais à tous les Cullen. En fait, je n'en voulais pas à Esmée, elle est trop maternelle et adorable avec moi pour que je sois rancunière ! Je descendis, une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air.  
**-Merci beaucoup !**, fis-je en engloutissant une première bouchée.

Je me concentrai sur mon assiette puis, au bout de quelques minutes, je me sentis observée. Je relevai ma tête et sursautai. Toute la famille se tenait assise autour de la table. Je vous jure qu'ils n'ont pas fait un seul bruit, pas un raclement de chaise, rien. Je fronçai les sourcils et, comme pour compenser ce silence, Bella se mit à taper nerveusement des doigts la table. Je retournais à mon repas, bien qu'un peu perturbée.  
**-Nila,** dit Carlisle, **tu ne dois plus retourner chez les Quileutes.**  
Quoi ?! Alors là c'est trop !  
**-Et pour quel motif ?!**  
**-Tu...Tu n'es pas en sécurité las-bas !,** rajouta Alice.  
Comment ne pourrais-je pas être en sécurité avec eux ?  
**-Promet nous que tu ne les verra plus !,** m'ordonna Emmett.  
**-Sinon quoi ?,** le défiais-je.  
**-Sinon tu seras privée de sortie jusqu'à ce que ton père ne revienne !**

Je tombais de haut. Qui est il pour me menacer ?! Je me levai, furieuse.  
**-Je fais ce que je veux Emmett ! Tu n'es personne pour m'ordonner quoi que soit ! Si je veux voir Emily, Sam, Jacob, Jared, Kim, Seth, Embry, Quil, Leah ou Paul je vais les voir !**  
J'avais dit Paul d'un drôle de voix, me surprenant moi même.  
**-Oh non, manquait plus que ça !,** soupira Bella  
**-Je vais le tuer,** grogna Rosalie.  
-**L'écarteler !,** ajouta Emmett  
-**L'étriper,** renchérit Edward  
-**Du calme les enfants**, dit Carlisle.

Je faisais la navette entre eux. Ils ne parlaient pas sérieusement tout de même ?! Si, constatais-je en voyant leur mine grave. La colère monta en moi en flèche tandis que je les imaginais faire du mal à Paul. Mes bras s'enflammèrent aussitôt et ils me regardèrent un peu affolés.  
-**Nila, calme toi ta température augmente dangereusement !**  
Oui docteur, faillis-je répliquer. Je devais partir d'ici, tout de suite !  
-**Si vous avancez vers moi, je vous brûle,** annonçais-je durement quand j'arrivai à résorber le feu.

J'attrapai un casque de moto appartenant à Edward, les clés, une veste en cuir de motard et sortis. Ils ne m'avaient pas suivi mais je voyais bien leur visages pâles derrière la fenêtre. Je démarrai la moto dans la nuit noire, et me rendis à La Push. Je m'arrêtais devant chez Paul et frappais à la porte, me martelant les poings au passage. Il n'était pas là. Sûrement avec une fille dans les toilettes d'un bar ! Mes mains s'enflammèrent, brûlant la porte en bois, laissant la marque de ma paume. Et m*rde !

J'enjambais de nouveau l'engin et me rendis devant chez Leah et Seth. Sachant que leur mère devait dormir, je lançai des cailloux à la fenêtre de Leah. Pas de réponse. Pourtant, elle m'avait bien dit que c'était sa chambre ! Bon, j'essayais avec celle de Seth. Elle s'ouvrit quelques instants après, dévoilant un caliméro encore à moitié endormi.  
-**Hum,** fit il, **c'est qui ?**  
-**Le pape !**  
**-Salut Nil', ça va ?**  
Oui, il doit encore dormir parce que ce genre de phrase inutile à 1 heure du matin c'est vraiment très étrange.  
-J**e peux dormir chez toi ?**  
Cela eut l'air de le réveiller totalement !  
-**Hein ?!**  
**-Moi, dormir, chez toi, maintenant pigé ?**  
Apparemment oui car il disparut de ma vue et m'ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard en se frottant les yeux.  
-**Un caleçon Snoopy ?**  
**-Une nuisette sexy?**

Nous rimes en montâmes à l'étage. Il me donna un pyjama à sa sœur (j'allais pas rester comme ça!) et une fois enfilé, je le rejoins.  
**-Je te laisse mon lit je vais dormir sur le canapé,** fit il.  
**-Mais non, on peut dormir ensembles caliméro !**  
**-C'est bien aussi !**  
Nous nous glissâmes dans son lit sans aucune ambiguïté, comme des frères et sœurs.

-**Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** Me demanda t-il au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.  
Je souris dans le noir, amusée par son temps de réaction. On dirait Quil.  
-**Je me suis engueulée avec les Cullen, et je suis aterrie ici.**  
Silence, puis :  
-**Comment t'es venue ?**  
-**En moto.**  
**-Quoi ?!**  
Il avait bondi sur ses pieds, me faisant sursauter au passage.  
-B**ah quoi ?**  
**-Trop la classe ! T'as piqué une moto aux v...Cullen !**  
Je ris mais quel mot avait il voulut prononcer? Mystère...  
-**Je suis mort moi,** dit il, **prend pas toute la place cette nuit !**  
Pour la peine, je m'étendis de tout mon long le faisant souffler d'exaspération.  
-**Bon ok, j'arrête ! Bonne nuit caliméro !**  
-**Bonne nuit calimérette !**  
**-Calimérette ?**  
**-Bah oui, la sœur de caliméro !**

J'étais certaine qu'il venait de l'inventer. A la la, désespérant moi je vous le dis ! Mais bon, j'étais crevée et, en quelques secondes, les bras de Morphée m'emportèrent loin de la réalité.  
Je fus réveillée par un poids lourd et chaud sur moi. Comme vous l'avez deviné, il s'agit de Seth. Son réveil affichait neuf heures, et j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir me lever. Impossible, il m'emprisonnait. Et c'est lui qui vient me dire de ne pas prendre toute la place ! Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à bouger sa tête d'ange et de le réveiller. Tandis que j'imaginai un quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ème plan pour m'échapper, la porte s'ouvrit en grand dévoilant une Leah estomaquée puis très vite morte de rire.

**-Aide moi je t'en prie !**  
Elle se tenait le ventre et je la suivis dans son fou rire. Malgré l'énorme brouhaha, Seth ne se réveilla pas. Alors, sa sœur s'approcha de lui et d'une manière aussi brusque qu'efficace le jeta par terre. Si vous aviez vu sa tête : cheveux décoiffés, regard affolé, l'air complètement perdu.  
**-Quoi quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe !**  
Re fou rire. Seth bougonna en se levant et nous nous tûmes.  
-**Bon, vous m'expliquerez tout chez Emily on doit y aller !**, déclara Leah  
Seth enfila ses fringues à la vitesse grand V.  
-**Hum Leah ? Tu peux me prêter des vêtements ?**  
Elle haussa les sourcils puis partit me chercher un jean et un débardeur. Heureusement j'avais mes sous-vêtements !

Nous filâmes ensuite chez Emily où tout le monde se trouvait, hors mis Kim. Je leur dis bonjour sous leurs mines étonnées et le nouveau fou rire de Leah.  
**-Nila, que fais tu là ? Pas que ça me dérange au contraire mais...,** me demanda Embry  
Je rougis, gênée et incapable de parler.

-**Nil' ?**, fit Paul.  
Ma colère remonta en flèche quand je me rappelais que la veille il n'était pas chez lui.  
-**J'ai dormis chez Seth**, dis-je.  
-**Ou plutôt avec Seth !**, corrigea Leah.  
Je lui lançais un regard noir. Mais il n'arriva même pas à la cheville de celui de Paul vers le petit caliméro. Caliméro qui leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence.  
-**Pas de ma faute ! Elle s'est ramenée en moto à 1 heures...**  
-**En moto ?! Mais tu es folle tu aurais pu te tuer !**, le coupa Paul.  
Rabat-joie, pensais-je en lui tirant la langue.  
-...**devant chez moi et a lancé des cailloux à ma fenêtre. Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris...**  
**-C'est sûr on aurait dit un hibou échevelé !,** dis-je.  
-...**Je peux parler oui ou m*rde ! Silence. Bien, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait dormir et j'ai accepté ! T'inquiète pas Paul, je lui ai même donné un pyjama à Leah vu qu'elle n'avait qu'une nuisette sur elle !**  
**-Une nuisette !**, s'exclamèrent les garçons.

Je plaquais ma paume contre mon front. Seth n'en loupe vraiment pas une !  
-**Oui !,** ajouta Seth, **et j'ai proposé de dormir sur le canapé mais elle m'a dit que je pouvais rester dans le lit en tout bien tout honneur bien entendu ! Et puis bah, on a dormi quoi !**  
-**Et c'est au matin que je rentre dans la chambre de Seth et le découvre affalé sur Nila,**raconta Leah. **Je me suis trop posé des questions mais quand j'ai vu sa tête désespérée ça m'a rassuré ! Ensuite et bien on est venu !**  
**-D'ailleurs Seth, ton « prends pas toute la place » tu peux te les mettre ou je pense !**  
-**Pff n'importe quoi je n'ai pas pris toute la place !**  
**-Tu rigoles ! On aurait dit une étoile de mer ! Collante, visqueuse, brûlante et baveuse en prime !**  
-**Je t'héberge et toi tu m'insultes. C'est trop injuste ! Et puis avec Paul t'avais pas l'air de te plaindre de sa chaleur corporelle !**  
Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Comme était il au courant ?

-**Mais Nila, pourquoi as tu été chez Seth ?**, me demanda Quil d'une voix deux de tension. Dur le réveil !  
-**Oh euh... Je ne voulais pas allé chez Kim car je suis à peu près sûre qu'il y avait Jared, (hochement de la tête de celui-ci), chez Paul il y avait personne (mine mal à l'aise du concerné) et j'ai voulu allez chez Leah comme c'est la seule qui me comprend ici! Mais elle était pas là.**  
-**Non Nil',** dit Jacob, **il voulait savoir pourquoi t'es pas chez les Cullen ?**  
**-Ah,** fis-je en les observant.  
Paul était vraiment gêné et comme en colère contre lui même mais bon c'est pas mes oignons. Enfin, c'est ce que je m'évertue à penser.  
**  
-Je me suis disputée avec eux.**  
**-Pourquoi ?**, demanda Sam  
-**Ils ne voulaient plus que je vous vois.**  
Tous se tendirent et certains se mirent à trembler légèrement.  
-**Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?,** fit Jared.  
-**Que je n'étais pas en sécurité ici.**  
**-N'importe quoi !,** cracha Leah, **c'est plutôt chez eux que t'es pas en séc...**  
**-Leah !**

Le ton qu'avait employé Sam faisait froid dans le dos moi je vous le dis ! Attendez, rembobinage, pourquoi ne serais-je pas en sécurité avec ma deuxième famille ?  
**-C'est pour ça que tu es partis ?**  
Je regardais Paul et après un moment d'hésitation acquiesça. J'allais pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'ils l'avaient menacé de mort quand même !  
**-Pourquoi t'étais pas chez toi ?**  
La question était partie d'un seul coup.  
**-J'étais avec Sam et Leah.**  
Les deux opinèrent, et cela me rassura. Je sentais qu'il disait la vérité. Comme aurait dit Emmett ou mon arrière-grand-mère si elle était en vie, je m'étais monter le bourrichon pour rien !

**-Au fait les gars, il y a une drôle de marque sur ma porte, vous venez voir ?,** dit Paul.  
Sam dit au revoir à Emily et nous nous dirigeâmes vers chez lui. J'avais le feu au joue mais personne ne le remarqua fort heureusement. La marque que j'avais laissé était bien présente, formant un creux dans le bois clair.  
**-P*tain c'est une marque humaine !**, s'exclama Embry.  
Je le regardai bizarrement, qu'est ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre ?!  
**-On verra ça plus tard !,** déclara Paul, **on doit s'occuper des dommages dus à la tempête !**  
Oh, j'avais oublié. Maintenant qu'il le disait, il y avait des branches partout, des troncs avaient été déplacés le long de la route pour ne pas gêner la circulation.  
**-Et oui nous on a bossé pendant que vous étaient tranquillement dans le lit !,** fit Seth.  
Décidément il était vraiment très énervant aujourd'hui ! Je lui donna un coup dans les côtes, me récoltant un bleu au passage.  
-**Bon on va faire les groupes ! Quil, Jake et moi Seth Leah Embry, Nila avec Paul et Jared avec Kim.**  
**  
**Comme par hasard je suis avec Paul ! Mais j'étais contente au fond ! Je me tournais vers mon amie qui venait d'arriver, vêtue de bottes en caoutchouc et de gants.  
-**Quelqu'un a des bottes pour moi ?**, demandais-je  
Ils regardèrent mes ballerines et éclatèrent de rire. Sam partit en chercher et revint.  
**-Par contre, c'est du 36 !**  
**-Emily a vraiment des petits pieds !,** râlais-je en les enfilant.  
Le nettoyage commença. Cela faisait à présent trois heures que nous étions dans les bois et j'aurais craqué si Paul n'aurait pas été là pour me remonter le moral !  
-**Tu savais qu'une pieuvre avait trois cœur ?,** me demanda t-il  
-**Non, t'as été sur savoir inutile toi !**  
Il me sourit en hochant la tête.  
-**On peut faire une pause ?**  
**-Si tu veux !**  
Nous nous assîmes sur un tronc et j'en profita pour enlever mes bottes.  
-_Je ne peux plus marcher !,_ soupirais-je  
Il rit et je lui lançai un regard noir.  
-**Tu te moques de moi ?!**  
**-Non, j'oserai pas !**  
Je lui donnai une tape sur le bras.  
-**J'ai bien envie de dormir !,** fit il en se couchant.

Quant à moi, j'observai la forêt. Les arbres verdoyants étaient magnifiques, je ne pouvais même pas apercevoir leur cime à cause de leur hauteur. La clairière dans laquelle nous étions était éclairée par les rayons du soleil, illuminant les quelques gouttes de rosée sur les innombrables feuilles. Cet endroit était vraiment magique. Comme pour ne pas perturber le calme et la sérénité de cet endroit, je m'adressais à Paul en chuchotant :  
**-Tu sais, un être humain dort environ 1/3 de sa vie soit plus de 23 ans environ. T'as vraiment envie de perdre encore des minutes ?**  
-**Non, tu as raison je veux profiter de chaque moment...**, répondit il en me fixant sérieusement.  
Le souffle coupé, j'attendis qu'il termine.  
-**...Passé avec toi.**  
**  
**Ma respiration se bloqua totalement lorsqu'il se remit assit et mon cœur fondit devant son regard de braise. Ma température corporelle monta , mon souffle devint saccader alors que son visage se rapprochait du mien.  
-**Je t'aime**, souffla t-il à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.  
Mon cœur et ma raison livraient une bataille titanesque en moi. Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Mes sentiments prirent le dessus et nos lèvres se rejoignirent dans un moment d'une tendresse merveilleuse et d'un romantisme inégalable. Le temps se figea lorsque sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la mienne, plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est lui et moi. J'attrapais fiévreusement ses cheveux tandis qu'il agrippait mes hanches, approfondissant notre baiser. Nous nous relâchâmes, haletants et tremblants à la fois.

-**Je t'aime**, répéta t-il.  
Mon corps entier était en effervescence, mes yeux ne le voyaient plus que lui, seulement lui, toujours lui. Ma gorge était sèche, mon pouls à un rythme extrêmement rapide devant tant d'émotions. Il allait parler quand :  
-Nil' ,Paul ! Vous êtes où !, crièrent des voix.  
Jamais seuls très longtemps ! Paul me sourit et se leva.  
-**Allez viens la princesse !**, dit il en me montrant son dos.  
Je rit et montais sur lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les autres, je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un délicat baiser dans son cou, le faisant frémir.  
-**Enfin ! On se demandait où vous étiez passé !,** dit Seth  
**-On va à la plage ?, il commence à faire très chaud !** , m'exclamais-je  
Ils me regardèrent étrangement. Et pour cause, il faisait à peine 20 degrés ! Mais le feu ardent du baiser n'était toujours pas éteint...

**-On va manger et ensuite on y va !**, trancha Sam.  
L'après midi passa à une vitesse fulgurante ! J'étais un peu gênée de ce qui s'était passé et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Et si ce n'était rien pour lui ? D'accord il avait dit qu'il m'aimait mais combien de fois l'a t-il dit pour mettre une fille dans son lit ? Je ne veux pas être une vulgaire conquête qu'il rajoute à son tableau de chasse que je savais déjà bien rempli. Seth m'avait accompagné chez les Cullen toute à l'heure et j'ai récupéré des vêtements et mes affaires de cours au cas où je ne reviendrai pas avant lundi. Ce qui est d'ailleurs fort probable ! Nous venions de rentrer et les garçons se disputaient.

**-Elle vient chez moi !**, ordonna Leah  
**-Non t'as plus de place ! Chez moi !**  
Tous parlaient en même temps. Ils se battaient pour que j'aille chez eux ?! Incroyable !  
-**Taisez vous !,** fis-je. **Qui se propose de m'héberger ?**  
Ils levèrent tous la main.  
**-Bon euh on a qu' à tourner ! Je vais être là pour un bout de temps à mon avis...**  
**-Ok**, firent il d'une même voix.  
**-Tu vas chez qui d'abord ?**, demanda Seth.  
**-Pas chez toi j'y ai été la nuit dernière.**  
Mon choix était fait. Je vais chez la personne qui a été la première à être aimable avec moi.  
**-Je vais chez...**


	8. Chapter 8: Le plus beau saut de ma vie

**-Je vais chez Jacob.**  
Tous me regardèrent, estomaqués. Ils se s'attendaient pas vraiment à ça... Je n'avais pas été très proche de lui ces derniers temps et je voulais y remédier car il me semblait parfois très triste.  
**-Pas de problèmes Nil' !,** fit il en me soulevant comme un sac à patates, **On y va !**  
Pourquoi ils font toujours ça ?! Pauvre moi ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas je me plains toute seule !  
**-A demain !**, criais-je à mes amis  
Ils rirent et, bien que j'aie la tête à l'envers, j'eus l'impression que Paul était déçu que je ne vienne pas chez lui ce qui me fit un pincement au cœur. S'il m'aime vraiment, il m'attendra...

Une fois arrivés chez Jake, il me présenta son père Billy.  
-**Tu es donc la fameuse Nila,** dit le vieil homme avec un sourire  
-**Oh, j'en conclus qu'on vous a parlé de moi !**  
**-Tout à fait, en bien je te rassure !**  
**-Allez, je vais faire des pizzas**, annonça son fils.  
**-Tu n'es plus livreur d'ailleurs ?**  
**-Non, je me suis fait viré !**

Nous rimes et j'allai l'aider. Croyez moi ou non mais on a du en faire 5. Dont 3 pour lui. Nous passâmes à table dans le rire et la bonne humeur. Billy et Jacob se ressemblaient beaucoup, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Une fois toutes les pizzas terminées (j'avais donné mon reste à Jake), Billy annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Il devait être aux environs de 20 heures. Jacob proposa qu'on regarde un film. J'acquiesçai et nous choisîmes Pirates des Caraïbes. Au final, nous avons regardez les 4 en un soir. Nous étions en pyjama, sur le canapé, comme des gosses.

**-Et un ptit verre de rhum et un !,** chancelais-je tellement je riais.  
Alors que j'allais attraper une bierre , Jake se plaça devant moi et dit d'un ton sérieux :  
**-C'est strictement interdit aux civils !**  
**-J'en savais rien, je vous demande pardon.,** répliquais-je en lui attrapant des mains, **Si j'en vois un, je vous en informerai immédiatement **!  
Nous étions morts de rire. Et un peu soûls (enfin pour ma part), je dois l'avouer.  
-**Alors Jack Sparrow,** le défiais-je en pointant une cane sur son torse, **Sommes-nous donc deux immortels condamnés à un combat épique jusqu'aux trompettes du jugement dernier ?**  
Jacob haussa les épaules et répondit :  
**-Tu peux aussi te rendre !**  
Je m'effondrai sur le canapé quand il me poussa. Jacob se moquait de moi et je lui tapai la tête en retour. La fatigue commença à se faire sentir.

Nous nous retrouvâmes finalement dans son lit.  
**-Tu veux que j'aille sur le canapé ?**  
**-Non c'est bon, j'ai déjà dormi avec Paul et Seth, un plus un de moins ça change pas grand chose !**  
Le silence s'installa, je crus qu'il dormait mais il dit :  
**-Tu es tellement différente des autres, ça faisait des années que j'avais pas autant rigolé avec une fille...**  
**-Qui c'était cette fille qui t'a blessé ?**  
Il sursauta et commença à trembler.  
**-Qui t'a raconté ça ?!**  
**-Personne Jake, ça ce voit. Je ne sais pas comment te dire, c'est une sorte de lueur nostalgique et haineuse dans tes yeux...**  
Il se calma et sa voix devint plus grave tant elle était chargée de sanglots.  
**-C'était Bella... Je l'aimais tellement mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Enfin, pas assez... Pendant un temps, son caillou l'a laissée, abandonnée. Et j'ai été là pour elle. C'était tellement merveilleux, je la connaissais par cœur. On serait ensemble s'il ne serait pas revenu ... Et maintenant, nous ne pouvons même plus être amis.**

J'étais choquée et stupéfaite. Isabella Cullen, la femme d'Edward Cullen que Jake avait décrit comme un « caillou » avait fait du mal à Jacob. Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler cette idée. Quelque chose d'humide coula sur mon épaule et je compris que c'était les larmes de Jacob. Je sentais qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mots, juste d'une présence qui le soutiendrait. En gros, moi pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait le rapprochement (vous avez le cerveau de Quil ou quoi?). Je l'entourais de mon bras et sa tête vint se poser sur mon épaule. Nous restâmes comme ça tellement longtemps que je m'endormis, tandis que ses sanglots se tarissaient.

Les rayons du soleil me réveillèrent. Nous n'avions pas bougés, hors mis que le bras de Jacob s'étendait sur mon ventre, tenant ma main droite. Aucune trace de larmes sur son visage endormi presque enfantin. Je pense qu'en parler lui a fait du bien. Ses yeux papillonnèrent tandis qu'il se réveillait.  
**-Nila ?**  
**-Oui ?**  
**-Désolé pour hier..**.  
Il s'était relevé et je voyais qu'il rougissait presque.  
**-T'inquiète pas Jake, je ne dirai rien.**  
Il me fit un sourire de remerciement auquel je répondis.  
**-Allez mademoiselle, sous la douche ! On va chez Emily et après direction la plage !**  
Je m'exécutai. Aujourd'hui il allait faire exceptionnellement chaud : 30°C ! Autant en profiter ! J'enfilai un maillot, et une tenue décontractée. Je retrouvai ensuite Jacob dans la cuisine. Il me tendit un doliprane que j'acceptai volontiers !  
**-T'as pas mal au crâne avec tout ce qu'on a bu devant la télé toi ?**  
**-Et non !**  
Je grommelais puis nous nous rendîmes chez Emily pour le petit déjeuner.

Une délicieuse odeur de brioche flottait dans l'air. J'en pris une, elle était délicieuse !  
**-Ché chtrop bonch !,** affirmais-je la bouche pleine  
Tous les gars rirent ainsi que Kim.  
**-Et c'est nous les estomacs sur pattes ? Tu nous dis même pas bonjour !**, se plaignit Seth.  
Je souris et lui fis la bise ainsi qu'à tous les autres. Quand vint le tour de Paul, j'hésitai et lui fis un finalement un bisou sur la joue.  
-**T'as l'air fatiguée Nila,** dit il, **à quel heure vous vous êtes couchés ?**  
**-Hum... Vers 3 heures du mat',** baillais-je.  
Paul foudroya du regard Jacob qui haussa les épaules.  
**-Et vous avez fait quoi bande de coquins ?**, fit Embry.  
-**Oh toi l'Embryon tu peux te taire avec tes insinuations, ça nous ferait des vacances !,**répondis-je  
Il garda la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction et ses amis éclatèrent de rire.  
**-Elle t'a rembarré Embry !**  
**-Oué, fit une petite voix inconnue, t'es cassé !**

Je me tournais vers la fillette qui venait de parler. A peine dans la pièce qu'elle se jeta sur Quil qui la regarda presque amoureusement. Etrange...  
**-T'es qui toi ?,** me demanda t-elle.  
Je souris, amusée.  
**-Nila et toi t'es qui ?**  
**-Claire !,** sourit elle de toutes ses dents.  
**-C'est ma nièce,** m'informa Emily.  
Nous terminâmes de manger et les gars proposèrent à Kim et moi de les accompagner aux falaises. Une fois arrivée, je fus stupéfaite de la hauteur. Je regardais le vide et lançai à Jacob qui était déjà en maillot de bain :  
-**Tu sais, quand tu es en haut d'une falaise, cette envie irrésistible de sauter dans le vide ?**  
**-...**  
**-Et bien moi je la ressens pas !**  
Nous explosâmes tout deux de rire. C'était une réplique de Jack Sparrow. Alors, lui s'avança à son tour, vraiment près du bord.

**-Que cette journée reste à jamais celle ou vous avez failli capturer le capitaine Jack Sparrow !,** lança t-il en sautant dans le vide.  
J'hurlai de peur tandis que les autres riaient.  
-**T'inquiète, on fait ça tout le temps c'est pas dangereux du tout !,** me confia Sam.  
Rassurée, je ne dis plus rien et me mit en maillot . Paul siffla, me faisant rougir. Un à un, les garçons sautèrent. Il ne restait plus que Paul et Embry.  
-**Tu sautes ?,** demandais-je à Kim  
-**Non, je ne suis pas folle !**  
**-Pff, Nila t'es même pas cap !,** me défia Embry en sautant.

Le s*lop ! Il sait que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de relever un défi ! Je jette un regard hésitant à Paul qui me sourit. Kim ne s'occupe pas de nous, allongée sur sa serviette. Je m'approche du vide et attrape machinalement la main de Paul. Il est tellement beau... Je reporte mon attention vers les points dans la mer et crie :  
**-EMBRY T'ES UN HOMME MORT !**

Paul explose de rire et je suis complètement hypnotisée par ses yeux, par ses lèvres.  
**-Si jamais je meurs en sautant, je veux faire ça avant.**  
Sur ces mots, je m'approche de lui, me met sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse. Les même sentiments que la veille m'envahissent, me faisant défaillir au sens propre du terme. Paul me rattrapa et me porta comme une princesse.  
**-Je ne t'aurais pas laisser mourir mais j'aime bien le « ça ».**  
Je souris et me blottis contre lui.  
**-C'est trop romantique,** soupira Kim.  
Je lui souris puis me tournais de nouveau vers Paul  
**-Saute,** lui intimais-je.

Et c'est ainsi, dans les bras de celui que j'aime, que j'eus... la peur de ma vie. Je m'accrochai fermement à son cou tandis que nous traversions le vide, l'eau se rapprochant à une vitesse fulgurante. J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire que j'ai eu une profonde révélation, que des images défilaient devant mes yeux mais je ne pensais qu'à une chose :  
**-Aaaaahhhhhhhh !**  
Je me souviens que, juste avant l'impact, Paul m'embrassa, coupant mon hurlement. Et là, sous l'eau, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Je m'accrochai amoureusement à lui et l'embrassa au milieu des poissons et des bulles d'air. Son corps contre le mien m'électrisa complètement et j'eus à peine conscience que l'eau de mer décuplait mon don, créant une bulle de chaleur autour de nous. Nous nous détachâmes et remontâmes à la surface, main dans la main. Ce fut le plus beau saut de tout ma vie...

**-Naaaan tu l'as fait !**, dit Embry  
**-50 dollars pour moi mon pote,** fit Quil  
Je tirai la langue au premier qui me sauta dessus et essaya de me couler.  
**-Paul !** Eus-je le temps de crier avant que ma tête ne soit complètement sous l'eau.  
Quelques micros secondes après, j'étais dans les bras chaud de Paul, Embry éjecté plus loin. Si près de ses lèvres tentatrices, je ne pus pas résister et l'embrassa pour la troisième fois en dix minutes.  
**-Vous êtes ensembles !,** s'étrangla Seth  
**-Encore 50 pour moi !**, sourit Quil.

Je ne m'occupai pas d'eux, bien trop occupée. Paul nageait pour deux car mes jambes étaient autour de sa taille. Nos langues entamèrent une danse plus que sensuelle, interrompue quand je me rappelais que nous n'étions pas seuls. Je sentais son désir en dessous de la ceinture et me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas rire.  
-Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu as sur moi, grogna t-il à mon oreille.  
Pour simple réponse, j'appuyai sur sa tête, le faisant couler. La tête qu'il faisait en remontant à la surface était à mourir de rire. Je commençai à nager pour m'échapper mais il me rattrapa au bout de cinq minutes. Il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et me souleva pour finalement m'envoyer plusieurs mètres plus loin dans l'eau. C'était à son tour de rire. Je fis faussement la tête.

**-Bon les amoureux vous venez ! On refait un saut !**  
**-On arrive !,** cria Paul.  
Il s'approcha de moi puis déclara :  
**-Ton maillot est magnifique. Tu es magnifique.**  
Je fis toujours semblant de bouder. Il déposa de délicats baisers dans mon cou, remonta le long de ma mâchoire me faisant gémir pour finir par mes lèvres.  
**-Tu me pardonnes ?,** demanda t-il  
**-Hum, à une condition**  
**-Tout ce que tu veux !**  
**-Promis ?**  
**-Promis !**  
**-Tu me portes jusqu'en haut !**  
Il rit et je me mis sur son dos. Je m'accrochai à lui tandis qu'il nageait jusqu'au bord. Il avait des muscles incroyables, on aurait dit que je ne le gênais pas du tout. Il remonta la pente.

**-A l'aise blaise ?**, me demanda t-il  
**-Tranquille Emile.**  
**-Bon alors cool Raoul**  
**-Allez fonce Alphonse !**  
**-Tu peux dire ça, t'es peinard Bernard !**  
**-Et oui, dans le c*l lulu !**  
**-Tu m'étonnes Simone !**  
Nous continuâmes à faire les idiots jusqu'en haut. Paul me lâcha, il n'était même pas essoufflé. Seth était en train de boire.  
-**A la tienne Étienne !**, nous exclament nous en même temps.  
Il nous lança un regard ahuri et nous explosâmes de rire. Une conversation entre Jared et Kim retint notre attention.

**-Mais Jared ! Pourquoi t'es pas comme Paul !,** se plaignit Kim  
**-Hein ?!**  
**-Il est trop romantique !,** soupira t-elle avec envie.  
**-Paul romantique ?!**, s'exclamèrent les garçons  
**-Oui ! Lui et Nila se sont embrassés au bord de la falaise, juste avant de sauter !**  
**-En fait, dis-je, c'est moi qui l'est embrassé. Paul n'est pas un poil romantique !**  
Ce dernier me lança un regard noir avant de me soulever. Il s'arrêta à un centimètre du bord et me fit pencher la tête en arrière, droit vers le vide. Alors, il m'embrassa. La peur qu'il me lâche et le plaisir se mélangeaient, formant une drôle de sensation.  
**-Oh la la c'est trop mignon !**, marmonna Kim  
**-Tu disais,** souffla Paul.  
J'avais envie de le surprendre, comme il venait de le faire. Sauf que dans son cas il y aura beaucoup de peur et très peu de plaisir !  
Il se redressa, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Tout le groupe nous regardait.

Alors, j'approchai mes lèvres de Paul et, au dernier moment, fit un salto arrière et tomba. Merci papa pour les cours de natation et les compétitions professionnelles de plongeon ! J'entendis tout le monde crier, dont Paul et tous se jetèrent à leur tour.  
**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !,** criais-je malgrè moi  
Ça faisait beaucoup plus peur que dans les bras de Paul, et la chute semblait bien plus infinie !  
Une fois tous arrivés dans l'eau sans dommages je fus sermonnée.  
**-Tu m'as fait peur !,** me reprocha Jacob  
**-Bien fait ! Tu m'as fait pareil !**

Le reste de la journée se passa parfaitement bien, entre plongeons, bronzette, baisers et câlins avec Paul. Quil était partit une heure après pour rejoindre la petite Claire et Seth m'avait informé que Leah n'était pas là car elle travaillait. Après le dîner, chez Emily, j'étais tellement épuisée que j'avais décidé de dormir chez elle, au grand déplaisir de Paul. Mais bon, un petit bisou et il ne disait plus rien ! Une fois tous les garçons partis, je la rejoignis dans sa chambre car Sam n'était pas là ce soir. Je m'assis sur son lit.

**-Alors, comment va t-il ?**, demandais-je  
Elle me regarda étonnée.  
**-Qui donc ?**  
Je soupirais d'exaspération. Elle me prenait pour une aveugle ou quoi ?  
**-Le petit être qui s'est logé dans ton ventre !**  
Ses sourcils montèrent en flèche et elle me demanda :  
**-Comment es tu au courant ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne, même pas à Sam !**  
**-Hum, tu ne viens pas avec nous, tu deviens carrément maniaque, tu manges tout le temps, tu t'éclipses pour aller vomir, tu portes des vêtements amples, tu tiens inconsciemment ton ventre par moment, tu as une mine resplendissante de bonheur. Ça m'étonne que Sam n'est rien remarqué !**  
**-Je devrais changer de mari, rit elle, moins observateur que lui il y a pas !**  
Je joins mon rire au sien.  
**-Fille ou garçon ?**  
**-Je ne sais pas encore, je dois aller faire l'échographie samedi prochain.**  
**-Je t'accompagnerais.**  
Mon portable sonna, interrompant notre discussion. Ce n'était pas les Cullen car je les avais tous bloqués.

**-****_Allô_****,** répondis-je  
-_**Oui ma chérie c'est moi !**_  
_**-Papa ! Tu appelles enfin !**_  
_**-Désolé pour le retard, t'avais raison il n'y a presque pas de téléphone ! Comment tu vas ?**_  
_**-Très bien et toi ? Comment ça se passe ?**_  
_**-Ça va ! Et bien, il y a beaucoup de monde à soigner, c'est épuisant ! Et toi les cours ?**_  
_**-Il y a eu une tempête donc annulés toute cette semaine ! Il y aurait eu un dégât des eaux au lycée.  
-Mince ! Tu as été voir s'il n'y a rien eu à la maison ?**_  
Quelle idiote, ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit !  
_**-Pas encore !**_  
_**-Tu es chez les Cullen ?**_  
Après une petite hésitation, je répondis :  
_**-Non je me suis fâchée avec Emmett, je suis chez Emily Young.**_  
_**-Oh, d'accord. Je vais devoir te laisser ma chérie, on a besoin de moi !**_  
_**-Ok ! Bisous je t'aime !**_

Le contact fut coupé, j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler un peu plus. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de demander des information sur Maya ! Dommage...  
Je continuais à parler avec Emily jusqu'à ce que Sam la rejoigne vers minuit. Le pauvre, elle lui lança un regard noir et il n'en comprit pas la raison.

**-Observe Sam, observe,** chuchotais-je avec la certitude qu'il m'avait entendu.  
Je décidai de prendre ma douche demain. Une fois dans mon lit, je pensais à Paul. Nous étions maintenant en couple mais je voulais être certaine de ses sentiments à mon égard avant d'aller plus moi, je l'aimais indéniablement. Sans le savoir, il allait être mit à l'épreuve, dès demain. Je m'endormis peu à peu, et fus emportée loin de tout. Finalement, j'aurais du rester réveillée car des cauchemars plus effrayants les uns que les autres se jetèrent sur moi.


	9. Chapter 9: Accident

_Je courrais dans la forêt, le cœur battant à la chamade. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un me poursuivait, et j'avais la certitude qu'il ou elle voulait me tuer. Un hurlement lupin retentit, me faisant frémir. Je faillis m'arrêter. Mais je devais fuir, et seulement fuir. Hélas, la chose me rattrapa et me jeta au sol. Elle me sauta au cou et me mordis._

_Ma mère pleurait. Je ne comprenais plus rien, si ce n'est que j'allais mourir. Cette certitude était ancrée au plus profond de mon être, me terrifiant et me paralysant totalement. J'étais dans une pièce sombre comme la nuit, les larmes dévalaient les joues de ma mère tandis qu'elle me caressait tendrement la joue en s'adressant à une personne que je ne distinguais pas._  
**_-Je t'en prie, sauve ma fille. Elle n'a que 3 ans !_**  
**_-Je ne peux pas Aline !, dit une voix magnifique typiquement masculine. Je risque de la tuer ! Et même si j'arrive à m'arrêter, je la transformerais !_**  
_**-Je t'en supplie ! Elle ne sera pas comme toi, n'oublie pas qui je suis, dans quelle famille je suis née ! Fais le pour moi, en souvenir de notre ancien amour...**_  
_Les voix devinrent un simple bruit, bourdonnant dans mes oreilles. J'eus juste le temps de voir deux yeux rouges sang se jeter sur moi puis se fut le noir. Total. Une douleur fulgurante au poignet gauche, puis de l'apaisement. Mon cœur commença à ralentir, et je sentais un massage sur ma poitrine. Maman me disait de tenir, de ne pas la laisser. Les heures passèrent et je me battais inlassablement. Peu à peu, l'obscurité recula et me laissa. Quand elle disparut, je m'effondrais d'épuisement._  
_Une voix me parlait, maman. Elle me disait que tout allait bien se passer, que j'allais guérir maintenant. Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux et elle poussa une exclamation de joie devant mes prunelles._  
_**-Comment est-ce possible,**__ murmura l'homme aux yeux injectés de sang._  
**_-Le sang Quileute Ben, le sang Quileute ! Pour une fois dans ma vie depuis mon départ de la Push il m'est utile !_**  
_L'homme s'approcha de moi et je laissais échapper un gémissement de peur._  
_-__**Je ne te ferais rien Nila,**__ fit il d'une voix rassurante.  
Mis à part ses yeux, il n'avait rien d'effrayant. Sa peau était mate, et ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts. Ma mère se plaça devant moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler. Cheveux blonds, peau mate, yeux noirs, long cils, silhouette avantageuse. J'entourais mes bras autour d'elle et pleurais._  
**_-C'est fini ma puce, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Merci Ben, je retiendrais ce que tu as fait pour moi et ma fille, nous avons une dette envers toi._**  
_L'inconnu nommé Ben disparut._

Je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur. J'avais encore l'impression de sentir la morsure du vampire de mon rêve. Car c'était à coup sur un vampire ! Ces yeux... Brrr, ça me fait froid dans le dos. Mais j'ai néanmoins une impression de déjà vu... Un lointain souvenir, trop vieux pour que je ne m'en rappelle... Mon subconscient a t-il tenté de m'envoyer un message ? Mais c'est idiot, les vampires n'existent pas ! Et pourtant, cette impression de réel persiste. Après tout, les créatures surnaturelles sont peut être réelles vu que j'en suis moi même une avec mon don... Et ma mère me racontait toujours des légendes ou se mélangeaient vampires, loups-garous. Elle était Quileute. Cette révélation était indéniablement ancrée en moi à présent. Son physique, hors mis ses cheveux blonds, concordait. Mon père croyait qu'elle venait de Forks mais c'était en fait de la Push. Mon sang se glaça. Quelqu'un devait la connaître. Mon père m'avait dit qu'elle s'était enfuie à l'âge de 17 ans et qu'il l'avait rencontré 5 ans plus tard. L'année d'après, ils m'avaient eu. Je calculais rapidement de tête. 23 ans qu'elle était partie d'ici. Elle devait certainement connaître des gens ici. Hélas, elle ne m'avait jamais dit son nom de jeune fille. Je soupçonne qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on ne connaisse sa famille. Heureusement, elle avait un prénom pas très commun : Aline. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'habitants à la Push donc je devrais forcément trouver un membre de sa famille, de ma famille. Qui sait, j'en connais peut être déjà un ?! Mais je me voyais mal aller frapper aux portes pour savoir... Et puis, je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer à mes amis. Comment leur dire que mes soupçons sont fondés sur un simple rêve ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'être sur que c'était véridique et que je n'étais pas devenue paranoïaque : retrouver le journal intime de ma mère. Je savais qu'elle en avait un, quand j'étais plus jeune je la voyais souvent écrire à l'intérieur. Je me rappelle que mon père la taquinait souvent à ce sujet.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues tandis que je me remémorais toutes sortes de souvenirs. Je les séchai rapidement, maman aurait voulu que je sois forte. « N'aies pas pitié des morts Nila, disait elle, aies pitié des vivants ». Je tentais de ne penser à rien, mais rien à faire. Mes pensées me ramenaient toujours à ce rêve, à cette morsure vampirique. Mais bien sûr qu'est ce que je suis bête ! S'il m'a mordu j'ai forcément une trace ! Même à 14 ans d'intervalle... Mon poignet gauche me semblait maintenant bien lourd. Avais-je vraiment envie de savoir ? Oui. Mais, si c'était vrai, tout ce en quoi je croyais, la raison et la science, s'avérait faussé. Je fermais les yeux, tournais mon poignet, et les rouvris. Ouf ! Rien que je n'ai pas vu ! J'étais vraiment stupide de me monter ça à la tête ! Je l'aurais remarqué auparavant s'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal ! Mais rien, juste ma peau claire et les deux petites tâches de naissances... Les deux petites tâches de naissance ! Oh non ! J'observai les deux points plus clairs sur ma peau. D'anciennes traces de morsures, deux canines.

Non non non non ! Mon corps s'enflamma et je sortis aussitôt du lit pour ne pas y mettre le feu. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, ni à me calmer. Les vampires existent, ma mère a de la famille ici, j'ai du sang Quileute dans les veines, cette morsure a provoqué des dommages collatéraux sur moi : mon don. La chaleur me monta au joue et, quand je croisais mon reflet dans la glace je retins un hurlement. J'avais des flammes de la tête au pied, recouvrant tout mon corps. Je sentais que si je ne trouvais pas le moyen de me détendre, j'allais exploser. Je courrais aussitôt et allumai le jet de la douche au plus froid. Les flammes persistèrent mais peu à peu je réussis à me calmer. Quand ce fut fait, je m'assis sur le carrelage froid. Ce don, ou plutôt cette malédiction, devenait vraiment dangereux. Que ce serait il passé si je n'avais réussi à résorber les flammes ? Si j'avais explosé ? Sam, Emily et leur enfant en seraient certainement mort... Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois retourner voir les Cullen. Tant pis pour la mise à l'épreuve de Paul, tant pis pour la journée d'aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser mon caractère flamboyant, c'est le cas de le dire.

Fébrile, je pris une douche en vitesse, enfilais des vêtements qui résisteraient plutôt bien au feu dont la veste en cuir d'Edward et mon casque. La moto était devant chez Jacob et je partis presque en courant la chercher. Je sentais que je tremblais de peur pour mes proches, de rage envers moi même et ce vampire, et j'en voulais à ma mère de ne m'avoir rien dit mais surtout d'être décédée. Et je m'en voulais aussi de penser ça. Tandis que le rêve se répétait dans ma tête, je ne me rendis pas compte que j'accélérai de plus en plus. Je me trouvais sur une route entourée de forêt, totalement déserte. La sonnerie de mon portable me fit sursauter. Ce moment inattention ne me permis pas de voir surgir les trois loups. Quand je m'en rendis compte, j'écrasais la pédale de frein et braquait le guidon de la moto. Je perdis l'équilibre et fus traînée sur une centaine de mètres par le véhicule. Dans ma peur, mon pouvoir s'était automatiquement activé sauf que, comme tout le monde le sait, le feu et l'essence ne sont pas vraiment compatibles. J'eus juste le temps de rouler sur moi même quelques mètres plus loin, d'apercevoir les loups courant vers moi, de croiser le regard étrangement familier de celui au pelage gris avant que la moto explose. Aïe, pensais-je avant que tout devienne noir.

Ce qui ce passa ensuite, je ne sais pas si c'est la réalité ou moi qui l'est inventé mais je pencherais pour la première option bien qu'elle soit invraisemblable. Je rouvris les yeux difficilement, mon corps entier me faisait mal et quelque chose comprimait ma poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer : le reste du moteur. J'eus deux pensées assez inappropriés à ce moment : « Edward va me tuer » et « Paul avait raison, la moto c'est dangereux ». A travers la fumée, je distinguais trois formes courir à toute vitesse vers moi dans des hurlements déchirants. Je me battais pour ne pas m'enfoncer dans l'inconscient, si j'ai survécu (enfin pas sur!) à l'explosion, ça serait bête de me faire dévorer. Je me rends bien compte que je suis totalement à l'ouest, sûrement la choc me diriez vous. En fait, ma personnalité reprends le dessus à mon avis. J'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais la souffrance ne me le permet pas. Pour vous donnez un aperçu, j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur et d'être plongée dans un bain d'acide. Le tout multiplié par 10. J'aperçois le reste de mon véhicule en flamme à une dizaine de mètres. L'explosion m'a fait décollé du sol pour me propulser ici. Les loups arrivent à ma hauteur, j'ai du mal à les distinguer car de points noirs se forment sur ma vue. J'ai beau cligner des yeux, impossible de voir parfaitement. On retire le poids sur ma poitrine et je réussis à tousser. Et là, je rencontre le regard du loup gris. Il a peur non il est horrifié, il s'en veut. Je reconnais ces yeux noirs. Paul. Bien que cela semble impossible, j'en suis persuadée.

**-Paul,** réussis-je à dire tant bien que mal.  
Le loup écarquille les yeux et commença à rapetisser. Non, pas le loup, Paul. Il se tient devant moi complètement nu, caresse mon visage du bout des doigt, hurle des ordres aux deux humains à côté de lui. Il me parle mais je n'entends plus rien. Ses yeux sont emplis de larmes.  
-**Reste avec moi mon amour,** parvins-je à discerner.  
Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai trop mal. Je tente de m'accrocher à son regard mais plus les secondes passent, plus mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites. Au moins, il est sain et sauf. Je mourrais.

Sans que je ne sache quoi faire, mon corps sembla se dédoubler. Je flottais au dessus de mon corps et voyais à présent la scène de haut. Paul, oh mon si beau Paul, me faisait des massages cardiaques. Je faisais peur à voir : j'étais ouverte de partout, mon casque avait été éjecté et sur mon visage se mélangeaient sang et des débris. Enfin, ma jambe formait un angle bizarre. Les ambulances arrivèrent et je suivis mon corps à l'intérieur. Carlisle y était, il dégagea Paul brusquement et plaça le défibrillateur sur ma poitrine.  
**-Allez Nila ! Reviens !**  
Rien, toujours le son monotone de la mort. Je regardais Paul. Il était totalement effondré, jamais je n'avais vu autant de souffrance dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Le désespoir allait l'anéantir complètement, il n'y survivrait pas. Hors, un monde sans Paul ce n'est pas concevable. Je veux bien subir mille et unes souffrance pour le savoir vivant. Dans un effort titanesque, l'esprit que je suis plonge vers mon corps.  
**-Bip, bip, bip...**  
Je suis vivante. Pour l'instant. Viens obscurité, je suis prête à t'affronter. La mort n'empêche pas l'amour mais cette fois l'amour empêchera la mort.

Souffrance, tout n'est que souffrance. Je battis des paupières et ouvris faiblement les yeux. J'étais dans un endroit tout blanc. Oh non, je suis morte ?! C'était pas prévu dans le plan ça ! Non, attendez, je souffre donc je suis vivante. Je suis à l'hôpital. Ouf ! Mes yeux s'adaptèrent vite à cette luminosité et je remarquais que Paul était là, sa tête couchée sur mes genoux. Maintenant, je dois faire le point. J'arrive à penser normalement, enfin si on peu dire que j'ai des pensées normales ! J'arrive à bouger mes mains et mes pieds. Alors, où ai-je mal ? Partout, répondit mon corps. Non, je dois faire abstraction de ça. Où ai-je particulièrement mal ? A la jambe gauche. Je tendis mes bras face à moi. Je ne suis pas brûlée. Merci fichu pouvoir ! Je suis certaine de m'en sortir assez bien pour un accident de cette envergure si on met de côté le fait que je sois morte quelques secondes. Rassurée, je caressais tendrement les cheveux noir jais de Paul. Avais-je rêvé ou s'était il métamorphosé en loup ? Plus tard les questions, plus tard les soucis. Pour l'instant, j'avais terriblement soif. Je remarquais qu'un verre était posé sur la petite table de chevet. Juste à l'attraper... Je me penchais trop vite, réveillant des douleurs jusqu'à alors endormies. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur qui fit sursauter Paul. Il me regarda. Je le regardai.

**-Ça va ?,** demandais-je timidement face à son manque de réaction  
Cela sembla le réveiller et il se mit à brailler dans le couloir :  
**-Elle est réveillée !**  
Carlisle arriva en courant.  
-**Content de te revoir Nila, tu nous as fait une sacrée peur tu sais.**  
**-Contente moi aussi doc' !**  
Il allait parler mais Paul arriva vers moi en me posant une centaine de question à la minute. Je répondis à la plupart ce qui le rassura.  
**-Paul, calme toi ou tu devras sortir,** dit Carlisle d'un ton ferme.  
Mon chéri se tût mais ne cessait de me dévorer du regard.  
**-Alors Nila, tu avais la jambe déboîtée mais je l'ai remise en place. Tu avais de nombreuses blessures internes, mais tout a été réparé. Tu n'auras besoin que de deux semaines de plâtre pour ta jambe, tu as eu beaucoup de chance ! Tu avais quelques coupures assez minimes mais tu as un léger traumatisme crânien qui est à surveiller. Sinon, aucune brûlures heureusement!  
-C'est bizarre,** dit Paul, **car j'ai clairement vu les flammes sur toi dans l'explosion.**  
**-Il est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas de l'accident pendant un bout de temps de n'en fais pas Nil'.**  
Euh... Est-il normal que je m'en souvienne ? Je préfère ne pas poser la question car ça ferait beaucoup trop de révélations.  
**-Je peux sortir quand ?**  
Carlisle sourit, heureux de me retrouver.  
**-Je vois que tu tiens toujours autant à ta liberté ! Comme tu as déjà passé 3 jours ici...**  
**-3 jours !**  
**-Une nuit d'observation et je te laisse partir. Dors un peu ça te fera du bien**  
**-J'ai été inconsciente trois jours et vous voulez que je dorme ?! C'est pas moi qui ai un traumatisme docteur !**  
Il rit.  
**-Je te parle maintenant en ami. Qu'est ce que tu faisais sur cette route à 6 heures du matin ?!**  
Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était si tôt.

**-Euh...Joker ?**  
**-Nila !,** soupirèrent mon amoureux et Carlisle.  
-**Vous êtes pas drôles! J'allais voir les Cullen.**  
**-Pourquoi ?,** s'exclama Paul.  
Je lançais un long regard à Carlisle avant de répondre :  
-**Je ne me rappelle plus.**  
Mon accident avait eu lieu vendredi et nous étions donc lundi.  
-**Et les cours !,** m'exclamais-je  
-**Tu te soucies du lycée ?! C'est le monde à l'envers ! Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à ma Nil ?**  
Nous rimes, c'est vrai que c'était absurde ! Mais bon, c'était sorti tout seul.

Durant la journée, je reçus la visite d'un nombre incroyable de personnes. Les infirmières n'en pouvaient plus, elle s'exhortaient qu'ils devaient me laisser me reposer mais à chaque fois d'autres arrivaient. Elles ont vite abandonnées moi je vous le dis. Alors, voici la liste des gens qui sont passés en plus de Paul et Carlisle : Seth, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Emily, Sam, Leah, Billy mais aussi Emmett, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Esmée et enfin Ayla, Hadrien, Kyle, James, Katia. En gros, les Quileutes, les Cullen et les Forksiens (j'appelle les habitants de Forks ainsi), 20 personnes au total. La nuit commençait à tomber, et Paul était toujours avec moi.

**-Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux,** lui fis-je à contre cœur.  
Il secoua la tête négativement.  
**-Je vais aller demander un lit.**  
A ces mots, je souris et tapotais le peu de place à côté de moi. Il vint de coucher avec moi. Alors que j'allais prendre sa main, je me rendis compte que j'avais une perfusion.  
**-Beurk !**, déclarais-je en tentant de l'enlever.  
Paul rit et m'arrêta :  
**-Elle te maintient en pleine forme, tu vas pas chipoter !**

Je ris à mon tour et me blottis contre son torse brûlant. La nuit se passa merveilleusement bien. Le lendemain, Carlisle signa ma fiche de sortie à 19 heures car on avait du faire des examens. Je lui ai avoué que j'avais perdu le contrôle et il me proposa qu'on établisse des entraînements dès que ma jambe ira mieux.  
Paul s'était étrangement absenté et il n'était pas venu me chercher à l'hôpital. Je lui en voulais un peu d'ailleurs. Ce fut Seth qui vint me prendre et m'annonça que Paul avait une surprise pour moi . Nous discutâmes joyeusement dans la voiture et j'essayais de lui faire cracher le morceau mais impossible. Alors, je ne parlais pas et regardais le couché de soleil. Je remarquais que Seth avait dépassé les maisons, et il s'arrêta sur la plage. Il m'aida à marcher et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle.

La plage éclairée par les rayons du soleil était magnifique. Mais ce qui attira mon attention, c'était Paul. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche contrastant avec sa peau mate et d'un pantalon noir. Il avait préparé un pique nique avec beaucoup de victuailles plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.  
Il arriva vers moi avec son sourire en coin et me porta comme une princesse. Seth partit. Il me déposa délicatement et commença à parler.

-**J'ai vraiment eu la peur de ma vie Nila...Quand je t'ai vu emportée par la moto, traînée sur cette centaine de mètres et ensuite plus rien à part de la fumée tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai ressenti. Après, quand je suis arrivé et que je t'ai vu tant blessé, ça m'a littéralement tué. Tu arrivais à peine à rester consciente, tu as prononcé mon nom avant de sombrer. Tu étais dans mes bras et ton cœur à cessé de battre. Le vide m'a complètement anéanti... Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu ne serais plus de ce monde... Je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. La vie n'est rien pour moi si tu n'es pas là.**  
-**Paul...**  
**-Non Nila, aujourd'hui je t'ouvre mon cœur comme je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant car avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je me rend compte que demain ça sera peut être trop tard. Tu es comme la sang dans mes veine, tu es mon essentiel. Tu es ma force, ma joie, mon cœur et mon bonheur. Tu es mon sourire quotidien, mon pilier indispensable et c'est grâce à toi que j'avance plus fort chaque jour. En très peu de temps tu as su me prouver que tu appartenais à ces rares personnes exceptionnelles à qui on peut faire confiance les yeux fermés. Tu sais tout de moi, le bon comme le mauvais et je sais tout de toi. Je peux t'avouer que sans toi, je perdrais tous mes repères. Tu es mon tout, celle pour qui je pourrais livrer fièrement toutes les batailles du monde tout en te dédiant chaque victoire. Je ferais tout pour toi, je vendrais mon âme au diable pour t'assurer le bonheur éternel s'il le fallait. Tu es mon âme, ma sœur : mon âme sœur. Tu occuperas pour toujours la première place dans mon cœur et personne ne pourras te détrôner car tu es aussi irremplaçable qu'indispensable. Je sais que j'ai des goût de luxe, la preuve tu es une fille en or. Je ne vis que pour toi et sans toi je ne vis plus. On ne sépare pas l'inséparable mon amour. Imaginer un futur dont tu ne ferais pas parti serait impossible. Quand je suis avec toi, je ne suis pas un sale gosse, tu me rends meilleur chaque jour. Tu es ma plus grande fierté. Tes yeux, ô tes yeux, m'envoûtent dès que je croise ton regard. Ton visage est mon plus beau paysage. Jamais je n'aurais pensé trouver une fille aussi merveilleuse que toi mais je t'ai trouvé. Grâce à toi, je me suis rendu compte que le bonheur n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. Mon amour pour toi est infini, Nila. Je t'aimerais n'importe où, quoi qu'il arrive.**

Les larmes dévalaient mes joues tant ce moment était magiquement parfait. Jamais on ne m'avait fait une aussi belle déclaration. Je me trouvais sotte d'avoir pensé qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Cette preuve d'amour était inégalable. Il me regardait avec peur, peur que je ne m'enfuie en courant. Mais je ne risquais pas de faire ça. Je devais choisir les bons mots pour répondre car je ressentais exactement la même chose pour lui.

**-Paul, je me vois bien passer ma vie à tes côtés, sans jamais parler de nous au passé. Je veux être la première et la dernière, je veux que tu sois mon futur, je veux que tu sois le père de mes enfants. C'est avec toi que j'avancerai jusqu'à la fin main dans la main, avec toi que je passerai mes lendemains. Je veux que tu sois là pour me stopper quand je dépasserais les limites et la seule chose que je veux voir le matin c'est ton visage endormi près du mien. Je veux que toi et moi on ne fasse qu'un. Je veux pouvoir m'endormir dans tes bras. Je veux que tu sois près de moi et que tu acceptes tous mes choix. Je veux qu'on vive dans la même maison, qu'on ait au moins un garçon, je veux que tu me demandes en mariage sous une pluie de roses. Je veux être là pour calmer ta rage et te retenir quand tu seras prêt à faire des ravages. Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime à en crever et qu'en étant à mes côtés tu fais de moi une reine.**

Jamais je n'ai vu une personne aussi rayonnante de bonheur que lui à ce moment. Tous les soucis et les secrets s'évaporèrent pendant quelques instants. Sous les derniers rayons du soleil, nos lèvres se joignirent, scellant notre amour éternel.


	10. Chapter 10: Nouveau don

Je crois que je n'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne soirée. Nous étions toujours sur la plage, bien que le soleil ait laissé la place à la lune. Le repas préparé par Paul était vraiment excellent et ses muffins, je n'en avais jamais mangé d'aussi bons ! Paul en porta un à mes lèvres et j'en pris une bouchée en riant. Je fis de même avec lui. Une fois tout terminé, nous nous allongeâmes. Paul avait sa tête sur mon ventre et je caressais ses cheveux noirs délicieusement doux. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, nos sentiments exprimaient tout. Paul entrelaça mes doigts aux siens puis se redressa et plongea son regard de velours dans le mien.  
**-Je t'aime,** me révéla t-il de nouveau.  
Je ne le montrai pas mais ces simples mots déclenchèrent en moi un frisson de bonheur. Je reposai ma tête et ne le regardai pas, pour le taquiner.  
**-Nila ?**  
**-Hum ?**  
**-Regarde moi !**  
Un sourire fin s'étira sur mes lèvres et je fixai obstinément les étoiles. Son ton devint amusé tandis que j'entendais qu'il se levait :  
**-Si tu ne me regardes pas, je pars et te laisse ici !**  
**-Pff tu ne feras jamais ça !**

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, je fus prise d'un doute. Maintenant que je tendais l'oreille, je ne l'entendais plus. Au fond de moi je savais qu'il n'était pas loin mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever tant bien que mal et de l'appeler. Rien, juste le silence. Et cette fichu obscurité qui ne me permettait pas de distinguer quoi que ce soit à 2 mètres ! De plus, je ne trouvais pas mes béquilles. Il va me la payer sa plaisanterie ! J'avançais de quelques pas mais avec ce fichu plâtre trébuchai. Alors que je m'attendais à tomber sur le sol avec dans ma tête cette citation « Si tu tombes je serais là, signé le sol. », deux bras chauds m'entourèrent et me stabilisèrent.  
**-Te voir me chercher était assez comique à voir,** susurra t-il à mon oreille  
Je le frappais doucement, avec plus d'amusement que de colère. Je me tournais vers lui et me plaqua contre son torse brûlant. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent.  
**-Je t'aime,** dis-je  
**-Je t'aime plus.**  
**-Non !**  
**-Si !**  
**-Non !**  
**-Si !**  
**-N...**  
**Je ne pus pas terminer que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, et, le souffle coupé, je me détachai.  
-Ce n'est pas poli du tout d'embrasser une fille sans son accord !**  
Il me fit son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.  
-Dans ce cas, je ne vous embrasserais plus mad...  
Ce fut moi cette fois si qui l'embrassa et je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Pour me faciliter la tâche, il me porta comme une princesse.

Je posais ensuite ma tête contre son épaule tout en gardant mes mains attachées autour de son cou. Je n'eus vraiment conscience de m'être endormie que lorsque je me retrouvais dans un lit. Son lit.  
**-Dors avec moi,** chuchotais-je.  
Je n'étais pas très à l'aise dans mes vêtements et, comme si Paul m'avait entendu, il m'enleva mon jean, ma veste et mon sweat-shirt.  
Je le sentis m'enfiler un tee-shirt et ce qui devait être un caleçon. Il se déshabilla à son tour, ne gardant que son sous vêtement et me rejoignis dans le lit. Il se blottit contre moi, nous étions tout deux en position fœtale. Il embrassa mon cou. 1 million de frissons. Qu'est ce que je pouvais l'aimer lui... Mais, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, je me rappelais sa transformation. Il allait devoir m'expliquer tout ça. Autant qu'il soit préparé.  
**-Paul, je me souviens de tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'accident. Tout.**  
Oui je suis un peu cruelle de lui dire ça juste avant qu'il ne dorme car il allait sûrement beaucoup cogité. Mais bon, demain est un autre jour.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain, je fus assez déçue de retrouver le lit vide. Cela me mit aussitôt de mauvaise humeur. Je me levais et regardais la table de chevet. Il y avait un mot à côté des médicaments antidouleur. _Mon Amour, je suis désolé mais j'ai une affaire très urgente à régler. Ce soir, tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions. Je viendrais te chercher au lycée, Kim passera te prendre vers deux heures cet après midi comme ça tu auras le temps de te reposer. Je t'aime. Paul_ . Le lycée ! J'avais oublié ce petit détail... Il était 13 heures, j'avais plutôt intérêt à me dépêcher moi !

Avant de sortir de la chambre avec l'ambition d'aller déjeuner, je me retournais vers la boîte de médicaments. Je n'en avais pas pris un seul pour la bonne raison que je n'avais pas mal du tout. Pourtant, Carlisle m'avait dit que j'en aurais vraiment besoin. Hors, même ce matin aucun élancement, rien. Ce n'est pas normal. Indécise, j'essayais de m'appuyer à cloche pied sur ma jambe plâtrée. Pas la moindre douleur, mais peut être que le plâtre était fait pour ça ? Je ne savais pas car je ne m'étais jamais cassé quelque chose. Et, après réflexion, je n'avais jamais été malade ! Pas un rhume, rien. Avant que je ne connaisse mon don, je m'étais dit que j'avais un métabolisme d'enfer. Et si ça avait un rapport avec la morsure du vampire ?! Bref, pas le temps de s'inquiéter, je devais me dépêcher sinon j'allais être en retard moi !

Hélas, dans ma précipitation, je trébuchais sur ma jambe plâtrée, entremêlant les béquilles et tombais dans les escaliers. Ma hantise venait de se réaliser. Je roulais jusqu'en bas, me cognant de partout. Ça n'allait sûrement pas arranger mon léger traumatisme crânien... J'étais sonnée et je préférais rester assise car je sentais que j'allais voir des étoiles si je me levais maintenant. Foutu plâtre qui pèse comme un poids mort sur moi ! Dans ma chute, je m'étais ouvert le bras. Légèrement, mais assez pour que ça saigne, tachant le bois de l'escalier. Oh et puis rien à faire, si Paul serait resté je ne serais pas tombée ! Je fixais avec colère ce filet de sang. Alors, à ma plus grande stupéfaction, la plaie arrêta de saigner. Et ce n'est pas tout, elle se referma. J'essuyais le sang avec un bout du tee-shirt de Paul que je portais, bien fait pour lui. Le blanc vira aussitôt au rouge. Une fois tout le sang disparu, je regardais mon bras. On aurait dit que je n'avais rien eu. Même pas une cicatrice ! Impossible!

Je devais être sûre de ce que j'avais vu. Je me levais avec peine, un peu étourdie et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Un plat était sur la table ainsi que le couvert. J'attrapai directement le couteau et me coupa la main. Je ne suis pas masochiste je vous rassure mais je devais savoir si mon corps arrivait à se guérir seul comme je le soupçonnais. Après quelques secondes, ma plaie se referma. Brusquement prise de vertiges, je m'asseyais. Mon don me permettait de guérir, plus ou moins vite en fonction de la blessure. Je me rappelle, quand Sydney m'a défoncé la lèvre, j'ai guéri dès le lendemain et je suis maintenant certaine que ce n'est pas grâce à la crème de Paul ! J'arrachai les quelques pansements qu'on m'avait mis à l'hôpital. Aucune plaie, rien. Mais alors, pour ma jambe, cela veut dire que je n'ai pas besoin du plâtre ! Néanmoins, je devais le garder jusqu'à ce soir. Pourquoi ce soir ? Parce que j'ai prévu de tout leur dire vu que Paul répondra aussi à mes questions ! Mais en attendant, je le garde pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mes amis.

Mon regard se pose vers le plat. Là aussi il y a un mot. _Ma princesse, tu as juste à le faire réchauffer. Bon appétit et à toute à l'heure. Je t'aime. Paul._ Il peut se les garder ses surnoms, ses je t'aime et ses signatures débiles ! Comme si je ne savais pas que c'était lui ! Rrrhh ! Il n'avait qu'à être là ! Je place le plat au micro-ondes et déguste ces tomates farcies qui au passage sont délicieuses ! Il est déjà 13h30, et je dois me dépêcher à aller me préparer. Je pris en vitesse une douche (même si ce fut un peu compliqué avec ce fichu plâtre), m'habillais d'un short rose et d'un débardeur blanc, m'attachais les cheveux rapidement, me maquillais. Je regardais le résultat dans la glace. J'avais l'air d'un appétissant sundae à la fraise comme ça ! C'est assez drôle d'ailleurs. J'avisai mon débardeur que je jugeais un peu transparent , haussai les épaules et descendis pour attendre Kim.

Elle arriva, toute souriante comme à son habitude.  
**-Allez, on y va la belle,** me dit elle  
J'attrapai mon sac à dos et sortis en faisant bien attention cette fois avec les béquilles !  
**-T'as une voiture ?!,** m'exclamais-je étonnée,  
Elle rougit.  
**-Oui, j'ai passé mon permis à 16 ans et mes parents me l'ont acheté !**  
**-La classe,** fis-je en entrant dans sa BMW.  
-**Jared dit toujours que je ne mérite pas cette voiture, rit elle**  
**-Pourquoi ?**  
**-J'ai jamais dépassé les 90 kilomètres/ heure**  
**-QUOI ?!**  
**-Voilà exactement sa réaction !**  
**  
**Nous rimes et elle nous conduisit jusqu'au bahut. Premier cours, italien. Pour Kim, science. Évidemment, mon cours se trouvait à l'autre bout du lycée ! Bien qu'il soit petit, j'allais mettre du temps ! En plus, il n'y a pas d'ascenseur et c'est au deuxième étage. Mais avant, je passai à la vie scolaire pour justifier mon absence bien que je sois certaine que la Push entière soit au courant de mon accident. J'eus envie de secouer la secrétaire qui mettait tout son temps pour aider l'élève devant moi. J'étais prête à parier qu'elle lui faisait les yeux doux. Pour faire passer le temps, je me mis à le détailler. Il était assez grand, environ 1m85. Il était tout de noir vêtu, sa chevelure corbeau totalement indomptable. Malgré sa veste en cuir, on pouvait sans mal voir sa musculature. Il se dégageait de cet individu de la puissance, beaucoup de puissance.  
-**Je suis nouveau,** fit il d'une voix grave très sensuelle, **pouvez vous m'indiquer mon emploi du temps ?**  
**-Oui,** bredouilla la femme en le lui tendant.  
**-Merci.**

Il se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux d'un noir si profond qu'on semblait se perdre dans un gouffre me fixèrent avec dureté me semble t-il. Sa peau était aussi blanche que celle des Cullen mais il avait un côté animal que je ne retrouvais pas chez ma deuxième famille. Je me rendis compte que je le fixais toujours et détournais aussitôt le regard, en l'ignorant.  
**-Monsieur Evil,** fit la secrétaire qui avait les yeux légèrement troubles, **voulez vous bien attendre mademoiselle Wave qui a le même cours que vous ? Nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle tombe dans les escaliers...**  
**-Bien entendu.**  
Le mot Evil signifie le mal et cela me fit froid dans le dos. Nous sortîmes de la vie scolaire et il prit mon sac.  
**-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?**, demanda t-il poliment  
**-Accident de moto**  
Ses sourcils montèrent en flèche et son regard traduisit son doute sur la véracité de mes propos. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Nous arrivâmes en classe et le professeur demanda au nouveau de se présenter en italien.

**-Je m'appelle Ian Evil, j'ai 17 ans, j'adore les langues,** fit il avec un accent parfait.  
-**Oh, euh, bien**, bafouilla le professeur. **Allez vous mettre à côté de Nila.**  
Aussitôt, le prénommé Ian me regarda. Comment savait il que s'était moi ?! Peut être car la seule place de libre était à mon côté... Il s'assit et, alors que je pensais qu'il serait froid et peu bavard, me parla :  
**-Alors tu aimes les langues toi aussi?**  
Je haussai les sourcils et lui répondis avec un air détaché :  
**-Oui, j'étudie le français, l'italien, le portugais et l'espagnol.**  
**-Oh, dans ce cas je pense que nous allons avoir beaucoup de cours ensembles!**  
Son ton surpris sonnait faux et je ne lui adressais pas la parole de la totalité du cours.

Vous allez trouvez ça idiot mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il est différent et qu'il n'est pas ici de son plein gré. Il ne me fait pas peur mais sa présence me met étrangement mal à l'aise. Je sentais qu'il cachait des choses et mon instinct me disait de ne pas m'approcher de ce garçon. Rien qu'à le regarder, on devine qu'il est plus âgé que ce qu'il dit. Mais bon, mis à part ce mystérieux inconnu, la journée se passa merveilleusement bien. Je crois que Kim n'a jamais été aussi rouge de sa vie par ma faute. Ma faute car la plupart des garçons de première venaient me voir, me demandaient comment j'allais, me portaient mon sac, restaient avec nous... Le pire, ça a été en sport car ils n'arrêtaient pas de nous lancer des œillades quand on est sorties des vestiaires. Moi je ne m'étais pas changée et j'allais donc devoir m'ennuyer pendant une heure sur le banc de touche. Mais un autre élève était dispensé. Devinez qui...Ian ! Bon, j'ai pas été très sympa en espagnol avec lui, qui sait on pourrait devenir ami ? Et puis je suis la première à détester les préjugés donc, je me devais de faire un effort.

**-Pourquoi tu ne fais pas sport ?,** lui demandais-je.  
Il m'ignora totalement, faisant la sourde oreille. Cela m'énerva profondément et je me tus, bouillante de rage. J'avais conscience qu'il me lançait des regards moqueurs et cela m'énerva encore plus de ne pas pouvoir cacher mes émotions. Alors, je lui posais une question qui à coup sûr le surprendrais.  
**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**  
Bingo, il semble déconcerté derrière son masque imperturbable.  
**-Et bien, je fais comme tout le monde je suis des cours.**  
Son air posé et sa confiance en lui m'exaspéra.  
**-Pourquoi as tu débarqué en fin d'année ? Il reste à peine deux mois de cours.**  
**-Eh bien, avec tes questions j'ai l'impression que tu t'intéresses à moi !,** fit il avec un clin d'œil.  
-**Eh bien, vu ton ego surdimensionnée j'ai l'impression que tu ne connais pas le mot modestie ! Déjà, je ne m'intéresse pas à toi, je parles pour faire passer le temps. Et pour information je suis en couple et, même si je ne le serais pas, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre ! Enfin, croire qu'avec cette réflexion je serais assez bête pour ne pas remarquer que tu tentes de changer de sujet montre ta stupidité.**  
J'avais dit ça sans le regarder et il me crut voir m'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
**-Tu as du caractère Nila...Un caractère de feu.**

Cette fois, mes yeux croisèrent les siens et j'eus l'impression qu'il y avait un gros sous-entendu dans sa voix. Ma méfiance s'accrut aussitôt. Il savait des choses et je devais absolument savoir ce qu'il savait mais surtout comment il les savait. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes sur le dos ! Me voilà avec un homme sortit de nulle part qui connaît peut être mon don ! La sonnerie retentit et j'attendis Kim. Ian avait quant à lui disparu.  
**-Tu parlais de quoi avec le nouveau ?**, me demanda t-elle  
**-De rien de spécial,** éludais-je  
Notre troupe de garçons se ramena, il portèrent mon sac et celui de Kimmy jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée. Je remarquais que Paul était là, ainsi que toute la troupe. La quinzaine de garçon nous firent la bise en riant et en plaisantant.  
**-Tu me donnes ton numéro ?**, me demanda un garçon nommé...Euh je sais pas en fait.  
**-Non, et au passage j'ai un petit ami !**, répondis-je en m'éloignant.  
**-C'est bien Nila ça, aussi inaccessible que l'air...et aussi belle que l'Univers.**  
Je me tournais vers eux mais impossible de savoir lequel avait parlé. Je me tournais de nouveau vers les garçons. Jared était agité et Paul tremblait violemment, je vis qu'Embry le retenait visiblement.

**-Alors c'est bon dès que je suis pas là tu te mets à draguer ?!,** cracha t-il.  
Je haussais les sourcils et m'avançais vers lui, tremblante moi aussi de rage.  
**-Déjà je ne drague pas c'est eux qui me draguent ! Et ce n'est ni la première fois ni la dernière fois que ce sera le cas ! J'ai bien été heureuse de les trouver pour m'aider aujourd'hui vu qu'aucun de vous n'étiez la ! Et bonjour à toi aussi Paul, moi ça va mis à part le fait que je me suis cassée la gueule dans tes escaliers. Pour ton information, j'ai la migraine et je n'ai mais alors pas du tout envie que tu me gueules dessus ! Je suis pas ton chien m*rde !**  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je partis à pied ou plutôt à béquille. Une voiture se gara presque aussitôt à côté de moi. Une décapotable noire magnifique. Je vis Ian dedans, il avait le sourire aux lèvres.  
**-Je te dépose quelque part ?  
-Je veux bien, merci !**

Je vis dans le rétroviseur Paul courir après la voiture et je lui fis...un doigt d'honneur. Oui je sais c'est pas bien mais je suis vraiment remontée ! Ian rit de moi.  
-**Arrête toi ! Quand t'auras fini de te moquer tu m'appelles !**  
-**Oh Nila c'est bon ! En plus j'ai pas ton numéro !**  
Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua de rouler, m'exaspérant.  
-**Je t'emmène boire un verre t'en as bien besoin !**  
**-Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un violeur ou un psychopathe qui va verser quelque chose dans mon verre et m'enlever ? Ou alors me saouler pour que je ne sache plus ce que je fais ?,**demandais-je d'un ton suspicieux, amusée par son comportement avec moi.  
-**Eh bien, rien je suppose. Mais si j'étais comme ça, je t'emmènerais sans te proposer un verre. Et puis, après tout, qui me dit que ce n'est pas le contraire ? C'est peut être toi la violeuse ou la psychopathe !**  
**  
**J'explosais de rire. Ian pouvait être sympathique finalement. Il s'arrêta au seul bar/restaurant de Forks. Je remarquais sa démarche féline très élégante. Impressionnant ! Nous nous installâmes à une table reculée, j'avais le pressentiment qu'il allait me parler sérieusement. Je commandais un jus de pomme et lui rien. Il ne remarqua même pas la serveuse qui le draguait ouvertement, il me fixait pensivement. Je devinais qu'il cherchait comme me dire ce qu'il avait à me dire.

**-Dis le, sois franc pas besoin de me ménager.**  
**-Je suis au courant pour ton don. Je suis un ami des Cullen et je réside chez eux.**  
**-C'est eux qui te l'ont révélé ?!,** m'indignais-je  
**-Non, je le sais c'est tout...**  
Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit d'un coup, dévoilant un Seth abasourdi. Il me chercha du regard et quand il me vit il vint vers moi.  
**-Nila ! Ça fait super longtemps que je te cherche !**  
**-Seth, je suis partie il y a dix minutes...**  
**-Allez viens il y a le feu de camp ce soir on doit y aller sinon on va être en retard,** fit il en me portant comme un sac à patates en faisant attention à mon plâtre.  
**-Seth ! J'étais en train de parler !**  
Caliméro avisa enfin mon interlocuteur. Il le regarda très bizarrement.  
**-Je vais y aller, on se parle plus tard Nila !, s'éclipsa Ian.**  
On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de Seth. Très étrange tout cela...

Nous rejoignîmes Sam qui conduisait la voiture. Paul était à côté de lui mais je ne dis rien. Seth s'installa à côté de moi à l'arrière. Je sentais qu'il voulait me parler mais il semblait gêné par la présence des deux hommes. Je lui montrais mon portable et il sourit en sortant le sien.

**_De : Caliméro_**  
Nil' c'était qui ce gars ?  
Je tapais la réponse et regardais en même temps son téléphone.  
**De : Calimérette**  
Ian, c'est un nouveau.

Seth fronça les sourcils.

**De : Caliméro**  
Qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec toi ?  
**De : Calimérette**  
Rien, on buvait juste un verre.

Il ne répondit pas pour la simple et bonne raison que nous étions arrivés sur la plage. Tandis que je descendais de la voiture, Paul me plaqua contre celle-ci en dardant son regard dans le mien. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, ma peau s'embrasait à son contact mais je fis style de rien.  
**-Je t'aime Nila et je suis vraiment désolé d'être aussi maladroit avec toi. Tu me rends vraiment dingue. J'espère que ce que tu vas apprendre ce soir ne vas rien changer entre nous.**  
Il m'embrassa alors, et je ne pus me retenir d'y répondre. J'entendis Sam se racler la gorge et nous nous détachâmes, brusquement essoufflés. Je repensais à sa dernière phrase.  
**-J'espère que ce que moi je vais vous dire ne va rien changer entre nous,** annonçais-je.

Les Quileutes que nous venions de rejoindre me regardèrent avec surprise. Je m'installai, fixant Billy Black, le vieux Quil et une femme que je ne connaissais pas encore.  
Billy commença son récit de sa voix grave et quand il eut terminé, je restais éberluée. La bande, non la meute étaient des loups-garous comme je m'en doutais. Les vampires, je savais. Sauf que je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec les Cullen...Choc.


	11. Chapter 11: Révélations

Je crois que je suis restée en état de léthargie quelques minutes, mais j'ai fini par réagir. Sous leurs regards inquiets, j'explosais de rire. Un rire nerveux, tentant d'empêcher ma colère qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Tous fronçaient les sourcils, surpris par ma réaction peu banale. Je pense qu'ils s'étaient attendu soit à ce que je m'enfuie soit à ce que je les traite de dingues. Et moi, je riais et ils commençaient à douter de ma santé mentale.  
**-Euh Nila**, hésita Paul, **ce n'est pas une blague je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire ainsi...**  
Mais je n'arrêtais pas, la situation était tellement invraisemblable, inimaginable, inacceptable, impossible mais pourtant bien réelle. Je croisais le regard de cette femme aux cheveux bruns et à la peau mate. C'était moi ou bien elle ressemblait...à ma mère ?! Mon cerveau voulut se déconnecter, et, pour ne pas le troubler avec d'autres révélations, je la quittais des yeux.

Mon rire s'était stoppé tandis que j'assimilais peu à peu tout ce monde surnaturel. Esprits guerriers, modificateurs, imprégnation... Tout ce mélangeait bien que je comprenne tout ce que cela signifiait. Paul s'était imprégné de moi et c'est un des modificateurs chargés de défendre la Push. Ça expliquait ses absences, ses tremblements, l'esprit soudé de la meute, leur température frôlant les 43°C, leur force, leur ouïe sur-développée, leur transformation...

_-_**Je suis absolument désolé pour le soir de ton accident, on ne pensait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, on a entendu ton téléphone que trop tard...** s'excusa Paul l'air effrayé par mon soudain mutisme.  
Je ne pris pas vraiment en compte ce qu'il disait, bien trop occupée à tout remettre en place. Et j'en vins évidemment aux Cullen. Ils m'avaient menti, tous. J'en voulais particulièrement à Emmett que je considérais comme mon frère, celui à qui je pouvais tout dire. Je comprenais maintenant leur réaction pour mon don, le surnaturel ils en connaissent un rayon ! Dire que je me suis cru totalement folle...

Je croisai le regard de Paul. Je lus très clairement son adoration et son amour inconditionnel pour moi. Cela me mit en pétard, vraiment en pétard.  
**-Ne me regarde pas comme ça !**, hurlais-je  
-**Quoi ? Je te regarde normalement !**, répondit il  
-**Tu ne m'aimes qu'à cause de cette fichu imprégnation ! Tu aurais été humain, jamais tu ne m'aurais regardé !**  
**-Bien sûr que si !,** me contredit il  
-**Mais bien sûr ! J'aurais été un coup d'un soir et dès le lendemain t'aurais couché avec Sydney et toutes les autres p*tes ! J'avais remarqué que vous me cachiez quelque chose mais j'aurais jamais cru que ça me concernait directement ! Vous m'avez menti pendant 3 semaines ! Et vous auriez fait quoi si les Cullen m'avaient tué pour avoir traîné avec vous?! S'il y avait eu un accident et qu'ils m'auraient vidé de mon sang ?!**  
-**Mais Nila, les Cullen ne sont pas comme les autres vampires, comme on te l'a expliqué fit Seth.**  
Je ne l'écoutais pas, et les poings serrés les fusillai du regard. Mes yeux auraient été des éclairs, ils auraient été foudroyés sur place.  
-**C'est pour ça que vous étiez si cool avec moi ?! Parce que j'étais « l'imprégnée » de Paul !...**  
**-Mais non !  
-...Moi qui étais prête à tout vous dire sur mon secret ! Je vous faisais confiance, j'aurais tout fait pour vous ! Vous avez bien du vous foutre de ma gueule quand j'avais le dos tourné ! Putain mais qu'est ce que je suis conne !**

Ma température montait dangereusement et je partie en courant malgré le plâtre. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues et je sentis mes jambes s'enflammer quelques temps après. Bon, plus le problème du plâtre maintenant... Je pris à peine conscience que les arbres défilaient devant moi à une vitesse impossible, les rendant flous. En quelques minutes à peine, j'arrivais chez eux. Je défonçais presque la porte et la brûlais entièrement. Ils étaient au salon, ainsi que Ian qui mangeait je ne sais quoi. Tous se tournèrent vers moi et en quelques secondes, Jasper et Edward me regardèrent avec...peur. D'après les Quileutes, Edward lisait dans les pensées et Jasper sentait les émotions. Apparemment, pour le premier, ça ne fonctionnait pas avec moi car il me fixait, interloqué. Je vis les lèvres de Jasper bouger pendant qu'il expliquait ce que je ressentais.

-**Nila,** s'avança Carlisle, o**n peut tout t'expliquer..**.  
Ma fureur m'empêchait de parler bien que j'avais un million de reproches à leur faire.  
-.**..Ta température augmente beaucoup trop, calme toi...**  
**-Comment voulez vous que je me calme !**, explosais-je. **Vous m'avez menti depuis que je vous connais ! Je vous considérais comme ma famille, vous savez tout de moi ! Je vous ai raconté pour mon don dès que je m'en suis rendue compte ! Vous n'avez jamais rien dit ! Et toi Emmett ! On s'était promis de tout se dire ! Comment as tu pu ! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je suis blessée en ce moment même !**  
Jasper tomba à genoux, mes émotions étaient bien trop fortes pour lui.  
-**Vous êtes des menteurs ! Vous auriez pu me tuer à tout moment ! Je sais que vous êtes « végétariens » mais un accident et je serais morte ! Depuis toutes ces années je baigne dans le mensonge ! Me manipuler et ne rien me dire, c'est ce que vous avez trouvé de mieux à faire ! Vous n'aviez donc aucun respect, aucune confiance pour moi ?! J'aurais pu encaisser, vous le savez bien ! Me faire ça prouve que vous êtes des monstres ! Vous me dégoûtez !**

Les épaules d'Alice, d'Esmée, de Rosalie et de Bella étaient agitées de sanglots mais leurs yeux étaient incapables de pleurer. Carlisle semblait vraiment gêné et Emmett était dans le même état que Jasper. Je le vis tendre une main vers moi, me suppliant presque. Ian avait les lèvres pincées et me regardait fixement. Je sentis le feu atteindre mon être tout entier tandis que ma colère montait en flèche, mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites tandis qu'un cri de rage et de douleur sortait du plus profond de moi même. Le feu sortit de moi telle une bombe dévastatrice et toucha les personnes présentes. Le choc me fit m'envoler en arrière, et je rentrais dans un mur avec tant de force qu'il se brisa, tout comme la baie vitrée juste derrière ainsi que la dizaine d'arbres qui suivirent . Ma chute sur la vingtaine de mètres créa une large traînée dans le sol et je m'immobilisai enfin. La douleur était insupportable et j'eus juste le temps de voir le visage de Ian avant de m'évanouir.

Je me réveillais dans une chambre bien connue avec un affreux mal de crâne. J'avais encore mal partout et me redressais rapidement créant deux points noirs devant mes yeux. Je grognai légèrement et réussis à voir clair au bout de quelques minutes. J'étais chez moi, dans ma chambre. Seule. J'étais seule, et affreusement vide. Mon cœur me faisait atrocement mal, comme si une moitié m'avait été arrachée. Mes larmes coulèrent et je les effaçais rageusement. Rien à faire, elle continuèrent à affluer, véritable torrent de rage et de rancœur.  
Soudain, ma porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Ian. Ses prunelles sombres comme la nuit me fixèrent un instant et il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je me souvins de la pseudo explosion nucléaire que j'avais causé et vérifiais qu'il n'était pas blessé.  
**-Je n'ai rien eu,** m'assura t-il.  
**-Pourquoi,** murmurais-je d'une voix grave chargée de sanglots.  
Il devina de quoi je parlais.  
-L**es Cullen ont fait ça pour te protéger Nila. Ne me coupe pas, laisse moi t'expliquer. Les vampires sont pour la plupart des êtres assoiffés de sang, humain comme tu t'en doutes. Ils sont impulsifs et parfois très imprudents. Il y a de ça des millénaires, une famille vampirique s'est formée. Son but est de préserver le secret, que le monde entier soit dans l'ignorance quant à ce monde fantastique. Quiconque pourrait être une menace est éliminé, définitivement. Les humains ne sont pas censés être au courant, tu comprends. Tu es intelligente Nila, tu sais qu'ils ont eu raison de te préserver de tout ça... Cette famille, les Volturi, t'aurait tué si jamais ils avaient appris que tu étais au courant. Un des trois chefs, Aro, a le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées avec un simple contact. Ce vieux fou est fasciné par les vampires qui possèdent des dons. Et dans la famille Cullen, il y en a plusieurs. Jasper lit dans les émotions et peut les influencer, Alice voit le futur bien que son don est incertain, Bella peut créer un bouclier mental autour d'elle, Edward lit dans les pensées de chaque être à chaque instant, sauf dans ton cas et celui de son épouse. Bon nombre de fois, Aro a tenté de les rallier à leur clan. Il aurait pu venir et lire dans leur esprit que tu savais tout. Ça a été très dur pour eux de te le cacher, surtout pour Emmett d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Il se sent presque humain quand il est avec toi et je crois qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde changer cela. Te savoir en sécurité quoi qu'il arrive, c'est ça qui leur importait à tous, mais surtout à lui. Je ne dis pas que tu dois leur pardonner aussitôt, mais pense à ça. Imagine le nombre de précautions qu'ils ont du prendre en ta présence. Penser à bouger, à respirer, à faire attention à leurs paroles, mentir pour leur alimentation, réussir à s'absenter pour aller chasser des animaux, fuir le soleil avec une raison valable... Mais surtout, supporter ton odeur. L'odeur de ton sang. Tu n'en as pas conscience mais elle est irrésistible. Ils se sont contrôlés pour toi. Alors oui ils t'ont menti, mais ils le referaient sans hésiter car maintenant que tu es au courant, tu n'es plus une innocente jeune fille avec une langue un peu trop pendue, tu as le poids de leur secret sur les épaules et tu es en danger. Ton don et ton imprégnation pour ce Quileute n'arrangent pas les choses, crois moi.**

Je le fixai derechef. Il avait raison mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur en vouloir. Une question brûlait mes lèvres.  
**-Qui es-tu ? Ou plutôt, quelle créature es-tu ?**  
Un sourire énigmatique s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se couchait à côté de moi sur mon lit, l'air pensif.  
**-Je suis un vampire.**  
Je fronçais les sourcils.  
-**Mais, comment ? Tu n'as pas les yeux ambrés ni rouges, ta peau n'est pas aussi glacée que celle des Cullen même si elle reste froide, les loups ne sentent pas ton odeur, tu manges et tu bois.**  
Il prit une grande inspiration.  
-**Pour pouvoir t'expliquer ça, je vais devoir te raconter mon histoire et elle n'est pas très rose...**  
-**Je t'écoute Ian, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.**  
_**§Musique§**_

**-Je suis né en 1894 en Italie. Ma mère m'a élevé seule, avec mes 4 autres petits frères et sœurs. Elle était malade, et la mort de mon père 5 ans après ma naissance l'a complètement anéanti... Quand j'ai eu 14 ans, elle ne pouvait même plus sortir de son lit, ni s'occuper de ses autres enfants. C'était absolument horrible, elle se tordait de douleur jour après jour et nous n'avions pas assez d'argent pour lui payer des médicaments ou même une consultation chez le docteur. Elle ne nous reconnaissait même plus. A ce rythme, elle est morte très vite. Trop vite. Si tu l'avais vu, ma mère était la plus magnifique des femmes avant cette maladie qui l'a rongé jusqu'à le moelle. Elle est morte dans mes bras, et j'ai du me débrouiller seul. On a gardé la petite maison, mais on restait tout seul car les orphelinats étaient surchargés et nous n'avions plus de famille. Comme bon nombre de gamin des rues, j'ai volé pour nourrir ce qu'il restait de ma famille. Ulysse, qui avait 13 ans, Rose 9 ans, Nelzir, 6 ans et Marie qui avait 4 ans. Moi j'en avais 15. Nous n'avions malheureusement pas assez à manger pour 5. Je me privais un maximum, mais mon plus petit frère était de plus en plus mal en point...**  
Des larmes de tristesse roulèrent sur mes joues, je n'avais pas envie de savoir la suite. Mais Ian, perdus dans ses souvenirs, continuait de parler, la voix emprise d'une douleur terrible.  
**-...Je m'en rappellerait toute mon existence. Nous étions le soir de Noël et j'avais réussi à dénicher 4 oranges en me battant avec un homme. Il faisait très froid et malgré les couvertures et le maigre feu de cheminée, nous étions glacés jusqu'au sang. Mais mes 4 frères et sœurs étaient heureux malgré tout que je leur ai trouvé ça. Ulysse avait réussi à voler un morceau de chocolat, de la taille d'un doigt et nous l'avons partagé. Nelzir avait le sourire aux lèvres bien que celles-ci deviennent de plus en plus violacées, formant d'énormes crevasses. Il était brûlant de fièvre et tremblait de froid. Nous avions essayé de demander au docteur de nous aider gratuitement, mais il a refusé sans même prendre la peine de nous regarder. Je me rappelle que ce jour là, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il neigeait et Nelzir était émerveillé. J'ai couché Rose, Marie et Ulysse après qu'ils aient dit bonne nuit à notre frère avec un milliers de baisers et je l'ai gardé dans mes bras, près du piètre feu de cheminé que nous avions fait. Il m'a demandé de lui raconter une histoire. Je lui ai raconté celle de Cendrillon, car c'était la seule que je connaissais. A un moment, ses tremblements ont cessé, ses yeux sont devenus ternes et il m'a dit : « Je vois la lumière Ian. Il y a une fée dedans ! Comme dans Cendrillon... C'est maman Ian ! C'est maman... » et je lui ai répondu : « Oui, c'est elle ». Mon petit frère est mort à 6 ans, dans mes bras lui aussi. J'ai dit aux autres qu'il était devenu un ange, comme maman et papa. J'ai ensuite été voir le docteur, je lui ai craché au visage et je l'ai frappé le plus fort que je le pouvais. Je me suis sauvé quand les policiers sont arrivés et nous avons continués à survivre. Quelques années plus tard, un couple a adopté Ulysse, Marie et Rose. J'étais tout juste majeur à l'époque et je les ai vu partir, tous les trois, mon frère entraînant ma petite Marie qui voulait rester avec moi. Je les ai laissé partir, pour leur bien. Je me suis engagé dans l'armée comme médecin et je n'ai jamais revu mes petites sœurs. J'ai vu Ulysse deux ans après, il s'était engagé lui aussi dès qu'il avait été majeur. Il m'a été amené pour que je le soigne car il s'était pris un éclat d'obus au visage. Sans ses yeux, je n'aurais jamais reconnu mon propre frère tant il était défiguré. Il est mort lui aussi, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Tout ma vie d'humain, j'ai tout donné à mes proches, mes camarades sans rien demander en retour. A chaque fois qu'ils mourraient, ils emportaient une partie de moi-même si bien que je me sentais presque inhumain avec tant de souffrance et de culpabilité d'être encore vie... Et je suis mort, à l'âge de 20 ans, en pleine première guerre mondiale. J'ai été amené à un hôpital et un vampire qui s'y trouvait m'a transformé. Nous sommes aujourd'hui de très bons amis. Pourquoi je semble humain ? Car j'ai un don. Je peux en quelque sorte changer d'espèce.J'ai tout donné à ceux que je connaissais durant mon humanité et il ne me restait plus rien et je peux aujourd'hui la reprendre parfois. Et je peux effacer ou même modifier la mémoire, car moi j'aurais aimé ne rien me rappeler de toutes les épreuves que j'ai vécu.**

-**Je ne comprends pas,** avouais-je toujours en pleurs.  
**-Je suis un vampire mais je peux adopter une apparence et une odeur humaine pour quelques temps; ou bien une apparence et une odeur animale. Et je peux en plus effacer ou modifier les souvenirs et les rêves des créatures dotées de pensées**  
**-Tu veux dire que tu peux ressembler à n'importe qui ?**  
**-Non. Là, je suis sous ma forme humaine et j'ai les mêmes besoins qu'un humain. Je ne peux pas ressembler à un autre homme que celui que je suis depuis ma naissance. Quand je suis vampire, j'ai la peau glacée, les yeux dorés ou rouges si je bois du sang humain ce qui est très rare, et j'ai besoin de sang mais j'ai cette apparence aussi. Je peux me transformer en quelques animaux .**  
**-Mais, si tu es humain on peut te tuer non ?**  
**-Non car je redeviens aussitôt vampire. Mais si on m'arrache la tête, alors oui je suis mort.**  
**-C'est hallucinant... Tu peux redevenir humain...  
-Pour un temps limité**  
**-...Ou devenir un animal ou rester un vampire. Et tu peux effacer les souvenirs, les rêves et les contrôler. Tu as deux dons en quelques sortes.**  
**-On peut dire ça comme ça... Mais j'aurais de loin préféré avoir un meilleur passé et être tout à fait banal...**

Je lui pris le bras et les larmes recommencèrent à tomber tandis que je me remémorais son histoire.  
-**Ne pleure pas Nila**, fit il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.  
**-C'est absolument horrible Ian... Je donnerais tout pour changer tout cela...  
-C'est impossible blondinette. La fatalité de ma condition et que je peux effacer la mémoire de tous, sauf la mienne...**

Je vis une larme perler dans ses prunelles. Je me sentais bien bête avec mes sautes d'humeurs alors que lui avait de vraies raisons de souffrir. Je devais impérativement arrêter de me plaindre, Ian m'avait bien fait comprendre ça. Ils m'ont menti ? Ok, je dois me venger un point c'est tout, être forte. Pour les Cullen, rien de mieux que l'ignorance car je ne les croise jamais. Pour les Quileutes, c'est une autre paire de manches... Surtout pour Paul. Un plan pour ma vengeance me vint à l'esprit, et j'allais avoir besoin d'aide. J'envoyais un message à Kim, à qui j'avais décidé de tout pardonner. Comment en vouloir à cette fille ? C'est la crème des crème ! Ils allaient voir, ces loups. Fini la fille ignorante, discrète et inoffensive que j'ai été pendant ce mois. Mon démon allait ressortir, aussi excessif, provocateur, manipulateur que jamais. Demain, jeudi 26 avril 2012, j'allais être la fille la plus chiante de l'univers. Mais en attendant, il n'est que midi, et je compte bien passer une agréable journée avec Ian, et le distraire de toutes ses souffrances quelques temps. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, bien qu'il soit un vampire. C'est peut être car c'est le seul qui m'a fait pleinement confiance alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas. Je me doute qu'il me cache encore beaucoup de choses, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'en temps voulu, il m'expliquera tout. Notamment sa venue à Forks. Programme de la semaine : être une garce au lycée, parler avec Ian, faire des exercices de contrôle de mon don, reprendre le sport, nettoyer ma maison, et surtout chercher le journal de ma mère. Problèmes en tout genre, attention me voilà !


	12. Chapter 12:M'éloigner pour mieux revenir

**-DDDDRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG G !**  
Je me réveillais en sursaut, et râlai. Je déteste les réveils ! J'eus envie de dormir encore, de replonger sous ma couette et de m'enfuir au pays des rêves. Comme chaque lycéen normalement constitué de l'univers en fait, qui dirait non au repos ? Mais cette nuit là, n'a pas du tout été réparatrice, mais plutôt révélatrice. Toujours à moitié endormie, je me remémorai l'après midi de la veille.  
Accompagnée de Ian, j'avais été faire un long jogging en m'énervant tout au long car il n'était jamais fatigué. Évidemment, il s'était moqué de moi et m'avait fait son horripilant sourire en coin. Auquel j'avais répondu par une petite boule de feu. J'avais explosé de rire devant son air surpris. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire après tout ! Après, nous étions rentrés et il m'avait demandé de lui expliquer tout ce que je savais sur mon don et ses origines. Je lui avais parlé de tout, de mes rêves, de mes soupçons... Il m'avait écouté sans rien dire, ce qui m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Même aux Cullen, je n'avais pas tout confié. Mais bizarrement, il m'a été beaucoup plus facile de tout raconter à Ian... Peut être est il plus simple de se confier à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas, comme ça on éprouve aucune culpabilité de décharger son fardeau sur ses épaules ?

Bref, l'important c'est que grâce à lui, j'ai établi un lien logique entre les Quileutes, mon don et moi... Mon don s'est considérablement manifesté après l'imprégnation, qui est un amplificateur d'émotions et aussi d'hormones. Ian pense que pour moi, ça n'a pas marché que pour l'amour, mais pour toute ma personnalité, et que cela a réveillé mon côté surnaturel. Il est vrai que je réagi plus excessivement qu'avant, que mes émotions sont exacerbées. Le meilleur exemple est ma rancune envers les Quileutes. Après y avoir pensé toute la nuit, j'ai su pourquoi je leur en voulais tant. Tout d'abord ils m'ont menti sur leur nature, sur l'origine des sentiments de Paul envers moi mais si ce n'était que ça, j'aurais pu leur pardonner car j'ai moi même menti par omission. Mais à cela s'ajoute le fait qu'ils ont détruit mon monde, mes certitudes. J'avais des doutes sur le monde surnaturel mais savoir qu'ils étaient fondés, c'est vraiment trop. Penser vouloir connaître les secrets et les découvrir, ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose...Ma deuxième famille est constituée de vampires, mon petit ami un modificateur et ma mère, une femme d'origine Quileute qui est sortie avec un vampire. Qui voudrait d'une vie comme ça ?!  
Les Quileutes ont inconsciemment déclenché le feu qui est en moi, qui était jusqu'à alors tapi dans l'ombre ce qui me convenait parfaitement.. Sans l'imprégnation, je serais restée une fille à peu près normale même si je guérissais vite et que je pouvais créer de petites flammèches. Après tout, certaines personnes ont des dons, voyance ou même guérison alors j'aurais pu encaisser ce petit défaut anormal. Mais non, il a fallu qu'il soit multiplié par 100. Sans l'imprégnation, je ne serais pas une mutante.  
Car oui, je me considère comme tel. J'ai vraisemblablement des gênes de vampire en moi vu mon don ou encore mes souvenirs et si ma mère était issue de modificateurs, j'ai aussi quelques des gênes de loup-garou. En gros, il y a une forte probabilité que je sois mi-humaine, ,mi-vampire et peut être mi-louve. Et pour ça, je leur en veux. Ils ont changé ma vie. Ils ont changé ma perception du monde. Ils ont changé ma vision de moi même. Je suis devenu une sorte de monstre. Car avec toutes ses origines, l'humanité n'est presque plus présente en moi. Et je veux retourner en arrière, traîner avec ma bande de Forks, être la fille folle et insouciante que j'étais. Mais il est trop tard. Ils m'ont volé mon idéal, ma vie normale en me dévoilant tout ça et en exacerbant mon don. Oui, je leur en veux énormément même si je sais pertinemment qu'ils n'ont pas fait ça consciemment et que ma rancœur n'est qu'une simple carapace. Mon amour pour Paul, je l'ai accepté depuis le premier jour, j'ai donc fait la moitié du seule possibilité pour que je me sente mieux dorénavant et d'évacuer cette rancune, et donc d'accepter ma nature. Et ça ne va vraiment pas être facile, mais alors pas du tout !

Sortant de mes pensées, je me levai et partis me préparer en quatrième vitesse. Je ne déjeunais pas, sachant que le vide que je sentais au plus profond de moi même ne serais pas comblé avec la nourriture. Je laissais mes pensées moroses de côté et me concentrais sur la journée. J'allais voir Seth, Jacob, Embry, Quil et Jared et je devais être prête mentalement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'entendis un klaxon et sortis, découvrant Kim et sa magnifique bmw m3 convertible.  
Aujourd'hui en mode décapotable, parfait ! Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur mes lèvres.  
-**Salut Nila ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air épuisée ! Écoute je suis vraiment désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit au sujet des garçons et de Paul, je voulais mais je ne pouvais pas, Jared s'est prit une raclée quand il me l'a interdit, en plus...**  
Son air affolé agrandit mon sourire.  
-**Je ne t'en veux pas, respire ma petite Kimmy ! Dis, tu veux bien me faire une petite faveur ?**  
**-Oui tout ce que tu veux !**  
**-Laisse moi conduire.**  
Elle fronça les sourcils, jaugeant mon état d'esprit. Elle me connaît bien, mais pas assez pour définir mes intentions à travers mon masque impartial.  
**-Euh oui si tu veux.**  
Elle sortit et je m'installai côté conducteur. Le trajet de Forks à la Push se fit très lentement, j'en aurais été excédée à la place de Kim qui montrait d'ailleurs des signes d'impatience.  
**-Nila, peux tu dépasser les 30 kilomètres à l'heure s'il te plaît?!**  
**-Je croyais que tu détestais la vitesse !**  
**-Non je ne la déteste pas sauf quand c'est moi qui conduit ! Et on va être en retard, Jared et les autres viennent d'arriver alors qu'ils sont toujours les derniers et...**  
**-Tu me fais confiance ?,** la coupais-je  
**-Oui.**  
**-Ta ceinture est bien attachée ?**  
**-Oui pourq...**  
Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase que j'appuyais sur le champignon.

Le changement de vitesse nous plaqua toute les deux contre le dossier du siège, me faisant éclater de rire et rendant Kim toute blanche. Elle rejoint vite mon fou rire, enivrée par cette sensation de liberté. Je jetais un coup d'œil au compteur de vitesse. 150 kilomètres/ heure ! C'est franchement grisant, même si ce n'est pas la première fois que je roule à cette vitesse ! L'adrénaline monta alors que j'aperçus le lycée de la Push. Tous les élèves étaient dehors, comme à leur habitude. Vu le boucan du moteur, ils devaient tous nous regarder. Et j'étais prête à parier que Paul était parmi eux... J'accélérais encore et, arrivant à destination, fit un énorme dérapage, faisant crisser les pneus. La voiture fit deux tours complets sur elle-même et s'immobilisa.  
**-J'adore !,** s'écria Kim  
Nous avions toute deux un peu le vertige et étions pliées de rire. Tout le monde nous regardait, certains impressionnées, admirateurs, jaloux,effrayés de notre folie ou encore...énervés. C'était le cas de Jared. Et aussi celui de Paul, bien que sa blancheur étonnante prouvait qu'il avait eu peur pour moi. Jared s'approcha et examina Kim sous toutes les coutures, celle ci incapable de parler tant elle riait. Paul et les autres restèrent en retrait, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Je vis leur regard sur ma jambe qui n'était plus plâtrée. J'avais raconté un bobard à Kim, et je suis certaine qu'elle le leur répétera, bien que j'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Je respirai un bon coup, le visage impassible et fis face à Jared qui tremblait de rage.  
**-Non mais t'es complètement cinglée ! T'aurais pu la tuer !**, hurla t-il  
**-Elle va bien et je savais ce que je faisais,** répondis-je d'une voix glaciale. **Et arrête immédiatement de me prendre de haut, je ne suis pas ton chien. Soit dit en passant, c'est assez ironique car ce n'est pas moi le chien... Retournez tous obéir à votre maître, et lâchez moi.**

Aucun élève ne nous entendait car j'avais parlé très doucement mais avec dureté. Jared agrippa mes épaules brusquement, me faisant mal tant il les serrait. Ma grimace ne leur échappa pas et il n'eut pas le temps de retirer ses mains que Paul l'attrapa par derrière et lui mit une droite monumentale. Le petit ami de Kim tomba sur le sol mais se releva bien vite et répondit par un coup de pied puissant. Ils s'insultaient mutuellement, chacun défendant son imprégnée. Tellement prévisible que s'en était presque pathétique, mais néanmoins flatteur... Kim et les autres, eux, étaient toujours éberlués par mes paroles. Je quittais l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de nous, mes talons claquant sur le sol, et retirais en même temps mon manteau dévoilant ainsi ma tenue. J'avais un short blanc avec l'inscription « young, wild and free » inscrite derrière et un tee shirt sur lequel on pouvait lire « Shut up or kiss me ». C'était Ayla qui me l'avait offert et je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le mettre. Je sentais le regard brûlant de Paul dans mon dos, et dus me faire violence pour ne pas me retourner et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Foutues hormones ! J'aperçus Sydney qui me regardait de la tête au pied, la bouche ouverte. Je passais à côté d'elle et souris en remarquant que je la dépassais facilement d'une tête. Bon, maintenant que je suis là, plus question de faire demi-tour. Je m'approchais de mon casier, pris mes affaires et sursautai. Ian était là, alors qu'une seconde plus tôt il n'y était pas.  
-**Bah alors p'tite panthère, on a peur de moi ?**  
Je levais un sourcil, étonnée par ce surnom.  
**-Moi peur ? Laisse moi rire !**  
**-Vraiment ? C'est pour ça que ton cœur s'est accéléré et que tu as sursauté ?**  
Il a de la répartie, et pour ça je le déteste. Je sentis un regard dans mon dos, et devinai aussitôt son propriétaire.  
**-Qui sait, c'est peut être ton incroyable charme qui m'a fait perdre mes moyens ?**  
Ses yeux volèrent entre Paul et moi et un léger sourire (en coin évidemment) s'étira sur ses lèvres.  
**-Dans ce cas, je ne dis plus rien et t'invite à aller en cours, à défaut de pouvoir t'offrir un verre !**  
**-Je te suis !**  
Nous partîmes vers le bâtiment des sciences, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas me retourner pour voir sa réaction.  
**-Il tremble, Jacob et Embry le retienne. Sa jalousie est vraiment incroyable ! Il a envi de me tuer mais Quil lui dit qu'il doit se contrôler, me chuchota Ian. Ils sentent que je ne suis pas tout à fait humain, mais ils sont incertains. Carlisle m'a briefé sur eux mais ils ressemblent d'avantage à des louveteaux qu'à des loups, surtout le tien !**  
Je lui donnai une bourrade, énervée qu'il critique Paul. Il sourit et je compris qu'il venait de m'avoir.  
**-Je déteste Paul !, m'imita il d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë.**

Je suis beaucoup trop susceptible, pensais-je en m'éloignant de lui d'un pas irrité. Ma mauvaise humeur prend plus de place que la bonne en ce moment. Cela réussi à me mettre encore plus en rogne. Super, et la journée ne fait que commencer !

Ellipse de plusieurs heures

Kim me déposa chez moi dans un silence de plomb. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas très bien pris le fait que je sois aussi méchante avec les Quileutes. A peine rentrée, je m'effondrais sur mon lit, sans même prendre la peine de dîner. Je n'avais pas manger de la journée mais ça m'était totalement égal ! Je suis complètement épuisée. Aujourd'hui, j'ai lancé toute sortes de réflexions à Jacob, Embry, Jared et Quil. Et aussi à Ian qui a le don de m'horripiler, à Sydney que j'ai envie d'étrangler et à mon prof de biologie qui est vraiment, vraiment très c*n, il y a pas d'autres mots ! A la sortie, Paul était présent. Il a voulut venir me voir pour qu'on s'explique mais après une phrase acerbe de ma part, il a comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas venir. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils avaient autorisé Emmett à pénétrer leur territoire. Surement pour qu'il essaye de m'amadouer. S'ils comptaient que je fonde dans ses bras comme ça, ils ne me connaissent vraiment pas bien ! Je ne suis pas si manipulable ! Bref, j'ai eu la plus grosse engueulade de ma vie avec lui. Au début il s'excusait et ça m'énervait déjà. Mais après, son tempérament l'a emporté et il s'est trouvé pleins d'excuses pour finalement m'annoncer que ma réaction était complètement injustifiée et que c'était à moi de lui présenter des excuses. Ça aurait pu mal finir si Kim n'avait pas insisté pour me ramener, voyant la tournure des événements. Et me voilà la, seule et en larmes à cause de cette journée désastreuse.

Le lendemain

Un petit effort Nila, pensais-je en passant devant les Quileutes qui ne cessaient de me fixer. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucune envie de leur parler. Leur faire du mal c'est me faire du mal et je ne suis pas masochiste. De plus, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit et les seules fois ou les bras de Morphée m'ont accueillis, j'ai fait des cauchemars, pire les uns que les autres. Alors non, aujourd'hui je ne vais pas leur parler. Être glaciale et méchante avec eux ne m'aide pas du tout, au contraire. J'ai besoin de distance. Cette révélation s'imposa dans tout mon être. J'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner de tout ce monde surnaturel pour repartir sur de bonnes bases et pas de survivre sur une monticule de mensonges. Distance est le maître mot dans ma situation. La perspective de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire réussit à me redonner le sourire. Sans un mot ni un regard, je fis demi-tour, droit vers mon bus qui s'apprêtait à partir.  
**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**, me demanda Kim  
**-Je disparais,** lui répondis-je en montant dans l'autocar.  
La porte se referma et le chauffeur me regarda intensément.  
**-Que faîtes vous mademoiselle ?**  
Oh rien, je chasse les éléphants roses carnivores, il y en a de très beaux dans le coin, vous ne saviez pas?!, faillis-je répliquer.  
**-Je me sens horriblement mal, cela vous dérangerez de me déposer chez moi ?**  
Je devais vraiment avoir mauvaise mine car il mit moins de deux secondes à accepter.

Une fois chez moi, je m'empressai de faire ma valise. Lors de sa venue à l'hôpital, Ayla m'avait dit qu'avec les autres ils allaient partir aujourd'hui au ski, dans la résidence secondaire de ses grands parents et elle m'y avait invité. Mais je lui avais dit que, en plus de mon plâtre, je n'aurais pas pu venir à cause des cours, les vacances du lycée de Forks et celui de la Push n'étant pas les même. Hors, je n'avais plus à considérer ni l'un, ni l'autre. Un petit séjour à la montagne avec mes amis ne pourra qu'être bénéfique. J'appelai le lycée en imitant la voix de mon père (qui n'en saura jamais rien) disant que j'avais une maladie très contagieuse... Enfin du blabla quoi. Une fois tout bouclé, je sortis et me dirigeai d'un pas pressant vers la maison de ma meilleure amie. Je frappai avec empressement et, au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant la maman d'Ayla, toute décoiffée et en robe de chambre.  
**-Oh Nila,** fit elle en bâillant, **que puis-je pour toi ?**  
J'avais quelque peu oublié qu'il n'était que 8 heures et que chaque vendredi, ses parents avaient leur journée et qu'ils dormaient...  
-**Excuse moi Abby, je voulais voir Ayla, elle m'avait proposé de venir avec elle et les autres et j'ai pu me libérer au dernier moment !**  
Elle me fit entrer et me servit un cappuccino. Abby me connaissait depuis quelques années et je m'entendais très bien avec elle.  
-**Je suis désolée Nil' mais ils sont partis hier soir.**  
Mon monde s'écroula, en même temps que mon sourire. Les larmes de déception coulèrent le long de mes joues et je me pris la tête entre les mains. Abby me prit dans ses bras affectueusement.  
**-Ça ne va pas ma petite chérie ?**  
Son ton maternel me réchauffa un peu le cœur.  
**-J'avais vraiment besoin de partir quelques temps et de les retrouver, comme avant..., murmurais-je dans un souffle.**  
Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes, puis se leva précipitamment en s'exclamant :  
**-J'ai une solution, j'arrive !**  
Elle revint comme prévu, tenant quelque chose dans les mains.  
-**Je devais partir avec eux ce matin même pour m'assurer qu'ils n'auraient besoin de rien mais ils ont préféré partir hier et je ne pouvais pas les accompagner ! Je ne l'ai pas jeté et je n'ai pas pensé à le changer, voici ton billet pour le canada !**  
Je sautais dans ses bras et elle m'enlaça doucement.  
-**Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! A quelle heure je dois décoller ?**  
**-A 10 heures ! Tu veux que je t'emmène ?**  
**-Non merci, ça ira ! Encore merci, vous êtes la meilleure !**, dis-je en sortant précipitamment après lui avoir fait la bise.

Je me rendis à l'aéroport de Port Angeles en bus, cela prit une heure. Je m'approchais du guichet, validai mon billet, enregistra mes valises. La voix priant les passagers de rejoindre l'avion se fit entendre. Quelqu'un criant mon nom me fit me retourner à la dernière minute. Paul. Il tentait de se frayer un chemin entre la foule, tout en me suppliant de rester. Le voir se démener ainsi pour moi me déchira le cœur, faisant rouler des larmes sur mes joues. Ses traits étaient crispés par l'horreur de me voir partir tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas me rattraper à temps.  
-**Je t'aime Paul, mais je dois partir. Pour moi, pour nous. Je reviendrai.** fis-je avant de disparaître de sa vue.  
Malgré ma souffrance, je sus que je venais de prendre la bonne décision. Je m'éloignais pour mieux revenir...


	13. Chapter 13: Séjour et retrouvailles

Les deux heures de vol passèrent trop lentement à mon goût, le visage de Paul me hantant chaque seconde. Il me manquait atrocement, et je devinai aisément que ce devait être la même chose pour lui.  
**-Les passagers sont priés d'attacher leur ceinture...**, entendis-je à travers mes écouteurs.  
L'atterrissage se passa bien, je descendis de l'avion et alla chercher ma valise. Il était midi, et je devais me rendre à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Je pris un taxi et lui indiquai l'adresse qu'Abby m'avait noté sur un bout de papier. Il me toisa, et me demanda :  
-**Tu as de l'argent au moins ?**  
**-Non non, je prends un taxi sans avoir de quoi le payer !,** répondis-je excédée. **Bien sûr que oui !**  
Il grommela je ne sais quoi et m'emmena jusqu'à la gigantesque maison des grands-parents d'Ayla. Elle était assez isolée, entourée de la verdoyante forêt encore enneigée. Je payai le chauffeur et respira un bon coup, créant de la fumée blanche quand j'expirai. Après quelques secondes ou je n'ai entendu aucun bruit provenant de l'intérieur, je suis entrée. J'avais crains qu'ils ne soient partis au restaurant ou autre même si au fond de moi je savais que des marmottes comme eux devaient encore dormir. Surtout après un trajet dans la nuit en avion... Je posai doucement ma valise à côté d'un énorme canapé. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se réveillent. Vous m'en avez cru capable ? Bien sûr que non, j'ai tenu à peine 30 secondes ! Il fallait absolument que je trouve Ayla ! Hors, il y avait beaucoup de chambres ! J'entrais dans la première à pas de loup -pincement au cœur- et y découvrit Kyle et Katia, tendrement enlacés et profondément endormis. Je sortis en souriant et allai dans celle d'à côté. J'y découvris James, sur le ventre, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, la couette à terre et le visage paisible. Je rougis et passai à l'autre. Hadrien, a peine visible sous les épaisses couvertures. Bon, dans la prochaine il y aura forcément ma meilleure amie ! Bingo ! Ses cheveux châtains étaient complètement décoiffés. D'un pas certain, j'ouvris les épais rideaux mauves, laissant percer les rayons du soleil.

-**Maman**, bredouilla t-elle en changeant de côté, **ferme ces fichus rideaux !**  
Je lui laissai deux secondes, le temps qu'elle comprenne que je ne pouvais pas être sa mère. Elle se retourna brusquement, en même temps que je lui sautai dessus.  
**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH H !**, hurla t-elle.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et quand elle me vit, elle s'écria :  
**-Non d'une petite cacahuète croustillante ! Je rêve ?**  
**-Non la belle, je suis bien là !**  
**-NIIIIILLLLLLLAAAAAA**, hurla t-elle de joie cette fois tout en me faisant un câlin.  
Si toute la maison n'est pas réveillais après ça, je mange mon chapeau ! (Oui j'en ai pas et alors ?)  
Comme pour me donner raison, 4 têtes bien connues apparurent. Sans que je n'eus le temps de réagir, ils me sautèrent tous dessus dans toutes sortes d'exclamations plus dingues les unes que les autres :  
-**Youupi youupi ya !**  
**-Chouette d'archichouette!**  
**-Eurêka !**  
**-Pouf pif paf et patatras !**  
**-Sapristi de saperlipopette, jm'y attendais pas !**  
**-Ah bas les scrogneugneux, on va s'amuser !**  
Cette dernière phrase provoqua un blanc, chacun se demandant ce que voulait dire Ayla par « scrogneugneux ».  
-**Ça veux dire vieil homme bourru est méchant**, annonça t-elle fièrement.  
Nous explosâmes de rire, decidemment mes amis étaient vraiment fous ! C'est pour ça que je les aime en fait.  
-**Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici**?, me demanda James.  
-**Sympa !**, répliquais-je avec le sourire.  
-**Mais non ma Nilounette adorée, je suis juste surpris dans le bon sens,** fit il en me serrant dans ses bras.  
-**James, appelle moi encore Nilounette et je te tue.**  
**-Rooh Nilounette, t'es pas drôle !**  
**  
**Son éclat de rire fut coupé par un puissant coup d'oreiller, asséné par...moi même !  
-**Non d'un petit bonhomme en bois estropié,** s'écria Ayla qui venait de se prendre un coussin dans la figure, **vous voulez la guerre ? A L'ATTAQUE !**  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Une lutte acharnée commença, et c'était chacun pour sa pomme ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas partagé un si long fou rire avec eux ! Et c'était que du bonheur ! Après une bonne demi-heure, tout le monde arrêta. Sauf...Oui, vous avez devenez, sauf moi et James ! Celui ci, après s'être pris un 286 ème coup au visage, me sauta dessus et me cloua au sol. Il commença à me faire des chatouilles, et je n'arrivais pas à m'écarter de lui. Mon ventre me faisait mal tellement je riais.  
-**Arrête !**, le suppliais-je  
-**Ok, à condition que tu fasses tout ce que je te dirai de faire pendant ce séjour au ski !**  
**-Jamais !**  
Évidemment, je ne tenus pas plus longtemps et acceptai en ronchonnant.  
**-Oh la grincheuse !**, me pointa du doigt Hadrien.  
Les autres scandèrent à leur tour les propos d'Hadrien, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.  
-**Tu arrêtes de râler et tu me fais un bisou!**, m'ordonna James  
Je m'exécutais et il me fit un sourire victorieux.  
-**On mange quoi ?,** demanda Kyle  
-**Roh, tu as toujours faim toi !**, lui répondit Katia en l'embrassant langoureusement.  
Les fausses remarques de dégoût (beurk et compagnie) se firent entendre, mais je restais de marbre, le cœur serré. La meute avait toujours faim... Paul avait toujours faim.  
-**Que se passe t-il Nil'**, me demanda Ayla en chuchotant  
-**Rien de grave Aly', rien de grave...**  
**-Hop hop hop, t'es en train de me mentir ou je rêve ? On a pas trop pu parler et cette semaine, je compte bien remédier à ça ma petite coquette cocotte kiki avec un caraco kaki et un col en karaku !**  
Je souris, amusée de la vitesse avec laquelle elle avait dit sa petite phrase et un petit sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, bien que fade à mon avis. Notre long regard échangé s'interrompit quand un hurlement scandalisé retentit depuis la cuisine :  
-**Il y a plus rien à manger !**

Le propriétaire de cette plainte (Kyle) arriva en trombe, la bouche ouverte, nous faisant rire.  
**-Et bah, on a qu'à aller faire les courses !**  
Kyle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Seul petit hic, il était en caleçon (comme tous les garçons présent) et n'avait que des chaussettes. Mais en très bons amis que nous sommes, nous ne dîmes rien du tout. Oui je sais, on est diabolique ! Niark niark niark niark niark niark niark niark ! Bref, mon petit moment de folie vient de passer au moment ou Kyle a franchi la porte...Et qu'il s'est prit une tonne de neige sur lui ! J'avais eu chaud moi, ça aurait pu m'arriver ! Nous étions mort de rire quand il rentra sur le palier, ahuri. Katia se précipita vers lui tandis qu'il enlevait tout la neige de son corps. Mouahaha ! Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas reparti avec mon côté diabolique ! Après tout, je suis un ange...d'enfer.  
-**Tout le monde à la douche,** fis-je.  
**-Ah vos ordres mon colonel !**, fit Ayla en imitant un soldat.  
Alors que tous partaient vers les douches, j'entendis James dire :  
-**Si je t'ordonne de venir prendre une douche avec moi, tu obéiras ?**  
**-Même pas en rêve !**, répondis-je au moment ou je vis Ayla sauter mettre une tape à James.  
-**C'est bon Aly', je rigolais !**  
Je ris bien qu'étrangement gênée, et sortis mon portable. J'avais une bonne centaine d'appels manqués, dont plus de la moitié de Paul... Finalement, je supprimais tout et appelais Kim.  
-**Nila ! Mais tu es où bon sang, Paul m'a dit qu'il t'a vu à l'aéoroport. Fermez la !**  
Je devinais qu'elle parlait aux Quileutes autour d'elle.  
-**Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bien...Je suis partie.**  
**-Partie. PARTIE?!**  
**-Non, que pour un moment. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, c'est tout. Je vais faire le point, sur moi. Quand je rentrerai je vous dirai... Bip Bip Bip**  
Je raccrochais et fixai mon téléphone, énervée que la communication ait coupée. Évidemment, comme j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau, mon don s'activa, carbonisant mon pauvre portable horripilant qui n'avait rien demandé.  
-**Nila ?! Qu'as tu fait à ton portable ?**  
Je me retournais brusquement, Ayla me regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts quant à l'état de mon mobile. L'envie de me confier à ma meilleure amie me prit. Elle m'a toujours compris et soutenue, quoi qu'il ait pu arriver.  
Je me mis une gifle monumentale. Je n'avais aucune envie de décharger mon fardeau sur ses épaules et d'entacher sa joie de vivre si communicative.  
**-C'est un de mes amis de la réserve, ils ont voulu tester si mon portable résisterait à un feu de barbecue. Et voilà le résultat !**  
**-Oh ! Pas très mature tout ça ! Il s'appelle comment ?**  
**-Seth !**  
Après tout, c'était bien son genre de faire ce genre de blagues! Mon pauvre Caliméro, il doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent.  
-**Ok, allez on va faire les courses !,** s'exclama t-elle à l'arrivée des autres.  
Elle était tellement...libre et insouciante. Elle ne m'avait pas cru ,mais l'affaire était classée car elle ne voyait aucune raison pour que je ne lui mente. Je secouais la tête pour chasser ma culpabilité et suivis mes amis jusqu'au garage. Quand Ayla l'ouvrit, James et moi nous exclamâmes en même temps :  
-**Des quads !**  
**-Bon, il y en a 3 ! Donc un pour moi, Katia et Nila !**  
**-Et nous ?!, s'exclamèrent les garçons d'une même voix**  
**-Euh, Kyle avec Katia, Hadrien avec moi et James avec Nila !**  
**-Après le contraire, fit James**  
**-Ok !**  
Nous attrapâmes les casque, et j'étais ravie de pouvoir conduire cet engin ! James s'installa derrière moi, se collant immédiatement contre mon corps. Il n'y avait que si peu de place ? Car je sentais son torse contre mon dos et nos deux casques entrechoqués.  
**-Allez princesse, accélère !**, fit il en entourant ses bras autour de ma taille, me plaquant un peu plus contre lui.  
C'était moi où il me draguait ? Non, pas James je le connais depuis 5 ans... On a toujours été très complices, mais il n'y avais jamais eu plus que de l'amitié ! Je dois me faire des idées. Et voilà, je suis énervée parce qu'il m'a appelé princesse. Seulement Paul à le droit de m'appeler ainsi... Je démarrais et suivis Ayla qui connaissait le chemin. James recula de lui même, me soulageant. Allez, direction le supermarché !

Ellipse d'une heure.

Nous étions en plein rayons, chaque têtes tournées vers nous et pour cause : on aurait dit qu'on était une cinquantaine vu le boucan ! James m'avait « ordonné » de me mettre debout dans le cadi et c'est en riant que j'avais accepté. J'avais conclus que le passage sur la moto n'était qu'un « incident » et j'avais déjà commencé à l'oublié. Bref, on passait en caisse et après avoir payer, nous sommes allés au fast-food, Kyle mourant de faim d'après ses dires. La bonne humeur était au rendez vous, comme toujours et je sentais que ces vacances à la montagne me feraient beaucoup de bien.

13 jours plus tard

Cette nuit là, impossible de dormir, je ne faisais que des cauchemars. J'avais décidé de rentrer demain soir à la Push en même temps que mes amis et de tout révéler à Paul. J'avais prévenu Kim de mon rallongement de vacances et j'avais appris par la même occasion que le lycée de la Push était fermé pour cause de travaux jusqu'à la fin des vacances. J'avais eu de la chance car c'était comme si je n'avais loupé qu'une semaine de cours. De toute façon, je n'ai plus aucun examen à passer. Et oui, j'ai eu la possibilité de passer mon diplôme de higth school en seconde ! Le lycée de Forks est un des 10 à l'autoriser, je l'avais donc fait et l'avais obtenu.  
Ce qui m'a permis de faire le point ce mois ci sans me soucier d'éventuels examens. Durant ce séjour, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et avec l'aide d'Ayla j'ai abouti à la seule et unique conclusion que j'aimais Paul plus que tout. Que je lui faisais confiance. Que je pouvais tout lui dire. Et que j'avais éperdument besoin de lui. Oui, je plaide coupable. J'ai avoué à ma meilleure amie que je pouvais contrôler le feu et que je guérissais très vite. Mais j'avais gardé sous silence les loups et les vampires. Mes excuses : elle m'avait vu avec mon portable. Après il ne m'a suffi que d'enjoliver les choses... Elle avait bien réagi et avait affirmé que c'était la plus belle chose du monde. D'après elle, c'était un don, venu du ciel. Ma pauvre Aly', la réalité et bien plus infernale et ténébreuse... Mais ça m'a fait du bien de lui en parler.

Pour en revenir à mes mauvais rêves, à chaque fois c'est la même chose. Paul me rejette soit avant que je ne lui ai tout avoué, soit après. Et c'est vraiment horrible, mon cœur se déchire et se consume à la fois et ça m'est insupportable. Je me rends compte que j'ai été injuste avec lui et les autres et je suis fière d'être partie pour ne plus m'en prendre à eux, même si je m'en veux terriblement. Mais j'ai décidé d'une seule chose. Je suis Nila Élisa Wave, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Que je sois humaine, vampire, louve ou un mélange de tout ça, je suis moi. Chaque personne est unique, et moi je lui suis encore plus. Être différent n'est pas une faiblesse, cela peut être une force si on arrive à l'accepter. Et maintenant, je l'accepte avec toutes les conditions et problèmes que ça implique.  
Ma gorge était sèche, et je décidais de me lever boire un verre d'eau. Dans la cuisine, je m'aperçus que la lumière de la terrasse était allumée. Je regardai par l'immense baie vitrée et remarquai James, la tête entre les mains, dos à moi. Que faisait il à 3h23 du matin, dehors et seul ? J'attrapai une veste et l'enfilai par dessus ma nuisette puis sortis.  
**-James ? Que fais tu dehors, il fait super froid !**  
Il haussa les épaules et je compris qu'il n'avait ni l'intention de bouger, ni de me répondre.

Je rentrais de nouveau et pris une épaisse couverture. Je m'assis ensuite à ses côtés, après avoir refermé la baie vitrée. Je mis la couette sur nous deux et saisis sa main. Il semblait vraiment mal et était presque frigorifié. Je fermais les yeux et insufflais un peu de chaleur en lui. Mon don m'obéit. Il ne le remarqua pas, j'avais fait attention. Mais il devait se sentir mieux. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule.  
**-Que se passe t-il loulou ?**  
Lui c'était loulou et moi j'étais chouchou. On avait ça après avoir déliré sur les feuilleton français un gars une fille.  
**-Je crois que je suis gay.**  
Cette annonce me coupa le souffle. Je comprenais maintenant ses tentatives de se rapprocher de moi durant la semaine, comme s'il me draguait, et à chaque fois son éloignement juste après. James me confirma mes pensées.  
**-J'ai essayé, avec toi, de ressentir quelque chose. Tu as toujours été la fille la plus importante pour moi Nila, même quand j'avais des petites amies. Que je n'aimais pas d'ailleurs. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas de l'amour.**  
Je me tus, sachant qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose. Il se redressa, prit mon visage en coupe et planta son regard dans le mien.  
**-Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Je ne te l'ordonne pas, ce n'est plus un jeu. Je sais que tu as un copain, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Cela fait des semaines que je baigne dans cette incertitude.  
**  
Il voulait savoir s'il était homosexuel ou non, et il ne pouvait me demander ça qu'à moi. Le doute s'installa dans ses prunelles meurtries. Je ne l'aimais pas en amour, juste en une incroyable amitié, comme avec Ayla. Je le savais, je connaissais la limite. Mais pas lui, et il s'inquiétait. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça.  
**-Vas-y.**  
Ses yeux s'éclairent de reconnaissance et ses lèvres rejoignirent les miennes. Nos langues s'effleurèrent mais je ne ressentais absolument rien. Mon cœur ne s'emballait pas, contrairement à mes habitudes avec Paul. Il se détacha, le visage neutre.  
**-Rien,** dîmes nous en même temps.  
**-Je suis donc gay...**  
Au fond, je n'étais pas si étonnée. J'avais déjà vu qu'il fixait parfois les hommes, sans même s'en rendre compte.  
**-Merci,** fit il. **Je vais essayer de dormir maintenant.**  
Je voyais qu'il était apaisé.  
-**Je peux venir avec toi ? Je ne fais que des cauchemars et je ne veux pas réveiller Ayla.**  
-**Allez viens chouchou.**  
**-Au passage, ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette terrasse y reste. Paul serait capable de te frapper s'il savait.**  
Ou pire...  
-**Oui, tout ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'il s'est dit restera ici.**  
Je compris le message, et allai me coucher avec lui. Il annoncera la nouvelle à ses proches quand il le décidera, pas avant. Ces deux semaines auront été... révélatrices !

J'avais la boule au ventre, me sentant de plus en plus mal à chaque minute qui me rapprochait de la Push. Mes amis riaient de bon cœur, sauf Ayla qui restait avec moi pour me rassurer et James qui était muré dans son silence. Et voilà, le moment fatidique de l'atterrissage arriva. J'avais prévenu Kim de mon retour et je me doutais qu'elle était ici, pour me raccompagner. Je descendis de l'avion, et attendis pour récupérer ma valise. J'avais dis à mes amis de partir, ce qu'ils firent sans poser de questions. Enfin, ma valise arriva et d'une main tremblante je la récupérerai. Un millier de questions se chamboulaient dans ma tête. Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? Est-ce qu'il ne m'aime plus ?

Je pénétrais dans le grand hall de l'aéroport, presque vide. C'est pour ça que je n'eus aucun mal à les repérer. Je vis tout d'abord Emily et Sam, celle ci affichant un grand sourire. Lui était impassible, comme d'habitude. Je vis sans vraiment les voir Kim, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Leah et Seth. Mon attention était focalisée sur lui. Les jambes flageolantes, je m'arrêtais. Ma gorge était horriblement sèche, et j'avais du mal à respirer. Je n'entendais plus rien, si ce n'est mon cœur battant très vite, trop vite. Il était là, il était venu me chercher. Je contemplais d'abord son jean, pour remonter sur sa chemise dévoilant ses magnifiques abdos, ses épaules viriles, son cou, sa peau mate, ses lèvres horriblement tentatrices et enfin ses yeux. J'avais presque oublié qu'il était si beau, mes souvenirs étant bien pâles et imparfaits. Mon regard émeraude croisa le sien d'un noir envoûtant, hypnotisant, brûlant. J'eus l'impression de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. On dit que les yeux son la porte de l'âme, au combien cela s'avérait il vrai. Je lisais son appréhension, sa peur, son émerveillement, son soulagement, ses craintes, ses désirs. Et enfin, tout son amour à mon égard que j'avais repoussé le soir du feu de camp, ne l'acceptant pas. Finalement, l'imprégnation est peut être la meilleure des choses que je pouvais avoir, elle me permet de ressentir un amour inconditionnel pour lui, tout en sachant que c'était réciproque. Nous ne nous lâchions pas du regard, et une larme s'échappa de mes prunelles, contre coup du manque que j'avais éprouvé. La moitié de mon cœur était restée loin de moi pendant ses deux semaines, et la retrouver (donc le retrouver lui) me faisait un bien énorme. Je lâchais ma valise. Comme deux aimants attirés l'un vers l'autre, nous commençâmes à marcher simultanément, réduisant la distance intolérable nous séparant. N'y tenant plus, je me mis à courir, droit vers mon amour, ma raison de vivre, mon présent. Droit vers mon futur.


	14. Chapter 14: Ivre de pouvoir

Lorsque nos deux corps entrèrent en contact, ce fut un électrochoc de bonheur. Il me serrait fortement dans ses bras, me soulevant du sol et je mis mes jambes autour de lui. Oh ce qu'il m'avait manqué ! Je m'agrippai à sa nuque comme à une bouée de sauvetage et sa peau essuya les quelques larmes qui m'avaient échappées. J'avais presque oublier le plaisir de sa chaleur, enveloppante et rassurante, me coupant du reste du monde. Je sentis ses lèvres embrasser mon cou, m'arrachant des frissons ce qui le faisait rire doucement.  
-Eh !, fis-je en frappant son torse et en plantant mon regard dans le sien, arrête de te moquer !  
Je voyais qu'il louchait sur l'objet de sa tentation. Je ne bougeai pas et me contentai de sourire, toujours accrochés à lui comme un petit singe. Après quelques secondes, il plongea sur mes lèvres. Ce baiser torride m'aurait presque fait m'évanouir tant je me sentais bien, complète, heureuse. Nos langues suivaient le rythme endiablé de nos cœurs, à la fois fougueux et doux. J'oubliais tout, l'heure, la date, mon soudain manque d'air, mon propre nom.  
**-Paul, laisse la respirer ce serait bête qu'elle meurt étouffée prématurément ! Et faîtes ça à l'hôtel !,** rit Embry.

Paul se décolla de quelques millimètres, à contre cœur et légèrement tremblant. Je rougis en avisant notre posture qui soulevait à confusion. Je me mis debout, mais ne le lâcha pas et posa ma main sur son torse, le calmant immédiatement. Toute la peur et l'appréhension retombèrent, laissant place à une énorme fatigue. J'avais eu du mal à dormir, le sachant loin de moi. Un vertige me prit et, sans Paul, je serrais tombée à terre  
**-Bébé, ça va ?,** s'inquiéta t-il  
-**Oui**, articulais-je difficilement. **Je suis juste un peu fatiguée...**  
Sans attendre la fin de la phrase, il me portait déjà comme une princesse, ou comme un bébé, ça dépend du point de vue. Je n'eus même pas la force de rechigner. Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seuls  
et je m'endormis, bercée par les battements de son cœur.

Samedi 12 mai 2012 (le lendemain)

J'ouvris un œil, découvrant une chambre inconnue. Les rayons du soleil caressèrent ma peau, et j'ouvris l'autre œil pour constater avec un peu de déception que Paul n'était pas avec moi. Une horloge indiquait qu'il était 8h30. Non, pas possible, j'étais arrivée en avion hier à 17 heures. J'avais dormi tout ce temps là ?! Je me levai, et constatai que j'étais vêtue d'une nuisette rose que je n'avais pas utilisée lors de mes vacances (j'avais pris presque toute l'armoire!). Mais qui me l'avait mise ? Paul ? Cela m'étonnerait, il ne fait pas comme ça avec ses airs de bad boy (non que ça ne me déplaisait) mais c'est aussi un gentleman ! Une délicieuse odeur me vint et, mon ventre gargouillant, je me dirigeai aussitôt vers celle-ci. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier, c'était compréhensible ! Quand je descendis les escaliers, je reconnus la maison d'Emily. Elle avait du me mettre en pyjama. J'entendis des éclats de rire mais, le temps que leur provenance atteignirent mon cerveau endormi, j'étais déjà devant eux.  
-**Bonjour Nila !,** se lança Emily, **veux tu une brioche ? Faite maison je te rassure !**  
Je lui souris gentiment et attrapai la délicieuse brioche.  
**-Merci pour cette nuit, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, il suffisait de me réveiller !**  
**-Tu parles, dès qu'on chuchotait dans la voiture Paul nous faisait...,** commença Quil avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête par mon chéri.  
Nouveau blanc. J'étais assez gênée, je savais que je leur devais des explications. Je pris une chaise et m'assis face à eux, croisant mes jambes.

**-Je suis désolée. Pour tout ce que j'ai dit et fait. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ce n'est pas à cause de votre nature que j'ai réagi comme ça même si c'est étroitement lié. Je vous ai accusé de m'avoir menti, mais j'ai fait exactement la même chose. J'ai vraiment été garce avec vous. J'étais vraiment mal, mais ce n'était en aucun cas une raison pour m'en prendre à vous tous. Je suis désolée Jared pour la frayeur que je t'ai fait. Jamais je n'aurais fait quelque chose mettant en danger Kim, car c'est mon amie. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout.**  
Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et tous se précipitèrent vers moi pour me prendre dans leurs bras. Cela redoubla mes sanglots. Ils étaient géniaux, ils ne m'en voulaient même pas. Paul fut le dernier, et il m'embrassa tendrement en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes.  
**-Nila, c'est quoi ton secret ?,** me demanda Seth de but en blanc.  
Ils étaient tous face à moi et me fixaient. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais vêtue que d'une courte nuisette sexy, mes cheveux en bataille, me faisant rougir.  
**-Le premier qui matte mon imprégnée je lui en colle une,** fit Paul en se mettant devant moi.  
-J**e vous dirai tout, mais avant je vais me changer,** annonçais-je.  
J'embrassais Paul et montais vers la salle de bain.

J'entendis un drôle de bruit et me mis à la fenêtre. Je vis Paul, tirant fermement Embry par l'oreille.  
-**J'avais prévenu, t'a pas à la mater comme ça !**, grogna Paul  
-**Désolé, c'est les hormones ! Très actives en ce moment, et puis elle était tellement sex...belle !...** plaida Embry.  
Ils disparurent dans la forêt sans que je ne puisse entendre le reste. Embry allait se prendre une raclée, même si j'étais un peu inquiète pour mon Paul. Je pris une douche, me maquillais rapidement et me vêtis de cuir, matière résistante assez bien au feu... Je descendis et sortis retrouver les autres, qui partaient vers la forêt. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, je les voyais devant une petite clairière. Ma maladresse pointa le bout de son nez quand j'arrivais à leur hauteur, et je tombais en maugréant. J'entendis soudain une respiration. Animale. Le cœur battant à la chamade, je levais mes yeux, jusqu'à alors fixés sur le sol. Le souffle me manqua quand je reconnus les prunelles si expressives de mon loup.  
**-Paul**, soufflais-je en posant ma main sur son museau humide.  
La mâchoire du loup s'ouvrit, dévoilant ses crocs et, instinctivement, je sursautais. Un éclair de souffrance traversa ses yeux, et je me maudis d'avoir réagi ainsi alors qu'il ne me faisait qu'un sourire. Pour me faire pardonner, je lui fis un bisou.  
-**On vous attend à la maison**, fit Sam.  
Paul hocha la tête et je ne bougeai pas, toujours assise sur mes talons.

Je me levai, et constatai qu'il faisait quasiment la taille d'une cheval. Je caressais son poil lisse, d'une couleur grise magnifique, se teintant d'argenté sous les quelques rayons du soleil. Il inclina sa tête et je traçais des cercles entre ses deux oreilles, le faisant... ronronner ? Je ris et lui leva la tête, surpris.  
**-Tu ronronnes !**  
Un son qui devait être un rire sortit de sa gorge, créant des étoiles dans ses yeux. Je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup du sourire ces deux dernières semaines. J'enlaçais son cou, espérant qu'il ne sentirait pas mes larmes.  
-**Je suis vraiment désolée Paul**, murmurais-je. **Je suis partie sans aucune explication et tu as cru que je te rejetais. Je m'en veux terriblement pour ça... J'avais besoin de distance et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Et je m'en veux d'autant plus car tu ne m'en veux même pas, alors que je t'ai fait souffrir... Tu sais, ce jour où tu m'as tout avoué, j'ai vraiment passé une mauvaise journée... Au fait, désolée pour ton tee-shirt, j'étais énervée et j'ai essuyé mon sang dessus. Aussi désolée de t'avoir rendu jaloux avec Ian.**  
Un grognement sortit de sa gorge à l'évocation de mon ami. Que je n'avais d'ailleurs pas prévenu de mon départ...Je sens que je vais me faire engueuler moi.  
-**Pardon, pardon, pardon**, répétais-je toujours en pleurs.  
J'avais bien fait de mettre du waterproof moi...Comme s'il avait senti que je pleurais, Paul se recula et me détailla, ses prunelles d'agrandissantes en voyant mes larmes. Presque aussitôt, les contours du loup devinrent flous, pour laisser place quelques secondes plus tard à mon homme. Éberluée, je regardais son torse et mon regard dériva bien malgré lui vers le fameux V... Je rougis en me rendant compte qu'il était nu. Lui ne semblait pas se soucier de ça car il vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne savais plus au mettre mes mains, et les mis finalement dans son dos.  
-J**e te pardonne tout, et de toute façon j'aurais du te le dire avant...**  
Il dut sentir ma certaine retenue car il explosa de rire en voyant mes yeux fermés (réduisant la tentation).  
-**Tu sais, tu me relooker bébé, après tout je suis à tout toi.**  
Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec beaucoup de sensualité, m'arrachant des frissons et toutes sortes de pensées. Je me rappelais soudain qu'on nous attendait.

-**Allez, bouge ton cul et habille toi on verra ça plus tard,** fis-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur ses fesses.  
Qui au passages sont superbes et très musclées ...Il rit et partit vers la forêt, me laissant l'admirer de dos, accélérant mon palpitant.  
-**La vue est belle ?**, demanda t-il en disparaissant.  
-**Peut mieux faire !**  
Il revint à moi (vêtu) en un quart de seconde et me plaqua à terre.  
-**Sauvage !**, ris-je  
-**Menteuse !**  
-**Bad boy !**  
**-Bad girl !**  
**-Quoi ?! Je suis pas une bad girl !**  
**-Si tu es une mauvaise fille hyper sexy !**  
Il embrassa mon cou, puis mes joues, mon nez, mon front et enfin ma bouche. On aurait dit qu'un essaim de papillon tentaient de s'envoler dans mon bas-ventre.  
-**Paul,** haletais-je entre deux baisers, **on doit y aller.**  
**  
**  
Il grogna, se leva et me prit sur son épaule comme un sac à patates ! Je lui hurlais de me lâcher et frappais ses fesses, le faisant sursauter.  
**-Ne les martyrises pas, tu vas les abîmer !**  
**-Rrrrh !**  
Je me rendis compte que tout le petit groupe était là, et riait. Moi je ne les avais pas vu avant, était dos à eux. Sam avait été cherché les membres du conseil, comme je lui avais demandé toute à l'heure. Je frissonnais en voyant l'un d'entre eux.  
**-Et bien alors Nila, c'est quoi ces manières ?**, rit Quil à l'unisson des autres (sauf Jake qui semblait étrangement malheureux et renfermé).  
Comme Paul riait, je lui baissais son short et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.  
**-Oh un caleçon rose !**, ris-je  
Il fut obligé de me poser à terre pour le remettre.  
**-Sam, il faudrait qu'on aille dans un endroit ou il n'y a jamais personne et ou ne pourra pas nous voir .**  
Il nous conduisit jusqu'à un endroit reculé de la plage, où il y a avait une grotte dans la falaise. Ils s'assirent tous, curieux de ce que j'allais leur dire.

**-Alors, par ou commencer... Hum, par mes origines. Durant mon séjour à la montagne, j'ai amené le journal intime de ma mère. Depuis quelques temps, je faisais des rêves très étranges, avec une réalité surprenante. Et je me suis rendue compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de vrais souvenirs. Vous allez probablement me détester, mais s'il vous plaît, laissez moi finir et ne m'interrompez pas. Ma mère était Quileute. J'ai du sang Quileute dans les veines, et j'ai un lien de parenté avec toi Sue. Donc vous aussi Leah, Seth. Je suis votre...cousine...**  
Ils me fixèrent tous, incrédules, mais ne dirent rien. Un éclair de compréhension traversa le visage de Sue et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche.  
-...**Ma mère était Aline Wave, de son nom de jeune fille Leafy. La sœur de Sue. Elle est partie de la Push pendant son adolescence, avec un...**  
**-Vampire,** compléta Billy Black.  
-**Oui, avec un vampire. Elle en était tombée amoureuse. Dans le carnet, elle l'appelle Ben. Mais ils se sont quittés car elle a rencontré mon père en France, Edwin. Et elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Non pas amoureuse, elle s'est imprégnée de lui. Ma mère n'était pas modificatrice, mais elle en avait un gêne. L'imprégnation. D'après elle, Sue avait hérité de celui de l'ouïe extra-fine.**  
Cette dernière hocha la tête, confirmant mes propos et ses enfants s'exclamèrent :  
**-Maman ?!**  
**-Et oui, je vous entendais toujours. Mais avec le temps, ça a presque disparu. C'était les hormones de l'adolescence qui développaient mon don mais après plus rien.**  
Ah toujours les hormones!  
**-Mes parents se sont mariés, ma mère n'a jamais parlé de vous et des loups à quiconque. Et je suis arrivée. Sauf qu'il y a eut un problème. (Tous me regardaient, captivés, me faisant sourire). J'ai été atteinte d'une leucémie à l'âge d'un an.**  
**-T'es malade ?!,** s'exclamèrent ils  
Petit moment d'hésitation, comment exposer cela?

-**Non, plus maintenant. Mais pour vous cela va être bien pire...J'étais condamnés, j'aurais du mourir. Ma mère ne l'a pas accepté et pendant des mois, elle a recherché Ben. Quand elle l'a trouvé, elle m'a emmené avec elle.**  
L'horreur se peignait sur leurs traits, ils commençaient à comprendre.

-E**lle lui a demandé de me mordre, sans vraiment savoir ce qui allait se passer. Et il la fait. (Je frissonnais). J'aurais pu mourir, ou devenir un vampire à l'âge de trois ans. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Le venin a détruit ma leucémie et mon sang Quileute l'a presque entièrement détruit à son tour. Cela a prit une semaine entière, et j'ai fais 10 arrêts cardiaques. Mais je ne suis pas morte. Et je suis revenue, presque 100% humaine. Mais je n'étais jamais malade. Sauf qu'avec l'imprégnation, d'autres symptômes sont apparus. Tout d'abord, je guérissais vite, comme vous. Le meilleure exemple est ma jambe, même si je peux mourir. Et enfin, j'ai un don que le vampire a dû me transmettre. Je contrôle le feu. Dès que je m'énerve, il se déclenche. Mes émotions sont accentuées aussi. D'ailleurs, j'ai crée une mini explosion nucléaire chez les Cullen. Que j'ai mis au courant très vite de mon don. Voilà, vous savez tout.**  
Je baissais la tête, ne voulant pas voir leurs expressions. Je sentis un corps chaud contre le mien quelques minutes plus tard. Paul.  
**-Je t'aime Nila, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu n'y es pour rien, et je remercie ce vampire de t'avoir sauvé, même si quand je le verrais je lui arracherais la tête pour t'avoir mordue. Et avoir failli de tuer.**  
Il m'embrassa, et sa compréhension me mit du baume au cœur.  
-**C'est une hybride, il faut la tuer**, asséna Jacob d'une voix durement amère.  
Je me figeai et Paul se mit devant moi, en position de défense. Il tremblait, sa mutation proche, et fixait Jacob d'un regard assassin.  
-**Si tu n'oses ce serais-ce que l'approcher, je te tue !**, grogna t-il.  
J'étais choquée et profondément blessée. Seth et Leah se mirent aussi devant moi et répétèrent la même phrase.  
-**Stop ! Tout le monde se calme ! Nila est des nôtres, elle ne boit pas de sang humain et n'est pas un vampire !** , ordonna Sam de sa voix d'Alpha.

J'étais maintenant énervée que Jacob est réagi ainsi. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il déteste les vampires, à cause de Bella. Il avait eu des sentiments pour elle, et elle est devenue vampire. Il déteste les Cullen à cause de ça, mais ce n'est pas un raison de me mettre dans le même sac ! Moi je n'ai rien demandé ! Et j'ai été là pour lui dès que je l'ai connu ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est d'aussi mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas à moi d'être blâmée ! Je m'approchais de lui, et pointa mon index sur lui, menaçante.  
-**Jacob Black ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si remonté aujourd'hui mais tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à moi ! Il faut me tuer et puis quoi encore ! Tu veux me tuer vas-y ! Alors t'as des couilles ou c'est juste de la gueule ?!**  
Il ne réagit pas et baissa le regard, légèrement honteux et effrayé.  
-**C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu as trois secondes pour t'excuser avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !**  
Effectivement je sentais ma température monter, le feu n'allait pas tarder.  
-**Désolé Nila, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.**  
**-Je préfère ça ! Maintenant, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive !**  
**-Rebecca**, soupira t-il, **elle devait venir aujourd'hui et me présenter mes neveux. Mais elle a annulé au dernier moment.**  
Son visage traduisait sa souffrance, et cela me calma.  
**-Donne moi ton portable.**  
**-Hein ?**  
**-Donne, fais moi confiance.**  
Il s'exécuta, n'ayant pas le choix.

_-Allô ?_  
_-Oui bonjour Rebecca je suis Nila, une amie de Jacob._  
_-Et alors que me voulez vous ?_  
_-J'aimerais que vous veniez à la Push pour que Jake puisse voir ses neveux._  
_-Non, je ne peux pas venir, un empêchement._  
_-Non ? Très bien, nous prenons le premier avion et venons chez vous. Votre frère, votre père, moi, mon petit ami, Quil, Seth, Leah, Embry, Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared...Nous sommes une grande famille, jamais personne ne reste à l'écart._  
_-Non c'est bon je viens !_  
_-Oh vous êtes sure ? Nous ne voulons pas vous faire venir exprès si vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire que voir votre petit frère ! On peut très vous retrouvez directement chez vous. Jacob meurt d'envie de vous voir !_  
_-Oui, sûre...Moi aussi, dîtes lui que j'arrive demain._  
_  
_  
Je raccrochais, le sourire au lèvres et me tournais vers la meute, Kim et Emily.  
**-Bah quoi ?**, fis-je en avisant leur bouche ouvertes.  
**-Paul, t'a pas intérêt à lui dire non !**, rit Embry.  
Tout le groupe rit, moi de même.  
-**Merci**, dit Jake.  
-**De rien. J'en étais ou moi avant que tu ne veuilles me tuer ? Ah oui, la démonstration car je sens que vous avez quelques doutes sur ma santé mentale. D'abord, la guérison.**  
Je sortis le couteau de ma poche et m'entaillais la bras avec une petite grimace. Paul s'affola et se leva pour vérifier que je n'avais rien. Ils hoquetèrent en voyant ma blessure se refermer.  
-**Bah alors, ce qu'elle a dit est vrai ?**, demanda Quil trois minutes plus tard.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
-**Et les gars, ça vous dit qu'on se cotise pour acheter un cerveau à Quil à Noël ?**, explosa de rire Embry.  
Tous acquiescèrent et Quil se décomposa.

**-Viens par là mon petit Patrick !**, fis-je en ouvrant mes bras  
Tous me regardèrent, ne comprenant pas, sauf Quil.  
-**A que coucou Nila**, fit il en me faisant un câlin.  
-**A que coucou Quil !**  
J'ai donc trouvé un fan de bob l'éponge dans le groupe ! Je vis Paul lancer un regard noir à Quil.  
**-T'es vraiment très jaloux !**, soupirais-je. **Alors, mon don du feu maintenant.** Reculez. Ils obéirent et je claquais des doigts, faisant apparaître une flammèche au bout.  
**-Ouah !,** firent ils.  
Et le feu d'artifice commença. Je lançais des flammes en l'air, certaines petites, grandes, crépitantes... Durant mon séjour à la montagne, je m'étais entraînée en secret et Ayla avait été aux anges de ce spectacle improvisé. Ainsi, je créa des loups de feu, dansant autour d'eux. Ils étaient fascinés. Enfin, j'enflammais entièrement mes mains, puis mes bras, puis tout mon corps. Le pouvoir ne cessait d'affluer, de plus en plus puissant. C'était la première fois que je sentais cette puissance en moi et que j'arrivais à dompter sans problèmes. Mes cheveux devinrent des flammes dansantes, blondes, oranges et rouges, m'arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos.  
**-Nila ! Tes yeux !**  
J'aperçus mon reflet dans une flaque d'eau. Incroyable ! Mes yeux étaient multicolores ! Je me sentais tellement bien, légère, comme si la pesanteur n'avait plus aucune emprise sur moi. Mes pieds décollèrent de quelques centimètres du sol. Je volais ! Certes très bas, mais je volais tout de même ! Je n'entendais plus les exclamations surprises de mes amis, trop emprise dans cette découverte. J'étais ivre de pouvoir. Mais tant de dépense physique d'un coup ne fut pas sans conséquence. Vidée de toute énergie, je m'évanouis.


	15. Chapter 15: Prise en flag par mon cousin

Je me réveillais avec un affreux mal de crâne. J'étais dans la chambre d'ami de Seth (je reconnaissais la décoration exotique de la pièce). Cette fois, je savais pourquoi j'étais dans un endroit différent de celui dont je me souvenais. J'ai trop forcé sur mes pouvoirs hier, mais c'était tellement...démentiel. C'était comme si j'étais devenue le feu, qu'il m'avait...possédé. Même si je restais maîtresse de mes mouvements... Je me tournais de l'autre côté, et sursautai en voyant Paul, les yeux clos. Comme si sa présence était mon remède, je n'eus plus la migraine. Il était 19 heures, et cela m'étonnais qu'il dorme déjà.

Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, je posai ma main sur son torse nu en lui faisant des « petites choses ». Il s'agita un peu, frissonna mais resta , je me mis à califourchon sur lui, et commença à embrasser son cou, remontant peu à peu jusqu'à ses lèvres, tout en passant ma main dans ses cheveux noirs indomptables. Bien qu'il gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, il répondit à mon baiser et plaça ses mains autours de ma taille. Nos langues bougeaient à l'unisson, et une chaleur impatiente s'insinua dans tout mon être. Il enleva mon haut de ses mains habiles, et fixa ses prunelles dans les miennes, pour être sûr que c'était ce que je voulais. J'hochai la tête (pour être sure je l'étais!) et il me fit basculer sur le côté, prenant le dessus, et retira mon encombrant jean. Il s'arrêta quelques millièmes de secondes, souriant et désireux. Il enleva son short, nous étions tout deux en sous-vêtements. Il était en train de m'embrasser, tout en défaisant mon soutien-gorge quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Je sursautai et poussai Paul qui tomba au sol de l'autre côté du lit dans un bruit sourd tout en rabattant le drap sur moi.

**-Alors Nila tu es réveillée**, fit Seth d'un ton enjoué. (Après un moment de silence, il rajouta).**Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? Et pourquoi t'as les cheveux en bataille ? Et pourquoi t'es en...SOUS-VETEMENTS ?!**  
**-Euh..J'avais chaud**, répondis-je le feu au joue.  
Seth allait bien gentiment repartir quand Paul et moi explosâmes de rire.  
Je venais de croiser son regard, et il était à plat ventre, l'oreiller sur son dos. Je l'avais éjecté le pauvre !  
-**Paul ? Mais que fais tu...Merde ! Oh non je suis désolé ! Je savais pas que...Reprenez ou vous en étiez ! Euh non en fait, Nila ma mère nous attend pour manger ! Quelques heures que j'ai une cousine et je la vois dans une situation ambiguë à l'extrême. J'aurais préféré ne jamais voir ça...Merde, Paul va me tuer !,** marmonna t-il en sortant.  
Caliméro sortit donc, encore plus gêné que nous bien que nous rions aux éclats.

-**Hum...Bon,** fis-je après un moment de silence.  
Et pour cause, Paul venait de se relever, plus sexy que jamais. J'en voulais un peu à Seth car il a gâché notre moment, mais je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que sa mère !  
-**Je dois y aller, dîmes nous en même temps.**  
Il remit son jean et je le regardai faire, me retenant de ne pas lui sauter dessus ! Le s*laud, il me regardait exprès dans les yeux en me faisant un sourire en coin assortit de ses cheveux sauvagement ébouriffés et d'une mine coquine.  
-**Ah ah ! Tu ne pourras pas te retenir !**, susurra t-il  
Il veut jouer à ça ? Pas de problème !  
**-Non, tu céderas bien avant moi !**, fis-je en me levant, laissant tomber le drap.  
Mais dessous étaient assez sages mais mettaient mon corps en valeur. D'un rouge sensuel, ils attiraient le regard. Mais je préfère les noirs, tout comme Paul. Mais cela devaient être à son goût, vu le désir qui se peignait sur ses traits. Et aussi vu la bosse significative de nouveau visible... Je pris tout mon temps pour remettre mes vêtements, et Paul avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas me les arracher.  
-**Je dors ici cette nuit**, lui dis-je, **je dois parler avec Sue, Leah et Seth.**  
**-Dommage... Mais tu céderas avant moi ! Je suis bien trop sexy !,** rit il en sautant par la fenêtre.  
**-Paul Jules Yiruma ! C'est quoi ces manières de partir sans m'embrasser ?!**  
**-Moi aussi je t'aime bébé !**

Il disparut dans la forêt, me laissant ébahie et seule. Alors lui, qu'il ne vienne pas me parler demain ! J'étais faussement énervée, car je trouvais ça très sexy cette manière qu'il avait de me rendre folle. De lui. Mais ça chut, il faut rien dire.  
Je descendis rejoindre la table, un peu frustrée mais curieuse d'en savoir plus sur la famille de ma mère et donc ma famille. Nous commençâmes à manger, tous les quatre, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je comprenais pourquoi j'avais été si proches de mes cousins, nous avions été élevés avec les mêmes valeurs. Mais je fuyais le regard rieur de Seth, gênée qu'il soit entré à un moment pareil.  
-**Mais tu sais,** me chuchota t-il dans l'oreille, **Paul y pensera et tout les gars seront au courant et en détail!**  
Je rougis et Leah nous regardèrent avec étonnement, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.  
-**Allez, on va retrouver les autres!**, déclara t-elle en empoignant son frère par la peau du coup.  
Ils partirent, Caliméro déplorant de ne pas pouvoir manger son 14 ème beignet.  
-**Alors Nila, dit Sue, que veux tu savoir sur ta mère ?**  
-**Comment était elle ?**

Elle sortit et me ramena un gros album photo. Aline Leafy était inscrit dessus. Je l'ouvris et contempla toutes les photos de ma mère, jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Elle me ressemblait énormément, même forme de visage, mêmes lèvres, mêmes cheveux, même corps. Son sourire naturel resplendissait, et la voir si heureuse, vivante me donnait les larmes aux yeux. Sue mit ses mains autour de moi en me serrant affectueusement. Ensuite, nous nous assîmes dans la canapé et énumérâmes chaque souvenir de ma défunte mère. Cela me dit du bien de tout lui dire, et qu'elle m'en apprenne tout autant. Je découvris que j'étais aussi têtue et déterminée qu'elle à mon âge !  
-**Et tu sais, elle avait tous les garçons à ses pieds ! Comme toi je suppose**, rit elle.  
-**Effectivement, je suis assez populaire à ce niveau là !**  
**-C'est drôle comme tu lui ressembles...Mais elle était un peu plus petite que toi, avait les yeux marrons et toi tu as plus de poitrine qu'elle mais sinon, des copies parfaites !**  
Nous passâmes la un bonne partie de la soirée à discuter, et je commençais à vraiment aimer ma tante. Quand je remontai dans ma chambre, je vis un mot sur le lit. Sûrement Paul ! Qui d'autre à minuit m'aurait laissé un bout de papier ? Je m'approchais et le pris entre mes mains.

_Ma chère petite panthère,_  
_Je suis désolé mais je suis parti, pour une durée qui reste indéterminée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je me suis assuré que tu étais en sécurité, il est donc maintenant de mon devoir d'accomplir l'autre part de ma mission. Quand tu vas finir de lire ce mot, tu vas te rendre compte que je t'ai effacé la mémoire ainsi qu'à tes amis mais ne t'énerve pas, tu étais d'accord (enfin pour eux). Mais c'était nécessaire, car je sais que tu aurais essayé de m'empêcher de m'en aller. Te rencontrer a été merveilleux, je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi plaisant. Tu es parfaite, et incroyable. Le cœur lourd, je t'embrasse ma Darling, je reviendrai si je ne suis pas déjà mort. Ian._

Je me précipitai instinctivement à la fenêtre, certaine qu'il n'était pas loin. Un rugissement retentit. Et j'en aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il s'agissait d'une panthère. Ian. Soudainement, un flot de souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Il était venu nous rejoindre à la montagne, et m'avait passé un savon pour être partie comme ça. Je l'avais remis à sa place, le faisant sourire. J'avais essayé de le faire partir, mais il n'a pas bougé d'un poil, allant se présenter à mes amis. Il était resté 1 semaine entière avec nous au chalet, et toutes sortes de scènes me revinrent. Quand nous avons lu le journal de ma mère ensemble, par exemple. Ou encore quand il m'a consolé trois nuits entières car Paul me manquait trop. Et aussi la fois ou je sortais de la douche, une simple serviette autour du corps, et que j'ai sursauté en le voyant allongé sur mon lit, le regard rieur. Il va de soi que je l'ai viré à coups de pieds dans le derrière !  
Nous avions été très complices, notamment sur les pistes de ski où il m'avait sauvé plusieurs fois de quelques chutes, même si une fois je l'ai emporté et nous avons roulé jusqu'en bas de la piste, couverts de neige. Enfin, la dernière fois ou je lui ai parlé. Il m'a avoué que quelqu'un lui a demandé de venir voir comment j'allais. C'était le fameux Ben, qui a toujours été amoureux de ma mère, celui qui a changé Ian en vampire des années plus tôt. Celui qui m'a mordue et m'a sauvée. De son vrai prénom Benjamin. Il n'a rien dit de plus, sauf que j'étais une humaine très particulière ! Je lui ai demandé d'effacer la mémoire de mes amis, car il ne servait à rien qu'ils le connaissent. Il a embrassé ma joue de ses lèvres, puis plus rien. Ce doit être à ce moment qu'il m'a effacé la mémoire. Et je ne lui en veux même pas, à vrai dire. Épuisée de ces nouveaux souvenirs, je m'endormis, sans même avoir le temps de me mettre en pyjama.

Les rayons du soleil caressant ma peau me réveillèrent. Émergeant peu à peu du sommeil, je me rappelais que nous devions aller chercher Rebecca et sa famille à l'aéroport.  
Je pris une douche, me préparai et me rendis chez Emily accompagnée de Leah et Seth. Nous entrâmes, toute la meute était déjà là. Paul me regarda de la tête au pieds, appréciant ma robe décontractée. Je le narguais et dis bonjour à tous. Les gars me regardaient bizarrement et j'entendis Seth déglutir bruyamment.  
**-Seth**, fis-je d'un ton empli de reproches.  
-**Pas de ma faute, Leah m'a obligé à y penser ! Et du coup, Paul aussi y a pensé! Et ça a fait le tour !**  
Je lui tapais l'arrière du crâne.  
**-Le premier qui fait une réflexion, je l'assomme avec une casserole !,** les menaçais-je.  
Je croisais furtivement le regard de Paul, toujours bouche-bée du fait que je l'avais royalement ignoré. Kim et Emily me firent un sourire compatissant. Ne pas avoir de vie privée, elles connaissent ! Je regardai Jacob, remarquant qu'il était très stressé. Je m'approchai de lui et lui fit un câlin qui se voulait rassurant, tout en voyant un regard réprobateur à Paul qui commençait à trembler de jalousie.

Nous allâmes ensuite à l'aéroport. Rebecca et son mari arrivèrent vers nous, droits comme des I. La fille de Billy le serra néanmoins fort dans ses bras, de même avec Jacob. Mais elle avait toujours ce regard froid, dénué d'émotion. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de voir arriver derrière eux deux frimousses blondes; absolument adorables !  
**-Tonton Jacob** !, crièrent ils en se jetant dans les bras de mon ami, abasourdi.  
Ils se précipitèrent ensuite sur Billy, véritables petites boules d'énergie.  
-**Emma, Louis tenez vous correctement !,** ordonna t-elle.  
Je sentais que tout n'allait pas se passer comme prévu. Mon sentiment se confirma quand je la vis tendre deux énormes valises à Jacob.  
-**Je vais être directe, fit sa langue de vipère, je ne veux pour rien au monde ne serrais-ce que séjourner de nouveau à la Push ! J'ai été prisonnière de cette endroit toute mon enfance, au milieu de vos légendes stupides ! Moi et Gareth, nous allons partir à l'étranger, le plus longtemps possible. Je vous laisse les jumeaux, nous ne pouvons pas les emmener. C'est peut être la dernière fois que vous nous verrez, adieu !**

Ils partirent, nous étions sur le c*l, croyant à une blague. Ils n'avaient pas dit au revoir à leurs enfants, c'est absolument abominable. Les petits crièrent leur nom, mais ils ne se retournèrent pas. Billy et Jacob avaient les larmes aux yeux, mélange de surprise et de colère et n'étaient d'aucun secours pour les petites têtes d'anges sanglotantes. Je me précipitai vers eux, et les pris dans mes bras. Ils s'accrochèrent à mon cou, les larmes ne cessant pas. Je me devais de les réconforter.  
-**Ne vous inquiétez pas, maman vous appellera et vous la reverrez. En attendant, vous allez passer du temps avec votre famille. Ça sera comme des vacances, vous allez adorer la Push ! Il y a pleins d'histoires passionnantes, la plage, la forêt et vous allez être avec papy Billy, tonton Jacob et nous tous.,** leur dis-je en caressant leurs cheveux blonds.  
**-Tu seras là ?**, me demanda Emma  
-**Bien sûr !**  
**-Tu t'appelles comment **?, questionna Louis.  
**-Nila.**

Leurs larmes avaient cessé pour me poser un million de questions, plus farfelues les unes que les autres. La meute se reprit et nous rejoins. Jacob les prit, un sur chaque épaule, les faisant rire. J'admirais son courage. Nous retournâmes à La Push, moi blottie dans les bras de Paul, la scène m'ayant chamboulée. Des parents indignes, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Les deux enfants, âgés d'une dizaine d'année, n'avaient pas eu de chance de tomber sur de tels parents. Quand nous arrivâmes chez Emily, j'arrivais tout juste à contrôler le feu de colère qui me possédait. Paul réussi à me calmer, à l'aide de beaucoup de patience. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement chez Emily, les petits démons angéliques menant la conversation et attirant l'attention sur eux. Ils étaient irrésistibles. Emma m'idolâtrait, et ne cessait de parlait tandis que je lui coiffais les cheveux et lui mettais du vernis.  
**-Je veux être aussi belle que toi !**, disait elle. **Tes amies sont aussi belles ?**  
Je me rappelais soudain que je n'avais pas appelé Ayla, ce que je fis dès que j'eus réussi à laisser Emma à Kim. La pauvre Kimmy ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait en acceptant !

J'appelai ma meilleure amie et l'invitai à nous rejoindre après deux heures de communication, et elle accepta sans hésitations. Dire que j'avais quelque chose derrière la tête ne serait pas faux...  
On toqua à la porte, et je demandai à Seth d'aller ouvrir.  
-**Tu me remercieras plus tard cousin **!, lui glissais-je.  
Mon plan s'avéra marcher car, 5 bonnes minutes plus tard, Seth dévorait Ayla du regard. Il s'était imprégné d'elle.  
-**Par la barbe de merlin**, me chuchota elle, **Seth est trop canon !**  
Je souris en sachant qu'il avait entendu. Ne me préoccupant plus de ses deux la, en train de partir faire un tour dehors, Seth ayant proposé à Ayla de lui faire « visiter la Push »; je ris et tapais la tête des gars qui se moquaient du petit Caliméro. Pour le cas de Paul, je me me contentais de l'embrasser langoureusement sous ses yeux implorants. Je rejoins ensuite Emily.  
**-Tu l'as dit à Sam ?**  
**-Non.**  
**-Mais Emy ! Ça fait deux semaines !**  
**-Je sais, mais j'attends le moment parfait ! Je veux que ça soit spécial !**  
Mon cerveau carburant à une vitesse impressionnante. Je souris, ravie de mon idée.  
-**Demain, tu l'emmènes quelque part, où tu veux jusqu'à la soirée. Sur la plage par exemple. Attend le couché du soleil, c'est merveilleux et incroyable. Tu lui dis, et après tu nous retrouves chez toi. Je vais organiser une super fête, entre nous ! En une journée, je vais bien réussir !**  
Elle parut enchantée, et nous retournâmes avec les autres. Demain soir, c'est la fiesta du siècle ! Et, parole de Nila Wave, ça allait être incroyable !


	16. Chapter 16: Tango

Il était 17 heures tapantes. Tout avait été organisé, sous l'étroite surveillance d' Ayla, Kim et moi même. La pièce avait été aménagée, décorée de toutes sortes de ballons multicolores. J'étais en ce moment même chez Jacob, pour préparer Emma et Louis, très impatients de la soirée qui allait suivre. Ma meilleure amie s'était soudainement proposé d'aider à aller faire les deux trois courses restantes, et comme de par hasard c'était Seth qui était censé y aller. Donc je suppose qu'ils sont en ce moment même au milieu du rayon charcuterie, à parler d'eux, d'eux et encore d'eux. Je souris, heureuse pour eux et aussi pour moi car je n'allais plus rien avoir à caché à ma meilleure amie. Et je savais qu'elle prendrait très bien ces légendes. Ayla est le genre de fille à croire aux contes de fées, à la magie, au prince charmant. Et je lui avais toujours dit « Moi je n'attends pas un Prince, j'attends un garçon qui me considérera comme une Princesse ». Avant Paul, aucun n'a rempli aussi pleinement ces critères.

La petite m'appela, ayant fini de prendre sa douche et je la rejoins. Je la préparai, sous tous ses petits commentaires adorables et divertissants. Elle contempla le résultat dans la glace, la bouche ouverte. Cela lui plaisait ou pas ? Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre le verdict.  
-**J'ADORE ! MERCI MERCI MERCI !**, hurla t-elle en me faisant un énorme câlin.  
Je lui avais acheté cette magnifique robe l'après midi même, en même temps que la mienne, sa mère ne lui ayant laissé que des pantalons.  
-**TONTON JAKE**, cria t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain, J**'AI L'AIR D'UNE PRINCESSE !**  
Je les entendis rire et allais voir Louis, dans sa chambre. Ses beaux yeux bleus, identiques à ceux de sa jumelle, me contemplèrent et semblèrent s'illuminer. Il avait une bouille vraiment craquante, et allait sûrement briser des cœurs !  
-**Je n'ai pas de beaux vêtements**, fit il avec une moue triste et gênée.  
Je le pris dans mes bras, le chatouillant, et le faisant rire.  
-**Tu crois tout de même pas que je ne t'ai rien acheté !**  
Je lui montrais le « costard » enfant que je lui avais acheté. Ses yeux étincelèrent de joie.  
-**Mais avant, coupons cette immense tignasse !**  
Il rit et s'assit sur la chaise, tandis que je commençais à couper. La coiffure terminée, habillé et parfumé, il était aux anges ! Il m'avait confié qu'il adorait les One Direction, groupe anglais que je connaissais vaguement, et je venais de lui faire la coiffure de...  
-**NIALL HORAN ! TONTON JAKE**, hurla- t-il en se précipitant vers le rez de chaussé, **J'AI L'AIR DE NIALL HORAN !**  
J'explosais de rire, tout comme Jacob en dessous. Je descendis les rejoindre après avoir enlevé les petites mèches blondes sur le sol. Les deux enfants se complimentant eux même, sans s'occuper de ce que disait l'autre. Hilarant ! Ils vinrent ensuite m'embrasser.

-**Allez Jake, à toi !**, fis-je.  
Il me regarda, abasourdi.  
-**Oh oui ! Ta coiffure est absolument a-bo-mi-nable !**, articula Emma avec un sourire angélique.  
A trois contre un, il céda et partit prendre sa douche. Les jumeaux pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'ils voulaient d'un simple regard ! Jacob ne pouvait pas leur résister. Je regardai ce qu'il avait dans son armoire. J'étais désespérée devant tout ces survêtements, mais réussi enfin à trouver un costume. Jacob revint, une main derrière le crâne, un peu gêné. Je le fis asseoir et commençai à lui refaire sa coupe, ses cheveux atteignaient ses épaules, pas très beau tout ça ! Il n'arrêtais pas de dire « tu coupes pas trop là ?! » ou encore « si tu me rates je te tue », et je faisais des grimaces dans son dos, faisant rire les jumeaux qui nous regardaient.  
**-Bon, j'ai fini, mais il manque le gel. Tu enfiles ces habits là, pas d'autres et je reviens juste après !,** ordonnais-je en sortant de la chambre.  
-**Et mon caleçon, je peux le choisir ou c'est toi ?**, l'entendis-je grommeler de l'autre côté.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et le rejoins. Je terminai le travail et, un peu apeuré, il se regarda dans la glace.  
-**Euh...Ça te plaît ?**, lui demandais-je inquiète par son silence.  
-**Oh que oui !,** répondit il en me prenant dans ses bras, tu es géniale !  
-**Je sais, je saison me le dit tout les jours !**, dis-je à moitié étouffée par ses grands bras, **Je peux respirer maintenant?**  
Il me relâcha en riant.  
-**Tu serais pas la copine de Paul, je t'aurais embrassé !,** rit il.  
Je rejoins son rire.  
-**Ça te dérange pas si je me prépare ici ? J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et je voudrais faire languir Paul...**  
**-Tout ce que tu veux Nil' ! Prends un bain si tu veux !**, répondit-il toujours scotché au miroir.  
Jacob narcissique ? J'aurais tout vu ! Je ris, pris mes affaires que j'avais minutieusement prévu, et entrai dans la salle de bain. Il me restait deux heures. Je fis couler un bain, ajoutant des essences de muguet, idéals pour détendre le corps. Cette soirée allait être parfaite, je le sentais. Emily avait dit à Sam d'être élégant, je ne sais ce qu'elle a inventé. Et j'ai fais de même pour les autres. Kim les avait menacé d'être privé de pancakes au petit dej' pendant une semaine, et ils lui avaient donc assuré qu'ils allaient être tout beaux. J'entrais dans mon bain chaud. Sensation délicieuse. J'étais en train d'imaginer comment Paul allait être ce soir quand mon téléphone sonna. Heureusement, il était à côté de moi. Je m'essuyais les mains et le pris.  
-**Allô ?**  
**-Bébé ! Mais où es-tu ?**  
**-Dans un bain.**  
**-Un bain ? Quel bain ?!**  
**-Chez Jacob.**  
**-J'arrive tout de suite !**  
**-Non ! Je te rassure je suis toute seule. On se prépare chacun de son côté ce soir. A moins que tu ne cèdes et que tu sois incapable de me résister et donc que tu viennes me rejoindre...**  
**-Moi ?! Incapable de te résister ? Laisse moi rire !**  
Sa voix sonnait fausse néanmoins, et je l'entendis déglutir.  
-**Tu sais Paul, je suis seule, mes vêtements sur le sol et simplement couverte de mousse. Je suis complètement nue...**, fis-je en appuyant sur le dernier mot.  
Gros blanc au téléphone, même si j'entendais sa respiration saccadée.  
-**Tu es diabolique**, fit il d'une voix rauque.  
-**Je sais, ris je. A tout à l'heure mon bichon, je vais voir si Jacob ne veux pas venir me rejoindre à ta place!**

Je raccrochais, et ris toute seule en imaginant sa tête à cette instant. Après une bonne demi-heure à rêvasser, je sortis, propre et détendue. Une fois sèche, j'enfilai mes sous-vêtements, et la tenue que j'avais acheté le jour même sous les approbations de la petite Emma. Mes talons me grandissaient, et affinaient mes jambes. La robe avait vraiment été un coup de cœur et épousait parfaitement les courbes de mon corps, les mettant en valeur. Je mis le vernis à ongle adapté, donnant une manucure plus qu'acceptable. Ensuite, la coiffure qui me prit un bon quart d'heure, mais je voulais être parfaite car je sentais que ce soir, Paul et moi franchirions un nouveau pas dans notre relation. Je maquillaisensuite mes yeux, faisant ressortir leur couleur émeraude.  
J'étais prête, pile à l'heure. Je sortis de la salle de bain et rejoins le trio au salon. Ils me regardèrent tous les yeux exorbités.  
-**Incroyable !**  
**-Magnifique !**  
**-Sublime !**  
Jacob, Emma et Louis s'étaient exclamés en même temps, me faisant sourire.  
-**Allez, on y va !**  
J'étais d'autant plus pressée car j'allais voir Paul. Jacob me questionna sur un appel de Paul, qui lui avait dit que si il ne mettait ne serais-ce qu'un pas dans la salle de bain, il allait l'étriper. Je ris simplement, et lui expliqua la frustration que je lui avais causé. Nous arrivâmes chez Emily, Kim nous ouvrit, un appareil photo à la main.  
-**Posez deux par deux !**  
Elle nous prit, un coup Jake et moi, Jake et Emma, Louis et moi et Louis et Emma. Les deux petits étaient surexcitées, et allaient chercher des compliments auprès de Embry, Quil, Claire (l'imprégnée de Quil), ses parents et presque tous les voisins en plus de la meute. Nous étions une trentaine, dont en plus quelques enfants. Kim me félicita sur mon travail sur Jacob et sur ma tenue. Elle était très belle aussi, habillée d'une robe bleue.  
-**Vous allez être remarqués**, rit elle en ouvrant la porte.

Effectivement, toutes le têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Je ne regardais pas tous ces yeux admiratifs, et cherchai Paul du regard. Il était là, n'écoutant plus Sue qui lui parlait, trop occupé à me dévorer de son regard incandescent. Je lâchais le bras de Jacob qui alla rejoindre Embry. Je ne le voyais que lui, plus beau que jamais. Et sexy, je dois bien l'avouer. Les discussions reprirent et je me dirigeai jusqu'à lui. Tous ceux me reluquant encore détournèrent les yeux, voyant leur rival. Je fis un tour sur moi même, son regard ne me lâchant pas.  
-**Ça te plaît ?**  
Il hocha simplement la tête et je fis mine de bouder. Il prit ma main puis dit :  
-**Tu es...Incroyable, rayonnante, sublime, féerique, splendide, flamboyante, merveilleuse...**  
Je le coupais en l'embrassant amoureusement, passant mes mains autour de sa nuque tout en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds.  
-**Et ultra sexy,** haleta t-il.  
-**Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus** !, fis-je, jouant le jeu.  
-**Tu céderas, tu voudras partir bien avant moi**, susurra t-il à mon oreille, me donnant des frissons.  
-**On verra bien !**  
Notre bataille du regard prit fin quand Ayla s'exclama que Sam et Emy' arrivaient. Elle était aux bras de Seth, resplendissante. Et lui était aux anges. Si ce soir ils ne sont pas en couple, je ne suis pas Nila Wave !

La salle fut plongée dans le noir, et je pris machinalement la main de Paul qui embrassa mon cou. Sam entra le premier, suivit d'Emily et d'un coup, la lumière s'alluma et nous criâmes à l'unisson :  
**-Félicitations !**  
Un sourire heureux s'étira sur le visage de Samuel Uley, identique à celui de sa fiancée. Oui, fiancée, Sam l'a demandé en mariage cet après-midi. En ce 14 mai 2012, cela fait 5 ans qu'ils se sont rencontrés, et ils ont tout deux profité de l'occasion. Je le sais de mon prince très charmant, qui a lut que Sam prévoyait de lui demander aujourd'hui dans son esprit. Paul s'était éclipsé avec les garçons et fit péter le champagne, sous les rires de tous. Une fois tout le monde servi, je levai mon verre.  
-**A la santé des fiancés et de leur futur enfant !**  
Emily me regarda, étonnée que je sois au courant pour le premier point. Je lui fis un clin d'œil.  
-**Atchic atchic atchic !**, s'égosilla Ayla  
-**Aïe aïe aïe !**, répondîmes nous en cœur.  
-**Atchic !**  
**-Aïe !**  
**-Atchic !**  
**-Aïe !**  
**-Atchic atchic atchic !**  
**-Aïe aïe aïe !**  
**-Hibou hibou hibou !**, enchaîna t-elle  
-**Chouette chouette chouette !**, répondis-je.

Ce grand moment de solitude quand on se rend compte qu'on a été la seule à répondre...Oui, je viens de le vivre ! La honte du siècle ! Il y eut un gros blanc, pendant que chacun réfléchissait au pourquoi de ma réponse, puis un grand fou rire collectif nous prit.  
La soirée commença alors, après que chacun ait été félicité les futurs mariés. J'étais bien évidemment sur la piste de danse, et j'avais exposé mon plan à Kim. C'est ainsi que nous dansâmes toutes les deux, d'une façon très très sexy, sous les regards de nos imprégnés. Nous rions de les voir fébriles, crispés, et continuâmes à danser entre amies. Jared craqua, et entraîna Kim à sa suite. Elle me fit un petit sourire encourageant que je lui rendis.

Je venais de voir Leah s'éclipser quelques instants après avoir été voir sa cousine et son fiancé, tous les regards braqués sur elle. Je la rejoins, dans la salle de bain. Elle pleurait. Je m'approchais, fermais la porte à clef et la prit dans mes bras.  
-**Je suis tellement pathétique**, sanglota t-elle, **la pauvre fille abandonnée par son mec pour sa cousine, qui va leur donner sa bénédiction !**  
-**Non Leah ! Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. La preuve, tu as été leur donner tes vœux de bonheur. Et tu es passée à autre chose, donc sèches tes larmes.**  
Elle ne réagit pas, et je sus tout de suite quelle manière employée pour la retrouver comme avant.  
-**Leah Clearwater ! Tu vas ravaler tes p*tains de sanglots et aller allumer tout les mecs qui sont là ce soir ! Après, tu vas en boîte ! Et t'entraînes Jake au passage ! Bouge tes fesses ou c'est moi qui te botteras le c*l jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses ! Allez hop hop hop !**  
Elle me regarda, surprise. Alors qu'elle allait se mettre en colère pour me remettre à ma place, elle explosa de rire, et je fis de même. Méthode étrange mais efficace !  
-**Merci ! J'avais bien besoin de ça ! Je t'aime ma cousine !**

C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait comme ça, et cela me fit chaud au cœur. Elle arrangea ses cheveux, essuya le peu de maquillage qui avait coulé, ouvrit un peu le devant de sa robe le rendant plus décolleté et partis sur la piste de danse. Je la suivis et la regardai. Leah en mode bombe sexuelle, étonnant ses frères de meute et effervescent les quelques jeunes hommes célibataires. J'allais moi aussi sur la piste, dansant avec tous mes amis. La soirée battait de son plein, elle était incontestablement réussie. Je dansais aussi avec le petit Louis, tout fier que j'ai accepté. Je vis Emma en pleine discussion sur les genoux de son papy, qui faillit s'étrangler avec son toast quand elle dit « pépé, arrête de manger tu vas grossir ! ». J'étais morte de rire en voyant que Billy n'osait plus rien toucher ! Quil dansait avec la petite Claire, et je les imaginai déjà plus tard, formant un beau couple. La musique s'acheva et Louis me fit une petite révérence, se dirigeant vers Leah pour l'inviter. Je vous laisse imaginer la tête de ceux qui avaient flashé sur elle et qu'elle avait rembarré en la voyant accepter une danse avec un petit de 10 ans !

-**Mademoiselle accepterait de danser ?**, fit Paul tandis qu'un tango commençait.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'entraîna au milieu de la piste.  
-**Monsieur est entreprenant,** fis-je  
Il m'attrapa par la taille et me fit tomber en arrière, à la manière des grands danseurs. Nous nous laissâmes entraîner par la musique, et je me perdis dans ses beaux yeux, comme à chaque fois. Il me fit tourbillonner encore et encore, toujours plus proche à chaque fois. Un cercle s'était formé autour de nous, mais seul Paul m'importait à présent. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'accélérait, à l'instar de la musique. Nous nous dévorions mutuellement du regard, le sien s'attardant quelques fois sur mes lèvres, tout comme moi sur les siennes. A un moment, il me souleva dans les airs, ses mains autour de mes hanches, tout en continuant de tourner. Mon pouls battait à la chamade sous son regard. Je compris que la danse était achevée quand il me reposa au sol, se plaqua contre moi, soutenant ma jambe droite et collant nos deux corps sous les ultimes notes. Tout le monde applaudit ,crevant la bulle isolatrice qui nous avait enlevé à ce monde.  
**-Je n'en pouvais plus, tu dansais avec tout le monde sauf moi,** me confia t-il.

J'acquiesçais, et j'étais assez fière bien qu'étonnée qu'il se soit retenu de m'enlever à tous ! La chanson suivante fut un zouk, et nous dansâmes collé serré, déclenchant toutes sortes de sensations en moi. Il m'énerve à ne pas abandonner, non mais quelle tête de mule ! Je n'attends qu'un mot pour que nous partions. Mais il résistait, aussi déterminé que moi. Un slow retentit alors et je plaçais mes mains autour de la nuque de Paul.

Je reconnus la chanson de La Boum, un de mes films français préféré. Paul rapprocha nos deux corps. Ses mains descendaient le long de mes reins, et j'embrassai son cou, lui donnant à mon tour des frissons. Mes mains caressèrent son dos, puis ses cheveux. A la fin de la mélodie, il prit mon visage en coupe, me regarda amoureusement et m'embrassa. Ce fut le baiser de trop, qui ébranla notre compétition. Nos langues dansaient ensembles, nos souffles se heurtaient, nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, nos corps se collaient l'un à l'autre.  
-**J'abandonne, allons chez moi,** susurra t-il à mon oreille.  
Je hochais la tête. A une seconde près, j'aurais dit la même phrase, mais pas question de lui avouer. Nous rentrâmes à pied, il plaça ses bras autour de moi pour me réchauffer. Nous courions presque d'impatience, tels des ados. Son regard brûlant me contemplait, et moi de même pour lui, si bien que nos pieds s'entremêlèrent et nous manquâmes de tomber. Pour pouvoir marcher et me regarder en même temps, Paul me prit dans ses bras, comme une princesse. Ses yeux louchaient sur mes lèvres, et il allait craquer quand nous arrivâmes. La marque de ma paume était toujours sur sa porte, mais pas le temps de la contempler que Paul nous fit entrer et me déposa sur le sol. Alors, il me plaqua avec avidité contre la porte, les prunelles d'un noir sensuel, envoûtant, hypnotisant et empli de désir.


	17. Chapter 17: Le meilleur moment de ma vie

[/!\ Passage Lemon dans ce chapitre /!\] (à écouter en boucle)

C'est alors qu'il posa sa main sur ma joue, l'autre contre ma taille et je me retrouvais contre la porte, son corps contre le mien, ses lèvres fiévreuses collées aux miennes. Dieu que j'attendais cette action depuis hier. Nos lèvres déjà humides, sa langue caressant ma lèvre supérieure pendant que je mordillais l'inférieure. Il me regardait toujours, ses pupilles dilatées, son regard sauvage. Sa main était toujours sur ma mâchoire, guidant notre baiser enflammé et son autre main se baladait sur mon buste, ma poitrine, mes hanches. Il stoppa le baiser pour recommencer de plus belle dans mon cou, passant sa langue sous mon oreille, la mordillant quelque peu, il faisait chaud soudainement .  
-**Paul, j'ai envie de toi.**  
Et sans le vouloir, j'ai dis cela tout haut, il ne bougeait pas, continuant son chemin au creux de mon oreille. Baladant sa mâchoire le long de mon visage, son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Je sentis alors soudainement sa langue chaude caresser mon cou avec envie et je ne pus rester de marbre face à ça. Mes mains se sont naturellement installés dans ses cheveux, caressant son cuir chevelu avec envie et passion. Il passa ses mains sur mes hanches de façon brusque et entreprenante et je plaquai mon buste contre le sien, aux anges.  
_-_ **Hum...**  
Nous gémîmes à l'unisson, face au soudain contact de nos deux corps et je commençai alors à parcourir sa peau de mes doigts, ma main droite se faufila alors sous sa fine chemise et je pus sentir la délicieuse chaleur de son torse. Quant à lui, sa langue parcourait ma mâchoire, une main sur ma joue, l'autre plaquée sur mes reins et c'est ainsi que je pouvais contempler ses prunelles emprises d'une lave de chaleur. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent avec avidité contre les miennes et sa langue n'attendit point pour se faufiler dans ma bouche. Je l'embrassais alors avec fougue, dans un désir partagé. Il posa ses mains sous mes fesses, me soulevant, et m'emmena jusqu'à son lit, me déposant délicatement.

Me tenant sur mes coudes, je pouvais l'observer. Il me regardait sans bouger, tel un cadeau qu'on aurait envie de regarder durant des heures. C'était l'image qu'il m'envoyait. J'en étais assez gênée, mais heureuse. C'est à une douce allure qu'il s'installa sur le lit, écartant mes jambes pour s'y installer. Toujours appuyée sur les coudes, lui avançant tel un félin vers moi, son regard devenant de plus en plus brûlant, pénétrant de plus en plus le mien. L'air passait difficilement dans mes poumons. Dieu qu'il était beau. Son visage arriva à seulement quelques centimètre du mien, 5 tout au plus et son regard fixait ma lèvre inférieure que je mordillai.  
Son front rencontra le mien et ses yeux se fermèrent. J'entendis sa respiration se fragmenter, que faisait-il ? Il semblait respirer l'odeur de ma peau, profiter de cette intimité silencieuse. Je fis de même. Les paupières closes, respirant l'odeur naturelle de Paul, je m'évadai. La chaleur de son front me faisait du bien, cela me relaxait davantage.  
Puis je rouvris les yeux, il me fixait à nouveau. Ses yeux perçants pénétraient les miens avec amour. Je lis dans ses yeux toute sa tendresse à mon égard. J'appréciai cela chez lui, son côté tendre, mais fougueux._  
-_ **Tu es si tentante**_,_ m'avoua sa voix sensuelle.  
J'en rougis. C'était stupide, je le savais mais ses compliments me touchaient plus que d'habitude.  
_- __**Tu es encore plus belle lorsque tu rougis...**_  
Il continuait de plus belle, je me mordillai à nouveau la lèvre, baissant les yeux, gênée.  
_- __**Ne sois pas gênée..**__._  
Cela était évident, je l'étais un peu, il l'avait remarqué et son sourire m'illuminait. Un sourire en coin, identique au mien du moins je l'espérai. Mon visage fut encerclé par ses grandes mains et ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes tendrement. Je lâchai prise, mes coudes cédèrent avec l'envie. J'étais allongée sur son lit, lui sur moi mais son poids ne me faisait aucun mal. Il prenait soin de ne pas m'écraser. Ses mains se déplacèrent, caressant le bas de mon dos, approfondissant notre baiser. Il dura ainsi quelques instants, puis il prit fin doucement. Il enfoui son visage contre moi, humant mon cou, les yeux clos. Ma main resta dans sa chevelure en bataille, caressant délicatement son cuir chevelu. Ce moment tendre me faisait du bien. J'avais envie de lui, mais si je devais rester ainsi durant des heures je resterai, sa présence m'apaisait et me relaxait.

C'est alors que ce que j'attendais arriva. Ses mains se sont alors posées sur mes hanches, il m'agrippa comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne me touche. Je mordis alors ma lèvre inférieure, poussant un léger gémissement de contentement. Son regard était intense et il ne bougeait pas ses prunelles des miennes, j'étais sans voix, sans souffle. Je posais frénétiquement mes mains autour de son cou, lui montrant mon envie réciproque. Mon buste contre le sien, mes seins contre son torse, nous ne cessions de nous fixer. Il approcha dangereusement son visage près du mien, nichant sa mâchoire contre la mienne, je sentis alors son souffle au creux de mon oreille. J'en frissonnais, il était si près de moi, j'avais toujours envie de lui, encore plus à l'instant présent.  
-**Faisons l'amour Paul.**  
Je venais de prendre mon accent anglais le plus sexy et lui avait fait mon regard suppliant. Ses yeux devinrent grands comme des soucoupes sur le moment, puis son sourire coquin réapparut soudainement et sans m'y attendre ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes, d'une fougue immense. Notre baiser était loin d'être timide, mélangeant nos langues, caressant nos lèvres et les mordillant quelque peu, ce baiser était bien plus qu'un simple baiser. Une sorte de message, un code signifiant que tous deux avions envie de l'autre et que notre amour était sans limite. Je sentais ses mains descendre le long de mon dos, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur le tissus de ma robe. D'un geste habile, il défit la fermeture éclair, puis me la retira, collant nos corps plus que jamais. Son regard s'attarda sur mes dessous, d'un noir intense et sexy s'accordant à ses prunelles enflammées de désir. Il sourit, me dévorant du regard. Je gémissais, ses mains caressant chacune des parcelles de mon corps de façon si incroyable. Je savais, je sentais qu'il avait envie de moi. Je posais alors ma main sur son torse, descendant jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture. Son jean formait un mont en dessous de celle-ci, j'y posais alors la main et souris en détachant mes lèvres des siennes. Le regardant malicieusement, j'enlevais son encombrant jean, tout en posant ma jambe contre l'extérieur de la sienne, collant ainsi les simples sous-vêtements séparant ma peau de lui. Il agrippa alors ma cuisse avec l'une de ses mains et la fit monter jusqu'à sa hanche, tout en embrassant mon corps d'un million de baisers. Je défis sa cravate, l'envoyant valser au loin. Puis, je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise de soie, boutons par boutons, le regardant encore plus intensément dans les yeux tout en continuant de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres.  
_-_ **Oh...**  
Je lui faisais de l'effet et cela me plaisait énormément. Je me sentais mieux que jamais. J'étais tout à fait détendue, prête à partager tout mon être, toute ma vie avec lui. Une fois tous les boutons de sa chemise défaits, je lui retirai celle-ci, la glissant le long de ses bras. Son torse était beau et musclé, je passai mes mains dessus, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau, et les embrassant, lui donnant des frissons de plaisir.

Sa bouche rejoignit de nouveau la mienne, entamant une danse sensuellement endiablée, multipliant les papillons dans mon bas-ventre... Sans attendre une seconde il retira habilement la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge, me regardant toujours avec envie. Son sourire toujours aussi coquin aux coins des lèvres et ses yeux émerveillés. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa main droite effleurait presque timidement un de mes seins, l'autre main positionnée sur ma mâchoire, afin d'entamer à nouveau un baiser fougueux. D'elle même, ma main s'était dirigée sur son seul vêtement, pour le retirer tout aussitôt. Je me retrouvai rapidement aussi nue que lui, toute gêne envolée tandis que nous découvrions chacun le corps de l'autre, impressionnés. Entre deux respirations, je pouvais l'entendre murmurer mon nom avec envie. Soudainement, il arrêta notre baiser et me regarda fixement dans les yeux. Je les clignai une fois, mon être entier attendait ce moment avec une délicieuse impatience.  
Il s'exécuta et son membre entra en moi lentement, tous deux avons gémis en même temps. Ses mains se plaquaient contre mes hanches fermement et sûrement, j'étais à présent son plus grand plaisir et désir, sa seule et unique pensée. Ses va-et-vient commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus rapides , je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'agripper à lui amoureusement. Ses mains parcoururent mon corps de toute part, me donnant un plaisir jusqu'à alors totalement inconnu.  
Je me sentais voler, je ne voyais plus clair, un léger voile apparut devant mes yeux, l'extase était au rendez-vous. Il entrait de plus en plus profond en moi, provoquant des frissons de plaisir, tandis que je murmurais son prénom. C'était le plus merveilleux moment de ma vie, le plus intense aussi. Après de longues minutes purement délicieux, nous jouîmes ensemble, dans un même soupir de bonheur.

[Fin du Lemon]

Il resta en moi encore quelques minutes, son torse restant toujours au dessus de ma poitrine, tandis qu'il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à sa hauteur, de petits baisers doux et tendres.  
_-_**C'était... merveilleux..,** dirent alors nos voix essouflées.  
Alors, dans un même geste, nous nous embrassâmes, remerciant l'autre d'être là. Nos deux corps étaient en sueur, brûlants et nous nous levâmes pour aller prendre une douche, malgré l'heure tardive, mains dans la mains. Nous rentrâmes sans mal dans l'habitacle, et Paul attrapa le jet d'eau, bien trop haut pour moi. Une vraie douche de géant ! Une eau chaude en sortit, réplique bien pâle de la chaleur que nous avions ressentie. Je regardais Paul de haut en bas, émerveillée par la perfection de son corps, en tout point. Il faisait de même, regardant les gouttes glissant contre ma peau nue. Il m'embrassa, puis attrapa le shampoing. Il me mit dos à lui, tandis qu'il enduisait mes cheveux du liquide. Je ris, amusée de cette délicate attention. Tout en faisant mousser le produit, il embrassait mon cou, me redonnant la chair de poule. A mon tour, je lui lavais les cheveux, collant mon corps contre le sien, puis nous les rinçâmes. Est-ce l'odeur enivrante de son shampoing dans la douche, ou les phéromones qui ne voulaient pas nous lâcher, je ne sais pas. Toujours en est il qu'il me plaqua contre le mur de la douche, la fraîcheur contrastant agréablement avec la chaleur de mon loup, sensation délicieuse. Il me souleva, et je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille, tout en entamant un nouveau baiser. Hum, j'ai la nette impression que nous allons souvent prendre des douches ensembles...

_Un peu plus tard_

Notre deuxième douche achevée, la première ayant virée de sens si je puis dire, nous sortîmes, moi enveloppée dans sa serviette. Paul s'éclipsa quelques instants et je me démaquillais, puis il revint avec deux boxers et un de ses tee-shirts. Il enfila son caleçon, et je fis de même, laissant le haut de côté, ayant bien trop chaud ! Déjà que l'air était légèrement pesant, avec Paul c'était pire ! Nous nous couchâmes dans son lit, son regard brûlant fixant mon corps.  
-**Tu es magnifique,** me dit il en me prenant dans ses bras.  
-**Merci bébé !**  
**-Et ! C'est mon surnom rien qu'à moi !**  
**-Et bah plus maintenant !**  
Il fit semblant de bouder et je l'embrassais. Je vis qu'il était 4 heures du matin, et nous étions tout deux épuisés par nos ébats. Je me mis sur son torse, la tête dans son cou, et lui passa son bras autour de moi. Les bras de Morphée m'accueillirent bien vite et comblée et heureuse je m'endormis.

Je me réveillais dans les bras de Paul. Sa mains frôlait mon corps, me faisant des petites chatouilles très agréables tout en m'arrachant des frissons. Je gardai les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas rompre la magie de ce réveil. Depuis combien de temps était il réveillé, comme ça sans bouger à me regarder dormir? Aucune idée ! J'eus envie de jouer, par l'intermédiaire d'un petit test de réaction. En prenant une grande inspiration, je me tournais et me mis à son opposé, faisant toujours semblant de dormir.  
-**Nila ?**, chuchota sa voix étonnée.  
Je ne répondis pas, et il ne put voir le sourire étiré sur mes lèvres. Qu'allait il faire, partir ? Non, il se colla contre moi, sa main sur mon ventre et ses genoux naturellement emboîtés derrière les miens. Je pris la première, et la posa sur mon sein gauche, pour qu'il sente les battements de mon cœur.  
**-Tu entends comme je t'aime ?**  
**-J'ai besoin de toi comme un cœur a besoin d'un battement bébé. Quand tu es loin de moi, je n'ai plus de cœur, mon sang se fige et mon cerveau s'embrume**, chuchota t-il secrètement à mon oreille.  
Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je parte loin de lui. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment, me donnant des frissons, de peur cette fois. Cette sombre impression s'envola quand Paul m'embrassa.  
-**Tu sais Paul, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.**  
-**Moi aussi Nila.**  
-**J'ai une question...Quand tu t'es imprégné de moi, qu'as tu ressenti ?**  
**-Pour te décrire ça, je ne parlerais pas au passé car c'est comme si je m'imprégnais de toi dès que je te vois, tout le temps. Chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour je pense à toi. J'imagine ton sourire m'irradiant de bonheur, j'imagine ta peau semblable à un pétale de rose effleurant la mienne, j'imagine me perdre dans ton regard. Oui, tu m'obsèdes. Quand je te vois, mon cœur palpite. Quand je t'entends, je suis transportée dans un autre monde. Ton sourire est ma drogue, tu es mon rêve. J'aurais voulu être un iceberg pour fondre dans la beauté de tes yeux. Je t'aime plus que tout mais je te détestais aussi à l'époque. Je te détestais car, quoi que je fasse, j'avais l'impression que je resterais transparent à tes yeux, que tu ne me verrais jamais. Cette certitude démontrait pour moi l'absurdité que peut parfois être l'amour. Car aimer et ne pas être aimer en retour, c'est comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Ça fait mal, et ça tue. Alors, quand tu as commencé à te rapprocher de moi, tu n'imagines même pas quel bonheur ce fut. Je n'avais plus que ton nom, tes lèvres et tes yeux à la bouche. Les gars n'en pouvaient plus d'ailleurs ! Pour moi, il y a les filles dont on rêve, celles avec qui on dort. Il y a les filles qu'on regrette et celles qui laissent des remords. Puis un jour, il y a la femme qu'on attendait. Toi. Tu sais, la meilleure chose que j'ai en moi c'est mon amour pour toi.**  
**-Marche face au soleil sans craindre la brûlure du bonheur et laisse ton ombre lutter contre l'ombre des ténèbres dans ton dos. Je pourrais tout endurer tant que tu es avec moi.**

Il m'embrassa tendrement tout en me serrant contre lui. Et si c'était ça le bonheur ? Pas un rêve, ni une promesse, juste l'instant présent...Nous restâmes un long moment à parler, dans notre bulle. Hélas, Sam appela Paul pour une affaire dite urgente, cela signifiait sûrement qu'un vampire avait été repéré, ce qui arrivait assez souvent.  
-**Promets moi que tu ne bougeras pas d'ici,** fit il en se rhabillant.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel et murmura un « oui oui » pas très convaincant. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il était donc soucieux.

Il m'embrassa et partit, me laissant seule chez lui. Je pris tout mon temps pour prendre une douche, m'habiller et me coiffer. Ceci fait, je ne sus pas quoi faire. Emily hébergeait sa belle-famille, je ne pouvais donc pas aller la voir. Mes amis et mes cousins devaient être avec Sam. Je m'assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, en proie à un cruel dilemme. J'y avais pensé depuis quelques jours, et c'était l'occasion idéale pour aller les voir. Je sortis mon portable, et ouvrit le dernier message que j'avais envoyé à mon frère de cœur. « Ce qui me bouleverse, ce n'est pas que tu m'aies menti. C'est que désormais je ne pourrais plus te croire... ». Je rangeais mon cellulaire, décidée à en finir, il était temps. Ma vie a été bouleversée oui, mais maintenant je peux faire face à tout. J'ai accepté mes dons, l'imprégnation, les loups-garous, Ian, mes origines. Je peux donc accepter leur nature, et par conséquent leurs mensonges et les retrouver. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le garage de Paul, et enfourchais sa moto. Il a horreur que j'en fasse depuis que j'ai eu mon accident, mais pour le moment je m'en fiche comme de l'an 40. C'est décidé, j'allais avoir une conversation avec ma deuxième famille. La famille Cullen.


	18. Chapter 18: I believe I can fly

Frigorifiée, j'essayai tant bien que mal de me relever mais impossible, toutes mes forces m'avaient quittées. Mais il le fallait, car je ne l'avais qu'affaibli et je le savais pertinemment. Je pouvais presque sentir son souffle, à une dizaine de mètres de moi. J'entendis un craquement, et devinai qu'il venait de remettre son bras en place. Dans un effort titanesque, j'ordonnais à mes jambes de me relever. Je ne voyais plus rien, des points noirs dansaient devant mes yeux, ma gorge me brûlait. La lumière de la lune m'éclairait faiblement, et je reconnus le sentier que j'arpentais. Il menait aux falaises. Peut être serait il découragé en me voyant sauter dans l'eau ? Mais aurais-je la force de nager jusqu'à la plage, où je serais assurément en sécurité ? Pas le temps d'y réfléchir, un autre craquement retentit, assorti d'une plainte rageuse. Dans un effort désespéré, je me mis à courir, chutant toutes les trois minutes. Moi qui me moquais quand les personnages de film d'horreur trébuchaient en essayant d'échapper au tueur, je me rendais compte que c'était finalement identique dans la réalité. Hélas, pas de héros pour me sauver, mon cher Paul ne pourrait pas arriver à temps. Et je n'étais pas sur le territoire des Cullen. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas écouté, il m'avait dit de ne pas sortir, et il doit tout juste se rendre compte que je ne suis pas là ou j'étais censée être. Je n'avais plus qu'un dernier espoir, bien faible et pure folie. Mais tout, plutôt que mourir. Mon corps entier me faisait mal, mais je sentais à présent le vent marin, m'empêchant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. J'arrivais enfin sur la falaise, et me rendit compte que ce n'était pas la bonne, je m'étais trompée de direction. Mais je réussissais à discerner le sable blanc, à quelques mètres. Dans ma tête, je devinai que j'étais à la falaise la plus proche. Mon sourire disparut quand je me rappelais qu'elle était cernée de rochers, mortels, même avec mes pouvoirs. D'après Carlisle, je ne pouvais que guérir de blessures non fatales, un peu comme les loups avait il dit. L'air se fendit derrière moi, me glaçant le sang et, sans réfléchir, je sautais, droit vers le vide, la mer et la mort.

**_Flash Back_**

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. P*tain ça marche pas ! Mon cœur bat toujours à cent à l'heure devant cette fichu porte ! Ce fut Jasper qui arrêta mon supplice en ouvrant la porte, les yeux exorbités.  
-**Nila ?!**  
**-Non non c'est le pape !**, ris-je en entrant.  
Je devinai que ses muscles s'étaient décrispés quand il eut perçu ma bonne humeur et je le sentis me suivre. Ouf, ils m'ont pas mis à la porte c'est déjà ça ! Le salon des Cullen avait été réparé depuis mon pétage de plomb, et le soleil étincelait dans la pièce. Mes pensées furent interrompues par deux formes floues qui me sautèrent dessus en me serrant, me faisant rire. Alice et Esmée. La première pestait après mon loup à cause de qui il lui était impossible de me voir dans ses visions étant donné que nous étions imprégnés. Jasper rejoint notre étreinte collective, de même que Carlisle.  
-**Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout, j'ai eu du mal à vous pardonner mais c'est chose faîte. Excusez moi encore,** pleurais-je.  
Tous me rassurèrent, ils ne m'en voulaient pas. Nous nous installâmes au salon, en discutant agréablement. Je mis Carlisle au courant de mon nouveau don, la guérison et il me fit aussitôt une prise de sang, sous les reproches d'Esmée. Une bonne heure s'était écoulée quand je posais LA question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis mon arrivée.  
-**Où est Emmett ? Enfin, ou sont Rosalie, Emmett, Bella et Edward ?**  
Alice me sourit malicieusement, et je me sentis légèrement rougir.  
-**Em' et Ed' sont partis chassés,** me répondit Jazz, Bella et Rose font du shopping, **elles seront bientôt là.**  
Mon petit lutin remarqua que je triturais mes mains et fit, avec un sourire diaboliquement angélique :  
-**Tu n'as qu'à appelé Edward, il a toujours son portable au cas où Bella ait besoin de lui. Vieille habitude.**  
J'acquiesçais et composais son numéro.  
-**Allô ?,** fit Edward d'une voix ténor.  
-**Oui c'est Nila...Tu peux me passer Emmett ?**  
J'entendis les bruits douteux autour de lui cesser.  
-**Je te le passe toute suite Nil'.**  
**-Merci.  
-Brioche ?**  
Je souris, me rappelant l'origine de ce surnom. C'était il y a deux ans, j'avais énormément faim parce que je n'avais presque pas mangé le midi et je m'étais jeté sur le paquet de brioche aux pépites de chocolat, ce qui m'a valut ce surnom.  
-**Nounours !**  
Ok, je vous explique. Ce surnom vient du fait qu'il a la carrure d'un ours et le cœur d'un Teddy Bear, d'où le mot nounours. En plus, j'adore les nounours en guimauve !  
-**Je..Je...Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit Brioche ! Je m'en veux trop, c'est toi qui avait raison ! Et...**  
-**Stop,** le coupais-je. **Je vous pardonne à tous et je m'excuse moi aussi. On va pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases maintenant. Enfin, si tu veux bien me rejoindre je suis chez toi.**  
**-J'ARRIVE !,** hurla t-il manquant de me percer les tympans.  
Je souris en raccrochant, l'imaginent défoncer les arbres sur son chemin.  
-**Tu lui as beaucoup manqué tu sai**s, me fit Esmée.  
Je lus dans ses yeux qu'Emmett avait souffert de cette séparation entre lui et moi et mon cœur se serra. La culpabilité m'envahit et je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Soudain, une porte fracassée me fit lever les yeux, et je fis face à une Rosalie tremblante de rage.  
**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là,** cracha t-elle, **tu n'as pas fait assez de mal autour de toi peut être ?!**  
Cela eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique et je me levais d'un bond, furieuse. La chaleur monta en moi, et je tentais en vain de me calmer.  
-**Retourne avec tes chiens !,** ajouta t-elle. **Traînée !**  
J'entendis à peine les exclamations choquées de la famille Cullen, et me levais, le calme m'ayant à présent totalement déserté. A peine fus-je debout qu'elle se jeta sur moi, me projetant contre le mur. Mon feu se déclencha, m'envahissant de la tête au pied et elle s'écarta vivement de moi, brûlée à mon contact.  
-**Tricheuse !,** siffla t-elle.  
-**Pas du tout**, répliquais-je d'une voix glaciale, **je me défends avec mes capacités, tout comme toi tu utilises les tiennes. Si t'as un problème Blondie, espère pas m'avoir comme ça. Aucun ? Bon, je préfère ça !**  
Le feu s'éteignit et je me dirigeais vers ma deuxième famille. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle me saute dessus alors que j'étais de dos, m'immobilisant totalement et portant sa main autour de mon cou. Alors qu'elle allait probablement le tordre avant que les Cullen n'eussent le temps de réagir, Emmett apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
-**Nila ? Rose ?!**  
L'étreinte douloureuse de la vampire disparut tandis qu'Emmett se jetait sur elle. Ils s'insultaient mutuellement en toutes sortes de langues, s'en était impressionnant ! Finalement, Rosalie sortit, la tête haute mais fulminante. Je m'étais même de ne pas voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles ! Emmett se tourna vers moi, et nous nous fixâmes du regard. Les autres étaient partis, nous laissant seuls et allant calmer Rosalie. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à nous regarder, je fis un pas. Aussitôt il combla la distance qui nous séparait et m'enserra dans ses bras. Il m'écrasait presque mais cela me faisait énormément de bien de le sentir contre moi. Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, Emmett est mon frère. Je le considère comme tel, et lui de même pour moi. C'est sans étonnement que mes larmes coulèrent, me libérant de ma frustration.

Tout allait bien, j'avais retrouvé ma deuxième famille, j'étais avec l'homme le plus merveilleux de l'Univers, mon père rentrait dans cinq jours exactement. Je nichai ma tête contre son épaule, et huma son parfum exotique qui m'avait tant manqué.  
-**Désolée pour Rosalie**, ris-je.  
**-Ça lui passera avant que ça ne me reprenne, elle s'en remettra !**  
**-Elle m'a dit que ça t'avais beaucoup fait souffrir... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé, j'étais pas très bien moi aussi...**  
**-C'est oublié brioche !**  
Je ris, toute tension disparaissant.

Nous passâmes l'après midi entière à discuter. Carlisle m'avait fait passé pleins de test, utilisant Emmett pour me mettre en rogne. J'avais demandé à Edward pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées, et il m'avait dit que c'était comme si un mur de feu les protégeaient.  
-**Jasper**, demandais-je,** de quelle manière vois tu les émotions ?**  
Il y eut un silence dans la pièce, tandis que le mari d'Alice expliquait.  
-**Et bien, quand je me concentre je vois le cœur des gens. Comme si ma vision transperçait leur peau. Chaque émotion possède une couleur. Par exemple, le rose représente l'allégresse, le rouge la colère, le gris la fatigue, le bleu l'amertume, le jaune le bonheur et ainsi de suite. Souvent, il y a plusieurs couleurs, car on peut ressentir plusieurs choses à la fois. Le noir est un combiné de toutes les émotions négatives, c'est très éprouvant pour moi de le voir. Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois.**  
-**Quand ?**  
**-Hum...Quand tu as explosée.**  
Nouveau blanc puis un énorme fou rire. J'étais vraiment un phénomène, les pauvres !

L'horloge sonna, indiquant qu'il était 20 heures. Paul m'avait dit qu'il serait là à 21 heures, et je n'avais pas envie qu'il découvre mon escapade. Je me ferais tuée pour avoir enfreint ma promesse. Je dis au revoir aux Cullen, sauf à Rosalie et enfourchais la moto de mon loup. Je roulais depuis une vingtaine de minute à travers les sentiers de la forêt me délectant de la vitesse grisante. J'avais toujours voulu voler, et la vitesse me donnait presque cette impression. Soudain,j'eus une sensation bizarre. On a tous déjà eu l'impression que quelqu'un nous observait dans la pénombre. Hors, j'en 'étais quasiment certaine. A peine eus-je le temps d'accélérer que quelque chose me percuta de plein fouet, m'arrachant à la moto. Je fus projetée dans les airs, dépassant la cime des arbres. C'est moi qui voulait voler ? Bah voilà, _I believe I can fly . _Non j'arrête, c'est pas drôle, surtout que le sol se rapproche. Instinctivement, je tendis les mains, et rencontra une branche qui freine ma chute. J'arrivais sur mes pieds, sans aucun bobos. Comment j'ai fait ça moi ?! Bref, pas le temps de méditer sur mes incroyables talents, je me trouve face à ce quelque chose qui ma percuté. Sourire narquois presque moqueur aux lèvres, peau blafarde, yeux rouges sang. Un vampire. Bizarrement, pas de « au secours », « au mon dieu » dans mes pensées, juste une immense colère. Pour qui il se prend celui-là ?  
-**Nila Wave**, susurra t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, v**oilà un petit moment que je t'attends.**  
Je me figeai, sur mes gardes et fronçais les sourcils, le cerveau carburant à 100 à l'heure. Comment me connaissait il mais surtout, que me voulait il ?  
-**Vu que vous connaissez mon nom, vous pourriez au moins dire le votre. Alors, qui êtes vous ?**, annonçais-je glaciale.  
Il explosa de rire, me faisant frissonner.  
-**Ton pire cauchemar,** répondit il.

Il me bondit dessus, si vite que j'eus à peine le temps de le voir. Je roulais sur le côté et enflammais mes mains. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait une combinaison inflammable.  
Comment savait il ?! Sans réfléchir, je posais alors mes doigts sur son visage, le faisant hurler de souffrance. Il recula de quelques pas, rompant le contact. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y vit, mais je vis clairement sa peur. J'eus l'impression d'entrer en lui, de passer devant son système nerveux. Un sourire aux lèvres, je lui créai un anévrisme, il tomba à genoux. J'augmentais la brûlure dans son cerveau, ses bras se tordirent tout seul, de même pour ses jambes, le faisant hurler. Il s'évanouit alors. J'étais épuisée, et n'avais pas assez de forces pour le tuer. Je partis tant bien que mal, mon corps entier me faisant souffrir, et découvrit que la moto était inutilisable. Je n'avais presque plus d'énergie, mais réussi à sortir mon portable, malgré mes doigts désertés de chaleur. Mais pas de réseau dans cette fichue forêt. Anéantie, je m'effondrais sur le sol.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

_[L'air se fendit derrière moi, me glaçant le sang et, sans réfléchir, je sautais, droit vers le vide, la mer et la mort.]_  
_  
_  
Le vent fouettait mon visage tandis que je tombais, encore et encore. Quel horrible ressenti de ralenti. La peur me nouait le ventre, paralysant mon corps. Je hurlai de toutes mes forces, tellement que je crus que j'allais me casser la voix. Paul était ma seule et unique pensée. Peut être ressentait il ma peur et était là, non loin, à me chercher du regard, affolé. Mon regard porta vers la plage non loin et je le vis, me regardant avec horreur. Ses lèvres remuèrent, et je devinai qu'il hurlait mon prénom. Je ne pouvais pas mourir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Je ne pouvais pas lui laisser vivre ça une deuxième fois. L'impact se rapprochait, 5 mètres. Je cherchais une solution. 2 mètres...1 mètre. Mon corps s'enflamma entièrement et dans une impulsion insensée, je fus projetée en l'air. Mon esprit avait su trouver un moyen, grâce au film que j'avais regardé il y a quelques années. Les 4 fantastiques. Un des 4, Johnny, pouvait voler grâce à son pouvoir. Et c'était exactement ce que je faisais, m'éloignant des rochers sur lesquels je me seraient empalés vivante. Cette effort démesuré demandé à mon corps m'acheva totalement, et mon feu s'éteignit. Pour la deuxième fois, je plongeais vers les eaux sombres. A peine mon corps entra en contact avec l'eau que je m'évanouis, sombrant dans les tréfonds des profondeurs, l'eau s'infiltrant dans mes poumons.

Des mains compressant ma poitrine. Des lèvres se posant sur les miennes. Un massage cardiaque un bouche à bouche. J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux et recracha l'eau de mer, me brûlant la gorge au passage.  
-**Mon amour !**, cria Paul en me serrant contre lui.  
J'aurais aimé lui répondre, lui sourire mais je n'avais plus aucune force. Mon corps s'affaissa dans ses bras.

Je me réveillais péniblement, des courbatures dans chacun de mes muscles. Ma première pensée fut « j'ai eu chaud ». Je me levais, toujours un peu dans les vapes, et reconnus la maison d'Emilie. J'entendais des rires en bas, et je me dirigeai vers eux.  
-**Lu'**, fis-je en m'asseyant.  
Ils me regardaient tous avec les yeux grands ouverts. Seth tenait toujours le pack de lait, debout devant le frigo, comme figé. Je fronçais les sourcils et plissais les yeux, tous s'étaient arrêtés en plein mouvements.  
-**Bah quoi, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !**, fis-je en me relevant.  
J'étais juste en face de la porte d'entrée quand elle s'ouvrit à la volée, me faisant sursauter. Paul apparut devant moi et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Je vis derrière lui deux jeunes entrer, ils étaient au lycée si je ne me trompe pas. Ils se stoppèrent à leur tour, le bouche ouverte et les joues rouges. J'entendis mes amis éclater de rire et je compris enfin. Baissant le regard, je découvris que j'étais en sous-vêtements... Et m*rde, ils vont me gonfler avec ça toute ma vie. Seul moyen, faire comme si de rien n'était.  
-**Salut chéri**, fis-je en l'embrassant sur les lèvres et en retournant au salon.  
-**Elle s'est prit un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?**, rit Jake  
-**Non, elle est juste devenue exhibitionniste !**, rajouta Embry  
-**Nila, pourquoi t'es pas habillée ?**, me demanda Quil.  
J'explosais de rire et Paul arriva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire à côté de moi et me donna un peignoir. Il me présenta les deux autres, qui étaient avec nous au lycée de la Push. (le lycée commence à partir de la 3 ème aux Etats-Unis). Brady et Collin. Je m'excusais et ils rirent avec moi, bien que gênés.  
**-Fais gaffe Paul, les deux petits vont te piquer ta copine !**, lança Sam.  
Depuis quand il faisait de l'humour lui ? La grossesse d'Émilie lui était vraiment bénéfique... Seth partit ensuite avec les deux, ils étaient amis apparemment. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Alors, je leur racontais tout ce qu'il s'était passé il y a trois jours. Oui, j'avais récupéré tout ce temps. Mais bizarrement, je ne leur dit pas que ce vampire m'attendait, et qu'il me connaissait. J'avais l'impression, au fond de moi, que je devais garder le silence. Mais pourquoi ?


	19. Chapter 19: Summer

**_Deux mois plus tard (15 juillet 2012)_**

La fin de l'été s'annonçait, deux merveilleux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque du vampire. Depuis, plus aucun problème, pas l'ombre d'un buveur de sang dans les horizons, mais nos loups continuaient leurs tours de garde au cas où. Nous profitions pleinement de l'été ensoleillé, et j'avais même appris à faire du surf avec mon chéri. Un de ses talents caché, disait il. Nous allions justement à la plage et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les garçons commencèrent à faire un foot. J'appelais Louis qui s'était précipité avec eux et lui mis de la crème, sa peau toute bronzée. Il partit en riant. Je ne comprendrais jamais cette grande histoire d'amour entre les garçons et les ballons... Je me mis en maillot et croisai le regard appréciateur de Paul. Je me mordis la lèvre et son sourire s'agrandit.  
-**Oh non c'est bon vous deux ! Paul y repense assez souvent !**, rit Embry.  
Je rougis, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée de ne pas avoir de vie privée. Je lui tirai la langue et me mis à mon tour de la crème.

Emily et Sam étaient restés tout les deux, elle devait aller faire une échographie pour son enfant qui avait à présent 3 mois. Emma papotait gaiement, menant presque la conversation à elle toute seule. Je regardais les garçons qui couraient tout au long de la plage qui était déserte, m'attardant sur les magnifiques abdos de mon loup...Je crois que c'est le mec le plus sexy que j'ai jamais connu... Je m'étalais sur ma serviette, me couchant sur le ventre et fis le point sur les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés. Merveilleux et idylliques, aucun doute la dessus.

Le mariage d'Emily avait eu lieu un mois plus tôt, sur la plage. Ça avait été très touchant, et Sam avait laissé échapper quelques larmes. Il va de sois qu'on a fait la fête toute la nuit.

Seth avait avoué à Ayla sa nature, et elle l'avait très bien pris comme prévu. Ils étaient maintenant officiellement ensembles, pour le plus grand bonheur de mon Caliméro de cousin ( je sais c'est pas très très français :p ).

Mon père était rentré d'Afrique, heureux comme jamais. Lui et Maya habitaient maintenant ici, pour ma plus grande satisfaction même si le fait qu'elle remplace Maman me troublait toujours un peu...Mais voir leur amour me réconfortait. En parlant de Maman, j'ai été la voir... Je n'étais pas retournée au cimetière depuis l'enterrement. Beaucoup trop de douleur et de nostalgie... Je l'avais confié à Paul, qui m'avait accompagné. Et cela m'avait beaucoup fait de bien.

Jacob s'occupait de Louis et Emma, leurs parents n'étant pas revenus les chercher. Mais à mon avis, c'est mieux comme ça, et Jake peut toujours compter sur nous en cas de problème. Je garde souvent les petits bouts de choux, ils sont adorables.

Je suis retournée dans mon ancien lycée juste avant la fin des cours, et j'ai été voir Sabrina. Avec Paul. Je vous raconte pas sa tête, c'est la meilleure des vengeances ! Finalement, heureusement qu'elle m'a fait virer, même si mes amis me manquent. Mais bon, on a fait une bonne dizaine de fêtes ensembles donc l'absence est compensée.

Ensuite, les Cullen. Tout est redevenu comme avant, je suis toujours aussi proche de mon frère. Emmett bien sûr. Carlisle ne cesse de faire des examens en marmonnant dans sa barbe, on dirait un vieux vampire sénile. Quant à Rosalie, je me suis expliquée avec elle. Enfin, façon de parler. Je me suis rebattue avec elle dans la forêt, cette fois sans Emmett pour nous séparer. Je ne vous raconte pas sa tête quand on est revenue en rigolant. On avait des branches et des feuilles dans les cheveux, de la terre sur le visage. Elle des brûlures et moi des plaies qui cicatrisaient heureusement. Croyez moi ou pas, on s'est battue vingt minutes entières. Finalement on fonctionne de la même façon. Une fois les choses mises au clair, on y pense plus. Mais on oublie pas.

Mon endurance à utiliser mon don avait augmentée vu que je m'entraînais en secret avec Emmett, Jazz et Edward. Mais ça restait basique, et je savais que je pouvais faire plus. Mes mes vampires adorés avaient peur que je tombe dans le coma ou autre. Donc, on restait dans le basique. Je n'avais pas réussi à voler une deuxième fois, mais par contre j'ai réussi à créer un anévrisme à Edward. Le pauvre, il s'est évanoui, une première ! Comme quoi il est cinglé, car, juste après son réveil, il m'a remercié. D'un côté, j'imagine qu'être délivré des pensées de tout le monde quelques temps ne fait pas de mal. Et je suis au moins aussi déjantée que lui.

Pas de nouvelles de Ian, mais ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça. Ce vampire avait toujours été mystérieux, et quand j'y repense, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment cerné. Il n'empêche qu'au fond de moi, il me manque, bien plus que je ne veux bien me l'avouer... Ses moqueries, ses sourires en coin et son horripilant don de me mettre hors de moi me manquent... De plus, je suis tout de même un peu inquiète, car il est à priori en danger de mort. Mais je ne peux rien y faire, alors autant ne pas trop y penser...

En revanche, j'ai vu James. Il avoué son homosexualité à ses parents...et ils l'ont foutu dehors. Il a passé cinq jours chez moi, et cinq autres chez Ayla avant que ses paternels ne s'excusent et acceptent.

Enfin, mon couple. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Paul et moi, on est...fusionnels. Ce qui est assez drôle, c'est qu'avec nous c'est un peu tout ou rien. Quand on se dispute, c'est pas qu'à moitié bien que souvent, ça se termine au lit après une fulgurante bataille d'oreillers. Parfois je le hais tellement que je l'aime encore plus... J'adore taquiné mon loup, car il réagit au quart de tour. Par exemple, un jour il m'a dit qu'il décrocherait la lune pour moi. Et -oui je suis méchante- je lui ai répondu « et j'en ferais quoi moi ? ». Je vous décris pas la tête qu'il a fait, on aurait dit que je lui annonçais que je le quittais ! Après je me suis fait chatouiller de partout mais bon, ça valait le coup. Il a rencontré mon père, il y a quelques semaines. C'est dans ces moments que je me rends compte que mon père est militaire. Plus dur, froid et menaçant impossible ! Mais il s'est déridé quand il a appris que Paul adorait le rugby. Ils en ont parlé toute la soirée, et j'ai dus intervenir pour qu'ils me prêtent de l'attention. Finalement cette soirée n'a pas été jelancedesregardsagressifspo urluifairepeur mais plutôt jeparlesportetjemefaisunami pour mon père... Mais mieux vaut ça après tout, même si je suis certaine que si Paul fait quelque chose de mal, il se prendra une balle entre deux yeux...Et j'exagère à peine.

Une main sur mon dos me ramena à la réalité, et je reconnus aussitôt Paul. Il embrassa ma nuque et je gardai toujours les yeux fermés, ignorant tant bien que mal.  
-**A quoi tu penses mon amour ?**, me demanda t-il.  
-**A un mec super canon et baraqué juste face à mo**i, mentis-je.  
Je le sentis se tendre, et chercher l'homme inexistant des yeux. N'y tenant plus, j'explosais de rire, de même que nos amis.  
-**Comme un con j'y ai cru**, rit il. **Au fait, ton dos commence à rougir...**  
Oh non ! Pas de coup de soleil ! Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Paul attrapa le tube de crème, et se mit à califourchon sur moi.  
-**Tu m'écrases !,** ris-je  
-**N'importe quoi !**  
Il étala alors l'enduit sur mon corps, le massant agréablement. A la fin, il rattacha mon haut, me surprenant.  
-**Mais je vais avoir la marque !**, lui dis-je en le détachant.  
Il le rattacha et expliqua :  
-**Je ne veux pas que tu sois mater par tout les gars de la plage.**  
-**Il n'y a personne !**, m'énervais-je.  
-**Chut, tu sais bien que je suis supérieur.**  
Son ton bien que rieur, me défiait.  
-**Non, et je vais te prouver que les femmes sont supérieures aux hommes ! Match de volley !,** m'écriais-je.

Les équipes furent vites faites. Moi, Kim, Emma qui voulait absolument jouer, Seth qui avait peur de moi, Leah et de l'autre Jared, Paul, Embry et Jacob. Quil et Louis étaient neutres. Le match commença et on s'en sortait très bien. J'avais fait du volley pendant cinq ans, ça aide. Oui j'ai fait beaucoup de sports... Nous étions à égalité, nos adversaires étaient médusés. Sauf que pour l'ultime balle de match, Seth et moi nous sommes percutés et je tombais au sol, légèrement étourdie. Essayez de foncer dans un mur de béton, vous verrez.  
-**T'es tombée ?**, me demanda t-il.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel, toujours à plat ventre sur le sable.  
-**Non non je fais un câlin au sol !**  
Tout le monde rit et je me rendis compte que le proverbe « si tu tombes je tombe » était complètement bidon. C'est plutôt « si tu tombes, je rigole ». Heureusement, Paul vint aussitôt vers moi et me releva en s'assurant que je n'avais rien.  
-**Paul, mon héros !**, ris-je toujours dans ses bras.  
-**Tu admets donc que je suis supérieur à toi !**  
**-Non, et on a gagné !**

Surpris, il se retourna. Ma petite Emma avait intercepté le ballon et l'avait relancé dans le camp adverse, après qu'il ait rebondi sur ma tête (je l'ai senti croyez moi!) . Ils ne l'avaient pas rattrapé, trop concentrés sur ma chute. Mon amoureux fronça les sourcils regarda la mer, me regarda. J'eus beau me débattre, il me lança dans l'eau. J'émergeais à la surface, furieuse. Tous étaient morts de rire, à mon insu comme d'habitude.  
-**Paul, viens.**  
Il fit non de la tête. Il veut jouer à ça, pas de problème ! La plage était un peu plus peuplée à présent. Avec un regard de défi, je lui lançais quelque chose à la figure. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de mon haut, il se précipita dans l'eau sous les rires des autres.( L'eau m'arrivait au cou.) Il m'embrassa tendrement en me rendant mon bien et nous retournâmes sur la plage.  
**-Le jour où je te vois faire du monokini**, dit il, **je te tue.**  
Kim explosa de rire, tout comme moi. Jared et Paul froncèrent les sourcils simultanément. Après un coup d'œil complice, Kim dit :  
-**Non mais vous croyez quoi les mecs ?**  
Voyant qu'ils tremblaient légèrement, nous nous collâmes à eux. Je regardai Paul dans les yeux.  
-**Paul, tu sais que je t'aime. Que tu es l'homme de ma vie. Alors n'ait pas d'inquiétude. En plus, si je ne m'abuse, tu aimes que ma poitrine soit bronzée..**.  
Son regard se baissa aussitôt sur mon buste et il hocha la tête, bien que sa mâchoire restait serrée.  
-**Je t'aime**, dit il.  
-**Moi aussi je m'aime !**, ris-je.  
Il me plaqua sur le sable, me demandant de lui dire que je l'aimais. Évidemment, je n'ai rien dit du tout ! Alors, il commença à me faire des chatouilles partout.  
-**Paul arrête !**  
**-Qui aime bien chatouille bien !**, répondit-il en redoublant de vitesse  
-**Ok, je t'aime.**  
-**Je préfère ça,** fit il en se levant et en partant.  
Il m'a laissé en plan. IL M'A LAISSEE EN PLAN ! Je lui courus après, sous les regards étonnés des vacanciers. J'étais à présent dans la forêt, et je m'arrêtais, essoufflée. Il allait me le payer ! Je relevais la tête et sursautai instinctivement. Paul était là, sous forme de loup, à quelques centimètres de là. Comment faire la tête à une peluche grandeur nature ?! Il secoua la tête, m'indiquant de grimper sur lui. Il savait que j'adorais ça. Il se coucha, et je agrippa à ses longs poils soyeux. Il se mit à courir, si vite que les arbres devenaient flous à mes yeux. Le vent fouettait mon visage et je riais, comme une enfant. J'étais si bien.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, mon loup s'arrêta et je restais bouche-bée. Nous étions dans une immense clairière, entourée par de magnifiques arbres. Des milliers de fleurs blanches la tapissaient, donnant une impression de paix, de sérénité. Je descendis de Paul, et allai m'allonger sur le dos dans cette douceur, là ou les rayons du soleil se laissaient sentir. On aurait dit que j'étais dans du coton. Paul était redevenu humain et il vint se blottir contre moi, sa tête sur mon ventre.  
-**Comment as-tu su que je te suivrais ?**  
**-Je te connais.**  
**-C'est vraiment magnifique.**  
Nous nous tûmes un long moment, respirant l'air pur et profitant de l'instant présent. On entendait que notre souffle et le chant de quelques oiseaux.  
**-Je venais souvent ici avant, avec mon frère**, fit il.  
Paul ne m'avait que peu parlé de son frère. Je savais qu'il s'appelait Adriel, qu'il avait 21 ans. Il vit en Floride. D'après la maman de Paul, que j'ai rencontré il y a six semaines, ils sont exactement pareils. Mais pour une raison inconnue, ils se sont brouillés il y a quelques années.  
-**Après la mort de mon père on venait ici. C'était notre endroit à nous. On était bien, apaisés. Un petit rayon de soleil dans la journée. Mais maintenant, mon soleil, c'est toi. Et je veux tout partager avec toi. Je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai, je sais que je ne te mérite pas.**  
J'allais parler mais il mit son doigt sur ma bouche, me fixant. Ses prunelles étaient éclairées de l'intérieur, d'une intensité incroyable. Les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme dit on.  
-**Tu as un impact bénéfique sur moi, tu me rends meilleur chaque jour. Il n'y a pas une journée que je passe sans sourire. Quand je suis avec toi, je suis bien, je n'ai pas besoin de faire quelque chose ou de parler. Je me sens bien, parce que tu es près de moi, ton visage est mon petit bout de paradis. Je suis de ceux qui pensent qu'il faut dire chaque jour à quel point on aime une personne, car on ne sait jamais quand elle va partir. Je t'aime Nila. Plus que tout au monde. Et je serais toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive.**  
Des perles salées glissèrent le long de mes joues. Il me surprendra toujours. Il m'embrassa tendrement, nos langues glissèrent l'une sur l'autre avec amour. Un baiser salé, à cause de mes larmes.  
-**Je vais te dire quelque chose de futile, mais que personne ne sait à part moi et mon père. Mon prénom, Nila, et un diminutif de Nilaja. Ça veut dire « qui apporte la joie » dans une langue africaine. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle on m'a appelé Nila.**  
**-Nilaja**, répéta t-il.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi dans la clairière, à nous raconter pleins de petites anecdotes et à céder à nos pulsions amoureuses. Tout en tendresse et en amour, voilà comment les qualifier.  
La nuit commençait à tomber et, malgré la chaleur de Paul, je commençai à avoir froid, étant en maillot de bain. Nous rentrâmes donc, et je me changeai. Quand je descendis, Paul avait le sourire aux lèvres.  
-**Je t'emmène au restaurant !**  
**-Oh tu aurais du me le dire je me serais mieux habillée !**  
**-Tu es toujours magnifique mon amour, et ta tenue me plaît !**  
Je souris, avisai mon chignon fais à la va-vite et haussai les épaules. Si Paul aimait, rien d'autre ne m'importait. Nous allâmes a Seattle, dans un restaurant français. Petit dîner aux chandelles avec son âme soeur, quoi de mieux pour terminer une merveilleuse journée ? Nous dînâmes donc, puis allâmes faire un petit tour dans la ville. C'était la semaine nocturne, et tous les magasins étaient ouverts. Paul m'acheta une robe absolument magnifique, et moi je lui pris une chemise qui lui irait à merveille. Nous rentrâmes chez lui, mon père m'ayant autorisé à dormir chez lui, pour une fois. Paul partit dans la salle de bain, et je m'affalai sur le grand lit. Mon portable sonna, indiquant un message, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Paul revint et nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre. A ce moment, personne n'aurait pu prédire que quelque chose viendrait entacher notre bonheur. Et pourtant...


	20. Chapter 20: Pour toujours et à jamais

J'étais chez Emily, avec Ayla et Kim, comme à chaque fois que les garçons devaient partir à la chasse aux buveurs de sang. Nous étions toutes les quatre inquiètes, et être ensemble nous permettait de nous relaxer quelque peu. Dehors, une violente pluie martelait le sol, assombrissant plus que possible notre humeur. Emma et Louis faisaient la sieste, j'avais mis plus d'une heure à réussir à les endormir. Les petits s'inquiétaient pour Jacob et leurs autres « tontons », ils se doutaient que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Mais Jack ne voulait pas leur révéler les légendes, et je le comprenais parfaitement contrairement aux autres. Qu'il leur laisse l'insouciance d'enfant. Car, même si personne ne l'avouait directement, chacun désirait au plus profond de lui être une personne normale, avec des ennuis normaux qui ne commencent par par V. (Vampire pour les lambins du cerveau comme Quil). Un silence angoissé envahissait la pièce, et cela m'énerva. A chaque fois c'est la même chose. On s'inquiète on s'inquiète et on se bousille la journée. Je me levais précipitamment, sous leurs regards surpris et me dirigeai tout droit vers la chaîne hi-fi. J'insérais le CD et mis le volume pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Sous les airs de mambo number 5 je me mis à danser, et j'entraînais les filles avec moi qui riaient de bon cœur. Et ce fut ainsi, dansant comme des folles, que les garçons nous trouvèrent à leur arrivée.  
-**Eh bah, on s'ennuie pas sans nous,** fit Jared. **On essaye de tuer des vampires qui voudraient vous tuer, et vous dansez. Le pire c'est qu'on ne les a même pas eu !**  
**-Une fête improvisée avec des purs canons ? J'en suis !**, plaisanta Embry en venant danser avec nous.  
Jared, Sam, Paul et Seth grognèrent d'un même son. Tellement prévisible !  
**-Ma chérie, tu devrais te reposer pour le bébé et tout,** préconisa Sam.  
Et alors -croyez moi ou pas- Emily s'est énervée !  
-**Merde on se ronge les sangs à vous attendre on va pas rester assise toute la journée ! Et je suis enceinte, pas handicapée !,** cria t-elle.  
Alors là, il y a eu un grand blanc. Je déteignais sur elle dis donc. Paul dut penser la même chose car il me fit un petit sourire complice avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.  
-**Bonne chance mec !**, rit il tandis que Sam, totalement décontenancé rattrapait Emily qui partait dans sa chambre, fulminante.  
On attendit encore un peu avant que les cris furieux d'Emily retentissent  
-**Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas que la douce, fragile et pauvre petite Emily qu'il faut tout le temps protéger ! S'il faut que je te mette mon poing dans ta gueule pour que tu me crois, aucun problème.**  
Nous n'osâmes pas rire, mais moi avec ma grande goule, je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :  
-**Non mieux vaut pas la belle, j'ai essayé avec Paul je me suis cassé le bras ! Sans mon don de guérison, je serais encore avec un plâtre !**  
Cette fois, tout le monde rit de vive voix. La femme de Sam revint avec lui, je lui avais redonné le sourire.  
-**Désolée c'est les hormones**, chuchota t-elle.

Nous nous assîmes et Embry dit :  
-**Eh bé, si toi tu réagis comme ça quand tu es enceinte, qu'est ce que ça sera quand Nila attendra un gosse **!  
Tout le monde rit, et je me contentais de sourire en plaçant machinalement ma main sur mon ventre. Paul, sur qui j'étais assise, entrelaça nos doigts et je le sentir sourire contre mon dos. Notre bulle rose d'une magique complicité fut interrompu par...Quil.  
-**Mais, Nila est enceinte ?!**  
Nous levâmes les yeux au ciel et Jacob lui donna une tape dans la nuque. On ne le changera jamais !  
-Bon, vous avez faim ?, demanda Emily aux garçons et à Leah.  
Ils se levèrent précipitamment droit sur la table. Quelle question, ces loups sont 24h/24 affamés ! Je me rappelais soudain le texto que j'avais reçu la veille, j'avais complètement oublier de le lire. Oui, vous l'aurez compris, je ne suis pas une de ces filles collées à vie avec leur portable à envoyer des messages à tout le monde etc.  
-**Tu viens princesse?**, m'appela Paul depuis la salle à manger.  
-**J'arrive j'arrive !,** lui dis-je.  
Quand j'ouvris le message, j'eus un choc. Mon cœur s'accéléra immédiatement, et je sentis mon feu à deux doigts de se déclencher.  
-**Je reviens dans 5 minutes je vais prendre un peu l'air, j'étouffe de chaud !**, leur fis-je.

Je n'eus qu'à faire une quinzaine de pas avant qu'il n'apparaisse, sourire en coin comme à son habitude, à quelques mètres de moi. Si j'en jugeais pas la couleur de ses yeux, il était sous forme 100% humaine. La colère s'empara de moi, et je m'avançais vers lui, enragée. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que je lui mis une gifle monumentale.  
-**Ça c'est pour m'avoir effacé la mémoire !**  
Je lui en remis une autre aussitôt.  
-**Et celle là c'est pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles en 2 mois !**  
Il me regardait, abasourdi, avant de reprendre son air mystérieux en disant :  
-**Oui à moi aussi tu m'as manqué Darling.**  
Je voulus lui en mettre une autre mais il bloqua ma main en plantant son regard à 2 centimètres du mien. Grâce à cette brusque proximité, je lus dans ses yeux quelque chose qui me fit froid dans le dos. Ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Jamais je n'avais vu un regard si profond et sérieux. Je discernais même une once de culpabilité et de douleur dans ses iris noires.  
-**Tu as combien de temps ?**, me demanda t-il  
-**5 minutes tout au plus.**  
-**Bon, je vais être clair, net et précis. Comme je te l'ai dit, je connais le vampire qui t'a sauvé la vie, Ben. Avant de constituer son clan, il faisait partit d'une grande et célèbre famille. Elle vit en Italie, et tu dois sûrement la connaître.**  
**-Les Volturi.**  
**-Oui. Aro, l'un des trois chefs, est un vieux fou illuminé. Il recherche tout être possédant des capacités surnaturelles, des dons. Il s'est mit en tête de créer une armée entière pour écraser tous les autres vampires, qu'il juge de race inférieure. Ceux qui n'ont pas de dons. Ben ainsi que de nombreux autres vampires veulent faire cesser tout ça, trop de nouveaux nés sont à Volterra et entraînés dans le but de nous détruire, et cela devient vraiment dangereux. Je me suis proposé d'aller enquêter car j'étais le seul à avoir une chance de ne pas être démasqué. Mais avant j'ai du vérifier que tu allais bien, comme chaque année.**  
**-Tu venais tous les ans ?!**  
**-Oui mais je ne me montrais pas. Et c'est la première fois que je reste si longtemps. Bref, j'ai réussi à m'infiltrer chez les Volturi juste après mon départ d'ici. Mais, comment te dire, Aro connaît toute la vie d'une personne, toutes ses pensées grâce à un simple touché. J'ai déjà eu du mal à effacer subtilement que je suis un espion, un danger qui veut les combattre. Et ils sont méfiants. Alors, il a tout vu à propos de toi...Tu avais une place dans mes pensées et je ne pouvais pas tout effacer il aurait compris.**

Je commençais à voir ou il voulait en venir, et je me figeai immédiatement.

-**Je suis vraiment désolée Nila, j'ai tout fait pour te laisser en dehors de ça mais impossible. Ils savent qui tu es, ce que tu sais, autant que je le sais. Ils connaissaient tes dons. J'ai réussi à les retenir pendant ces deux mois, pour eux le temps ne passe pas de la même façon. Ils ont une éternité à vivre après tout. Ils ont envoyé un de leurs congénères à ta poursuite, car au départ ils voulaient te tuer. C'est ce qu'ils font quand un humain apprend l'existence des vampires. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'a vu ce larbin de garde, ou ce que tu lui as fait mais en tout cas Aro a changé d'avis...**  
Le vampire qui avait failli me tuer ! Celui qui m'avait foncé dessus chez les Cullen ! Je l'avais brûlé au visage !  
-**...Il te veut dans sa garde. En tant qu'humaine, car il s'est renseigné et apparemment si un autre vampire te mord, tu es condamnée. Tu vas devoir nous suivre à Volterra.**  
**-QUOI?! Mais jamais de la vie! J'ai tout ici ! Ma famille, mes amis, mon âme sœur!**  
Ian grimaça puis reprit un air impartial. Sa voix me parut glaciale quand il me dit :  
-**Ils avaient prévu le refus. Si jamais tu refuses, ils tueront tous ceux que tu aimes. A commencer par tes loups, car Caïus les déteste, ou plutôt il en a une peur bleue. Donc voilà le deal, soit tu restes et tu vois toute ta famille mourir, soit tu pars et ils resteront en vie.**  
**-Qu'est ce qui me dit qu'Aro ne les tuera pas dès que je serais avec eux ?!**  
**-Il l'a promis, et un vampire n'a qu'une parole. Si tu respectes le marché, il le respectera aussi.**  
**-Mais...Mais ça serait pour combien de temps ?!**  
**-Toute ta vie.**

Je m'écroulais à genoux, les larmes dévalaient mes joues. Je ne cessais d'espérer que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve affreusement long et douloureux, et que je me réveillerais, dans les bras de Paul. Mais non, c'était bien la réalité. Peut être que je pourrais rester, et que les loups combattraient les Volturi ? Les Cullen seraient de leur côté et ils doivent bien avoir des amis ? Mais Ian avait parlé d'armée, jamais ils ne feraient le poids. On ne sait rien d'eux, de leurs points faibles. Ce serait une bataille suicide. Et jamais je ne permettrais qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Jamais. Je me relevais, tentant de rester forte. Le plus dur était à venir, je le sentais, et je pleurerais plus tard...J'aurais toute ma vie pour le faire. Car si je commence à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.  
-**Nous devons partir dans 2 heures exactement. Tu dois leur dire adieu Nila.**  
**-Jamais Paul et les autres me laisseront partir.**  
**-Je sais, c'est pourquoi c'est moi que les Volturi ont emmené avec eux.**  
J'acquiesçais, mes yeux me brûlaient. Il allait effacer toute trace de moi dans leur souvenir, dans leur cœur. C'était l'unique solution. Pour les sauver.  
-**Les preuves matérielles ont déjà disparues. Tes amis et connaissances de Forks et tous les habitants t'ont oubliés. Ta valise est prête, avec toutes tes affaires.**

Son efficacité ne me surprit même pas. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Aucune trace de pitié dans son regard, juste de la froideur. Il aurait pu m'annoncer le bulletin météo ça n'aurait rien changé pour lui. Je devais donc dire adieu à la Meute, les Cullen, mon père et Paul. Je appelais ce dernier et lui dis de ne pas m'attendre pour manger, que j'allais voir mon père. Ian me conduit, et resta quelque peu en retrait. Je me composais un sourire faux sur le visage, et rentrai dans ma maison.

Mon père arriva, ses yeux verts étincelants de bonheur, un sourire sur le visage. Malgré sa carrure imposante, il respirait l'allégresse et la douceur. C'était affreusement dur de devoir sourire comme ça, alors que mon cœur se déchirait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Avant de le voir, je pensais lui dire tout ce que je ne lui avais jamais dit. Mais non, je ne pourrais simplement pas.  
-**Papa,** fis-je en le serrant dans mes bras, **ne pouvant soutenir son regard.**  
**-Tout va bien ma chérie ?**  
-**Oui oui, je voulais simplement te voir. Et te dire que tu es le meilleur père au monde. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si chiante, mais bon on sait que je tiens de toi.**  
Il rit en embrassant le haut de mon crâne.  
-**Je veux te dire que je t'aime,** repris-je, **et que je suis heureuse que tu sois avec Maya. Maman aussi l'aurait été, tu mérites amplement d'être heureux.**  
-**Merci ma chérie**, fit il les larmes aux yeux, **moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout au monde.**  
L'air se fendit derrière moi, et je serrais mon père un peu plus fort. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, tandis que j'entendais Ian dire à mon père de m'oublier totalement. Ses bras musclés me relâchèrent, et je vis que ses yeux étaient clos.  
-**Ce n'est rien**, dit Ian toujours avec ce ton froid, son cerveau a besoin d'assimiler, **il se réveillera dans 5 minutes.**  
Je le fusillais du regard mais ne dis rien. Les Volturi ne devaient pas être bien loin et je ne voulais pas qu'on fasse de mal à quelqu'un à cause d'une mauvaise parole. J'étais prête à parier que c'étaient eux qui avaient échappés à la Meute. Je hochais simplement la tête.  
**-Allons chez les Cullen.**  
**  
**Je dis d'abord adieu à Rosalie, très simplement. Puis ce fut le tour de Carlisle, Esmée, Bella, Edward. Ce fut dur, mais je savais qu'en agissant ainsi, ils seraient hors de danger. Je regardais une dernière fois leurs corps inconscients. Cela devait être le première fois qu'il pouvait « dormir » depuis qu'ils étaient vampire. Vint le tour de Jasper. Il avait ressentit mes émotions, et en était affolé. Un adieu, et Ian passa derrière moi. Enfin, le plus dur. Emmett. Nous nous assîmes au salon, sur le canapé.  
**-On s'est promis de tout se dire. Ce que tu vas entendre va être difficile, mais crois moi c'est pire pour moi**, sanglotais-je. **Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. Je vais partir, définitivement.**  
Je lui racontais tout, et il restait là, la bouche ouverte. Choqué.  
-**Tu...On va m'effacer la mémoire ?..Pour que je t'oublie ?!**  
J'inclinais ma tête affirmativement, et il se prit la tête entre les mains. « C'est pas possible », répétait-il. Sa voix semblait nouée, les larmes dévalaient mes joues. J'aperçus Ian me montrer sa montre.  
-**Je dois y aller nounours...**  
Il me serra dans ses bras.  
-**Je sais que, même si je t'en empêche, tu partiras. Alors sache que je t'aime, quoi qu'il arrive. Même si je ne me souviendrais plus de toi, mon amour sera toujours là, on ne peut pas le supprimer comme ça. Tu es comme ma sœur ma Brioche. Je t'aime.**  
**-Tu es comme mon frère Emmett. Moi aussi je t'aime.**  
Il essuya mes larmes et embrassa ma joue en me soulevant. Il me reposa, et se retourna face à Ian.  
-**Tu as intérêt à la protéger. J'aurais préféré me battre contre les Volturi plutôt que de la laisser affronter ce danger. Même mourir, s'il le fallait. Mais on a pas notre putain d'avis à donner. Alors, protège la ou je te ferais bouffer tes boyaux !**  
Cela ressemblait plus à une supplication qu'à un ordre.  
-**Je la protégerais**, promit Ian.  
Les yeux ambrés d'Emmett me fixèrent une dernière fois, pleins d'amour fraternel. Je me détournais, ne pouvant supporter la scène. Ma gorge et mes yeux me brûlaient. Je sentis une main dans mon dos, m'indiquant qu'on devait y aller.

Nous retournâmes à La Push, supprimant leurs souvenirs peu à peu. Il ne nous restait pas beaucoup de temps. Jake était étendu sur le canapé et je montais à l'étage, retrouver les deux petits bouts. Je les pris sur mes genoux.  
-**Mes petits amours, je vais vous raconter une histoire, et après vous allez vous endormir. Il était une fois, dans une petite ville, une jeune fille qui vivait avec son papa. Un jour, elle a dut changer d'école, car elle avait fait des bêtises. Elle a rencontrer des personnes merveilleuses, et a appris qu'ils avaient un énorme secret. Ils étaient des loups, et protégeaient la petite ville de tous les dangers. Cette fille est tombée amoureuse de l'un d'eux. C'était comme si elle avait besoin de lui pour respirer, pour vivre. Ensuite, elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle était capable de faire des choses extraordinaires, elle pouvait contrôler le feu. Elle était heureuse. Mais un jour, un danger est arrivé, et les beaux loups n'ont pas pu le combattre, il était bien trop fort. La fille devait les sauver, tous. Alors, elle a décidé de partir, pour qu'ils puissent vivre et être heureux. C'était le seul moyen. Elle a effacer leur souvenir, ça a été vraiment très dur. Mais elle devait se sacrifier pour eux. Sachez que vous êtes incroyables, Emma, Louis. Soyez toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Si vous pouvez, prenez soin de tonton Paul. Il va être très triste, sans savoir pourquoi, et faîtes lui pleins de bisous. Si il fait une bêtise, tirez lui l'oreille, comme je le fais souvent. Si il s'énerve, posez votre main à l'emplacement de son cœur. Vous êtes des enfants merveilleux, et n'arrêtez jamais de rire. Profitez de chaque moment, comme si c'était le dernier.**  
Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, le regard sérieux et compréhensif. Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux.  
Louis l'essuya.  
-**On prendra soin de tonton Paul tata. La fille peut partir sans crainte.**  
Je les serrais dans mes bras, Ian leur parla et ils s'endormirent. Je les portais, refusant l'aide du vampire. Je les couchais dans leur lit, embrassa leur front. Je détachais mon collier, et le mis autour du cou d'Emma. Il se perdit sous son pull. C'était un des cadeaux de Paul, il représentait un cœur avec en son centre le symbole de l' notre amour, pour toujours et à jamais. J'avais le bracelet, mais je le gardai, pour ne jamais regretter mon choix, et surtout, ne jamais oublier.

Nous sortîmes de la maison silencieuse des Black. L'air passait difficilement dans mes poumons, la douleur de ce qui allait suivre m'oppressant.  
-**Ian**, fis-je, laisse moi s'il te plaît. **Je veux être seule avec Paul. Je vais dans un endroit dans la forêt, je t'appellerais quand mes adieux seront fait. Il te faudra à peine 10 secondes pour arriver.**  
Il sembla réfléchir, me regarda, puis acquiesça.  
Alors, je pris mon téléphone. 25 appels en absence.  
Mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire bien pâle, et je rappelais mon interlocuteur.  
-**Nila ?! Mais bon sang ou es-tu ?! Ça fait trois plombs que je te cherche dans cette fichue ville !**  
**-Paul, ne t'énerve pas, pas aujourd'hui. Rejoins moi à la clairière.**  
Je pris le même chemin que la veille, à moto, mais cette fois avec des émotions contradictoires. Paul arriva quelques minutes après, sous forme de loup.  
**-Restes ainsi, je t'en prie.**  
Je lus l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles, mais il se coucha, et je me blottis contre lui, passant mes mains dans ses poils soyeux. Alors, comme je l'avais fait avec Emmett, je lui racontai. Il méritait de savoir la vérité. Même s'il allait l'oublier, tout comme il le fera pour moi. La fin de mon récit fut ponctuer d'un long silence, je devinai que Paul n'arrivait plus à réagir. Je ne pouvais affronter son regard, et enfouis ma tête contre lui en fermant les yeux. Je sentis son squelette changer contre moi, il était sous forme humaine. Son refus allait tomber, et je ne voulais pas.  
-**Ne parle pas, je t'en supplie Paul. Sers moi contre toi, et laisse moi profiter de ce moment.**

Il m'obéit, une première. Mes larmes coulèrent dans son cou et je respirais sa merveilleuse odeur. Au bout de combien de temps oublie t-on l'odeur de celui qu'on aime ? J'aurais voulu ne jamais me poser la question. Il souleva mon visage, me regarda avec amour, et nos lèvres se joignirent. Je n'avais qu'une envie, les sceller _pour toujours et à jamais._ C'était un baiser salé, à cause de mes larmes, avec une arrière goût de désespoir, de douleur, d'adieu. Un ultime baiser.  
-**Je t'aime Paul, ne change pas qui tu es. Mon unique amour, mon véritable amour**, soufflais-je.  
Je me levais, fis quelques pas dos à lui et sentis une main me retenir. J'y avais presque cru. Mais non, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.  
**-Nila Élisa Wave, ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire adieu, ni même au revoir. Je ne suis pas hypocrite, je ne vais pas te dire au revoir alors que je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je peux tout affronter tant que tu es auprès de moi, et s'il faut défier la mort elle-même je ne reculerais pas. Tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai promis ma vie, on ne laisse pas s'enfuir sa raison d'être, tu comprends ?**  
Je pleurais sans me cacher cette fois, un trop plein d'émotion. Mais il ne s'agissait pas que de lui et moi. D'autres vies étaient en jeu. Je devais choisir un camp à présent... _Choose a side..._ Mon cœur appartient à celui-ci, à la Push, à la meute, à ma famille, mes amis. Celui des gentils, en quelque sorte. Ma raison me dicte de rejoindre l'autre, celui des Volturi, du désespoir, de la cruauté, du sadisme pur. Celui des méchants. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'un choix entre les gentils et les méchants, entre le bien et le mal. Ces derniers sont indissociables. Tout n'est pas que lumière ou ténèbres.

Je touchais la joue de Paul, planta mon regard dans le sien, lui transmettant tout mon amour. Ses iris s'apaisèrent, et il me sourit. Un bref moment de soulagement. Mon feu partit, et l'atteint. Ses yeux papillonnèrent tandis que ce dernier atteint son cerveau, et il tomba dans mes bras. Je le posais avec douceur dans l'herbe de la clairière. C'était le choix le plus juste, le moins égoïste, le plus dur de toute ma vie. J'appelais Ian, et il arriva, étonnée de voir Paul étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Je haussai les épaules. J'avais été obligée de lui imposer un évanouissement. Pas grand chose, mais suffisant... Jamais il ne m'aurait laissé partir. Il effaça ses souvenirs, et je ne pus le supporter. Nous partîmes ensuite, jusqu'au panneau indiquant que nous arrivions, ou plutôt partions de Forks. Deux vampires, aux prunelles sanguinaires nous attendaient. Un brun, et une blonde. Des jumeaux, à coup sur. La dernière nous sourit, un sourire complètement faux.  
-**Bien**, fit sa voix enfantine trompeusement inoffensive, **allons-y nous avons assez perdu de temps. Merci de laisser ici les étoiles de tes yeux. Tout ce qui brille, donne le moi : ton sourire, tes souvenirs, tu n'en auras plus besoin là ou tu vas maintenant.**  
Super, je me tape une sadique, comme si je n'étais aussi mal... Mais ses paroles ne m'atteignirent pas, pour la simple raison que mes pensées étaient détenues par la moitié de mon âme, qui m'avait été arraché, _pour toujours et à jamais..._

Ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, en fait ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien. Ils se bagarraient tout le temps, et ils se testaient mutuellement mais en dépit de leurs différences, ils avaient une chose très importante et rare en commun. Ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre.

**Tout fini toujours bien, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si ça ne va pas, c'est que ce n'est pas la fin.**


	21. Chapter 21: Démonstration

Témoignage de Nila:

Je connaissais l'exagération humaine concernant le cœur brisé. Mais j'avais toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une métaphore, d'une image qui n'avait aucun lien physiologique... Je ne m'attendais donc pas à ressentir cette douleur dans la poitrine. La nausée, oui, la boule dans la gorge, oui, les larmes brûlantes dans les yeux, oui. Mais pas cette sensation que quelque chose **se déchirait** dans ma cage thoracique. Qu'une partie de mon âme m'était **arrachée**. Et je me trouve lâche d'abandonner. Lâche de me voir baisser les bras. Lâche de m'accrocher sans cesse à l'espoir que tu vas arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et m'enlever à ma prison de pierre. Et combien pathétique de croire que je pourrais avoir une fin heureuse, comme dans les contes de fée. Alors je lâche prise, laisse tous mes rêves et mes espoirs s'envoler sans plus rien espérer... Je suis déçue de moi, mais pour être honnête je suis tout simplement épuisée d'essayer. Alors oui j'abandonne mais je me suis bien battue avant, et ça n'a absolument rien donner...

C'est atroce, tu me manques tellement. C'est pas par vagues, c'est constant.

Tout le temps, sans répit.

A jamais mon amour...

16 Novembre 2014 (2 ans et 4 mois plus tard)

C'est l'automne. Et comme la nature le veut, les feuilles mortes éclatent au sol. Leurs bruits sourds me parviennent aux oreilles lentement. Une, puis deux, puis trois qui finissent par engendrer un tas de feuilles mortes d'une couleur orangée particulière. Le ciel se couvre de plus en plus souvent et la pluie torrentielle vient chambouler les trains de vies quotidiens des habitants de Volterra. L'automne signifie alors la venue du changement. Tout ce qui n'a plus lieu d'être s'en va, pour être remplacé au printemps. J'aurais aimé que mes sentiments s'en aillent en ce début d'automne. J'aurais voulu que les feuilles emportent avec elles ce désastre que mon cœur ne cesse d'alimenter inlassablement. J'aurais espéré que mes sentiments aient la capacité d'abandonner cet arbre qui a beaucoup trop été usé, juste parce qu'ils ont assez existé, et qu'il est temps pour eux de laisser place à la froideur de décembre. Mais ils restent là, persistant, même s'ils sont jaunis, presque brunis par les larmes, ils restent accroché. Ils ne veulent pas mourir, même s'ils me font du mal. Malgré la pluie, le vent et la tempête, ils résistent. Malgré les larmes, les soupirs et les obstacles ils subsistent. Ils y passent les quatre saisons, sans bouger, me narguant du temps qui passe et qui change sans qu'eux, pour autant, puissent changer. Pathétique.

Je me levais, et sortis de la chambre qui m'avait été réservée à mon arrivée à Volterra. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre, elle était immense. Plus que celle de Jane d'ailleurs, et ça la rendait verte. Je me rendis dans la « salle commune » de l'immense palais, dans le but de boire un café, comme chaque jour. Je dors tellement mal que je tourne à la caféine... Pas mal de vampires étaient là, ils ne firent pas attention à ma présence, habitués. Je me préparai la boisson chaude, et m'installai dans un fauteuil. A peine mes lèvres ayant effleurer le liquide brûlant que Démétri s'assit, face à moi. Son passe temps favori : me mettre en rogne.  
-**Si j'étais ton mec Nila, je mettrais du poison dans ton café !**  
Déchirement dans ma cage thoracique à la pensée de mon amour, mais je reste impassible.  
-**Si j'étais ta meuf Démétri, je le boirais volontiers**, répliquais-je.  
Il ouvre la bouche, la referme. Bouche-bée ! Les autres vampires dans la salle éclatent de rire, m'arrachant un sourire. Mon ami, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, allait dire quelque chose quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaître Ian, Jane, Alec et Félix. Ce dernier me fit un clin d'œil, et je levais les yeux au ciel. Un profond silence c'était installé, nous attendions tous qu'ils daignent prononcer mot.  
-**Ce soir**, fit Jane, un bal aura lieu. **Nous avons de nouveaux candidats, espérons que ceux-ci soient dignes de ce nom, eux !**  
Elle m'avait visé directement en disant ça, et je me contentais de la fixer avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
-**Pourquoi tu me regardes ?**, demanda t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.  
-**J'ai le hoquet.**  
**-Et alors ?!**  
**-Bah, j'essaye de me faire peur !**  
Tous me regardaient, avec un mélange d'effarement et d'admiration. Je sentais que j'allais regretter mes paroles, mais j'étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur, je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Ses prunelles rouges sang emprisonnèrent les miennes, tandis qu'elle utilisait avec un sourire sadique une partie de son don contre moi. Je tombais au sol, ayant l'impression que chacun de mes os se cassait sous une pluie de décharges électriques. Je ne hurlais pas, rien ne pouvait égaler ma douleur morale, et je ne lui donnerais certainement pas ce plaisir. A travers mes yeux remplis de larme de souffrance, je vis Ian poser sa main sur le bras de Jane, pour la faire cesser. La douleur s'arrêta d'un coup, et je me relevais avec peine. Je fusillais Ian du regard, depuis quand il m'aide lui ? Cela me mit encore plus en colère et je m'avançais vers eux. Jane devait croire que j'allais simplement partir, mais loin de moi cette idée. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui asséna un puissant coup de poing enflammé dans la mâchoire, la faisant légèrement tituber. Ensuite, je me jetai sur elle, la plaquant sur le sol et, croisant son regard, lui fit exploser les cellules de son cerveau. Cela avait duré à peine une seconde, et personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir ou plutôt le courage de le faire.  
-**Tu diras à ta chienne de sœur que la prochaine fois qu'elle utilise son don contre moi, je lui brûlerais les yeux, la langue et son minuscule pois chiche qui lui sert de cerveau entièrement cette fois, pour qu'elle sache ce que c'est vraiment la souffrance**, dis-je à Alec en m'éclipsant.

Je retournais dans ma chambre, et me laissais aller sur le lit, fermant les yeux. J'étais épuisée, mais impossible de dormir. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et je me mis en boule, me sentant plus seule que jamais. C'était la première fois en un mois entier que je revoyais Ian... Je pensais, en arrivant ici, qu'on serait proche, comme avant. Qu'il me soutiendrait. Mais non, c'était même le contraire. Il s'était fait distant, froid pour ne pas dire glacial. Pas une parole, pas un geste pour me soutenir. A croire qu'il était devenu un Volturi à part entière... Ce dont je craignais fortement. Aro lui avait accordé pleins de privilèges, il avait grimpé les échelons très vite. Si bien qu'il faisait maintenant parti de la garde rapprochée. Quand je le vois, je ne vois plus l'homme ayant souffert dans le passé, je vois un monstre froid et sanguinaire à l'image de ses prunelles de sang. Je crois que je pourrais mourir qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte... Et pourtant, je ne cesse d'espérer qu'il est toujours espion, et qu'il a une bonne raison pour être ainsi... Mais plus les jours passent, plus j'en doute.  
Je ne sus combien de temps exactement je suis restée allongée, à vider le peu de larmes restantes de mon corps, mais un coup à la porte me fit revenir à la réalité. Heidi entra, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Je lui fis signe de venir avec moi. Je m'entendais très bien avec elle, elle était très gentille et compréhensive.  
-**Aro m'a ordonné de t'apporter ça...**  
Le « ça » en question était une somptueuse robe rouge.  
-Tu dois la mettre pour ce soir...  
-**Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller au bal...**  
Elle s'assit avec moi, et mit sa main sur mon épaule.  
-**Tu n'as pas le choix Nila.**  
**-Je ne l'ai jamais eu...**  
Elle baissa la tête, et, comprenant que j'avais besoin d'être seule, sortit. Je regardais distraitement l'horloge, j'avais une heure pour me préparer. Mais je suis sure que quelqu'un va débarquer, genre...  
-**Félix**, le saluais-je.  
Il apparut devant moi, les sourcils levés.  
-**Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? J'ai pas fait un seul bruit !**  
**-Simple déduction**, souris-je.  
Il s'assit et leva mon visage.  
-**Tu as pleuré**, dit il.  
Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler.  
-**Oh non, Démétri est bien plus doué que moi pour consoler ! Ne me fais pas ça !**  
Je ris et essuyai les perles salées de mes joues.  
-**Il me manque tellement...**  
**-Je sais ma belle.**  
Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'y blottis. Heureusement que ces deux là étaient là, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu sinon. Ils ont beau être infernaux et horripilants, je les adore.  
-**Dis moi, tu t'es fait remarqué tout à l'heure, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? Jane va vouloir te tuer !**  
-**Une petite contrariété, et c'est pas nouveau ça !**  
**-Oui c'est vrai... J'ai remarqué que tu n'énerves toujours lorsque Ian est là...**  
Je me figeais.  
-**Ne parlons pas d'un sujet qui fâche.**  
**-Je sais que vous étiez proches avant, et je sais que tu dois lui en vouloir d'être aussi froid.**  
**-Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?**  
**-Je sais des choses Nil'.**  
**-Félix ! Développe ! Si tu ne dis rien je t'en fous une !**  
**-Désolé, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Mais sache une chose...**  
**-Quoi ?**  
**-...Il passe te voir toutes les nuits. Allez j'y vais avant que tu ne m'étripes !**

Il disparut d'un coup, me laissant perplexe. Si Ian s'en fichait de moi, pourquoi viendrait il s'assurer que je vais bien chaque soir ? Mais dans le cas contraire, pourquoi ne m'adresse t-il pas une parole pendant la journée ? Pas le temps de réfléchir, je dois aller prendre ma douche pour ce soir.  
Me voilà prête. Je regarde mon reflet avec dégoût dans l'immense miroir. Mes cheveux blonds relevés dans un chignon sophistiqué dévoilent entièrement mon cou, les lentilles rougeâtres de mes yeux s'accordent parfaitement avec ma robe. Aro exige que j'en mette quand je sors de ma chambre. Je contemple la robe bustier, qui doit valoir très cher. Elle épouse chaque parcelle de ma peau, mettant mes formes en valeur, et semble ne jamais s'arrêter. Les dentelles présentes un peu partout la rendent incroyablement sexy. Bien entendu, une paire de talons assortis, bien qu'ils se perdent dessous. Un collier de diamants se niche au creux de ma poitrine, attirant incontestablement le regard. Ma peau est blanche et laiteuse, semblable à de la crème, à cause de cet enfermement de2 ans et 4 mois exactement. Je suis parfaitement maquillée, des lèvres pulpeuses rouges sang, comme si elles étaient en attente permanente d'un baiser. Mes cils semblent infinis, et sont recourbés impeccablement. De la poudre argentée s'étale sur mes paupières, s'accordant à mes longues boucles d'oreilles. Pas de parfum, on dit que mon odeur est absolument exquise et irrésistible. Les assistantes personnelles d'Aro ont fait du beau boulot. Dans un autre contexte, dans une autre vie, j'aurais été émerveillée. Mais me voir ainsi me répugne. Je suis comme un objet, le préféré du Maître en ce moment. Il veut le montrer à tout le monde, les rendre jaloux, se fichant qu'il est à deux doigts de se casser... Et je ne peux rien y faire. La dernière fois que j'ai refusé d'exécuter un ordre, il a appelé un de ses sbires. Peu après, une vidéo était posée sur mon lit. Je l'ai regardé, pour voir mon ancienne voisine se faire égorgée. Un petit mot était posé à côté : « notre accord ne concernait que tes proches amis et famille, pas toute la population ». Alors maintenant j'exécute, sans rien dire ouvertement, même si en moi l'ouragan se déchaîne.

On frappe à ma porte, signal indiquant que je devais y aller. J'ouvre et découvre un éternel serviteur vampirique des trois chefs. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à l'immense porte en bois, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Mais il ne me fait pas peur, un des avantages ici et que j'ai appris à me battre. J'ouvre la porte dans un grincement sonore. Une bonne centaine de têtes se tournent vers moi tandis que je marche, la tête haute, droit vers les trônes. Le silence fut interrompu par quelques sifflements admirateurs mais je gardais le regard face à moi. Je vois Jane, rouge de jalousie et de colère. Son frère, Alec, me regarde avec son indifférence caractéristique. Les autres mâles par contre, ont un regard de prédateur, c'est limite s'ils ne se lèchent pas les lèvres. La vue de Félix et Démétri, côte à côte, la bouche ouverte, les yeux pétillants m'arrache un sourire. Je remarque malgré moi que Ian, assis juste à côté des trônes, et a exactement la même réaction.  
-**Mais voilà la plus belle !,** fit la voix aiguë et hypocrite d'Aro.  
J'inclinais la tête, respectant le protocole, et il me fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je ne montrais pas ma répulsion et m'exécutais. Sa main droite se posa sur ma cuisse, et l'autre sur mon ventre, m'arrachant des frissons d'aversions Signe incontestable de possession et de contrôle total de ma personne.  
-**Bien,** continua t-il, **maintenant que tout le monde est là, la démonstration va pouvoir commencer !**  
Je remarquais un groupe de vampires que je n'avais pas vu auparavant. Ils lançaient des regards admiratifs et terrifiés à Aro. Si celui-ci décidait que leur don ne valait pas le coup, ils mourraient. Sur la vingtaine présente, très peu seront choisis c'est certain...

Marcus commença « l'appel » des nouveaux venus, avec son air totalement détaché fidèle à lui-même. Les sept premiers furent exécutés aussitôt, leurs dons n'étant pas assez exceptionnels. Par exemple traverser les murs, chose inutile pour les vampires qui les détruisaient ou encore changer la météo pour une courte durée.  
-**Adam,** appela la voix morne du troisième chef.  
Le prénommé s'avança, un jeune homme blond au visage angélique, malgré ses prunelles. Il s'agenouilla et, à notre plus grande stupéfaction, deux énormes ailes s'ouvrirent dans son dos. Il battit des ailes, et s'envola jusqu'au plafond. J'entendis Aro soupirer derrière moi. Équivalant d'un arrêt de mort. Je ne pouvais permettre qu'on tue une si belle créature, car pour moi c'était l'incarnation même d'un ange. Surmontant mon dégoût, je me penchais à l'oreille d'Aro.  
-**Maître, il pourrait nous être utile. Jamais un ennemi ne pensera à regarder en l'air, et même s'il le faisait, imaginez le choc. Beaucoup sont nés croyants, et ils croiront qu'Adam est un ange venu les supprimer de ce monde pour leurs méfaits.**  
Jane se leva, furieuse.  
**-Qui es-tu pour parler à notre maître ainsi !**  
Je lui envoyais un regard de défi, et croisant le regard noir d'Aro, elle se rassit.  
-**Tu as raison ma douce. Bienvenue dans notre famille très cher Adam !**  
Je lus dans les prunelles de ce dernier un infini remerciement, il alla s'asseoir prêt de Félix. Les quatre candidats suivant furent exécutés sans aucune pitié.  
-**Rigel !**  
Une enfant, âgée d'à peine une dizaine d'année, s'avança. Aucune trace de peur dans ses yeux, juste une détermination. Elle fixa une statuette, et par la simple force de la pensée, la fit déplacer.  
**-Une télékinésiste, formidable ! Bienvenue ma chère petite !**  
L'enfant alla s'asseoir prêt d'Adam. Deux autres vampires furent acceptés, l'un pouvait contrôler les métaux et l'autre immobiliser quelqu'un en croisant son regard. Ça faisait froid dans le dos, moi je vous le dis.  
-**Parfait, la démonstration est donc terminée ! Nila, va donc t'asseoir près de Démétri.**  
Je me levais, une claque sur mes fesses au passage de la part d'Aro, et allai près de mon ami. Je sentais le regard brûlant de Ian sur moi, et du faire un effort titanesque pour ne pas me retourner.  
-**Bien, maintenant mes amis, mangeons au mérite des Volturi !**

La porte fut ouverte, dévoilant les humains qui allaient être ledit repas. Je détournais les yeux, et essayai d'ignorer leurs hurlements. L'avantage, si on peut considérer ça comme tel, avec les vampires c'est qu'ils sont très rapides. Ainsi, en quelques minutes, plus aucun corps ne jonchait le sol de marbre. Une valse retentit, et Aro me tendit sa main.  
-**Ma chère, m'accorderiez vous cette première danse ?**  
Comme si j'avais le choix... Sulpicia, la femme de Aro, me jeta un regard noir. Je lui aurais bien céder ma place ! Nous commençâmes à tournoyer. Ce qui était affreusement ridicule, c'est que j'étais plus grande que lui. Un nain le Aro ! Nous étions les seuls à danser, conformément à la tradition. La musique s'acheva dans une révérence, et le vampire tapa dans ses mains.  
-**Merveilleuse, exquise ! Tu es l'une des meilleures choses qui soient arrivées à notre clan ! Que les danses commencent !**  
Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, pas une seule personne assise, toutes sur la piste. Durant cette soirée, je passais dans un nombre incalculable de bras, dont ceux de Félix, Démétri et Alec. A croire que tous voulaient danser avec moi, l'hybride faisant l'honneur des Volturi. Je les sentais à chaque fois sentir mon odeur, et se tendre quelque peu. La convoitise peut être horriblement cruelle quand l'objet de leur désir est totalement inaccessible.

Un slow retentit, et des bras bizarrement familiers se posèrent sur mes hanches.  
-**Darling, m'accorderiez l'honneur de danser avec moi?**  
Je fus parcourue d'un frisson, et acquiesçais. Les prunelles de sang, de tueur de Ian me semblèrent moins cruelles que quand je les fixais de loin. Nous ne parlions pas, parfois les mots n'ont pas besoin d'être exprimés à voix haute. J'étais devenue assez douée pour discerner les émotions dans les yeux de tous, et je pus y lire de l'émerveillement, de la culpabilité dans les siens, ainsi qu'une autre que je ne sus nommer, mais qui me déclencha de nouveau des frissons. Du coin de l'œil je vis Chelsea danser avec Caïus, elle me fit un grand sourire, ses yeux ne nous quittant pas. Étrange attitude, mais après tout les réactions des vampires m'échappent souvent.  
-**Tu es absolument magnifique Nil'.**  
Je croisais de nouveau son regard de braise, et faillis défaillir. Ses iris noires semblaient flamboyer de l'intérieur, feu ardent et sauvage totalement indomptable. Je voyais un fauve dangereux et séduisant au pouvoir mortel, blessé par la vie et entouré d'une carapace. Comme moi en fait. Nous continuions de tourner, malgré que la danse ait changé. Impossible de détourner les regard, c'était comme si nous étions emprisonnés l'un par l'autre.  
La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apercevoir une silhouette avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je me détachais de Ian et c'est presque en courant que je me rendis jusqu'à lui, et me jetai dans ses bras.


	22. Chapter 22: Mauvaise journée

PDV Externe

La Push, 10 heures du matin. 8 heures de décalage avec l'Italie exactement. La petite réserve indienne, lieu d'origine de la nation indienne Quileute, est agitée par l'annonce d'un orage très violent. Chacun range et protège ses biens, ne laissant pas un objet dehors. Rien n'avait changé, la forêt avait toujours cette douce odeur, la rivière coulait toujours dans un merveilleux son, les vagues roulaient sur le sable, le soulevant et l'expédiant plus loin. Les maisons avaient toujours cet aspect accueillant, chaleureux et familial, caractéristique d'une petite communauté très soudée. Les jeunes aidaient les plus vieux, les voisins se rendaient visite très souvent apportant toujours un petit gâteau. Plus personne ne se souvenait d'une jeune fille, au caractère flamboyant et à la liberté éblouissante. Une fille, parfois exaspérante, légèrement folle sur les bords, ne ressemblant en rien aux autres personnes. Une fille qui n'a pas vraiment de tact, une fille parfois trop franche. Une fille au rire merveilleux mais pas du tout discret, qui donnait le sourire à chacun sans aucune raison logique. Une fille qui, lorsqu'elle parlait, on entendait qu'elle. Une fille qui aimait faire des grimaces, et taquiner ses amis tout en étant toujours là pour eux. Une fille avec l'âme d'un enfant, mais la raison d'un adulte. Une fille bizarre, qui aimait danser sous la pluie, faire de la mécanique tout en étant une folle de la mode. Une fille prête à tout pour protéger ses amis, et même tous les autres. Une fille qui n'avait pas peur de se battre avec quelqu'un faisant trois fois sa taille et son poids. Une fille à l'humour débordant et à la bonne humeur contagieuse. Une fille incroyablement belle, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur Une fille avec un caractère de cochon, il faut l'avouer mais qui restait incroyablement unique et formidable. Une fille qui a sacrifié toute possibilité de vivre heureuse pour sa famille, ses amis et son âme sœur. Une fille au courage inégalable. Non, plus personne ne se souvenait de Nila Wave. La vie avait continué son cours, sauf pour une personne. Cette personne, qui ne peut vivre sans elle. Une personne, dont les émotions étaient trop fortes et complexes pour les effacer. Paul Yiruma avait peut être perdu la mémoire, mais son amour restait inébranlable. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.

PDV Paul

Les rayons du soleil me réveillèrent malgré moi, et c'est avec un grognement irrité que j'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'allais décidément être de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude.  
-**Tu es réveillé ?**, fit une voix à côté de moi d'un ton qui devait se vouloir séduisant (raté!).  
Je tournais la tête vers la droite, ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Pour les refermer aussitôt avec agacement. Après un long soupir, je dis :  
-**Si je te dis non, tu me fous la paix ?**  
Machine (quoi je ne me souviens plus de son nom) se mit à rire.  
-**Il est grognon le petit Paul, j'adore ! Grrrr !**  
Elle me prit les joues, comme le font les mamies et les tira dans tous les sens.  
-**Laisse moi !,** fis-je brusquement en me relevant.  
Oui, c'est sur, j'allais être de mauvaise humeur et donc passer une mauvaise journée. Elle mima une tigresse, et je plaquai ma main sur mon visage avec désespoir. Pourquoi j'attire ce genre de fille, franchement !  
-**Parce que tu es ultra sexy, et réputé pour être le dieu du sexe ! Et moi j'ai le corps d'une déesse aussi, alors c'est normal.**  
Je n'avais pas fait attention, je m'étais exprimé à voix haute.  
-**Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, tu as le corps d'un Dieu bien précis**, soufflais-je.  
-**Ah oui ?,** sourit elle toute contente, **lequel ?**  
-**Bouddha !**  
Elle me regarda, les yeux exorbités. Ça devait être la première fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose comme ça ! Je n'aurais pas si mal dormi, j'aurais explosé de rire ! Elle se releva, furieuse, revêtit ses vêtements aussi vite qu'elle les avait enlevé plus tôt, et partit en claquant la porte avec un million du jurons à mon égard.

Je fermais les rideaux, et me recouchais. Aujourd'hui j'étais « en repos », Sam pense que ça me fera du bien de me reposer. Apparemment, je suis très irritable, susceptible et horripilant en ce moment. Pff, n'importe quoi ! Moi de mauvaise foie ? Pas le moins du monde ! L'épisode avec Machine c'est rien du tout... Enfin, j'ai été un petit chouilla méchant mais trois fois rien. J'arrive pas à me rendormir, je suis trop énervé. Manque de bol, ne pas réussir à dormir m'énerve encore plus. P*tain de sommeil tu vas revenir ou quoi ?! 1 mouton, 2 moutons, 3 moutons...789 moutons. Qui est le con qui a dit que compter les moutons aidait à s'endormir ?! Je vais les lui faire bouffer ses moutons ! Calme Paul, calme... Je dois me faire une raison, Morphée est partie et a décidé de me pourrir la journée. Je me levai, et cherchai des vêtements propres parmi la montagne étalée sur le sol. D'un coup, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, pour dévoiler la personne que je voulais le moins voir dans cette situation. Petit rappel, je suis à poil, dans une chambre... de mec. J'attrapai la première chose qui me vint sous la main, un sombrero (ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai ça je ne le sais pas moi même) et cacha la partie x (pas que je sois pudique mais quand même),  
-**Maman !**  
-**Désolée ! J'ai vu une fille partir en furie de l'appart et je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion idéale pour venir te voir vu que tu n'es jamais là !**  
Je levais les yeux au ciel. Soudain, elle prit conscience de l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait.  
-**Paul Mathieu Yiruma ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout ranger je veux que tout ça soit impeccable avant mon départ !,** cria t-elle.  
**-Je suis chez moi Maman, je fais comme je veux,** dis-je.  
-**JE CROIS AVOIR MAL ENTENDU LA !**  
Hum, je crois que je vais capituler. Ma mère peut être très effrayante quand elle veut, et vu que Noël n'est pas très loin, je vais éviter de m'attirer ses foudres. Quoi, vous avez jamais fais ça vous ? Être tout gentil pour avoir quelque chose ? Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais ! Non mais je rigolais je vous rassure je n'ai juste pas envie de l'entendre crier après moi. Elle a une voix très aiguë et avec mon ouïe sur-développée je ne vous raconte pas.  
-**D'accord Maman.**  
**-Prépare toi on mange chez Emily dans un quart d'heure !**

Elle sortit comme elle était venue et je soufflais un bon coup. Le sombrero retrouva sa place initiale, surplombant un vieux jogging et après une fouille intense, je trouvais un jean. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et filai sous la douche. Mes yeux parcoururent le carrelage et s'arrêtèrent plus particulièrement sur le renfoncement d'un des carreaux, comme chaque jour depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Impossible de me souvenir comment j'avais fait ça mais je ressentais toujours des papillons dans le ventre comme disent les nanas. Étrange... Je sortis, me séchai, enfilai mon jean et allai directement chez Emily sans même me regarder. Bizarrement je ne supportais plus mon reflet, c'est comme si ce n'était pas le mien, qu'il manquait quelque chose...  
-**Salut Paul **!, fit Emily en m'ouvrant.  
Son regard témoignait de son inquiétude pour moi. Je devais faire peur à voir avec mes cernes (logique j'ai pas réussi à dormir plus d'une heure) et ma barbe de trois jours. J'avais changé, comme elle le disait. Je crois que c'est depuis que je me suis réveillé seul dans la clairière, complètement effondré pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il me semble que j'avais reçu un appel, de je ne sais qui, et après plus rien. Le flou total. Je m'étais juste réveillé, des larmes sur les joues, et avec l'impression que mon cœur m'avait été arraché. Quelque chose s'était cassé en moi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me souvenir, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives. Pour vous dire, j'ai même essayé d'aller voir un psy mais au bout de la troisième séance j'ai failli péter un câble. Pour moi, la psychologie est la science qui nous apprend ce qu'on sait déjà en des termes qu'on ne comprend pas. En gros, il m'aurait parlé en chinois ça aurait eu le même résultat. Docteur Croc m'a même fait un examen complet, et m'a demandé si j'avais une quelconque raison de faire une dépression. Moi en dépression ? Il est timbré lui ! Enfin, maintenant je me le demande...

Je serrais la main des gars, fis une bise aux filles, ébouriffais les cheveux de Brady et Collin, les deux nouveaux membres de la meute depuis trois mois puis me dirigeai vers les deux petites crapules.  
-**Tonton Paul !,** s'exclama Louis en me faisant un tchek.  
-**T'as encore grandi toi ou quoi ? Tu vas me dépasser bientôt !,** ris-je.  
La petite Emma me fit un bisou en grimaçant.  
-**Tu piques !**  
Je la pris dans mes bras en lui faisant des chatouilles.  
**-Tu disais quoi ?**  
Elle rit, et Jared répondit :  
**-Elle disait que tu étais un yéti !**  
Je me tournais vers lui, et mon cœur se contracta douloureusement en voyant qu'il embrassait Kim. Pas que je sois jaloux, ah ça non ! Mais dès que je vois un couple, j'ai l'impression de faire une chute de 100 mètres et de me fracasser la gueule sur du béton. Dans des termes plus poétiques, mes yeux me brûlent comme si j'allais fondre en larmes, mon ventre se tord à tel point que des nausées me prennent et des frissons me parcourent entièrement. Je n'ai qu'une envie, retourner dans mon lit pour évacuer les sanglots. Pas très agréable, moi je vous le dis. Je me dirigeai vers Sam, qui tenait un petit garçon sur ses genoux.  
-**Comment va mon neveu favori ?,** dis-je en attrapant sa petite main potelée.  
-**Paul,** soupira Sam désespérément, c**'est ton seul neveu !**  
**-Pas faux**, ris-je.

Emily avait donné naissance au petit Jérémy le 1er janvier 2013, ce petit bout à déjà 22 mois. Son regard noir malicieux témoignait du petit monstre qu'il était. Infatigable, une vraie pile électrique !  
-**C'est prêt !,** fit Emily.  
Nous nous installâmes autour de la grande table et elle nous servit. Comme d'habitude, je décrochai de la conversation et laissai mes pensées m'emporter. Un coup de tonnerre me fit sursauter.  
-**Bah alors le loup a peur de l'orage ?**, fit Leah.  
Je me contentais d'un grognement et mes yeux contemplèrent le ciel orageux. Encore une fois, mes pensées se dirigèrent vers le jour ou tout à basculé pour moi. Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression de le revivre. Mes paupières s'ouvrent difficilement, ma gorge est en flamme, je suis étendu dans l'herbe. Une crise de panique me prend pour une raison inconnue, mes membres tremblent, s'agitent, brusquement pris de convulsions. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues tandis que mes battements de cœur s'accélèrent, raisonnant douloureusement dans mes oreilles. Cette sensation de manque m'étouffe, je peine à respirer. Je n'ai même plus la force de parler, de me relever, de me transformer. Je suis anéanti. Ma seule envie : mourir, je ne tiens plus cette souffrance et la mort me semble la seule échappatoire...

Revenant à la réalité, je me rends compte que Jake vient de me poser une question. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lut sur mon visage, mais il fronça les sourcils.  
-**Oui ça va,** répondis-je.  
Je ne l'avais pas entendu parlé mais j'aurais parié qu'il m'avait posé cette question, comme chacun de mes frères le faisaient une dizaine de fois par jour. Il hocha la tête, même s'il n'était pas dupe, il acceptait mon silence.

Je sentis les larmes dans mes yeux, et je me levai aussitôt en les effaçant rageusement. Je sortis de la maison sous leurs regards inquiets, me fichant de la pluie qui martelait mon corps. En fait, rien ne va, absolument rien. Je crois que même dans ma chambre c'est moins le bordel que dans ma tête ! J'enchaîne les filles, l'alcool, même s'il n'a pas beaucoup d'effet, pour noyer ma douleur. Un vrai sal*p, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Je ne vie pas, je survis constamment et plus ça va, plus c'est dur. Je n'ai plus envie de rien, aucune raison de me lever le matin. Chaque jour où je me lève, rien n'a changé ma vie est toujours la même et le monde est toujours pareil. Des gens en plus, des gens en moins et au final je me sens toujours aussi seul et incompris dans ce monde beaucoup trop vaste. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, mais ou aller ? Et je me trouve pathétique d'être si faible, d'être si malheureux. Plus le temps passe, plus je défaille et me brise de l'intérieur. Je me perds, sans pouvoir rien faire. Mais je sais que mon cœur ne peut pas se briser, car je sens qu'il n'est pas entier. Et le plus dur, c'est de sentir que cette douleur ne s'arrêtera jamais, de sentir que jour après jour mes émotions me tirent vers le bas. Dès que je pense avoir touché le fond, quelque chose me fait dégringoler de mon piètre équilibre un peu plus.  
J'ai envie de lâcher totalement prise, constamment, mais une voix m'ordonne de continuer à vivre, et je ne peux mettre ni de nom ni de visage sur elle. Dès que je l'entends, je ne suis plus cet être froid et pitoyable qui me répugne, ma carapace se fend et mon cœur est rempli d'un douloureux bonheur. Mais à peine la mélodie effleure mes oreilles qu'elle disparaît, pour devenir un écho imperceptible laissant place à un horrible silence. Et chaque nuit cette voix me hante, et j'ai la certitude d'entendre une femme pleurer. Et je veux la prendre dans mes bras, effacer sa douleur, la remercier de tout ce qu'elle a fait, lui pardonner ses erreurs. Chaque nuit, je donnerais tout pour entendre cette voix de nouveau. Mais je sais que si je l'appelle, elle ne viendra pas. Si j'ouvre les yeux, elle ne sera pas là. Je ne sais pas de qui je rêve, si elle est réelle. Mais je m'accroche à ce mince espoir, qui me tient en vie. Car l'hypothèse même que tout ceci soit le fruit de mon imagination est intolérable. Un papier chiffonné au fond de mon tiroir me revint en tête. Je l'avais retrouvé il y a quelques mois. Je ne me rappelais même pas l'avoir écrit, mais à chaque fois ces mots raisonnaient en moi, même si leur sens m'échappait. Ces quelques lignes sont ancrées dans ma mémoire.  
-J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps, effleuré cent fois son visage, murmurais-je, j'ai trouvé de l'or et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes. Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes, parfois je les dessine encore. Elle fait partie de moi.

Mais qui est _elle ?_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et cela me ronge. Pourquoi moi ?! Qu'ai-je fait pour me sentir aussi mal ?! Je tombais à genoux dans l'herbe et abattis mes poings sur la terre humide en gardant la tête levée vers le ciel. Un puissant cri de pure douleur se fit entendre, et je réalisais après quelques secondes qu'il s'agissait du mien, provenant du plus profond de mes entrailles, de la partie la plus sombre de mon âme. Sam et les autres arrivèrent précipitamment, alertés par mon hurlement mais restèrent à l'abri. Je m'étais relevé, sans cesser de hurler au ciel ma rage et mon désespoir. Quand enfin il s'étouffa pour devenir sanglot, je pris conscience que mes frères hurlaient mon nom.  
-**Paul ! Rentre immédiatement,** fit Sam avec sa voix d'Alpha.  
Je me rendis alors compte de tous les éclairs qui tombaient à quelques mètres à peine de moi. Aveuglé par mes larmes, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la dégradation du temps. Je n'étais pas assez observateur, et mon impulsivité n'arrangeait pas !

Je courrais vers eux, tandis qu'ils rentraient par l'épaisse baie vitrée. Emily, très inquiète pour moi, était la dernière à enjamber l'encadrement de la porte vitrée. Tout sembla se passer au ralenti. Je vis la foudre du coin de l'œil se diriger droit vers elle. J'avais la certitude que l'éclair allait l'atteindre de plein fouet. Je me jetais devant elle, la poussant de manière à ce qu'elle chute dans la maison. J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre l'exclamation furieuse et surprise de Sam avant que l'éclair ne me touche, me propulsant à travers la baie vitrée. Dans un éclat de verres, je m'effondrais sur le sol après m'être pris de plein fouet la cheminée des Uley. I chance sur 3000 pour être foudroyé. Évidemment, il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi. J'eus juste le temps de voir ma famille se précipiter sur moi avant que tout ne devienne noir. Quand je disais que j'allais avoir une mauvaise journée, je n'exagérais vraiment pas.


	23. Chapter 23: Retrouvailles

_[Je me détachais de Ian et c'est presque en courant que je me rendis jusqu'à lui, et me jetai dans ses bras.]_  
-**Nayel !**, m'exclamais-je en le serrant contre moi.  
Il embrassa chastement mes cheveux et me reposa au sol.  
**-Tu es absolument ravissante**, me complimenta t-il.  
Je lui souris et il m'entraîna aussitôt sur la piste dans une valse. Nayel était...mon élève en quelque sorte. Ma première année chez les Volturi était vraiment intensive. Je m'entraînais au combat tous les jours, me prenant souvent des raclées mais je continuais. Jusqu'au jour ou j'ai battu Jane pendant un combat, devant l'ensemble des Volturi. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle elle me déteste tant en fait ! Le soir même, il y a eu une démonstration comme en ce moment. Et Nayel était un des candidats. Il pouvait contrôler le feu. Aro était enchanté, mais il savait que Nayel n'avait pas autant de puissance que moi. Sans vouloir paraître prétentieuse, il ne m'arrivait pas à la cheville. Il faisait se mouvoir le feu, mais ne pouvait ni le matérialiser, ni s'enflammer lui même. Et il avait beaucoup de mal. Aro m'a demandé de le former, de l'entraîner. C'était plutôt un ordre en fait. Donc pendant une année entière je lui ai enseigné ce que je savais. Au début, on se détestait. Il n'avait pas de respect pour moi, car j'étais humaine. Et je déteste les petits prétentieux qui ont sois-disant tout vu et tout fait. Autant dire qu'il y a eu quelques disputes enflammées. Alors j'ai eu une idée. Je l'ai défié, devant l'ensemble de la garde. Il pensait me battre largement, du fait qu'il était un vampire. En moins d'une minute il était à terre, entouré de flammes. Je ne vous raconte pas sa surprise. Évidemment, il a fait la tête pendant un bout de temps, pour se remettre de son humiliation. Mais au moins, il n'était plus si prétentieux et beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Il est revenu vers moi, et m'a demandé de lui apprendre. Du fait de ses nombreux effort et de beaucoup de patience, il a réussi à le matérialiser. Cependant, le feu qu'il produisait ne blessait pas les vampires, contrairement au mien. Du coup, il maîtrise plus le feu en tant que bouclier qu'arme, alors que pour moi c'est l'inverse. La défense avec le feu c'est pas trop mon truc, car mes murs de feu par exemple me vident de toute énergie et ne durent donc pas très longtemps. De plus, ils prennent beaucoup de concentration. Je préfères les attaques, brèves, rapides et très efficaces qui ne m'épuisent presque pas. Lui n'a pas besoin de ménager ses forces, et même si mon endurance a grandement augmentée je reste humaine. Nos deux dons se complètent. Nous nous entendons très bien à présent, et il était maintenant l'équivalent de mon petit frère. Passer toutes ses journées avec quelqu'un, ça rapproche forcément. Enfin, petit frère en apparence, car il a en réalité plus de 300 ans mais pour moi ça ne change rien.

Voilà pourquoi je suis si heureuse de le retrouver, après trois longs mois d'absence. Il avait été envoyé en mission d'espionnage je ne sais ou, et était enfin de retour. J'étais ravie de voir que notre complicité était restée intacte.  
**-Tu n'as pas fait de bêtise pendant mon absence j'espère ?,** me demanda t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.  
Je baissai légèrement la tête, et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je devais lui dire, car on ne se cachait rien. Mais nous ne pouvions pas en parler ici. Il comprit et m'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle, sous les regards étonnés des vampires. Nous nous rendîmes dans sa chambre, à côté de la mienne.  
-**Alors ?**, fit il en relevant délicatement mon menton.  
-**Je...Je n'en pouvais plus. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est, c'est absolument horrible. Derrière chacun de mes petits sourires se cachaient un million de larmes, et j'avais constamment l'impression d'être seule. J'étais brisée, au fond du trou. Je ne riais plus, ne parlais plus. Je me suis rendue compte que de passer mes journées avec toi me permettait de penser à autre chose, et comme tu as été envoyé en mission c'était devenu invivable...**  
Je vis ses sourcils se froncer à mesure que je lui racontai cet acte dont j'avais à présent terriblement honte.  
**-J'étais oppressée, écrasée par ma solitude et mon manque. Paul est pire qu'une drogue pour moi. Tu vois, ça fait plus de deux ans et mon cœur se déchire à chaque fois que je prononce son merveilleux prénom. Alors, j'ai...J'ai fais une tentative de suicide.**

Avouer ma faiblesse me donna les larmes aux yeux. Je savais, à la mine de Nayel, qu'il ne croyait pas cela possible. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Je n'étais pas ce roc indestructible, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Et quand chaque jour on se répète qu'on ne veut plus vivre cette vie, ça devient une obsession. Il est trop tard pour reculer, on tombe dans cette machination psychotique et on ne pense plus qu'à ça. Je ne voulais plus vivre. Et je savais que ma mort ne changerait rien pour la protection des Quileutes, qu'Aro serait obligé de tenir sa promesse. Car je serais restée jusqu'au bout, sans la rompre et son serment stipulait qu'il durerait pour toujours, je m'en étais bien assurée.  
-**Je n'étais pas là,** ne cessait de murmurer faiblement Nayel. **Je n'étais pas là, et tu avais besoin de moi. J'aurais du refuser cette mission, j'avais le choix !**  
Son poing rencontra le bois de son lit, et il se fendit aussitôt en deux.  
-**Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la leur, depuis le début**, fis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.  
-**Comment ?**  
Je compris qu'il voulait connaître la manière de ma tentative de suicide.  
-**Noyade. Dans la piscine qui me sert de bain. Je comprends maintenant que j'ai fais une erreur, et je ne remercierai jamais assez Félix pour m'avoir secouru.**  
**-Comment a-t-il su ?**  
**-Il m'attendait dans ma chambre, sans que je ne le sache, et il a entendu mon cœur ralentir très dangereusement. Une seconde de plus et j'étais définitivement morte...**  
**-Ne refais plus jamais ça tu m'entends ? Que ferais-je sans toi ? Tu es tout ce que j'ai Nila !**  
Je me sentis affreusement coupable et il resserra son étreinte.  
-**Promis.**  
Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne, me faisant sourire. Soudain, une violente douleur à la tête me fit sursauter.  
-**Que se passe t-il ?**  
**-Rien j'ai juste...AIE !**  
La douleur se fit plus forte encore, et j'eus juste le temps de murmurer « Paul » avant de m'évanouir.

PDV Externe

Nila et Paul étaient à présent tout deux inconscients. Le lien les unissant étant tellement fort, que l'inconscience de l'un avait entraîné celle de l'autre.  
Nila ouvrit les yeux, et constata qu'elle était dans une clairière. Et pas n'importe quelle clairière, la clairière de Paul. Elle était comme elle l'avait quitté, fleurie et merveilleuse. Le doux soleil caressa sa peau, lui arrachant des frissons. Elle avait fini par oublier cette sensation à force de restée enfermée. Sa main survola le parterre de fleur avec nostalgie, et elle se surpris à rire. Ce son doux et mélodieux résonna. Elle s'allongea au milieu des pâquerettes, et regarda les nuages, s'amusant à leur trouver des formes. La jeune fille aux cheveux dorés avait l'impression de flotter, ne ressentant aucune émotion négative dans cette bulle de bonheur. Soudain, une merveilleuse odeur atteint ses narines, et elle se figea aussitôt. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle se releva précipitamment, et se tourna droit vers sa provenance. Il était la, appuyé conte un énorme pain, l'air perdu mais bizarrement heureux. Ses prunelles sombres rencontrèrent les siennes, et il fronça les sourcils. Il la connaissait, mais ne pouvait pas mettre son nom sur ce fabuleux visage. La blonde tomba à genoux, les larmes dévalant ses yeux. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Aussitôt, Paul s'avança vers elle et s'agenouilla. Il avait ce drôle de sentiment de devoir la protéger, et essuyer chacune de ses larmes par un doux baiser. Ce fut presque douloureux pour lui de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.  
-**Mademoiselle que se passe t-il ?**, s'enquit il.  
Elle ne dit rien, et tenta de poser sa main sur sa joue, mais elle la traversa. Il se raidit, mais ne bougea pas.  
-**Mais qui êtes vous ?**  
**  
**De nouveau elle ne dit rien, et regarda autour d'elle. Le décor était irréel, et la réalité la frappa de plein fouet, redoublant ses sanglots. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle tenta de le toucher à nouveau, mais aucun contact sous sa main. Il n'étaient qu'esprits, probablement un mirage provoqué par son inconscient. Nous n'étions qu'esprits, personnages d'une invention de mon inconscient.  
-**Paul Mathieu Yiruma, loup-garou impulsif et têtu comme une mule,** fit-elle en effleurant toutes les parties de son corps des yeux. **Véritable coureur de jupon, qui vie la vie au jour le jour sans s'occuper de ce qui pourrait arriver. Beau comme un dieu, aux allures de bad boy mais qui a au fond de lui la tendresse d'un agneau. Ténébreux, drôle, mystérieux qui donnerait tout pour ceux à qui il tient. Ta maman se nomme Lilas, et ça te faisait toujours penser à mon prénom. Tu ne la vois que peu souvent, au fond de toi tu lui en veux pour son absence. Paul Mathieu Yiruma, l'homme le plus jaloux au monde. Le plus possessif. Tu as peur que la mort t'arrache tes proches, comme ce fut le cas avec ton père. C'était ta seule peur avant que je n'arrive,mais dès ma rencontre tu étais tout le temps inquiet pour moi. Un loup au pelage argenté sous les rayons du soleil, aux yeux noir terriblement expressifs, particulièrement pour moi. Un loup au cœur épris depuis plus de deux ans d'une même personne, qui a été forcée de le quitter. Un loup qui s'est imprégné...**  
**-Nila.**  
Il tomba sur le sol. Il se souvenait, ces paroles avaient fait resurgir ses souvenir du plus profond de son être. Dès qu'il avait entendu sa voix, il avait changé d'expression. Il la reconnaissait, c'est celle qui hantait tous ses rêves. Peu à peu, chaque parole, chaque étreinte lui revint, petit à petit. Nila eut un pincement au cœur en voyant des larmes couler le long de ses joues, mais elle ne put les effacer qu'avec des mots doux, aucun contact physique n'étant possible.  
-**Est-ce la réalité ou un rêve ?**, demanda t-il.  
Tout deux se posaient cette horrible question.  
-**Je n'en sais rien mon amour. Normalement, c'est impossible.**  
-**Rien n'est impossible. Et je préfère pencher pour la réalité, car cela expliquerait pourquoi je me sens si mal. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rêve de ta voix, je l'entends chaque nuit. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Je te vois, comme je verrai n'importe qui. Même si je ne peux pas te toucher...**  
**-Tu m'as tellement manqué Paul**, pleurais-je, **mais que ferons-nous quand nous nous réveillerons ? Si ce n'était qu'un simple rêve ?**  
**-Ne nous réveillons pas. Nos esprits sont ici, juste face à face et nos corps ailleurs, à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Profitons de notre moment.**

Et c'est ainsi que ce passa des minutes, des heures, des jours comment savoir ? Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, essayant d'imaginer la sensation que cela faisait. Plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient sentis tirés en arrière par une force invisible, qui les dépassait, mais ils avaient réussi à ne pas la laisser les emporter grâce à leur légendaire volonté. Tête de mule un jour, tête de mule toujours ! Tous les sujets de discussion étaient passés, tous sauf un. Et il fallait bien qu'ils en parle.  
-**Que va t-on faire lorsque ça sera terminé ? Nous allons oublier...**, fit la jeune fille.  
-**Nous nous souviendrons, il le faut.**  
**-Mais même, je dois rester chez les Volturi.**  
Il se redressa, furieux. Elle parvenait sans peine à lire sa douleur à l'idée de la perdre une deuxième fois.  
-**Je t'en supplie, reviens. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je meurs à petit feu, je ne pourrais plus le supporter longtemps. On les combattra, et nous gagnerons. Tu connais leurs points faibles à présent. Alors, maintenant, pour une fois dans ta vie sois égoïste. Pour moi. Car plus ça va, plus je sombre et me perds. Je t'ouvre mon cœur là, je t'avoue ma faiblesse. Tu es mon avenir pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et je ne supporterais pas de te savoir malheureuse.**  
**-Je ne peux pas...**  
-**Mon amour, comment je peux t'expliquer. Comment je peux t'expliquer que je n'arrive plus à respirer sans toi, et que plus les jours passent et plus mon cœur saigne, que j'ai cette douleur à l'estomac qui m'empêche d'émettre le moindre son. Comment t'expliquer que chacune de mes nuits sont faite d'insomnies car mon cerveau s'obstine à me rappeler le fait que tu n'es plus là. Tu m'as laissé alors que j'avais encore besoin de toi, besoin de ton sourire chaque matin pour pouvoir être serein, pour pouvoir me dire que ma raison de vivre était à mes côtés. Tu n'avais pas le droit, tu m'as détruit. Je n'arrive plus à me sentir en vie depuis que tu n'es plus là, tu as emmené avec toi chaque petit bout de moi qui faisait la personne que j'étais, tu as emporté avec toi tout ce que j'avais construit. Et c'est la preuve même que tu es la pureté incarnée, car j'aurais été incapable de sacrifier cela. Tu es un ange, mon ange. Et j'ai besoin de toi, comme le cœur à besoin d'un battement. Promets moi que tu vas revenir dès que tu le pourras mon amour, je t'en supplie.**  
Ils pleuraient tout deux, ressentant exactement la même chose. Tout ce qu'avait dit Paul était réciproque pour la jeune fille, et elle ne put résister à ses yeux débordant d'amour qui lui avaient tant manqué.  
-**Je te le promets.**

Leurs lèvres se posèrent l'une sur l'autre, mais même sans le contact l'émotion était forte. Soudain, une brusque bourrasque de vent attira la blonde en arrière. Elle était à présent à dix mètres de Paul, qui était lui même victime du même phénomène. Ils hurlèrent d'un même souffle leurs prénoms respectifs, les mains tendues vers l'avant, ne supportant pas cette brusque distance. Un cri de désespoir, et de souffrance pur, avec l'impression que leur cœur leur était arraché. Ils eurent juste le temps de se regarder une dernière fois avant de sombrer. Déchirement. Larme. Noir complet.

PDV Nila

Je me réveillais avec une horrible sensation de vide. Quelque chose s'était produit, j'en étais certaine. Paul. C'était tout ce dont je me rappelais. J'avais le sentiment que je devais retourner à la Push. Je me levais et commençai aussitôt à faire ma valise.  
-**Nila !**, fit Nayel en entrant dans la chambre. **Mais que fais-tu tu es folle ?**  
**-Je dois y retourner, je n'en peux plus. Les Volturi veulent la guerre ? Ils l'auront et je massacrerai tous ceux qui veulent nous détruire jusqu'au dernier !**  
Mon petit frère (de cœur je vous le rappelle) ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué. Je devais ressembler à une folle.  
-**Assis toi,** me fit il.  
Je m'exécutai, un peu agacée. J'allais le contredire mais vu son regard, je me tus.  
-**Nous sommes le 26 novembre. Ça fait exactement 11 jours que tu es tombée dans le coma, sans aucune activité cérébrale. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête, mais tu as perdu la raison. Ne sois pas si impulsive, garde ton calme et réfléchis. Putain, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir quand tu te réveillerais ça me torturait ! Je croyais que c'était ma faute ! Mais je ne voyais pas nos retrouvailles comme ça !**  
Je souris, bien que cette annonce m'avait chamboulée. Nous étions donc le jour de Thanksgiving et je vis qu'il était 18 heures. Je calculai rapidement, il n'était que 11 heures à La Push.  
-**Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé Nay', je ne le sais pas moi même. Mais je le sens, c'est une certitude au plus profond de mon âme, je ne dois pas rester ici. J'ai besoin de Paul autant que lui de moi, de la Push, de mon père, du soleil, de mes amis. J'ai besoin de vivre.**  
Il ne dit rien, et resta à mes côtés. Il était maintenant habitué à mes idées tordues, mais celle la dépassait les autres, largement.  
-**Nous allons nous échapper,** continuais-je. **On aura sûrement plusieurs mois avant qu'Aro ne décide de nous tuer pour avoir failli à notre engagement. Alors je vais suivre mon instinct, et je vais me battre. Je ne suis pas Nila Wave pour rien, les Wave sont des battants, qui ne renoncent devant rien ! Et si je dois tuer toute une marmaille de vampire, je le ferai, pour nous assurer le bonheur. Je ne resterais pas une journée de plus ici.**  
**-Je pars avec toi**, fit Nayel.

Je le regardai, les larmes aux yeux. Il acceptait de risquer sa vie pour rester à mes côtés. Je le serrai dans mes bras, tandis qu'un plan d'évasion se dessinait dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas à quoi ça nous mènerait, mais j'avais toujours suivi mes pressentiments. Et la, j'avais cette impression que je devais absolument retourner à la Push, même si elle n'était fondée sur presque rien. Soudain, je me figeai. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Mon cœur n'était plus brisé. Il saignait, certes, mais moins douloureusement, comme si quelque chose l'avait soigné. Après de longues minutes de silence, je fis :  
**-J'ai un plan. Mais on va avoir besoin d'aide, et d'une sacrée dose de folie. On risque probablement de tous mourir, mais je ne resterais plus une seconde de plus le jouet d'Aro.**  
Nayel me regarda, je vis briller en lui cette envie de liberté. Tout d'un coup, deux formes apparurent devant nous, et je me mis automatiquement en position de défense.  
-**Nous aimerions beaucoup vous soutenir dans cet élan de courage, et défendre les droits de la liberté à vos côtés, réprimez ce mal qui ronge peu à peu nos cœurs meurtris.**  
La petite Rigel leva les yeux au ciel, et rectifia :  
**-On a tout entendu, fit Rigel, et on en est !**  
Je souris, amusée par les propos d'Adam mais restait sérieuse.  
-**Vous êtes sûrs ?**  
**-Oui !**, firent ils en cœur.  
**-Bien, tenez vous prêt dans trois heures exactement. Mais avant, on va devoir régler quelques petits trucs...**  
**-Comment ça ?**  
**-Faire une grosse diversion, mettre hors service les caméras, assurer nos arrières, probablement tuer quelques gardes au passage le tout en silence et avec discrétion. En gros, s'échapper du palais le plus surveillé et sécurisé au monde. Fastoche !**


	24. Chapter 24: Evasion

**Partie 1**

Un pas...Deux pas...Trois pas...CRAC !  
Je me tournai aussitôt vers l'origine du bruit, bien que j'en connaisse déjà l'auteur. Je levais les yeux au ciel en voyant Adam et sa petite moue désolée. Cela faisait la cinquième fois qu'il se fait remarquer de cette manière. Rigel, Nayel et moi même le fusillâmes du regard. Je n'ai jamais vu un vampire si maladroit ! Heureusement, le couloir était désert, et nous n'eûmes personne à affronter. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Nayel, qui portait nos deux valises. Ses traits étaient sérieux, et je sentais son envie de quitter cet endroit. Les deux autres vampires avaient la même expression, mais moins forte. Ils n'avaient pas encore goutté à la chaleureuse ambiance du palais de Volterra (ironie quand tu nous tiens). Mais aucun d'entre nous n'était ici de son plein gré. Nayel, Adam et Rigel avaient été capturé par les gardes Volturi, qui avaient repéré leur don. Et ils avaient été emmené ici, de force. Et ils voulaient,tout comme moi, retrouver leur liberté.  
-**C'est le moment de faire diversion,** chuchota mon ami.  
Il ne nous restait qu'à prendre les ascenseurs qui amenaient au rez-de-chaussé et sortir par la grande porte. Mais des sentinelles étaient postées devant les portes, à chaque étage, pour contrôler les personnes qui montaient et descendaient. Et pas d'escalier de secours non plus. Étant au deuxième étage, nous ne pouvions pas sauter par les fenêtres. Nous nous cachâmes dans un renfoncement du mur, et la jeune fille, Rigel, ferma les yeux, pour avoir un maximum de concentration. D'un coup, on entendis un gros « BOUM » provenant de l'aile nord. Quel merveilleux don la télékinésie.  
-**Ils ne bougent pas !**, fit Rigel d'un ton angoissé.  
Mince, c'est ce que je craignais. A tout les coups, ils avaient pour ordre de ne pas bouger. Mais il devait bien y avoir une exception... Je croisais le regard de Nayel, il pensait à la même chose que moi.  
-**Je vais faire diversion. Aro a dut leur ordonner d'accourir dans ma chambre en cas de problème pouvant nuire à ma sécurité. On doit se séparer. On se retrouve au point de rendez-vous, et si jamais je n'arrive pas, ne m'attendez pas et partez.**  
Ce que je ne mentionnais pas c'est que toute la garde rapprochée risquait de venir aussi, mais je voulais qu'ils puissent s'échapper. Je pouvais bien me débrouiller.  
-**C'est hors de question !**, répondit Nayel. **Je ne te laisse pas seule contre eux ! Adam et Rigel vous passez par la grande porte, Nila et moi on improvisera.**

Son ton autoritaire ne laissait pas de contradictions possibles, et nous hochâmes tous la tête. Nayel donna nos bagages au blond et nous nous regardâmes une dernière fois avant de nous séparer. On se retrouva à la case départ, dans ma chambre. Le vampire serra ma main.  
-**Je nous protège, fait une belle explosion.**  
Il se mit autour de moi, seul bouclier qui me protégera des futurs débris. Il me fallait un point de départ. Le radiateur, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Je lançais une flamme dessus, et la fixa intensément. Elle grandit, encore et encore, mais la pression n'était pas assez forte pour faire sauter le mur de 3 mètres d'épaisseur. L'air était brûlant, et j'avais du mal à respirer. Sans la froideur de Nayel, je serais probablement cuite. Les meubles s'embrasèrent autour de nous, le mur qui séparait de la salle de bain disparut, consumé.  
-**Ça ne marche pas, ils ne vont jamais venir, ils vont juste activer le système d'eau anti-incendie ! Écarte toi de moi, je dois exploser.**  
Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, prêt à réagir. Mon corps s'embrasa totalement tandis que je repensais à tout ce que j'avais subi pendant des deux ans. Mes muscles étaient crispés tandis que mes yeux devenaient multicolore, comme chaque fois que j'utilisais beaucoup de pouvoir. Dans un cri de fureur, j'écartais les bras, libérant le monstre de feu, droit sur le mur face à moi. Je sentis un corps dur et froid me plaquer au sol dans la seconde qui suivit, me protégeant des éclats de pierre. Le mur explosa, tout comme les épaisses vitres.  
Nous eûmes juste le temps de nous relever qu'une dizaine de gardes arrivèrent. Ils avaient fait vite. Nayel sauta sur eux, et en décapita trois d'un coup. Les autres vampires avaient compris que nous cherchions à nous échapper, et s'entama aussitôt un combat au corps à corps sans merci. Paf, un bras en moins. Paf, des yeux brûlés. Paf, un cerveau implosé. Tandis que je me débarrassais de mon dernier adversaire, trois autres vampires bien connu arrivèrent. Alec et Santiago se jetèrent sur Nayel, tandis que la jumelle du premier s'avançait vers moi avec un air sadique. Mais je connaissais le moyen de contrer son don, bien qu'il me mette quelque peu en infériorité. Je fermais les yeux. Sans contact visuel, elle ne pouvait pas me torturer et encore moins se délecter de ma douleur. Je l'entendis grogner, et me décalai au dernier moment pour éviter qu'elle ne me tranche la gorge. Mes sens étaient déployés, l'absence de vue étant très difficile.  
-**Regarde moi !**, siffla t-elle.  
Grande chance pour moi, elle faisait du bruit quand elle était en colère. Ainsi, j'envoyais une longue traînée de flamme droit sur elle, la propulsant sur le mur à quelques mètres.

Alors que j'allais me jeter sur cette blonde complètement barrée aux yeux sanguinaires, je remarquais qu'Alec allait arracher la tête de Nayel. Il utilisait son don contre lui, et mon ami ne pouvait plus réagir étant privé de tous ses sens. Mon sang ne fis qu'un tour et je sautai sur le dos d'Alec, et plaçais mes mains enflammées sur son crâne. Il cria de douleur et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que je lui provoquais un puissant anévrisme. Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je me tournais ensuite vers Santiago. Son visage était barré d'une cicatrice, que je lui avait faite il y a deux ans. Quand il avait été chargé de me tuer. Je lançais ma jambe droit vers sa tête, mais il fut plus rapide et l'attrapa avant de m'envoyer à la douce rencontre ce qu'il restait de la salle de bain (ironie quand tu nous tiens). Il s'avança droit sur moi, son envie de me tuer se lisant clairement dans ses prunelles sanguinaires. J'étais encore trop sonnée, et ne pouvait pas réagir. Sa main plongea droit sur moi et je fermais instinctivement les yeux. J'attendis la douleur, qui ne vint pas. Bon, dois-je en conclure que je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir dans les deux secondes à venir ? J'ouvris mes paupières et vit...Ian. Il m'aida à me relever. Santiago gisait au sol, mort pour de bon.  
**-Je dois rester ici encore quelques temps, il faut que je règle deux trois affaires. Partez, et faîtes attention! Nayel, tu as intérêt à protéger ma Darling sinon je t'étripe !**, fit il en aidant mon ami à se relever.  
Dans un élan d'impulsivité, j'enlaçais Ian dans une dernière étreinte. En fixant ses yeux sombres, je compris.  
-**Chealsea nous avait éloigné, c'est ça ? Marcus avait du voir le lien qui nous rapprochait, et Aro en a eut peur je parie vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire mes pensées à cause de mon don...**  
-**Je lui ai demandé d'enlever ce qu'elle avait fait dès que je l'ai découvert, et elle l'a fait. Écoute moi bien Nila, ils vont déclencher une guerre. Tu sais ce que je t'avais dit, ils veulent exterminer les vampires sans don, et c'est le prétexte idéal. Il faut que tu réunisses un maximum de vampires pour vous aider, tu connais leur puissance. Tu auras du temps, mais ne tarde pas trop. Il faut impérativement que vous commenciez à vous préparer juste après les fêtes. Alice vous préviendra de la date du combat, je pense qu'il aura lieu vers le mois de mars. N'oublie pas, je serais toujours de ton côté, à bientôt.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes pour ensuite laisser place au vide. Reprenant mes esprits et refusant de penser à ce qu'il venait de se produire, je sautais sur le dos de Nayel, qui s'élança à travers la fenêtre brisée. Il courrait à vitesse surhumaine, et peu à peu la ville de Volterra disparût. Nous entendîmes un cri effroyable, promesse de vengeance, de douleur et de mort, qui me donna froid dans le dos.  
Je ne sus combien de temps nous avions couru, mais à l'arrivée dans le petit chalet j'avais les lèvres gercées et pour vous dire, je n'arrivais pas à délier mes muscles du corps de Nayel.  
-**Euh Nila,** fit il, **nous sommes arrivés tu peux descendre.**  
J'essayai de parler, mais impossible j'étais trop gelée. A force de contorsions, il me regarda. Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs tandis qu'il riait à gorge déployée. Adam et Rigel apparurent à leur tour, heureux de nous voir vivant.  
**-Je crois constater que le corps de Nila est comme des essuie-glaces, alors il est temps de cassez la glace !**, fit Adam en me prenant dans ses bras.  
D'accord, une chose à retenir sur Adam, il a un langage et un humour pourri. Je voulus protester, être dans les bras d'un vampire maladroit très peu pour moi. Mais je ne pus pas parler, et comme je l'avais pressenti, Adam trébucha sur un tas de neige et s'écrasa au sol, m'emportant au passage. Nayel rit et me prit dans ses bras en entrant dans la petite cabane. Il utilisa son don pour me réchauffer, voyant que j'étais incapable de le faire.

Nous restâmes une bonne heure à nous féliciter de cette évasion et à réfléchir sur la suite des évènements Puis, nous sommes sortis, et Adam a déplié ses immenses ailes, me confortant dans l'idée qu'il était l'incarnation d'un ange. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre les moyens de transport humains, les Volturi ayant sûrement lancé un avis de recherche. Alors Adam nous emmènerait moi et la petite Rigel à Forks, tandis que Nayel retournerait voir ses amis vampiriques, et nous rejoindrait bien plus tard. J'avais eu du mal à le faire accepter de ne pas rester avec moi, mais je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie de revoir sa famille, son clan, auquel il avait été arraché. Rigel et Adam n'avait personne à aller voir, étant chacun des vampires « solitaires », ils m'accompagnaient. Je me promis d'essayer de les connaître un peu plus. La fillette qui avait en apparence une dizaine d'année s'installa sur le dos du blond. Après un gros câlin et beaucoup de cheveux ébouriffés, je lâchais Nayel avec un petit sourire que je voulais confiant.  
-**Tu m'appelles chaque jour, sinon je débarque à La Push, loup-garou ou non !**  
**-Quelle est donc l'étrange signification de ce textuel sorti de ton orifice au bas de ton visage, te permettant de manger et parler Nayel ?**  
**-Pousser ?**, proposa Rigel.  
Alors là, j'explosais de rire, tout comme Nayel. Le langage du blond et la réponse de Rigel nous avaient tués sur ce coup là !  
-**La Push c'est le nom de la réserve dans laquelle je vais, expliquais-je entre deux fous rire. Vous vous allez chez mes amis vampires, les Cullen.**

Après cette parenthèse divertissante, Adam me prit dans ses bras « comme une princesse » et nous nous envolâmes. Je ne pus pas profiter à 100% de cette sensation exquise et merveilleuse, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais peur que le vampire ne me lâche. Quoi, logique ! Même quand on a pas le vertige, on a toujours peur surtout quand on vole au dessus des nuages et qu'on est dans les bras du vampire le plus maladroit du monde ! Je laissai mon esprit divaguer, et pensai à ma retrouvailles avec les Cullen. J'allais commencer par eux, pour leur présenter Adam et Rigel et qu'ils les hébergent, car ce n'est pas à la réserve qu'ils pourront dormir. De plus, je voulais revoir les Quileute d'une manière réfléchie, pas débarquer comme ça en plein milieu du salon en lançant un « Coucou c'est moi que revoilà ! Normal que vous ne me reconnaissez pas, mon ami vampire vous a effacer la mémoire car j'ai du partir pour vous sauver la vie. Sinon, je meurs de faim, on mange quoi ? ». Non, j'avais une idée précise. Elle se résumait en un groupe de mot : bal de Thanksgiving.

**Partie 2**

_**PDV Esmée Cullen**_

Le chaos total régnait dans la pièce. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, chacun ne se préoccupant pas de ce que l'autre disait. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que ça avait commencer, et aucune de mes supplications ne les avait fait taire. Du coin de l'œil je vis mon petit Edward tenir sa tête entre ses mains, et je fus prise de compassion pour lui. Déjà qu'entendre les pensées de tout ce beau monde, soit notre famille et les membres de la meute, ne devait pas être facile, mais alors les entendre crier en plus devait être insupportable. Jasper avait la mâchoire crispée, et je devinai qu'il était perdu entre toutes ces émotions. Irritée, je fronçais les sourcils, mis mes mains sur mes hanches et me plaçais au milieu du cercle de discussion.  
**-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE !**, hurlais-je.  
Ils furent si surpris qu'ils n'achevèrent pas leur phrase, bouche béate. Il était très rare que je hausse ainsi la voix. On pouvait à présent entendre une mouche voler, bien que je n'aurais jamais laissé un de ces minuscules insectes insignifiants rentrer cher moi.  
-**Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, nous allons tous nous asseoir tranquillement et parler calmement comme des adultes matures et réfléchis.**

Tous hochèrent la tête, et nous nous installâmes dans les canapés de cuir. J'étais moi-même très anxieuse, mais je devais garder la tête froide.  
-**Bon,** commençais-je, récapitulons. **Nous avons pas mal de problèmes et des questions sans réponses. Déjà, Paul.**  
Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et son air d'un idiot heureux. Je n'avais pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu aussi, je me suis même demandée s'il ne s'était pas drogué pour être dans cet état. Mais non, son métabolisme de loup ne le permet pas.  
-**Il est tombé dans le coma pendant 11 jours consécutifs à cause d'un coup de foudre, ce qui est anormal. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'à son réveil, qui ne date que de quelques heures, il a un comportement pour le moins...Inhabituel. D'un coup, c'est l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Il répète sans cesse « elle va revenir », sans savoir de qui il parle. Même Edward n'arrive pas à le savoir.**  
Ce dernier acquiesça en disant :  
-**Tout à fait, c'est comme si un voile était posé sur son esprit. La raison fait partie de son inconscient, et je ne peux pas y accéder.**  
**-Peut être que la foudre a endommagé son cerveau ?**, proposa Emmett  
-**Faudrait déjà qu'il en ait un **!, rit Embry.  
Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le loup garou connu pour son impulsivité. En temps normal, il se serait transformé. Mais là, pas un grognement, ni un tremblement.  
-**Ça vous dérange pas de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là?, fit il en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Ok je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Parlons plutôt de notre gros problème. Alice ?**  
Le petit lutin leva la tête avec un pâle sourire, mais on voyait qu'elle était inquiète.  
-**Les Volturi vont déclencher une guerre, Aro a pris cette décision il y a quelques heures. Je...Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ce que j'ai vu. Il y avait pleins de flash, d'images et je n'ai pas pu toutes les retenir. Je me rappelle je Jane, furieuse, une fille vampire, une armée et, je sais que ça vous paraît inimaginable mais... un ange.**

Le souffle des Quileutes se bloqua, cette annonce avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Ma famille frissonna à son tour. Si ces créatures mythiques existaient, cela voudrait dire que le paradis et l'enfer aussi. Et les légendes disent que les vampires sont destinés à l'enfer.  
-**La bataille serait pour quand ?,** demanda Seth.  
-**Le 21 mars.**  
De nouveau un silence pesant.  
-**N'y a t-il aucun moyen d'éviter cela ?,** demanda Samuel.  
-**Non, ils ont pris leur décision. Ils veulent...nous exterminer.**  
**-Et bien, fit mon mari, nous devons combattre. La tyrannie des Volturi a assez duré, on ne peut pas vivre dans l'éternelle peur qu'ils nous attaquent, pour je ne sais quelle raison.**  
**-Je suis d'accord avec Docteur Croc**, lança Jared.  
-**Mais on ne fera jamais le poids contre eux !**, s'écria Bella.  
Je vis du coin de l'œil que Jacob semblait exaspérer par son pessimisme. Comme la plupart des Quileutes d'ailleurs.  
**-Nous demanderons à nos amis de venir, fit Alice. Je sens qu'il manque des pièces au puzzle, donc nous devrions établir un plan plus tard. En plus, on doit tout préparer pour Thanksgiving !**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les Quileutes furent presque mis à la porte par le petit lutin déchaîné tandis que chacun s'affairait à se tâche. Nos deux clans avaient beau être dans une période de bonne entente, les fêtes et traditions étaient spécifiques à chaque espèce. Les Quileutes organisaient leur propre bal, et nous notre propre soirée. Alors que j'installai le couvert, Alice se raidit et annonça :  
**-Il va falloir rajouter deux assiettes.**  
Au même moment nous entendîmes un bruit sourd provenant de l'extérieur.  
__  
_**PDV Externe**_

La nuit était à présent tombée sur La Push, nappant la réserve d'une douce quiétude. La pleine lune éclairait les rues désertes dans un doux scintillement argenté, rendant l'instant présent magique. Tandis que la jeune fille se dirigeai avec une impatience non feinte vers la maison d'Emily Young, une famille peu commune se remettait d'un gros choc émotionnel. Les Cullen venaient d'apprendre qu'on leur avait effacé la mémoire, gommé chaque parcelle de souvenir qui concernait la jeune fille, dans le but pour préserver leur liberté, leur habitude, leur vie. Mais Nila n'avait pas pu rester très longtemps pour leur détailler la situation car elle s'était préparée pour le fameux bal Quileute de Thanksgiving. Elle avait donc chargé Adam et Rigel de s'en charger. Elle peinait à croire qu'elle allait _le_ retrouver,_le_ toucher de nouveau, humer _son_ odeur. A chaque pas la rapprochant de lui, elle sentait le gouffre profond à la place de son cœur se combler par l'espoir, l'impatience et elle savait qu'il déborderait bientôt d'amour et de joie.  
La blonde parvenait maintenant à entendre de la musique, et son cœur s'accéléra. C'était la fin de plus de deux ans de torture, la fin d'une séparation qui avait failli les mener à leur perte, l'un comme l'autre. Aucun des deux êtres ne savait pourquoi elle revenait maintenant, à quoi était dû ce renversement de situation. Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas être au courant de tout, surtout lorsque cela touche au surnaturel. Car, si on venait à penser que tout était écrit, que chaque décision, chaque acte était prémédité, on sombrerait très vite dans la paranoïa et même la folie. Mais au plus profond d'eux, ils savaient que c'était un acte du Destin. Et c'est avec les jambes tremblantes, des frissons sur la peau et le cœur martelant douloureusement sa poitrine que Nila Wave entra dans le salon des Young, recherchant des yeux son amour, son âme, son cœur. Les envoûtantes prunelles sombres de Paul Yiruma rencontrèrent celles émeraudes de la blonde.


	25. Chapter 25: Là où tout avait fini

_**PDV Externe**_

Toutes les têtes convergèrent d'un même mouvement sur la nouvelle arrivante.(Tenue) Des murmures d'admiration retentirent dans la salle, chacun ayant le souffle coupé devant la beauté féerique de la blonde. Les yeux s'attardèrent sur la robe bustier de la jeune femme, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, d'une douce couleur beige qui apportait quelques couleurs à sa peau laiteuse, presque blanche comme neige. Le haut du magnifique vêtement était orné de motifs argentés, et épousaient parfaitement ses formes, mettant en valeur sa poitrine et son ventre plat. Les regards remontèrent jusqu'aux épaules dénudées de Nila, à la fois harmonieuses et musclées, puis passèrent sur son cou gracieux. Ses cheveux dorés étaient remontés dégageant son visage fin et délicat. On pouvait voir que ses pommettes roses étaient légèrement creuses mais cela lui donnait un air de poupée. De son visage on ne discernait que ses lèvres pulpeuses et tentatrices, qui semblaient constamment en quête d'un baiser l'autre moitié étant dissimulée derrière un masque vénitien d'une élégance remarquable. Néanmoins, on distinguait très clairement deux pupilles brillantes, d'un vert plus éclatant que l'émeraude, un regard d'une intensité incroyable qui intriguait et impressionnait chaque personne dans la pièce.

Nila Wave n'avait pas vraiment conscience de l'effet qu'elle produisait, ses yeux semblaient être emprisonnés par ceux de son unique amour, qui lui même fronçait les sourcils n'arrivant pas à la reconnaître. Bien qu'elle se soit attendu à ce qu'il ignore son identité, cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder sans que l'un ne daigne détourner le regard, mais en tout cas les Quileutes avaient recommencé à danser.  
Une musique douce, lente retentit dans la pièce.

D'un même pas, les deux âmes sœurs s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre. L'un avec le tressaillement inquisiteur de celui qui avait oublié quelque chose d'une importance vitale, mais avec le sentiment intime que tout aller changer. L'autre avec les frémissements d'une impatience incontrôlée, d'une passion ravageuse qui lui avait été interdite et de la plus terrible des peurs : ne pas être reconnue ou pire être rejetée par celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

La jeune femme plaça ses mains autour du cou du loup, tandis que celui-ci les plaçait sur sa taille. Leur souffle se bloqua, leur cœur s'accéléra alors qu'une délicieuse décharge électrique traversait leurs corps, leurs cœurs, leurs âmes. D'un même geste ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre dans une étreinte douce mais sauvage, timide mais provocatrice qui leur déclencha des papillons dans le ventre. Leurs prunelles ne se lâchaient pas, et guérissaient tous leurs maux. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, les gens autours évaporés, il ne restait qu'eux en symbiose parfaite, et la musique.

Ils commencèrent à tourner légèrement, un pas après l'autre, d'une lenteur envoûtante qui semblait les emmener loin de tout. Ils ne sentirent pas les quelques regard surpris posés sur eux, pas plus qu'ils ne virent les loups sourire, certains que Paul venait tout juste de s'imprégner. Mais leur sensation actuelle était encore plus décuplée que lors de leur premier vrai regard. Au fond de lui, il savait qui elle était, et qu'elle était partie. Mais c'était dans le plus profond recoin de son esprit, et il ne parvenait pas à la nommer. Pourtant il connaissait son parfum exquis, sa peau douce comme de la soie, ses prunelles si expressives. Soudain, les lèvres de la blonde s'ouvrirent, laissant s'échapper l'ultime refrain de la chanson :

**_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_**  
**_[Je veux chanter, je veux hurler]_**  
**_I wanna scream till the words dry out_**  
**_[Je veux crier jusqu'à ce que les mots se dessèchent]  
So put it in all of the papers,_**  
**_[Alors affichez le sur tous les journaux]  
I'm not afraid_**  
**_[Je n'ai pas peur]  
They can read all about it_**  
**_[Ils peuvent tout lire à ce sujet]  
Read all about it oh_**  
**_[Tout lire à ce sujet oh.]_**

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière note, et des larmes salées coulèrent sur ses joues. Paul s'était figé en au son de sa voix, reconnaissant cette douce mélodie entre mille. Il sentait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un pas, un pas minuscule à faire pour qu'il découvre la vérité. Les doigts tremblants comme s'il allait muter, il saisit le masque de la magnifique jeune femme. D'un geste habile, il le retira complètement. Ce fut comme une claque magistrale pour lui, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et il se retrouva à genoux, le regard perdu. Il rencontra une dernière fois le regard de son âme sœur avant de s'évanouir.

De tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables qu'elle avait envisagé, Nila n'avait pas prévu celui-ci. Oups, se dit elle tandis que les 9 membres de la meute lui sautaient dessus, croyant à une attaque.  
A présent au sol, à quelques centimètres des crocs des loups, aussi grand que des lames de couteaux, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle aurait pu très facilement les assommer, ou même créer un bouclier pour se protéger mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Elle croisa furtivement le regard des humains dans la pièce, soit Emily, un petit bout de chou à côté d'elle quel identifia comme son fils, Emma, Louis, Kim, Billy Black, Sue Clearwater. Elle déduit que les deux neveux de Jacob, qui avaient incroyablement grandis, étaient au courant de la nature particulière de leur famille. Son attention se reporta sur les loups. Elle pouvait tous les reconnaître, Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, ses deux cousins Leah et Seth, Jake. Mais il y en avait deux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Nila plissa les yeux, leur air lui était vaguement familier. Mais oui ! Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée en sous-vêtements devant les deux jeunes que Paul avait emmené à la maison juste après sa quasi-noyade ! Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ?  
-**Brady ? Collin ?**, fit elle d'une voix incertaine.  
Les deux plus jeunes loups tressaillirent, se demandant comment elle les connaissait.  
Sam grogna méchamment en ma direction tandis que j'essayai de me relever.  
-**Tu sais Samuel, si tu te transformais en humain ça serait beaucoup plus simple pour parler**, dit-elle, pragmatique.

Le chef de clan se raidit, très peu de personnes connaissaient son véritable prénom. Nila constata avec désespoir qu'ils ne la reconnaissaient pas, contrairement à Paul qui en la voyant et l'entendant parler avait brisé la chaîne de ses secrets oubliés. Comment allait elle leur expliquer ? Comment faire pour qu'ils la croient ? Attendre que Paul se réveille ? Cela prendrait au moins une heure. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir eu l'intelligence de demander à Ian comment rompre les effets de son don.

La meilleure option était donc de tout leur raconter. Et c'est ce qu'elle décida de faire. Plus elle avançait dans son récit, plus les regards se faisaient compréhensifs et bien moins douteux. Paul s'était réveillé au milieu, et il l'écoutait avec patience, bien qu'il reconnaisse les moments qu'elle décrivait. Il était complètement chamboulé, mais heureux. Elle arriva enfin à la fin, cela lui avait pris plus de deux heures pour tout raconter, et encore elle avait fait dans les grandes lignes pour son séjour chez les Volturi.

Un silence s'installa. Le genre de silence qui fait mal, qui te prend aux tripes, qui fouille dans tes entrailles et finit par te rendre fou de douleur. Le silence que tout le monde hait et qui suffirait à réduire le plus ridicule de tous les espoirs à néant.

Elle essaya de voir le positif de la situation. Les Quileutes ne lui avaient pas sauté dessus, et aucun ne s'était évanoui. Elle devina aisément que Paul avait perdu connaissance car la majorité de ses souvenirs la concernaient, ses sentiments étaient beaucoup plus décuplés pour elle que ceux des autres. Il avait pourtant l'air gêné d'avoir perdu la face devant elle. Mais Nila ne voyait pas ça comme quelque chose de faible, mais plutôt comme une preuve d'amour. Qui pourrait dire que son homme s'est évanoui d'amour ? Car il s'agissait bien de ça.

Mais l'état de léthargie de ses amis prouvaient qu'ils recouvraient assez difficilement les souvenirs. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand d'un coup Kim, Seth, Leah, Jacob puis tous les autres se jetèrent sur elle, les filles pleurant à chaudes larmes, les garçons se retenant de faire de même.  
Louis et Emma fondirent sur elle et la jeune fille dit :  
-**Je leur avais dit que tu existais, je leur avais dit !**  
**-C'est très bien ma princesse, vous avez fait du beau travail tout les deux.**

En effet Emma et Louis se souvenaient parfaitement de l'histoire qu'elle leur avait conté. Son histoire. La jeune adolescente déposa un petit objet au creux de sa main. Le collier que Paul lui avait offert, et qu'elle avait offert à Emma.  
-**Quand tonton Paul était énervé, j'ai mis ma main sur son cœur et il s'est calmé comme tu l'avais dit.** Et il dès qu'il a vu mon collier, il a froncé les sourcils.  
-**Et c'est à partir de ce jour là que je me suis mis à rêvé de ta voix chaque nuit,** fit une voix suave.  
Nila se retourna, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle avait peur de sa réaction.  
-**Je ne t'en veux pas mon amour**, fit Paul en la prenant dans ses bras tout en essuyant ses larmes.  
Les jambes de la jeune femme cédèrent, de soulagement. Il la porta sans aucun effort et elle blottit sa tête dans son cou.  
-**Tu m'as tellement manqué**, pleura t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Après avoir fait un signe aux Quileutes de ne pas s'inquiéter, il s'éclipsa. L'air sembla étrangement chaud à la jeune fille, ou bien était-ce la chaleur de Paul qui lui donnait cette impression. Cela lui avait tellement manqué. Après plusieurs minutes, Paul s'arrêta. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. La clairière.  
**-Là où tout avait fini, et où tout va recommencer,** dit son loup.

Elle sembla redécouvrir l'endroit tandis que Paul faisait un feu. Le clair de lune rendait l'atmosphère paisible et féerique, colorant les fleurs d'argent. Le silence n'était ponctué que par les crépitements des flammes et elle remarqua avec amusement des petits points jaunes volants autour d'eux. Des lucioles. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et admira les milliers d'étoiles au dessus d'eux, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Un craquement de brindille se fit entendre et elle se tourna en sa direction.  
Paul était là, appuyé contre un arbre, les bras croisés, un sourcil faussement arrogant arqué et son incroyable sourire au coin des lèvres. Il la dévorait des yeux.  
**-Tu es magnifique,** lui dit-il.

Elle sourit et ne se gêna pas de le détailler, voyant qu'il faisait de même. Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa peau délicieusement hâlée, ses épaules carrées, sa musculature (il avait les plus belles tablettes de chocolat au monde). Il avait laissé sa chemise blanche entrouverte. Elle le trouvait tellement sexy avec ses yeux noirs nuit si profonds, ses cheveux indomptables, son sourire qu'il l'emmenait sur une autre planète.  
-**L'homme de tes rêves te plaît ?,** fit il en se rapprochant tel un prédateur.  
Le désir, la tension sexuelle se faisait beaucoup ressentir entre leurs deux corps et leurs corps s'enlacèrent naturellement.  
-**Tu es encore mieux que l'homme de mes rêves,** soupira t-elle alors qu'il embrassait son cou,**tu sais pourquoi ?**  
Il émit un « mmmh » qu'elle considéra comme un non.  
**-Car tu es réel.**

**/!\Lemon /!\**

Après un dernier regard leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, déclenchant un véritable feu d'artifice en eux. Un baiser d'une intensité incommensurable, d'une douceur infinie, d'une fougue incontrôlable. Leurs langues dansèrent à l'unisson, comme un seul et même être. Ils se décollèrent juste pour pouvoir respirer, ils auraient passer leur vie à s'embrasser s'ils l'avaient pu. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait de façon désordonnée sous tant d'émotions et lasse d'attendre, elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa passionnément avec un soupir de contentement.

Il approfondit ses baisers la faisant fondre littéralement, l'esprit brouillé, le corps fiévreux. Les vêtements de Paul tombèrent très vite au sol tandis qu'ils s'allongeaient dans l'herbe délicieusement fraîche. Sa robe disparut, il déchira son soutien-gorge sans aucune pitié et Nila le fit basculer sous elle pour se défaire de l'unique vêtement qui le couvrait encore. Il se mit à son tour sur la jeune femme. Tandis qu'il lui prodiguait mille et une caresse, une larme coula sur sa joue. Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans elle était heureuse et comblée. Il essuya la perle salée d'un baiser et repris possession de ses lèvres.

Elle était devenue imperméable à tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Elle n'entendait que sa respiration saccadé, ses complaintes lorsqu'elle s'enhardissait à le toucher aux endroits les plus sensibles. Nila se pressa davantage contre lui, comme si elle chercher à faire disparaître la moindre particule d'air entre leurs deux corps. Elle le prit par les hanches et se cambra pour l'inviter à venir en elle. Il prit alors appui sur ses bras et la posséda en douceur. Elle gémit et s'abandonna à cette tendre agression, tout en prononçant son nom dans un souffle, gardant ses yeux rivés aux siens.

Elle aimait la façon exaltée dont il l'embrasser . Elle aimait sentir ses mains possessives courir sur sa peau rendue humide par l'herbe. C'était comme s'il cherchait à s'approprier chaque partie d'elle-même, son âme avec ses baisers enflammés, son corps avec ses caresses à la fois tendres et sauvages et son esprit lui n'était plus que brume, désir, volupté. Le plaisir amorçait son ascension, leur arrachant à tous deux des soupirs de bonheur

Mon dieu qu'il aimait cette femme ! Ce corps fiévreux soudé au sien, ses mains habiles sur sa peau, ses lèvres, écueil du moindre de ses soupirs... S'il devait mourir dans les jours à venir, il espérait vivre ses dernières heures avec elle, dans ses bras, sentir son souffle sur son visage, entendre son rire à son oreille.

Et c'est ainsi, aimant, transpirants et heureux qu'ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, sous l'astre lunaire.


	26. Chapter 26: L'heure fatidique

**Mars 2015**

**PDV Externe**

Les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent les feuilles pour se poser sur les visages du couple. Paul fut le premier à se réveiller et, le cœur battant à la chamade, se tourna en direction de la jeune femme, qu'il avait retrouvé depuis maintenant 4 mois. Comme chaque matin, il l'observa. Il se dégageait de son corps une telle pureté, dans le sens le plus noble que l'on puisse l'imaginer, qui émerveillait le loup. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaisse, elle était de loin la plus courageuse ne cessait il de se répéter. Lui, il aurait sûrement été incapable de partir pour sauver tout le monde. Mais bien qu'elle lui ait brisé le cœur en agissant ainsi, il était fier d'elle. En temps normal, il lui en aurait voulu de ne pas avoir voulu se battre, de l'avoir abandonné ainsi, seule face à un autre monde, qui ne lui semblait plus le sien. Car c'était elle son monde, son oxygène, son essentiel. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir, même si sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup, sans parler de son cœur. Il l'aimait, plus que tout et au fond de lui il avait eut cette peur tenace et irrépressible que tout est changé entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y avait aucune gêne, pas le moindre doute entre leurs deux âmes. Il savait qu'une guerre pouvait éclater du jour au lendemain, et que chaque minute qui passait, la date fatidique se rapprochait. Mais tant qu'elle était là, il sentait pouvoir faire face à tout.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, sa main caressa la joue de Nila avec une douceur infinie. Elle bougea quelque peu la tête, ne voulant pas s'extirper du monde des rêves et eut une moue adorable qui le fit sourire. Paul embrassa tendrement le cou de la blonde, pour remonter jusqu'à ses joues, ses lèvres, la faisant émettre une douce plainte ravie. Mais elle n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux, le faire languir semblait l'amuser. Alors, les mains du loup parcoururent son corps, l'effleurant à peine, laissant une traînée de frissons sur son passage. Puis ce fut ses lèvres, déposant un millier de baisers sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, l'embrasant dans une délicatesse infinie.  
**_-_****Allez mon amour, ils nous attendent.**  
**-Paul? Dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.**  
**-Oui? Dit-il, curieux.**_  
_**-Mon poing, mes pieds, ta tête, tes parties génitales. Tu fais le rapprochement? Dit-elle d'une voix sérieuse, les yeux toujours fermés.**

Cette réplique fit sourire Paul. Il savait très bien qu'elle allait rester au lit s'il ne forçait pas quelque peu les choses. Alors, il se leva, et ouvrit les volets brusquement. Sa belle plongea sous la couette, l'insultant de tous les noms. Il se contenta de lui retirer la couette, la faisant grogner de plus belle.  
**-Je t'attends en bas, soit prête dans une demi-heure.**  
Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit.

**PDV Nila**

Il m'énerve mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve ! Je vais le démolir ! Défigurer sa gueule d'ange !  
Sous toutes ses pensées très affectueuses (ou pas) je me levai et filai sous la douche. J'avais beau avoir eu 20 ans le 21 janvier dernier, Paul me traitait toujours comme une petite chose jeune et fragile, alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans de plus que moi. A la pensée de mon précédent anniversaire, je souris et regardai machinalement mon annulaire gauche, à présent entouré d'une alliance. Et oui ! Je me suis mariée ! Vous êtes sur le cul, hein ? Je vous rassure, ça m'a fait le même effet le lendemain. Maintenant je suis Nila Yiruma, et oui. Enfin plutôt implicitement parce que j'ai voulu garder mon nom de jeune fille, une Wave reste une Wave après tout.  
Aux yeux de tous ceux extérieur à la Push, c'était un mariage précipité. Mais pas du tout, Paul et moi nous aimons, et rien ne pourra changer cela. Sauf peut-être la bataille qui aurait lieu dans très peu de temps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir, la peur de perdre un membre de ma famille ne me lâchait pas.

Mes pensées dérivèrent ensuite vers les Cullen. Je me rappelais mon retour et surtout mon accueil comme si c'était hier. Nous avions atterri dans leur jardin, et moins d'une seconde plus tard ils ont tenté de nous tuer, moi Rigel et Adam. Je ne les pensai pas si impulsifs, si bien que sans mes deux amis vampiriques je me serai pris un couteau entre les deux yeux. Sacré Jazz, il avait des réflexes étonnant. Heureusement, Edward et Alice m'avaient défendu pour me laisser m'expliquer. Quand j'eus fini, le processus d'oubli des souvenirs s'est renversé et ils sont restés évanouis à peine 5 secondes. Pas mal le métabolisme vampirique. Ensuite, Emmett m'a sauté dans les bras, Rosalie et Bella m'ont brièvement étreint, Esmée et Alice m'ont sauté dans les bras en sanglotant tandis que Jazz et Carlisle commençaient à me poser pleins de questions.  
Je leur ai ensuite présenté Adam et Rigel. Rosalie fondit complètement en voyant cette dernière et s'empressa de la mettre sous son aile tandis que mon ami, lui, rangeait les siennes (au sens propre cette fois) et allait se présenter au chef de famille. Fatale erreur qui le poussa à devenir le sujet-potentiellement-interessant-number-1 de Carlisle et d'Alice, époustouflés par son don. Je les ai laissé pour rejoindre le bal de Thanksgiving et bref vous connaissez la suite.  
Hum... Sinon quoi d'autre... Ah oui, j'ai failli oublié. Juste après le merveilleux réveillon Quileute, nous sommes tous partis rallier des vampires à notre cause, pour qu'on puisse se battre contre les Volturi qui n'avaient hélas pas changé d'avis, comme me l'avait indiqué Ian. Je crois que je les ai un tout petit peu contrarié en partant ainsi. Mais bon, grâce à mon don, qui tenait les sangsues en respect, et les amis fidèles des Cullen nous avons trouvé une bonne trentaine d'alliés. Depuis, on s'entraîne trois fois par semaine à combattre, ma technique aidant beaucoup. Car j'avais la formation de combat des Volturi, tout comme Nayel qui était revenu très rapidement, ce qui était un avantage considérable. Même si au début Paul voulait l'étriper en nous voyant si proches.. Mais j'avais réussi à le rassurer. Malgré tous nos efforts, la partie était loin d'être gagnée, car je savais pertinemment combien les dons des membres des Volturi étaient puissant. Et je ne supportais pas de savoir qu'il y aurait des pertes parmi nos rangs, c'était inévitable. Je n'arrêtai pas de changer d'humeur, tantôt d'être optimiste tantôt complètement défaitiste, au point de vouloir me rendre aux Volturi, ce qui n'arrangerait en fait rien.

Évidemment on s'empressait bien vite de me remettre en mode « positif ». Mais j'avais terriblement peur, pour chacun des miens. Les liens entre nous étaient puissant, chacun avait sa propre famille à défendre. Par exemple mon cousin Seth avait sa sœur, Ayla, sa mère moi Paul et mon père à qui j'avais rendu ses souvenirs de moi on lui faisant croire que j'étais partie étudier presque deux ans à l'étranger ou encore Jacob qui avait Emma et Louis. Ah tiens en parlant de ses deux là, on est tous tombé du ciel. Louis est un modificateur. A la venue des nouveaux buveurs de sang, il s'est transformé, ne semblant même pas étonné. Je suis persuadée que leur mère l'avait deviné, je ne sais comment, et que Emma n'avait pas voulu laisser son jumeau.  
Autre petit détail intéressant, j'ai rencontré le fameux Ben... Benjamin du clan des Égyptien. Vous savez, le vampire qui s'était amouraché de ma mère et qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de me sauver en me mordant... Entraînant mon don, qui me complique vraiment la vie... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à chaque petit coup de stress, je deviens une boule de feu, réduit mes vêtements ou encore mon réveil en cendres... Mieux vaut ne pas me mettre en colère, moi je vous le dis ! Enfin bref, je l'ai rencontré. Il est plutôt...cool. J'ai vraiment été impressionnée par son don. Contrôler les éléments, ça c'est bien. Moi, par malchance (ou chance ça dépend) je n'en contrôle qu'un. Le plus dangereux et imprévisible, évidemment, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle... Il m'a avoué que j'avais beaucoup plus de potentiel que lui pour le feu. Je crois que le destin s'est bien fichu de moi quand on y pense. Bah oui, mon nom de famille est Wave. Wave=Vague= eau. Mais non, moi c'est pas l'eau, c'est le feu, donc l'opposé. Ils ont du bien se foutre de moi là-haut, à faire de ma vie un cauchemar. Des complications, encore et toujours... Mais bon, vous inquiétez pas, je suis la plus forte ! Mouahaha, non, mes chevilles vont très bien, merci. Quoi, j'ai bien le droit, le cynisme parfois ça fait du bien...

Donc bref, rien de bien intéressant en ces trois mois, la routine quoi... Non, je rigole bien sûr ! Vous voulez un petit résumé ? Et bien, j'ai fêté mes 20 ans et j'en ai profité pour me marier avec mon merveilleux Paul , une nouvelle trêve vampires/loups à été signée pour pouvoir faire face à la guerre imminente contre les Volturi, Louis est devenu un modificateur, mon père a retrouvé ses souvenirs après quelques mensonges grandement appuyés par les Cullen. Il est toujours avec Maya, je pense que cela va durer entre eux. Je vis avec Paul, dans son appartement, en attendant que la guerre soit finie pour construire notre propre maison, si nous sommes encore en vie... La lutte contre les Volturi est imminente, et nous sommes préparés. Enfin, on ne pourrait pas l'être plus, mais j'espère que cela sera suffisant,,  
Je me levai rapidement, pris ma douche en vitesse, puis retourna dans ma chambre. Comme chaque matin, j'attrapai la petite feuille disposée sur le bureau, résumant nos alliés et leurs dons à chacun.

_ Le clan français : Mégane, Tristan, Thomas et Lucian - aucun don particulier.  
- Le clan russe : Titia, Viktor, Alexey, Natasha et Isidor - Alexey a le don de pressentir lorsqu'une personne l'a pris en chasse et a une capacité impressionnante pour la fuite. Titia a un odorat extrêmement développé, beaucoup plus que celui d'un vampire, elle est capable de repérer une proie ou un vampire à des kilomètres à la ronde._  
_-Nomade : Irys. Peut manger de la nourriture humaine.  
- Le clan des amazones : Kachiri, Zafrina, Tzinochia, Maggie Maloa - Zafrina a le pouvoir de montrer ce qu'elle souhaite aux personnes qu'elle a dans son champ de vision. Maloa a la capacité grâce à sa voix, de provoquer des douleurs horribles à toutes les personnes qui l'entendent. Maggie décèle les mensonges  
- Le couple d'amoureux, amis de Jasper : Peter et Charlotte.  
- Le clan de Denali : Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Irina - Eleazar a le pouvoir de sentir le don d'un vampire lorsqu'il en a un et le degré de puissance de ce don. Kate a le pouvoir de provoquer des décharges électriques très douloureuse lorsqu'elle touche une personne.  
- Le clan roumain : Vladimir et Stefan - aucun don.  
- Le duo : Nahuel et Huilen - aucun don._  
_-Egyptiens :_ _Amun Kebi,Tia, Benjamin -Contrôle physique des éléments  
- Le clan Cullen : Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella- Visions, contrôle des émotions, lecture de pensées, bouclier mental._

Ma lecture fut interrompue par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Le cœur battant à la chamade, je décrochai aussitôt.  
-**Allô ?**, fis-je d'une voix inquiète.  
-**Nila ! Ils partent ! Aro a décidé d'en finir, il veut tous nous tuer !**, hurla Alice, me figeant sur place. **Il faut qu'on se réunisse maintenant !**  
Je n'attendis pas plus, et me précipitait en bas, retrouvant Paul. Il affichait le même air paniqué que moi, ayant entendu grâce à son ouïe sur-développée. Il m'attrapa la main, m'embrassa.  
-**Tout ira bien mon amour**, me rassura t-il.

Ça y est, nous sommes tous réunis chez les Cullen. Les imprégnées et les enfants (dont Emma et Louis, ce dernier encore trop jeune pour une guerre) on était mis en sécurité, n'ayant aucune chance contre les Volturi.  
Nous étions le vendredi 16 mars exactement, tous les alliés étaient à la villa, il ne manquait plus personne. Jasper, désigné instructeur au combat, rappela quelques techniques supplémentaires de combat au corps à corps, d'une voix calme et posée. Une fois tout le monde au point, nous avons décidé unanimement qu'il serait intéressant de rappeler les personnes possédant des dons. Pour cela nous sommes donc tous partis en direction de la forêt pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Irys, la nomade, voulu commencer la première et déclara :  
- **Bon comme mon don sera certainement le plus ridicule et le moins utile lors de la bataille, je vais commencer en première.**  
Elle sortit une barre chocolatée de sa poche et l'engloutie rapidement et avec avidité. Les personnes ne se rappelant pas de son don eurent tous des réactions plutôt marrantes, certains se figèrent attendant qu'Irys ne vomisse et d'autre semblèrent vraiment écœurés. Emmett ne put retenir un petit rire face aux réactions de ses congénères.  
- **Comment fais tu ?**, lui demanda Maloa.  
- **Je ne sais pas, depuis que je suis devenue vampire j'ai continué à manger de la nourriture humaine, je ne savais même pas que j'étais la seule à pouvoir le faire.**  
**- C'est incroyable**, souffla Natasha.  
- **Incroyable certes, mais fort peu utile lors de la bataille,** fit remarquer Viktor.  
**- Je sais aussi me battre bien entendu**, déclara Irys.  
- **Oui, comme nous tous**, renchérit Viktor.  
Ils se jaugèrent tout les deux du regard, Irys semblait un peu vexée par l'attitude de Viktor. Je voulus mettre fin au malaise lorsque Eleazar prit la parole :  
- **Moi, je peux détecter lorsqu'un vampire à un don et connaître la portée de ce pouvoir. Je sais par exemple que Titia peut sentir un vampire à des kilomètres à la ronde et que Maloa est capable de pousser un cri si aiguë qu'il provoque des douleurs affreuses à tout ceux qui ont le malheur de l'entendre.**  
**- Oui, effectivement, un petit exemple peut être** ?, répondit Maloa.

Elle prit sa respiration puis ouvrit la bouche, un son tout d'abord faible et discret commença à enfler dans sa gorge qui se transforma rapidement en un bruit infernal, un son si affreux que j'avais l'impression qu'il s'insinuait en moi par tout les moyens possibles et qu'il me dévorait littéralement de l'intérieur. La moindre parcelle de mon corps souffrait le martyre. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi à par la souffrance. La douleur sembla durer des heures, des jours, je ne pensais à rien d'autre. Lorsque tout à coup, elle disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais au sol complètement sonnée, ne sachant où j'étais et ce que je faisais là. Je regardai autour de moi et vis que tout le monde était au sol, sauf quatre vampires à la peau couleur café qui nous regardaient de toute leur hauteur. Son don était comparable à celui de Jane, sans aucun doute.  
- **Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement Maloa**, lança Kachiri.  
- **Il fallait qu'ils voient par eux même, répondit-elle, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.**  
Nous nous relevâmes tous peu à peu, un peu sonnés par l'expérience que nous venions de subir.  
- **Impressionnant**, soufflai-je.  
- **Comment as-tu réussi à ne pas faire subir le même sort à tes sœurs ?**, demanda curieusement Viktor.  
- **Je suis capable de diriger le son sur les personnes que je veux atteindre, ce qui serait très pratique lors de la bataille.**  
**- Effectivement,** acquiesça Sam.

Je fus une fois de plus impressionnée par le self-contrôle des loups. Ils avaient beau être entourés de leurs pires ennemis, ils arrivaient à se maîtriser. Il nous fallut tous un peu de temps pour nous remettre de cette expérience singulière et de nous concentrer à nouveau sur notre objectif. Titia prit la parole :  
**- Comme l'a dit Eleazar, j'ai un odorat plus développé qu'un simple vampire. Il faut néanmoins que je me concentre pour pouvoir utiliser mon pouvoir.**  
Elle se tint droite et leva le menton de quelques millimètres puis ferma les yeux.  
- **Il y a des humains à 8 kilomètres à l'est, à côté d'un petit ruisseau, se sont certainement des randonneurs, il y a une femme, deux hommes et un enfant.**  
**- Tu peux vraiment sentir tout ça ?**, la questionna Mégane plutôt septique.  
Titia ne sembla pas entendre sa question et continua sur sa lancée :  
- **Ils sont en train de pique-niquer, ils ont apporté des sandwichs, c'est une infection**.  
Certain d'entre nous se mirent à rire.  
- **Hey, c'est bon les sandwich!**, s'exclama Irys.

Ce qui déclencha une nouvelle fois l'hilarité générale tandis que les Quileutes acquiesçaient à leur tour. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'ambiance était froide et pesante, un peu de rigolade nous faisait beaucoup de bien à tous. Mais cette bonne humeur soudaine se stoppa net lorsque Titia sortit de sa transe et nous fixa de ses yeux remplis de terreur.  
- **Ils sont là**, murmura-t-elle imperceptiblement.  
Une énorme boule de terreur se forma au plus profond de mon être, les Volturi étaient là, la bataille allait bien avoir lieu. Les visions d'Alice étaient donc exactes, bien qu'imprécises. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si la mort de ma famille, mes amis allait avoir lieu, comme je le craignais.  
- **Alice as-tu des visions** ?, la questionna Edward.  
- **Non Edward, c'est le néant complet, je n'ai plus aucune vision. Quelqu'un arrive à annihiler mon pouvoir.**  
- **Titia où sont-ils ?**, demanda prestement Carlisle.  
-**Je les sens à environ 20 kilomètres au nord est, ils avancent vite, ils seront là dans moins de 5 mins, répondit-elle. Je ne comprends pas, ils n'auraient jamais pu se déplacer aussi vite !**  
**-Yann**, soufflai-je. **Il a le pouvoir de téléportation, je suppose qu'il a réussi à l'étendre à d'autres que lui !**  
Nayel hocha la tête, se souvenant lui aussi du vampire.  
- **Que fait-on ?**, lança Jacob, prenant enfin la parole. **Nous n'allons tout de même pas les attendre ici en pleine forêt.**  
**-Bien que ça me coûte de l'admettre, le loup à raison**, lança Viktor. **On ne peux pas rester ici où on se fera massacrer.**  
**-Nous allons dans la clairière**, leur dis-je.

Je m'avançai vers Paul et le serrai dans mes bras, comme pour m'imprégner, sentir une dernière fois sa douce odeur, toucher ses beaux cheveux bruns entre mes doigts. Lui montrer à quel point je l'aime.  
**- Allons y,** déclara Sam.  
Nous partîmes en direction de la clairière que nous atteignîmes rapidement, les Volturi n'étaient pas encore là. Chacun se positionna comme lors de nos entraînements. Nous étions prêts, nous allions vaincre. Oui, c'est impensable de perdre, inconcevable.  
- **Ils sont là...**

Et c'est là que je les vis, une minuscule tâche noire à environ 2 kilomètres. Bella projeta son bouclier mental en dehors de son corps pour protéger la quarantaine de personnes de mon camp, dont les loups à présent transformés. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour nous rejoindre, laissant une centaine de mètres entre nos deux factions.  
Leur nombre me pétrifia, il était environ deux fois plus que nous, si ce n'est plus. Tout à coup, la réalité me vint en pleine figure, nous ne vaincrons pas, nous mourrons dans cette clairière. Et tout était de ma faute, j'aurai du rester à Volterra. Paul, devinant mes tourments intérieur, lécha ma main. Ce petit geste me rassura. L'ère tyrannique des Volturi devait cesser, il était temps que quelqu'un s'oppose à eux. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était nous.  
Aro s'approcha de quelques mètres vers notre camp.  
- **Mes chers amis, comme c'est plutôt ironique de tous vous retrouver ici...**  
Il fit une pause, embrassa du regard notre petit groupe puis termina froidement sa phrase :  
- **...étant donné que je comptais m'occuper de votre cas après avoir réglé ce ce léger détail...**  
Un immense sourire monstrueux se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses prunelles me fixèrent avec une haine incommensurable. Un frisson me parcourra l'échine.  
- **Je pense que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas ?** enchaîna-t-il en voyant notre mutisme.  
Aucun de nous ne prit la parole, nous connaissons Aro depuis un bout de temps déjà, Carlisle mieux que nous tous, il essaie toujours d'endormir ses adversaires dans un tas de paroles mielleuses et venimeuses.  
Agacé par notre attitude, il se retourna et fit un signe de tête à un garde qui se trouvait juste à côté de Caius.  
- **Cynthia approche s'il te plaît !**

La jeune fille releva la tête et s'approcha lentement. Elle semblait vraiment chétif dans sa grande cape noire caractéristique de son appartenance à la garde des Volturi. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus de 1m35. Arrivée au côté d'Aro, elle enleva sa capuche et fixa intensément Alice. Différents sentiments traversèrent Alice de part en part, on pouvait lire sur son visage tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait.  
- **Je te connai**s, murmura Alice. **Je t'ai vu dans mes visions.**  
La jeune fille éclata de rire.  
- **C'est tout ? Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ? Ce séjour en hôpital psychiatrique t'a vraiment grillé le cerveau ma pauvre Mary Alice.**  
**- Comment sais tu cela ?**  
**- Parce que je suis ta sœur idiote**, répondit-elle sèchement.  
Alice s'effondra à la minute où la jeune fille sortit ces derniers mots. La souffrance se peignait sur son visage. Jasper s'accroupit auprès de sa femme et elle se détendit quelque peu, je pense que Jasper a réussi à apaiser un peu sa douleur.  
- **Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ?,** hurla Jasper de toutes ses forces.  
- **Je lui montre sa vie passée**, déclara-t-elle un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

L'envie d'arracher la tête de cette jeune fille pour lui enlever ce sourire idiot, se fit très présente en moi. Mais le temps que je mette en place mon plan, Alice se relevait déjà avec l'aide de Jasper.  
- **Tu mens**, annonça Maggie.  
La vampire parut décontenancée, et les traits de Aro se crispèrent de fureur. Il avait voulu déstabiliser Alice, et ainsi la neutraliser, car elle était un de nos principaux atouts.  
-**Elle maîtrise les visions, elle peut nous montrer tout ce qu'elle souhaite**, nous confia Eleazar.  
-**Aro, tu es plus stupide que ce que je croyais, lui dis-je. Croyais tu pouvoir nous berner si facilement ? N'oublie pas le temps que j'ai passé enfermée, j'ai grandement appris, notamment ton don de manipulateur.**

Il me fusilla derechef du regard, mais je l'ignorai, cherchant ceux qui avaient été mes amis. Félix, Démétri, Chelsea. Ils gardaient un air neutre, mais je devinai à quel point ils étaient troublés. Jamais je ne pourrai les tuer, et j'osai espérer que c'était de même pour eux. Enfin, j'aperçus Ian, et me figeai . Son teint était affreusement pâle, même pour un vampire. Des cernes bleuâtres s'étiraient sous ses yeux, il semblait souffrir. Ses prunelles me fixèrent un instant, et la lueur dans ses yeux m'inquiéta. Il semblait résigné. Mais pourquoi ? Était-il de nouveau du côté des Volturi ? Non, il ne l'avait jamais été, et m'avait dit de ne jamais douter de lui. Mais j'étais néanmoins terriblement inquiète. Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Comment aller se dérouler la bataille ? J'osai espérer que Ian comptait toujours neutraliser un maximum de Volturi, sinon on aurait vraiment beaucoup de énorme boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je me sentis tout d'un coup accablée par un énorme poids sur mes épaules.  
**-Alors Nila, prête à sacrifier tes amis pour ton unique bonheur ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi égoïste,** me lança Caïus.  
Je ne répondis rien, ma bouche était pâteuse et la colère aurait pu me faire dire des choses qui n'auraient en rien arrangé la situation.  
**- Vous nous auriez quand même attaqué un jour ou l'autre, votre dictature sur le monde vampirique doit cesser !,** cracha Emmett de toutes ses forces.  
- **Idiot,** répondit Aro. **Jamais vous ne pourrez nous battre. Bon, si nous commencions, vos faces de dégénérés commencent légèrement à m'agacer.**  
Il se tourna vers son armée puis commença son discours qui semblait avoir été préparé depuis fort longtemps.  
- **Nous réclamons vengeance pour cet affront, ce manquement de parole de la part de Nila Wave. Nous réclamons dédommagement, pour cette rébellion de tous, au prix des vies des mutins !**  
Il planta son doigt crochu dans notre direction tout en plantant son regard haineux dans celui de Carlisle.  
- **Mon ami, je suis certain que nous pouvons encore nous entendre et éviter cette guerre malheureuse qui risque de nous coûter à chacun beaucoup de perte,** tenta de négocier Carlisle, tentant le tout pour le tout.  
- **C'est trop tard, cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne sommes plus des amis, très cher.**  
Aro leva le bras et se fut le signal que chaque membre de leur camps attendait, le signal du début de la guerre.  
La vague noir déferla sur nous à une allure vampirique, une véritable marée noire nous submergea. La bataille commençait.


	27. Chapter 27: Bataille finale

Ne réfléchissant pas, laissant mes réflexes me contrôler, je fonçai droit devant moi pour attaquer la personne qui attisait la plus profonde haine en moi. ARO !  
Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il me persécutait moi et mes amis. Il m'avait enlevé à mon monde, faisant croire qu'il me laissait le choix comme pour tous les autres vampires à ses côtés ! Il fallait que cela cesse et tout de suite.  
Arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui sautai à la gorge, mes mains s'enflammant immédiatement, mais je ne pus atteindre ma cible car je fus projetée à 100 mètres de lui avant même d'avoir pu le toucher.  
Un bouclier physique le protégeait. Je ne pouvais rien faire, rien.  
Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, je jetai un regard autour de moi et ne vis qu'horreur. Des corps déchiquetés, du feu partout. Je n'arrivais pas à discerner les corps de mes amis de ceux de mes ennemis, le quart des combattants étaient déjà morts et la bataille avait commencé à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Cela semblait fou et pourtant...  
Je cherchai Paul du regard et le vis combattre furieusement contre un garde, il avait le dessus, ça me rassurai. Je tournai la tête vers la droite et vis combattre Leah et Seth côte à côte, se soutenant mutuellement, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Rigel, elle, utilisait son pouvoir de télékinésie pour balancer les gardes aux loups ou aux vampires.  
Mon regard se posa sur Irys qui se fit décapiter devant mes yeux, le garde voulut prendre son corps pour le mettre dans les flammes mais je m'interposai.  
- **Pose la tout de suite,** crachai-je.  
Il ne m'écouta pas et la jeta à vitesse vampirique dans les flammes mais je réussis à la récupérer à temps et ainsi l'empêcher de mourir définitivement. Le garde ne tarda pas à se jeter sur moi pour me faire subir le même sort et par la même occasion, terminer son travail avec Irys.

Il m'attrapa par le cou et mon feu se déclencha entièrement, et d'un geste souple je lui arrachai la tête. Alors que j'allais aller prêter main forte à Tanya, à quelques mètres de moi, une douleur fulgurante traversa mon cou, et je ne pus contrôler mes mains qui commençaient à serrer ma trachée de plus en plus fort et à l'instant où je pensais que ma vie était terminée, j'entendis Nayel grogner à . Il s'interposa juste à temps et frappa en plein dans la mâchoire de mon agresseur ce qui le fit valser jusqu'à l'autre bout de la clairière. On ne le vit pas se relever.  
Je le remerciai d'un clin d'œil puis rabibocha Irys le temps que la douleur que m'avait fait subir le vampire soit supportable. J'étais certaine qu'il avait chauffé mon sang à blanc, me donnant envie de m'arracher la tête moi-même. Ça donne des frissons, moi je vous le dis.  
J'éloignai la nomade le plus possible de la bataille le temps qu'elle reprenne connaissance. Ce qui pouvait être plus ou moins long selon le vampire. Je la cachai derrière un buisson feuillu puis regardai au loin le champ de bataille.  
Lequel d'entre eux pouvait protéger Aro de la sorte ? Certainement un garde qui ne combattait pas.  
Je courus me réfugier en haut d'un arbre pour pouvoir découvrir quel était ce mystérieux garde qui me donnait tant de mal. Mais bien sûr ! Rénéta ! Je scrutai la moindre parcelle de la clairière et ne la vis pas. Quelqu'un avait du réussir à la dissimuler. Je descendis de mon observatoire et décidai de m'occuper d'Aro plus tard.  
Je fonçai tête baissé dans la foule et décochai un coup de poing dans le nez d'un garde qui donnait de la difficulté à Viktor. Il se précipita ensuite sur lui à vive allure et le déchiqueta en morceau. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je compris que c'était sa façon de dire merci.  
Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec un garde immense, mesurant plus de 2 mètres, il m'enserra la poitrine contre son torse de marbre. La douleur fut fulgurante, je sentais que mon corps commençait à partir en morceau. Un autre garde arriva par derrière et tenta de m'arracher les deux bras, mais un loup (que j'aurai reconnu entre tous) fonça sur lui et je tombais au sol. Les deux combattants enchaînèrent tout un tas de mouvements qu'il me serrait difficile à décrire puis Paul lui arracha la tête avec les dents. Au même instant Jasper décrocha la tête du garde qui me broyait presque en deux. Je tombai au sol lourdement et sentis une partie de mon corps craquer. Mais ma cicatrisation grâce à mon sang Quileute commençait déjà, je pourrai bientôt me relever. Je retrouvai rapidement l'usage de mes bras et de tout mon corps.  
- **Merci mon amour**, murmurais-je malgré le brouhaha.  
Le loup hocha la tête, les yeux inquiets.  
-Je sais, je suis désolée. Je ferai plus attention. Il faut que je trouve Rénéta, elle protège Aro avec son bouclier, j'ai tenté de l'attaquer tout à l'heure et j'ai été propulsé à cent mètres.  
Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours tandis que Paul allait prêter main forte à Embry.  
- **Emmett derrière toi !**, hurlai-je tout à coup.

Il se retourna trop tard, Cynthia, celle qui avait tenté de déstabiliser Alice, avait déjà posé ses mains sur chaque côté de sa tête. Elle allait le décapiter et le tuer par le feu. Mais se fut tout autre chose qui se déroula devant mes yeux. Du feu sembla s'extirper de mon corps et atteignit la vampire en plein visage. Elle hurla de souffrance avant de tomber sur le sol. Mon nounours me remercia, il avait eu chaud...  
Un hurlement me fit me retourner, et ce que je vis me figea. Jane utilisait son don contre Paul. Je vis Embry, à terre.  
Je grognai de rage, comme un animal lui sautai dessus pour arracher son sale petit sourire de ses lèvres mais elle m'évita à la dernière seconde, ce qui ne fit que redoubler ma rage. Chaque nouvelle tentative échouait, cette vipère était vraiment très rapide, elle avait évolué dans sa maîtrise du combat, et ma rage ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation, j'étais secouée de tremblements incontrôlables qui m'empêchaient de me concentrer pleinement sur le combat.  
Mon regard se posa sur le corps de Paul à mes pieds, inanimé, et ma colère ne fit que redoublée, une colère qui me consuma tout entière. Après maintes reprises, je réussi enfin à attraper cette petite peste et sautai dans son dos. Je croisai le regard d'Alec, son frère jumeau et sans aucun état d'âme la décapitai d'un mouvement souple, avant de la brûler toute entière. Je profitai qu'un allié s'attaque à Alec pour m'agenouiller près de mon âme sœur, mon cœur brûlant de peur de l'avoir perdu à tout jamais.

Paul n'était pas mort, je pouvais sentir sa respiration contre mon cou. Il semblait juste endormi, dans le coma à cause d'une trop grande dose de souffrance. Cela m'arracha le cœur mais je dus le laisser là pour le moment, car les autres avaient besoin de moi.  
Je courus en direction de Thomas qui semblait en grande difficulté avec deux gardes. Mais une troupe de vampires me barra la route. Je fus soudainement aveugle, sourde et muette. Trois dons combinés sur moi. Mon don prit le contrôle, m'entourant d'un bouclier et des dizaines de rayons de feu s'écrasèrent sur mes ennemis, les affaiblissant ou les tuant, ou mieux. Enfin, je fus libérée de l'illusion.  
Je tournai la tête en direction Thomas et ne vit plus qu'un tas de chairs calcinées, le garde qui n'était autre qu'Alec l'avait vaincu.  
La rage me submergea à nouveau et l'envie de tous les anéantir pour de bon s'imposa en moi.  
Le frère de Jane me regardait dans les yeux et semblait attendre que j'attaque la première, bien entendu je n'en fis rien, je suis très bonne pour esquiver les attaques. Apparemment agacé que je ne prenne pas les devants, il m'envoya une salve de son pouvoir en plein dans la tempe, mes jambes vacillèrent et je tombai au sol. Je ne pouvais pas contrer son don, seule Bella le pouvait, mais elle ne pouvait pas tous nous protéger en même temps. Il s'approcha lentement et lança ce qui semblait être un couteau dans mon bras, puis un autre dans ma jambe. La douleur était insoutenable, si j'avais été complètement humaine, je serais déjà morte, mais mon métabolisme et mon don réussirent à me faire tenir le coup, bien que je reste impuissante et clouée au sol.

Il me fit souffrir pendant ce qu'il me sembla des heures et lorsque la douleur s'arrêta, j'étais comme paralysée, je ne sentais plus la moindre parcelle de mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle gluante sous l'eau, prisonnière, sans aucun moyen de m'échapper. Les bruits, les crépitements, les hurlements des loups m'étaient devenus inaudibles. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra, me faisant gémir silencieusement.  
- **Tu sais, je ne vais pas te faire l'honneur de mourir sans souffrance, ce serait trop beau pour toi. Après tout ce que tu as fais endurer aux Volturi et à ma tendre moitié, tu mérites tout sauf une mort simple et rapide, ce serait un luxe que tu ne mérites pas. Maintenant que tu es toute à moi et que ton cher clan et ton petit mari ne sont plus là pour te sauver, je vais pouvoir m'amuser et te faire souffrir encore un peu avant de brûler ta chaire à vif.**

Alec aspirait apparemment à prendre sa revanche sur moi et il en retirait un peu trop de plaisir à mon goût. Si personne ne se rendait compte de ma situation, j'allai mourir, c'était certain.  
Sa pression sur mon dos se fit de plus en plus sentir et la douleur prit le pas sur tout le reste. Je sentais toutes les parties de mon corps craquer sous la force de ce vampire et je sus que la mort ne tarderait pas à m'envelopper. Son désir de vengeance prenait le pas sur son envie de me faire souffrir les pires maux.  
Lorsque je vis pour la dernière fois le doux visage de Paul, un sentiment d'amour me consuma toute entière. J'avais l'impression de voler, d'être légère comme une plume, que plus rien ne pouvait me faire de mal. Une lumière aveuglante m'éblouis tout entière et j'entrouvris les yeux et aperçus un ange. Il venait pour moi. Ses ailes blanches me couvrirent dans une étreinte, mais ce qui me parut le plus étrange fut l'expression qu'il abordait. Un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère, qui faisaient s'agiter ses cheveux blonds.  
Plus rien n'existait autour de moi à part cet ange, ma délivrance.  
La blond me désigna du doigt et le brouillard qui m'enveloppait se stoppa net. Je repris mes esprits petit à petit et compris ce qu'il se passait. Mon ange était en fait Adam, mon ami, qui tentait de me réveiller.

Malgré la douleur, je réussi à me relever, une source d'énergie inconnue m'envahissant. La scène devant moi glaça mon sang dans mes veines mais réchauffa néanmoins mon cœur. Félix et Démétri s'étaient jetés sur Alec, ils combattaient pour moi. Ils m'avaient évité une mort certaine.  
Soudain, un éclat surnaturel traversa la clairière, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Une vampire se tenait au milieu du champ de bataille, et avait semblé immobilisé la scène. Je compris immédiatement son pouvoir. Captiver ses ennemis, au point qu'en un seul regard ils oublient tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Je remarquai que les loups n'étaient pas victimes de ce pouvoir, contrairement aux vampires. Les secondes semblèrent défiler au ralenti. Je vis tout d'abord Edward, encerclé par 5 vampires, qui lui sautèrent dessus. Brusquement, leurs corps semblèrent imploser de l'intérieur, et dans un mélange de chair et d'ossements ils éclatèrent sur mon ami, tout comme une vingtaine d'autres nouveaux-nés. Je croisai un regard plus sombre que la nuit. Il appartenait à une panthère noire nuit. Mon horreur s'intensifia lorsque vis l'animal se métamorphoser. Ian. Il s'écroula, soulevant un nuage de poussière et je compris en voyant ses mains recouvertes d'une substance étrange. Il avait du créer un poison, et avait ainsi réussi à neutraliser une bonne partie des gardes de Aro, se sacrifiant au passage.

Je détournai les yeux, à présent remplis de larmes. Il fallait absolument neutraliser la vampire qui déconcentrait notre clan, nous amenant à une mort certaine. D'un coup, je vis Paul, toujours sous forme lupin, sauter sur la vampire, seul. Un hurlement déchira ma gorge alors que je vis le bras de la buveuse de sang s'enfoncer dans son corps, droit vers son cœur, tandis qu'il lui arrachait la tête, libérant les sang-froid de son emprise. Une douleur me fit me courber en deux, et je compris que mon amour devait être très gravement blessé, si ce n'est pire. Mon corps se pétrifia, et je tombais au sol, la douleur m'accablant. Je n'étais plus qu'une loque, vide de tout.  
Je vis la scène sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Une fois que tout les membres restant de notre clan eurent repris leur esprit, ils se déchaînèrent sur les Volturi , les massacrant avec ardeur, chacun ayant sa propre soif de vengeance à apaiser. Mon regard se posa sur les corps, certains in-identifiables et je fus prise d'un haut-le-cœur en imaginant qu'il s'agissait peut être de mes amis. Tout n'était que corps, fumée, sang autour de nous. Je distinguai des fourrures au milieu de tout augmentant ma rage. Mais nous avions encore l'avantage, grâce à Ian pour avoir détruit un bon tiers des ennemis restant, et à Paul qui s'était interposé contre la vampire.

Il ne restait plus que Aro des trois Anciens, Marcus ayant succombé aux dents d'un loup et Caïus ayant accepté la mort sans résistance. Dès que mon corps réussit à m'obéir, je me précipitai vers Paul à corps perdu, dans l'espoir de m'être trompée et entendis soudain la voix de mon ennemi juré.  
-Carlisle, mon ami, tu me connais, tu sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute, laisse-moi une chance, je partirai à tout jamais, je t'en prie, supplia Aro au docteur.  
- Tu n'es pas mon ami, tu l'as dit toi-même, déclara Carlisle.  
Puis il se retourna et prit Esmée dans ses bras, qui semblait gravement blessée, laissant le vieux vampire.  
- Non, Carlisle... Carlisle !, hurlais-je à pleins poumons.  
Mais trop tard. La plus grande qualité de Carlisle avait causé sa perte. Sa compassion, sa pitié. Je vis, impuissante, Aro sauter son ancien ami, et le décapiter d'un coup sec. Le blond s'effondra à côté du corps de mon loup, tandis que quelques vampires se précipitaient sur la face de rat. Je m'approchai alors de mon mari, pétrifiée, voyant qu'il baignait dans une mare de sang. Tout comme Esmée pour Carlisle, je m'écroulai sur son torse. Plus rien ne comptait à mes yeux à part Paul, je le sentais comme mort entre mes bras, n'entendant plus son pouls. Je n'avais qu'une envie, ne plus jamais bouger, pleurer jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
_-N'abandonne jamais Nil'_ _**,**_ crus-je entendre ma mère dire de la profondeur de mon désespoir.  
Ces paroles me déchirèrent le cœur, et se fut comme un électrochoc. Elle avait réveillée en moi tout l'amour que je portais envers les miens, me redonnant l'envie de me battre pour eux, pour lui, pour que sa mort n'ait pas été en vain. Ce sentiment d'amour fut amplifié pour une raison inexplicable, m'éclairant tout entière.  
Je serrai le corps inanimé de Paul contre moi, me maudissant de ne pas être arrivée à temps pour le sauver et embrassai tendrement ses lèvres glacées. Un trou béant creusait ma poitrine, mais je ne devais pas céder au désespoir maintenant. Il ne l'aurait pas voulu, mes alliés méritaient que je me batte, jusqu'au bout. Je me relevai brusquement, et fit taire la douleur physique et morale qui m'étouffait. Je sentis un feu ardent envahir mon corps. J'ouvris les yeux, et devinai aux quelques regards qu'ils étaient multicolores, comme à chaque fois que le pouvoir m'enivrait. Mon corps se souleva du sol de plusieurs mètres, au moins quatre. La rage alimenta ma force, encore et encore, et je sentis toute la frustration, la vengeance, la haine et la douleur s'accumuler en moi.  
-**Tout le monde se replie ! Derrière moi **!, hurlais-je d'une voix puissante que je ne me connaissais pas.

Mes alliés hésitèrent un instant, mais m'obéirent, voyant mon corps devenir entièrement flamme. J'eus du mal à me contenir de ne pas relâcher tous mes sentiments négatifs, mais il le fallait, je ne voulais pas tuer mes amis. Les ennemis eux, étaient subjugués. Aro, au milieu de tous, me regardait avec ahurissement. Je devais les tuer, tous, pour Paul, pour tous ceux que nous avions perdus, peu importe le prix. La pression augmenta dans mon corps, et finalement, il se passa l'inévitable. J'explosai.

Comment décrire ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Eh bien, personne ne pourra le raconter avec exactitude. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au moment ou où j'ai rouvert les yeux, ils n'y avaient plus aucun Volturi face à moi, vivant du moins. Je chutais de toute ma hauteur, mon corps prit de convulsions et Emmett me rattrapa.  
-**Tu as réussi ma princesse**, souffla t-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. **Nous avons finis, ils sont tous morts. Sauf tes amis, qui nous ont rejoins.**  
Je hochai la tête, apercevant Félix et Démétri, le premier avec un bras en moins.  
-**Il faut rassembler les corps !**, s'exclama Alice, la douleur perçant sa voix. **Et éteindre le feu !**

Je n'eus plus conscience de rien, et rampant tant bien que mal je me retrouvais aux côtés de Paul. Je le secouai, espérant le réveiller, et sans vraiment en prendre conscience je me mis à frapper son torse, tentatives muettes et vaines pour qu'il se réveille, comme par magie. Je ne sentais plus rien, pas même le sang s'écoulant de mes plaies.  
**-Réveilles-toi !**, hurlais-je brusquement à pleins poumons.  
-**Nila, arrête, il ne peut pas**, me fit Edward en posant sa main sur mon épaule. **Il faut te soigner, on se sait pas ce que ta surdose de puissance à provoquer.**

Je me dégageai brusquement, et ne discernai même pas la lueur inquiète de ses yeux à travers la pluie s'écoulant sur nous. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était de perdre sa vie, son amour, et il ne le saurait probablement jamais. C'était de ma faute, tout était de ma faute. Et Paul en avait payé le prix. A cause de moi. Je devais tout faire pour remédier à ça, prendre sa place s'il le fallait. Cette vérité s'imposa à moi. Mes mains se posèrent sur son torse, glacé, et fermant les yeux je me concentrais. Lorsque je les rouvris, je sentis le pouvoir en moi. Nos deux corps furent entourés d'un bouclier de flammes, nous isolant, malgré les cris de protestations des Quileutes, comprenant ce que je tentais de faire. Transférer ma force vitale à Paul, pour qu'il revienne. Je sentis toute la puissance de mon don enfler en moi. Mais ce n'était pas assez, je le sentais. Néanmoins, je continuais, et le feu commença à se propager dans son corps, le réchauffant, tandis qu'il quittait peu à peu le mien. Mais cela n'était toujours pas suffisant. Je sentis tout à coup une nouvelle source d'énergie en moi, comme une boule de vie, de puissance et d'amour. La même que j'avais ressenti lorsque Alec avait tenté de me tuer, et le même m'ayant permis de me relever pour anéantir ces sangsues. Et je discernai maintenant sa source. Dans mon ventre. Ignorant les cris, le sang coulant de mon nez et mes oreilles, je me concentrai sur cette pureté. Je savais que ce que j'allais faire n'allait pas être sans conséquence, mais je le devais. Plutôt mourir que de vivre sans lui.

Ainsi, je mobilisai la moindre parcelle d'énergie de mon corps et, d'un coup, la lançai droit vers le corps de Paul, qui tressauta violemment. J'entendis son cœur repartir. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il se redressa brusquement, comme réveillé d'un cauchemar. Ses prunelles fixèrent les miennes, l'air horrifiées.  
-**J'ai réussi**, murmurais-je, **tu es sauf...**  
-**Nila, mon amour, qu'as tu fais ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive !**  
Je lui fis un sourire qui se voulut réconfortant, et les larmes s'échappèrent de mes prunelles, mélange d'amour, se soulagement et de douleur. J'eus conscience du feu autour de nous qui disparut et mon âme me sembla arrachée.  
-**Je t'aime**, lui dis-je avant de m'écrouler, à terre.  
L'obscurité s'abattit sur moi, et je l'accueillis à bras ouvert, comme une vieille amie, à qui j'avais promis ma vie en échange de celle de mon aimé. La bataille était finie, la paix restaurée, et mon amour sauvé. C'était la fin.


	28. Epilogue

Un battement. Puis deux. Puis trois. Un souffle. Le mien. Ma poitrine se soulève difficilement. Des sons. Une main posée sur la mienne. Un mouvement en moi. Une larme qui ne franchit pas la barrière de mes cils. Je veux ouvrir les yeux. J'essaye. J'échoue. Encore. L'obscurité m'emporte une fois de plus.

Tout de blanc vêtue, je m'avançai vers l'autel de l'église où se trouvait mon âme sœur. Ma robe, confectionnée par Alice, était absolument merveilleuse, j'avais l'impression de voler avec légèreté, comme si l'apesanteur n'avait plus aucune emprise sur moi. Je croisai brièvement le regard des spectateurs, humains, vampires et Quileutes confondus. Leurs yeux pétillaient de joie et d'admiration. Paul ne détachait pas ses magnifiques prunelles des miennes. Il était incroyablement séduisant en costume de marié. Il ne semblait même plus prêter attention à la centaine d'invité; ni à Jacob, son témoin, qui souriait de toutes ses dents ni à Ayla, mon témoin, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps ni à Leah, Emma et Emily, demoiselles d'honneur ni même à mon père ou encore à sa mère. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, tout comme moi pour lui. Quand je fus à ses côtés, les yeux brillants, nous nous prîmes naturellement la main et nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers le prête. Il commença à déballer tout son charabia, et Paul et moi nous jetâmes des regards complices, légèrement agacés par le flot interminable que débitait l'homme d'église. La patience, ce n'est pas vraiment notre truc...  
-**Excusez-moi**, fis-je alors, tenant de réprimer un fou rire. **Pourrions nous en venir au fait ? On a un avion à prendre.**  
Le prêtre ne bougea pas, la bouche ouverte, choqué.  
**-Bon, on fait quoi ?**, me demanda Paul avec un sourire. **On le tue ?**  
-**Mais si on le tue, il risque de mourir !** , s'exclama alors Emma, notre deuxième demoiselle d'honneur.  
-**C'est effectivement un risque oui,** ris-je.

Un fou rire traversa la salle, et je serrai un peu plus la main de Paul, décidant de prendre les choses en main le temps que le vieil homme face à nous reprenne ses esprits.  
-**Paul, je ne te connaissais pas, à vrai dire j'ignorais totalement jusqu'à ton existence. Mais tu es apparu, et tout ce qu'il y avait pu y avoir autour de moi à commencer à devenir flou, à s'effacer. C'était comme dans les films, c'était comme si je pouvais entendre ton cœur battre. Tomber amoureuse d'un parfait inconnu. L'impression de te connaître par cœur en 5 min de contact. Le coup de foudre existe. Car maintenant, je ne peux même plus imaginer ma vie sans toi.**  
Il me regarda amoureusement, sous les pleurs de la salle, et le prêtre sembla se réveiller. Enfin.  
-**Paul Mathieu Yiruma, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Nila Élisa Wave ici présente, promettez- vous de l'aimer et de la chérir pour toujours et à jamais ?  
-Oui je le veux.**  
C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, sans aucun doute.  
-**Nila Elisa Wave, voulez vous prendre pour époux Paul Mathieu Yiruma ici présent, promettez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir pour toujours et à jamais ?  
-Oui je le veux.**  
-**Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée,**dit il à Paul.

Il se pencha donc vers moi, soulevant le magnifique voile de ma robe de mariée. Il embrassa tout d'abord mon front, puis mes joues, mon nez avant de se pencher sur mes lèvres, passant sa main dans mon dos. Ce fut le meilleur baiser de ma vie, malgré son goût salé à cause de nos larmes de bonheur respectives. En ce 21 janvier nous nous promîmes l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité. Sous les applaudissement de tous, nous nous élançâmes à travers l'église, sous une pluie de confettis qui fut bientôt remplacée par des flocons de neige. Après un dernier geste de la main pour l'assemblée, nous nous installâmes dans la voiture décorée pour l'occasion, et nous envolâmes droit vers le bonheur.

De nouvelles larmes s'échappent de mes joues à ce souvenir. Je dois ouvrir les yeux. Pour moi. Pour Paul. Pour ma famille. Pour mes amis. Pour mon...bébé. Car j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il était bien là, en moi. Et qu'il m'avait sauvé. Sans lui, je ne serai plus en vie. Depuis combien de temps ne puis-je plus bouger ? Aucune idée. Une éternité en tout cas. Je n'ai conscience de rien, si ce n'est d'une présence perpétuelle à mes côtés, qui me parle, bien que je ne puisse pas lui répondre. Et je sais qu'il s'agit de Paul. Mon sommeil devait cesser, je devais être assez rétablie pour reprendre ma vie en main.  
Durant ma convalescence, j'avais pus prendre connaissance pleinement de toutes les personnes que nous avions perdu dans cette clairière, pendant ce qui semblait être mon coma. Car j'entendais et comprenais tout.  
Thomas et Maggie sont morts en abbatant Caius.  
Titia, Natasha ainsi que Benjamin et Isidor ont également perdu la vie, entourés par une dizaine de gardes, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux contre eux, ils se sont fait massacrer.  
Tzinochia est morte en tentant de sauver Peter des flammes, qui lui-même n'a pas survécu.  
Garett, Vladmir, Carmen, Irina et Stefan sont portés disparus, personne n'ayant su les reconnaître dans le tas des restes calcinés. Maola, après avoir combattu corps et âme a été abattue par Aro, qui avait réussi à supporter son don. Mais elle avait tué une bonne partie des ennemis grâce à la puissance de sa voix.  
Enfin, le plus douloureux pour moi. Carlisle abattu sous mes yeux ainsi que Ian.  
Jasper, lui, a définitivement perdu sa jambe gauche et Félix son bras, mais ils sont néanmoins en vie. La meute de loup a été gravement touchée. Sam est mort, en tuant Marcus tout comme Leah et Embry. Quil et Brady sont dans le coma, tout comme moi, et personne ne sait quand ils vont se réveiller. Seth, Emily et son fils Jeremy sont anéantis, sans parler des loups. Pendant plusieurs nuits, je les ai entendu hurler leur souffrance à la lune.  
La liste était bien longue, mais nous avions réussi. Si j'avais bien compris, l'ensemble des vampires survivants s'étaient regroupés, et avaient décidé de créer une association, prenant la place des Volturi. Car le secret du surnaturel devait persister. Jasper avait été désigné comme « Président », et avait assigné un rôle à chacun.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi, moi, je n'arrive pas à me réveiller. Et bien, j'ai perdu toute ma force vitale, et le petit être dans on ventre nous a fait vivre tous les deux, nous isolant pour nous renforcer. J'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs, les conséquences de mon acte. Mais je ne le regrettais pas. De jour en jour, l'obscurité s'est effacée, et je perçois presque tout depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Je sais que je suis chez les Cullen, dans une chambre spécialement aménagée pour moi. Mon corps vit, il ne suffit plus que mon esprit suive. Je sentis une pression sur ma main.  
-**Mon amour, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, fais n'importe quoi**, souffla Paul. **Reviens-moi. Cela fait trois mois, jour pour jour que tu es là, immobile, véritable belle aux bois dormants.**  
Dans un élan désespéré, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais oublié cette sensation, ne sentant plus mon corps depuis la bataille. Mais là, je le sentis bel et bien. C'était l'heure. L'heure de tout recommencer. Le conte de fée pouvait enfin débuter.  
-**Paul**, croassais-je d'une voix sèche.  
Il se figea, croyant avoir rêvé.  
-**Paul**, répétais-je avec plus de force.  
-**Nila ! Elle est réveillée !**, hurla t-il, faisant souffrir mes pauvres oreilles. **Parle moi, dis-moi n'importe quoi mon amour !**  
Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, et croisai les siennes, débordantes d'amour.  
-**Nous allons avoir un enfant,** lui dis-je alors.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement sous le coup de la surprise.  
-**Que...Que...QUOI?!**  
Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis articulai du mieux que je le pus :  
**-Je suis enceinte, en cloque, j'ai un putain de polichinelle dans le tiroir, j'attends un bébé, t'as besoin d'en entendre plus ?**

Alors, à ma plus grande surprise, je vis les prunelles de mon loup papillonner. Alors qu'une dizaine de personnes accouraient dans ma chambre, il s'effondra, évanoui. Je crois que les émotions fortes ce n'est pas vraiment son truc... Mais bon, c'est compréhensible...  
Et après tout, nous avons survécu à des choses pire que ça, tenez une guerre par exemple. Alors, un bébé, ça va être du gâteau pour nous. Oui, enfin en espérant qu'il ne prenne pas nos nombreux défauts, pas gagné tout ça. Épuisée par mes réflexions, je soufflai , et sous les yeux exorbités de mes amis, annonça:  
-**Seigneur, tu m'as doté d'un génie qui pèse parfois bien lourd...Mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas!**

** FIN**

* * *

**Voici donc la fin de ma fiction, disponible sur le blog: .com**

**Qu'en avez vous pensé? Merci de laisser votre avis :)**


End file.
